


The Axolotl Prophecy

by Boozombie



Category: (super background nightvale it is not a major part of the story), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Demons are jerks, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, This is gonna get dark, Tom Lucitor is a Jerk, Tom is a lot darker, Torture, World Domination, and broke up, star and Marco became a couple, tom and Star never made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 100,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Bill is back and this time he isn’t leaving without everything he wants. Unfortunately for Dipper he finds himself as something Bill wants.Wirt wants nothing more than to enjoy a normal life and forget about his overwhelming fears in the wake of The Unknown but The Beast isn’t going to let him forget.And Marco? Marco just wanted to take the summer to focus on his future and get over Star, too bad Tom has found a new obsession in him.*this work was inspired by the law of gravity by thisbirdwithoutacage. I loved that work and it just filled me with ideas and what if’s.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The law of Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422682) by [ThisBirdWithoutACage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBirdWithoutACage/pseuds/ThisBirdWithoutACage). 



Bills eyes blinked open painfully, being erased from existence was never fun, the hilarity was lost when He has to start all over. The axolotl’s dimension was the same as ever all pink wisping clouds and shining stars. He wondered idly what form the frilled beast had given him this time. 

 

“So I guess it’s time for my question, you always give me one,” bill laughed a little manically as he turned in the space to face the creature that could have stopped him centuries ago if it honestly cared too. 

 

“You killed my friend this time around.” The creatures mythic voice echoed in the space. 

 

“Time baby has always been a stick in the mub frilly! I was just having some fun~~” Bill flipped around testing his new form. “Frilly you really outdid yourself this time, this body feels pretty nice~ is this real? How’d you swing that?” 

 

“Is that really the question you wish to ask me?” The axolotl asked him patiently. It annoyed bill that the axolotl never got annoyed with him, he was never able to ruffle those red frills. 

 

“Fine Fine I’ll ask my question frilly.” He’s no fun. “So what stopped me this time?”

 

“You were not complete, you fought against your other half” the axolotl told him slowly. 

 

“WHAT? I got my body back! I was completely!” Bills eyes flashed red, sick and tired of hearing the same exact thing but maybe that was because he always asked the same question. 

 

“How many times have we done this and yet you still do not understand” the axolotl shook its massive head at him and he bristled under the scorn. 

 

“Frilly~ axolotl just tell me how do I become complete?” 

 

The axolotl leveled him with a dead eyed stare. 

 

“ _ Three powers, three demons, three souls.  _

_ Completed these three shall turn the earth.  _

_ Shattered they will fall, only finding the missing half will cement the new worlds birth.  _

_ One marked by the star.  _

_ One scared by the tree.  _

_ And the last loved by the sun.” _

 

“Are you telling me I have to find my soulmate?” Bill gagged a bit, he knew demons had soulmates but he had never been Interested in finding whatever human or thing had been destined to be with him. Soulmate were often the complete opposite of something like him, meaning: his soulmate was probably some weak super goodie good human. 

 

“You tell me, if you want to succeed you’ll heed my words,” and then Bill was falling, normally he liked this part but right now he was suddenly tasked with finding two powerful demons and their soulmates. This wouldn’t be easy. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Wirt was not happy. Moving to a different state, leaving his new friends, and not to mention everything that happened with unknown. 

 

“Cheer up wirt! Gravity falls is going to be a whole new adventure!” Greg hugged his frog as he laid his head onto wirts lap. 

 

Wirt laughed at his younger brothers antics, of course he’d be happy about moving, he’s always been great at meeting new friends. While wirt has always found it hard to even speak to kids his age. 

 

“You’re right Greg,” wirt smiled and pet the boys hair. He could see his mother grin at the imagery. The women had been overjoyed when her son had woken in the hospital to be somehow more grown up, now he actually likes his baby brother and he cared so dearly about his family. 

 

“You boys have been so close since Halloween,” his mother cooed. “Are you excited about your senior year Wirt?” 

 

“Ya like waiting for the plague,” wirt tried to joke but by the looks of it his mother didn’t appreciate it. “Yeah, I just wish I wasn’t starting a new school I’m sure it will be fine.” 

 

“That’s the attitude my boy!” Wirt's step father grinned behind the wheel. “How about we play some car games as a family!” Greg was Immediately caught up in the game with the parents while wirt allowed himself to become lost in thought. 

 

He saw the world differently now, people were different, even trees scared him now. Forests are where the beast hides, every time he looked at one now he could only picture that shadow monster creeping around to force that lanturn into his hands. Forcing him to wander the unknown forever. 

 

____________________________________________________

 

Dipper closed his leather bound journal grunkle Ford had given him the year after his parents had died. The front portrayed a blue pine tree and was now almost filled with his own findings of gravity falls. 

 

Mabel was probably in her own room, finishing a scrapbook of the school year so she could start on the next one for the summer. Every since the car accident she had become almost obsessive about taking pictures of everything and everyone, making sure every memory is accounted for. 

 

It had been a tragedy, the summer of their fifteenth birthday they had gotten only a phone call telling them their parents had died. A freak accident they said, a buses breaks had snapped and crashed into our parents car. There had been no survivors. 

 

“DIPPER!” Mabel’s voice screeched as she threw open the door to the attic and rushed into the room to pull him off of the bed. 

 

“Mabel?” Dipper yelled back with a laugh. She began to bounce on the balls of her feet, Stars dancing in her eyes. 

 

“Someone's moving in! Let’s go welcome them to town!” She began to pull him out of the house with desperate abandon. 

 

“Okay, Okay! Let me get dressed first Mabes!” Dipper laughed at her as she pouted but did stop pulling at him. She jumped around motioning for him to get moving and so he did. Quickly he threw on a rust colored t-shirt on along with a well used pair of jeans and followed his excitable twin out the door. 

 

“Where you kids going?” Grunkle Stan called from the living room as the twin came stomping down the stairs. 

 

“We’re going to great the people that moved into that house down the road!” Mabel grinned not slowing down like she was on a warpath to greet these new neighbors. He could understand her excitement, it wasn’t everyday they got new people in gravity falls. “Come on dip dot, let’s go!” 

 

Dipper laughed again and let Mabel drag him down the road to the large four bedroom home that had been refurbished the last spring. As the moving truck came into view dipper could see  a mother and father, and a young boy playing in the front yard. 

 

“Hi there!” Mabel yelled as she rushed forward to stand in front of the older couple. 

 

“Well hello” the older women smiled down at the teen. 

 

“I’m Mabel and that there is my twin brother dipper, can we help you move at all?” Mabel gestures to dipper and picked up a box with a smile. 

 

“Oh aren’t you just a little dear, it’s nice to meet you Mabel and dipper. Over there is our son Gregory and Wirt is inside at the moment,” the women introduced happily. “We’d love a helping hand.” 

 

“Yay! Dipper let’s get moving!” Mabel yelled enthusiastically as dipper waved to the little boy that seemed more preoccupied with playing with his frog. 

 

“Thanks for helping out son.” The kindly man smiled at dipper as he handed over a box. 

 

“No problem, where does this go?” 

 

“That goes in wirts room, up the stairs last room on the left,” 

 

“Gotcha.” Dipper automatically turned to move into the house, chuckling a bit when Mabel abandoned her box to play with the little boy instead. 

 

The house was nice, it must have been built in the 1900’s. The paint was fresh and you could tell new fixtures had been added. 

 

Dipper admired the pretty flowers painted on the walls and the newly stained hardwood flooring. When he began to come up to the room he was directed to he caught the faint sound of humming. He turned the corner to see a boy his age with brown hair, wearing a yellow sweater over a white colored shirt. 

 

Dipper watched him for a moment before he turned around and immediately dropped the box in his hands. “Ah!” The boy, probably named wirt, fell backwards onto the bed. 

 

“Whoa! Hey, it’s okay I’m your neighbor. I’m just helping you guys move in.” Dipper explained hurriedly, setting down the box to help the other boy up. 

 

“Why would you be doing that?!” 

 

“Look I don’t know where you’re from but around here people help people move in, plus my sister is just super friendly” dipper tried for a joke and smiled hoping to calm the other teen. 

 

Wirt began to calm his racing heart, for a moment all he had seen was a shadow and the creeping fear had come roaring to life. Once he was calm he could finally take in the situation for what it was, a kind neighbor boy was helping them move and he had just made the worst first impression. 

 

“Umm hi. . . I’m sorry for freaking out . . Ahh. . . I'm wirt.” Smooth real smooth, wirt mentally facepalmed. 

 

“From one awkward teen to another I totally understand, I’m Dipper nice to meet you.” Dipper gave the other boy his hand and helped him up as they smiled awkwardly at each other. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

Bill had a lot of time to think on who could possibly be the two other demons he needed. 

 

He had to assume that ‘the one who is scarred by trees’ could only belong to one demon. Unfortunately Beasty didn’t have much of a soft spot for him and his presence from his domain had almost vanished a year or so back. Finding him had not been easy, he was curled up licking his wounds in the darkest corner of his forest.

 

“I certainly love the weirdness of your realm, but wouldn’t you rather not be tethered to it?” 

 

“Cipher, what have I told you about entering my forest?” The beast glared at him. 

 

“Easy there tiger I’m offering an alliance here~” bill planted his newly acquired feet on the ground, his face twisting into the most endearing one he could manage, it had been a few millennia since he had facial features. 

 

“An alliance? If I’m not mistaken you were the one who has always thinks he can do it alone, how many times have you failed now? Four? Six?” The antlered shadow beast mocked him with a self assured laugh. 

 

“It will be seven in just a few short months with your help,” 

 

“What makes you think I would help you?” The beast growled lowly, the dream demon getting on his last nerve. Although they both knew neither would win an all out fight, they were formed by the same ancient entity. 

 

“Because i know what you want,” Bill grinned cunningly. 

 

“And what pray tell do I want?” 

 

“Oh~ you aren’t as guarded as you think you are beasty dear, you desperately want the little human that managed to see past your game, don’t you!” Bill laughed maniacally when the beast only glared at him. 

 

“So I’m assuming axolotl told you something interesting if your willing to let me in on your plans, I’m not exactly one of your little henchmen.” 

 

Bills eyes glimmered in victory, and he chuckled again. Now he just had to find the last demon and two more soulmates. “Listen up because this really is interesting!”

 

____________________________________________________

 

“So why are we heading into the woods again? This doesn’t seem safe,” Wirt borderline whined, he didn’t want to be in the woods. 

 

“Because the gnomes told me they was a rainbow salamander down by the waterfall and I want to see if I can get some research done on it,” wirt had known the other boy for about a week and already he was beginning to become a little suspicious that he might be insane. 

 

“The gnomes? Rainbow salamander? Come on dude you can’t expect me to believe all this.” Wirt laughed a little nervously as he looked up at the high pine trees of the forest. They were frightening. 

 

“You would be surprised by the amount of strange and weird things in this world Wirt, Gravity Falls is a breeding ground for it all.” Dipper grinned when he saw wirt shiver a little before cracking open his journal to the map he had made of the woods. 

 

“Trust me I’ve seen some weird things, you can’t really surprise me anymore.” Wirt jumped when something snapped in the brushes to their right. “Seriously why did I have to be the one to come with you?” 

 

“Because my grunkles won’t let me wander alone anymore since some stuff happened when I was 12 and Mabel is showing your brother Waddles today,” dipper felt a fond smile curl his lips, he may be the younger sibling but he normally felt like he was the older one with how he prioritized his sisters happiness. “And you know that’s gonna turn into a ‘my pet is better than your pet’ contest so it’s better to be in the woods for that before you’re dragged into being a judge.”

 

“Ya, your sisters a bit. . . much,” wirt laughed a bit. The last week had been actually rather fun, the pines twins were amazing, they had become fast friends. 

 

Mabel was an energetic flash of light who got along with his brother so well he found most days Greg wanted to follow her around and dipper was smart and kind, they got along like long lost best friends. Even if they both said weird things that didn’t make sense. 

 

“Yeah, she’ll knock you on your ass if you let her, can’t tell you how many times she’s pulled a fast one on me.” Dipper led the way into the forest happily, wirt following behind nervously but as time went on he began to feel more comfortable. This forest wasn’t all bad. 

 

“Whoa,” Dipper suddenly breathed, stopping in his tracks forcing wirt to crash into him. Wirt looked up and and froze as he joined in on staring at the soft colored tree with what looked like black tar oozing out of it. “What is this? I’ve never seen a tree like this in these woods, I’ll have to mark it on the map! It looks like an oak tree but what could be making this black stuff ooze- hey wirt are you okay?” 

 

Dipper had turned to see his new friends face had gone white and he was beginning to shake horribly. 

 

“Hey wirt! What’s wrong?” Dipper set his notebook down and took his friends arms in his hands worriedly. 

 

“That’s an- it’s. . . Oh god are we in the unknown?” Wirt began to babble. 

 

“The unknown? Wirt calm down we’re in gravity falls and we’re safe okay?” 

 

“But the edelwood tree!” 

 

“Hey what did I tell you Gravity Falls is weird, okay? Weird things happen here, whatever this tree is or means doesn’t matter cause it’s just a coincidence.” 

 

“Okay, okay,” Wirt began to breathe a little better. “Can we just leave this tree alone for now?” 

 

“Ya of course come on the waterfall isn’t too far away.” Dipper took wirts hand and began to drag him through the last bit of forest into the clearing with the waterfall. 

 

“Sorry about that,” wirt told him a little embarrassed as Dipper sat him down by the pond that seemed to have a whirlpool in the center draining into nowhere but the water level never changed. 

 

“Hey it’s okay, do you want to talk about it and this unknown place?” 

 

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” wirt sighed. “God you must think I’m a freak!” 

 

Dipper laughed at that. “Dude I’m nicknamed after a constellation of stars marked on my forehead, my family fights demons and hunts down things people don’t believe exist and my grunkle Stan is technically claimed as dead! I’m probably the freak here.” 

 

“Wait you have a constellation on your forehead?” Wirt laughed and dipper rolled his eyes before taking off his hat and brushing back his bangs to reveal the Big Dipper marked on his forehead. “That’s pretty cool actually,” 

 

“Oh ya, I’m pretty fond of it nowadays,” 

 

“Wait what’s your real name?” 

 

Dipper grinned mischievously and winked “That’s a secret,” 

 

Wirt finally felt all the way better and laughed himself, he felt a bit closer to Dipper now. 

 

“Feeling better now?” Wirt nodded. “Good, because trust me the weirdness gets easier. It’s been almost six years for me now, maybe someday I’ll tell you the whole story but with time it all gets easier to process. How old were you when it happened?” 

 

“15, it was the Halloween before last.” Wirt confessed a little miserably. “Greg was with me but I don’t think he really understands it all.” 

 

“That’s a few months after our parents died, again trust me everything gets better once you’ve had time to process it.” Dipper took a moment to look over the water but he didn’t see his rainbow salamander and sighed. “We should get back before it gets dark, you don’t want to be caught in these words in the night.” 

 

“Ya I bet,” 

 

The pair began to hike back through the woods, dipper making sure to steer clear of the tree that had royally freaked out his friend. 

 

This summer was bound to be fun with a boy his age to hang out with. 


	2. Forest shifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of dipper as a forest shifter. Sorry the chapter is so short the next will be longer also very important question . . . (Drum roll) . . . What fandom should The third demon be from?! 
> 
> I’m leaning towards Tomxmarco but I’m also interested in maybe bringing an anime into this. Cast your vote now next chapter will be about a week from now!

 

“Okay,” Dipper took a deep breath to calm himself. This spell had proven difficult to fully complete, several times he had ended up as a cervitaur and had to search the forest for someone that knew how to reverse a failed spell.

 

“I can do this,” Dipper brushed his hand down the page he had written the transformation spell, once done correctly just once he would be able to change into a deer whenever he wants too. “It’s just a simple spell, this time I’ll get it right.”

 

“Deum testor cervos immutare me fingere mihi da mihi vertitem imaginem formare!” Dipper could feel his skin begin to prickle and he quickly picked up his gold chalice grunkle Ford had let him barrow and drained the entire contents in one gulp. The mixture of spirit water, deer blood, thyme and rock salt made dipper wince and cough but he managed to work through the awful taste. His skin began to glow and he began the chant again. “Deum testor cervos immutare me fingere mihi da mihi vertitem imaginem formare!”

 

Dipper began to feel his bones constrict and his skin sting as hair started to grow, blood dropped onto the floor as his head flared in pain at the incredible pressure of the change.

 

“Yes it’s working!” Dipper managed to growl out under the intense pain.

 

His chest burned as the mark of the deer began to carve into collar bone, marking him as a forest shifter for the rest of his life. He almost blacked out when he heard his skull crack to form the shape of a deer and to start the growth of antlers.

 

Dipper reached up to ghost his hand over the wet born that was forming and almost smiled through the pain. His muscles tore and his body shifted. Luckily he’d taken off his clothes before he started this.

 

His spine shifted and he screamed falling onto all fours as he felt skin rip as his tail grew, it’s growing to much. Did he do something wrong?

 

Was he even turning into a deer?!

 

Unfortunately that’s when dipper finally blacked out blacked out from the pain.

  


Dipper woke up in the clearing in the night, the light from the moon made the world look colorless in the darkness.

 

“Oh I don’t feel so good,” Dipper groaned only for him to gasp in surprise when he touched his head to feel antlers growing out of his head just above his temples. “Holy shit! No, I can’t believe I flopped the spell again!” Dipper whined into the grass. “I’ve been studying magic for freaking four years now and I still can’t get this stupid spell to work!”

 

“Well it seems to me it worked rather well~” a high pitched voice laughed.

 

Dipper jumped up immediately and realized he wasn’t half deer he only had antlers. Looking around dipper felt his heart in his throat, Bill couldn’t be back, this was just a nightmare.

 

“Show yourself!” Dipper screamed at the forest. Shadows reached out into the clearing, dipper jumped back from them. He didn’t want bill touching him.

 

“I got to say pine tree puberty hit you real hard, and the antlers are real cute~” Bill laughed in the shadows, the bleakness curling around dipper hauntingly. “Don’t worry too much about them, now that you’re a forest shifter they’ll always be on your mindscape projection.”

 

“The mindscape, of course.” Dipper hissed to himself but did feel a little better that he finally had succeeded in turning himself into a forest shifter but that didn’t take away the fear of Bill once again appearing to him in his mind. “How are you here Bill? We defeated you not to mention I have a protection charm against you!” Dipper growled and grabbed the necklace he always wore. The charm was made from unicorn hair and silver spun over a carved triangle made out of a pine tree. Bay leaves, basil, lavender, and rosemary had been rubbed over the wood for two months before wrapping it in silver, Bill shouldn’t be able to touch him.

 

“Your little charm is cute and all, sixer has really taught you well, but I’m stronger this time around you’ll have to do more than a few leaves of bay to keep me away~” one of the shadows began to bulge out, the triangle beginning to shape until the entire grassy area was taken up by the form of Bill Cipher. “Hey! I’m a poet and I didn’t even know it~!” Bill laughed.

 

Dipper glared at bills shadow in the ground and clenched his jaw. “You leave my family alone you stupid triangle!”

 

“Oh I don’t care about them~ well I guess me and fordsy did have a fun little fling here and there but I’m done with that.” Bills shadow eye narrowed and Dipper could practically feel the leer over his vulnerable body. “You’ve become very interesting over the years pine tree, you been working out?”

 

“Shut up and leave me alone!” Dipper barked at the darkness and then had to side step a reaching shadow. “Seriously let me out of here!”

 

“How about we make a deal?”

 

“How about no! I know better than to make deals with you Bill, I’m not 12 anymore!”

 

“And don’t I know it, look at you all grown up and practicing magic. If I had know you were interested in magic six years ago I would have offered you this before~” blue fire roared up and a book appeared in front of dipper. The book was old, all cracked leather and buckles holding it together.

 

“This is a spell book you could only imagine and all you have to do to get it is give me just one drop of blood, that’s it,” Bills shadow cracked apart to show off a crescent like smile.

 

“Why do you want a drop of blood from me?”

 

“Just a little spell it’s nothing to worry about,” bill waved off the question.

 

“Why would I want to help you! For all I know just a drop of blood could release you!”

 

Bill laughed mockingly at the boy, of course he’d say that.

 

“You give my powers to much credit pine tree I’m flattered! But if you don’t want the spell book then I guess that’s fine, you’ll be begging for this book soon enough~!” Bills shadow began to shrink and the forest began to crumble away.

 

“What the hell does that mean!?” Dipper yelled, terrified as the world began to fall apart.

 

“You’re so cute my little pine tree~”

 

Pine tree gasped as he woke up and Bill watched from the darkness of the night. He couldn’t seem to move his body right but that was normal for his first shift into deer form. He was a gorgeous brown deer with small antlers jutting out of his head. His oaky fur was only interrupted by light creamy spots on his flank. The white matches that of the designed fur of Ursa Major on his forehead, the only tell that this was no ordinary deer was the long light colored fur on his hooves like a clydesdale and the long lion like tail with a puff of cream fur and brown spots at the end.

 

Dipper struggled to stand and shook out his long fluffy fur to look around with wide fearful chocolate brown eyes. He tried to say something to himself only to find he couldn’t talk in deer form.

 

“Why don’t you just let me take his blood now? Then you’d know for sure,” The beast asked as he took in the look of the boys new form, actually impressed that the boy could manage such a complex spell.

 

“Because playing with him is the best entertainment,”

 

“I pity that boy.”

 

“Hey I resent that! Besides we don’t even know if he is marked by the star yet, that birthmark isn’t definite I’ll need his blood to check,” Bill glared as the other mind demon. “Have you gotten what you need from you little edelwood tree?”

 

“About that, I was actually hoping you could give me a hand with something,”

 

“Oh ho~!” Bill grinned, keeping his eyes on his pine tree as he began to try and shift back, looking around for his cautiously. “What do you need beasty dear?”

 

“A few nightmares here and there, one of my turtles slipped into the walls,” the beast crafted one of his craze inducing turtles in his hands and let it drop to the ground to begin to infect the woods.

 

“You got it beasty, while I’m doing that we’re still missing a demon. Scour the multiverse, don’t stop until you find them!”

 

”I've got it,”


	3. Unwanted half and dark dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had to go a little off script with Tom and Marco to make how dark I want to take this fic work. So the events of friendemies never happened and Tom never started being good at any point. 
> 
> Also EARLY CHAPTER!! I had a lot of inspiration so I wrote a whole chapter in a day so here we are. Next chapter really will be in a week though. Hit me up in the comments let me know what your hoping for!

Tom growled a bit when the spell didn’t work again, it had been two year since Marco Díaz had stolen his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend, but that didn’t matter. He knew Star was his soulmate he just knew it. Most demons don’t care about soulmates, but for Tom it was incredibly important. Demons soulmates never tended to be other demons, normally they were humans of very good nature: Opposites from them in every way.

 

Other demons believed it was because they were so far on the side of darkness that the axolotl paired them up with such light hearted people. That’s why he was sure it was star, she’s a shining light of happiness and energy, it had to be her.

 

“God I won’t except this!” Tom shouted as he grabbed up the ingredients for the soulmate spell again. He hastily put the ingredients together and took a nervous breath as he added the most important ingredients once again but the mixture didn’t bubble. Star butterfly was not his soulmate.

 

“You can keep trying but just because you want whoever’s blood that is it won’t make them your missing half,” Tom felt his eyebrow twitch at the interruption from some unknown demon. He turned only to stumble back in shock and surprise.

 

The demon in front of him was not of his realm and it was decidedly older and more powerful. The shadow creature was freaking ancient and just hanging out the castle library like it was no big deal.

 

“Who are you?! Name yourself!”

 

The shadow demon seemed to mock him with its eyes only, it’s branch like antlers towering above him like knives at the ready.

 

“I am known as the beast, formally Cernunnos,” the ancient demon bowed lowly to the younger demon.

 

“I’ve heard of you. . . What are you doing here?!” Tom felt fear creep over him, he may be a demon but this demon was serious. Bill cipher serious! Tom himself was apart of the demons that had broken away from the other more ambitious ones, the ones that plotted to rule the earth. His realm hated humans sure but they didn’t care about them enough to try and conquer them.

 

“I’m here because young one, you have potential. I am told you are the reincarnation of Amon, I’m here to offer you a part in the downfall of everything the humans know.” The demon, beast, seemed to grin at him from the shadows and Tom felt himself quake a bit. He was being scouted, other demons did this from time to time but not normally demons this powerful. He remembered some of his friends bragging about the high profile demons that wanted them to join up with them, he couldn’t imagine the bragging rights he’d have after this. “What’s the matter boy? Does your human half cause you to be so weak you can’t stand up straight and answer me?!”

 

Tom glared and straightened his posture to confidently face the older demon, he wasn’t about to let anyone make fun of his human half. It didn’t make him weak.

 

“What kind of part are we talking? I’m not about to join a cause without knowing the plan,” for the first time in the entire conversation the beasts eyes showed actual respect.

 

“The Axolotl has given Bill Cipher a prophecy,” Tom gasped, the axolotl and Bill Cipher?! This was huge. The beast continues on. “Three demons working together, bonded to their soulmates. We’ve already found the means to make our plans come to fruition now we are just searching for the last demon and I believe that demon may be you,”

 

“But- i'm barely 18 years old! You and bill are-“

 

“Older than this universe,” the beast nodded along. “But I have learned a lot in my long life, one such lesson is that age doesn’t always equal power.”

 

“Tell me more,”

 

___________________________________________________

 

_Wirt was in the darkness, so dark he couldn’t see above or below him. He didn’t even know if he was standing or laying down. The darkness was terrifying, a nagged fear of a monster reaching out, ready to rip into him at any second._

 

_Then a light, flickering and dancing in the darkness to slowly eliminating the edelwood trees that surrounded him like stationed guards keeping him trapped._

 

_The lantern drew him closer and slowly the fear began to fall away even though he recognized that lanturn. Movement made him jump back into the lingering shadows as a shape came out of the trees. The shape showed itself to be a disembodied dress, Celtic in fashion. It’s long flowing sleeves twirled as it swayed and danced. A tune began like baratoned wind through the trees._

 

_“Come wayward soul. . .”_

 

_Wirt felt his muscles forced to relax as the dark blue dress continued to hypnotize him._

 

_“That wander through the darkness,_

_There is a light for the lost and the meek.”_

 

_He began to edge closer to the dancing dress, feeling like it was calling to him. The dress twirled over to him and he reached out to touch but then it immediately wisped away, teasing him in the flickering light of the fire. Wirt have chase, his whole body felt out of his control._

 

_“Sorrow and fear,_

_Are easily forgotten,”_

 

_Wirt chased the dress around the soft glow of the lanturn until it suddenly stopped and he ran into it and in a flash it began to lead him in a dance._

 

_“When you submit yourself to the soul of the earth.”_

 

_The dress and him twisted and flowed in the delicate dance over the soft dirt and with a sudden turn the dress morphed over him and he was dancing by himself. The dress swaying over his legs, his hair gently tickling his forehead as he moved._

 

_Then the lanturn began to glow brighter._

 

_“Grow, tiny seed,_

_You are called by the trees.”_

 

_Wirt felt his body push and pull, the dance becoming furious and almost violent. Like some benevolent force was dragging him around, tiring him out. Something felt off about his skin and he looked down to see vines growing around his wrists, leaves beginning to sprout as his wrists raised without his input and his body was suddenly spinning on his right foot._

 

_“Rise, ‘til your leaves fill the sky,_

_Until your sighs fill the air in the night.”_

 

_The lantern broke, and he stopped spinning. He was frozen with his hands in the air, branch’s keeping him tied up by some invisible string and he couldn’t move. fire taking over the center of the circle of the haunting forest and beginning to spread until it was a roaring inferno. Still he couldn’t run, the fear that had been kept at bay was suddenly waking his sense of horror. What was happening?_

 

_The fire continued to build until the light outlined him like a sacrifice, he looked on in growing terror as a black shape rose out of the fire. Antlers created hand like shadows on the ground that encircled him around his feet. Rainbow star-fire eyes leered down at him and he couldn’t breathe let alone speak or scream._

 

_“Lift your mighty limbs,”_

 

_The shadow beast reached out of the fire, towering over him and his massive claw descended. Cutting off the light and air, the claw wrapped around him and he began to burn._

 

_“And give praise. . . . To the fire.”_

 

_Then he began to scream._

 

Wirt shot out of his bed, but then immediately jumped back in when he remembered that monsters live under the bed. Thunder cracked and wirt barely held back a scream as light flashed through his room and he witnessed what looked like an eye and triangle. The shadow leered at him for a brief moment and then it was gone before the light even faded.

 

Wirt began to hyperventilate, his lungs feeling like they were turned with lead and filled with blood simultaneously.

 

_“If anything weird happens let dipper know, he may not look like it but he’s kinda an expert at this stuff now”_

 

Mabel’s voice rang through his head. He had beaten the beast before, he should be dead but that nightmare felt so real. Maybe he needed to talk to someone.

 

Looking over at the clock wirt almost groaned at the time: 6:29. Dipper and him were supposed to go for a run at seven, the other boy had convinced him to join in on his workout routine, he severely regretted that now.

 

He decided to wait, he’d meet dipper at his house in fifteen minutes and talk to him then. The soft pitter patter of rain did nothing to calm his racing heart, and every small noise made him look around the dark room for a monster. He didn’t even feel brave to run over to flick on a light.

 

He spent the next fifteen minutes trying to gather up his courage. Taking calming breaths and trying to think logically, but logic begins to do nothing when you’ve faced down a monster while your little brother turns into a tree.

 

When the time came he took a deep breath and ran to the light switch at breakneck speed, he probably woke the whole house. Wirt quickly turned to look around the room in terror, irrationally expecting the monsters from his nightmare to be revealed in the yellow light.

 

He almost fell over in relief when he realized he was alone. Shaking his head at himself wirt immediately moved to the closet as he pulled off his ratty old shirt and opened the closet. Wirt gasped and stumbled back. The sight inside his closet was horrifying and the fear glued him to the floor.

 

Inside the closet was the blue Celtic dress.

 

It’s all real.

 

Wirt knocked on the door to the mystery shack, the s had fallen off a long time ago, making the sign was the muster hack. It was appropriate from what wirt had seen so far. No wonder dipper loved mysteries so much, he was practically raised here.

 

He bounced on the balls on his feet, looking around in fear at the darkened crying sky. Every crack of thunder and strike of lightning making him jump. Wirt knocked again, wanting to get inside.

 

The door cracked open and the elderly Stan pines looked out at him with suspicion.

 

“Show me your eyes!” Wirt was immediately caught off guard.

 

“What?”

 

“Just do as I say kid and show me your eyes!” Suddenly a flash light was being shining in his face and he had to blink away the irritation. “Okay your cleared. DIPPER! Your friends safe.”

 

In a moment dipper was pushing his uncle back to greet wirt at the door, a sweater covering his chest but you could see the the edges of bandages peaking out. Dipper looked tired like he hadn’t slept that night and he you could see the rest of his family looked about the same through the doorway, books and graphs were strewn about like a hurricane had hit the living room.

 

“Hey wirt, Sorry I have to cancel our jog . . . I’m ahh. . . grounded. I went into the forest by myself yesterday so I can’t go.” Dipper looked off to the left as he said the lie and he tried to close the door but wirt was too terrified to not ask the burning question in his mind. Especially what he hand found after the dress.

 

“Dipper Wait something weird happened to me,” wirt almost begged as he positioned himself so dipper couldn’t close the door. Dipper paused and looked at him to prompt him to continue. “I had this dress and this dress was in my closet!” Dipper raised a brow like he was wasting his time, wirt gulped but continued onward. “When I woke up there was a shadow staring at me, an eye inside a-“

 

“Was it a triangle?!”

 

“Ya!”

 

“Get inside!” Wirt found himself pulled into the house as dipper slammed the door shut. The mess in the house was even more clear, but one thing stood out: an old scroll with an eye in a triangle menacingly glareding up at him. He almost fainted right then and there.

 

____________________________________________________

 

“So this is the new recruit eh~? He’s so young,” Tom gulped when the shadowy triangle looked him over, gadging his power.

 

“Why aren’t you showing me your true form?” Tom asked as calmly as he could, although it was hard since he was face to face with one of the oldest and most cruel demon in all of the multiverse.

 

“Getting snippy aren’t we? You picked a good one beasty dear, I like him.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Tom narrowed all three eyes at the triangle.

 

“Listen three eyes, I’ve got plans for how I reveal my new look and it’s not to some fledgling demon that doesn’t even have any blood on his hands,” the triangle narrowed his eye back, his high pitched voice lowering enough to make Tom shiver. Then he began to laugh hysterically. “Oh don’t be so skittish!”

 

“Bill is above all else a trickster, young one, do not let him get to you,” the beast told him calmly, trying to move the conversation along to move useful things.

 

“That hurts beasty, it hurts me right here~” bill pointed to where a heart would be if he had one.

 

“Well anyway, have you two narrowed down who your soulmates could be?” Tom asked trying to act like what he was suppose to be, an actually member of this plot.

 

“Beasty has, and I’m only pretty sure on who it is. Now we just need to find yours three eyes~” Bills shadow whirled around so the other two were forced to turn to follow him and interrupted what Tom tried to say. “And it’s not the Mewni princess so get that thought out of your head.”

 

Tom felt the familiar rage boil up because dammit he wanted her!

 

“She could be! You said the last soulmate was ‘the one loved by the sun’ and no one emulates that better than Star!” Tom tried to reason even if all the spells didn’t work, he just knew it had to be her.

 

“GET OVER IT, SHE ISN'T THE ONE!” Bills shadow eye turned red and he grew to a hulking figure that arched over Tom.

 

Tom flinched but held his ground. “I disagree! I have felt the soulmate pull to her before it only disappeared when she went to earth!”

 

“I would bet you the lives of my henchmaniacs that she isn’t!” Bill countered.

 

Beast watched this all disinterestedly before finally deciding that he’d have to step in before bill killed the pompous child. It wasn’t bad to want things, all demons were rather greedy by nature but to make something out of what is not there is another. They would need to knock some sense into the boy to proceed.

 

“Young one, I will conduct another test for you but do not get your hopes up.” Toms face lit up in triumph but beast leveled him with another glare to keep him quiet. “If this test doesn’t work you must put aside this crush and search seriously for your real soulmate”

 

“I will! I promise!” Tom was overjoyed to be getting one last chance.

 

“Good, but before we go,” the beast looked over to cipher who seemed to be pouting. “Did you do as I asked?”

 

“Yes sir~!” Bill announced enthusiastically sarcastic. “The little tree boy will be seeing you in his dreams every night, it’s a lot of work but hey I can’t get into pine trees room anyway!”

 

“And the turtle?”

 

“Sitting behind his head in the wall, along with a few presents from me, no extra charge.” Bill laughed again before his shadow slowly began to shrink away. “Have fun you two! Bye~bye,” Bill singsonged as he fades away.

 

“Let’s go,” beast motioned for tom to open a portal so they could get this done.

 

Tom’s carriage rolled up and Tom proceeded first. The two sat together awkwardly and Tom decided it was time to broach a subject he’d been thinking about since he heard cernunnos had first mentioned soulmates.

 

“So,” the beast turned to him with a look that spoke silently of a raised brow. “Are you going to create a new form to ravish your ‘tree boy’” he quoted Bill with a quirk of his lips. “Or do you intend to give him a heart attack with that one?”

 

The beast sat in silence for a moment before the shadow began to admit a deep chuckle, “I suppose you are right, I do have an old form that he might like more I could use,”

 

“Good because seriously you are terrifying.”

 

“I believe that was the point.”

 

____________________________________________________

 

Marco sighed as he pulled a tray of nachos from the oven. Normally on a night like this him and star would couch surf (it was more relaxing once he explained they didn’t actually surf on the couches) and binge on the cheesy confections. But lately, ever since they broke up a week earlier, she had avoided him and as of last night moved out.

 

He understood of course, she was being groomed to be a queen and their romantic relationship had fizzled out not long after sixteen. Honestly he was lonely without her here, despite the fights and tense nights she was still his best friend. He sighed again as he turned on a mackie hand movie and put his bounty on the couch where star would normally sit yet for some reason he didn’t really feel like eating.

 

This would be one of the last nights he got to spend in his house this summer. Marco has convinced his parents to send him away to a college acting camp in Oregon just so he could get away from all the memories of Star at home. He was excited about this one junction in his life though, he had decided after the whole ‘Princess Turdina’ fiasco that he actually liked acting. If not dressing as a girl from time to time. Doing good in this program could get him a full ride at Calarts, the fact that the base for the camp was in some no name town didn’t bother him at all.

 

Decidedly bored Marco began to play with his inter-dimensional scissors just for the hell of it. His mom and dad had been really cool about his relationship with Star and extremely supportive in his break up. It was almost suffocating, that’s why it was nice that they left him alone in the house tonight.

 

At least monsters and demons didn’t pop out of nowhere all the time to attack him anymore . . . Oh who was he kidding he loved that. But tomorrow he’d be far, far away from thoughts about Star and monsters and demons.

 

The beast watched the Hispanic boy curiously, he didn’t see the girl anywhere. Just the intriguing human teen that despite being completely average he could see the boy was no push over, he had even somehow managed to earn a pair of scissors from that stubborn girl who crafted them.

 

“Who is that?” The beast asked the demon child standing next to him, also watching the boy slowly fall asleep.

 

“Marco Diaz, he stole star away from me, she was suppose to be here but all of her stuff is gone now,”

 

“Diaz?” The beast felt his eyes narrow. The axolotl could be rather literal at times and he believed that boys last name meant ‘days’, ‘sun’, and the like. “Was he the first person this Star met on earth?” The beast asked slowly. If Tom stopped feeling a soulmate pull to star when she met this Marco then it could mean. . .

 

“Ya she moved in with him when she moved to earth,” Tom looked over to the beast and his eyes widened when he took in the condescending look the beast was given him.

 

“You really haven’t figured this out young one?”

 

“There is no way that Marco is my anything!” Tom yelled.

 

“Are you willing to put that to the test?” The beast smirked a bit even if the boy couldn’t see his lips under his cloak of shadow.

 

“Why would we even need to? I hate him!”

 

“Humor me.”

 

Tom glared but finally threw his hands up in surrender and proceeded into the house, the sooner they chase this weird fantasy of the beasts the sooner they could go find Star.

 

The beast melted into the darkness to reappear inside the house, while Tom simply walked through the front door. The beasts darkness deeper into every corner on the house surrounding the sleeping boy. Tom glared at the two the entire time the beast set out everything they needed for a soulmate spell, grinding together ingredients and mixing it with the bit of demon blood Tom had provided for the spell.

 

Once it was all down the beast wrapped a dark claw around Marco’s hand and pricked his index finger. A pearl of dark blood bubbled to the surface of the boys tan skin. The beast took the boys limp hand and held it over the small mixture and Tom found himself leaning forward in suspense.

 

The blood dropped down like the world was in slow motion and the moment the droplet touched toms spiced and mixed blood it all immediately began to boil until only pink ash was left behind.

 

Soulmates.

 

“It seems I a right,”

 

“I don’t want him!” Tom hissed, passed by the turn of events.

 

The beast rolled his eyes heavenward, reaching for the strength to deal with this young demon only to catch sight of something else that interested him.

 

“Well it seems the universe isn’t giving you a choice, look,” the beast swiped the brochure for some summer camp and handed it over to Tom. “It seemed your sun is headed into our den with the other prey,” the brochure happily proclaimed a housing program in the little known town of gravity falls.

 

It really was all coming together. “It looks like I backed the right horse,”

 

Tom glared at the hispanic boy, how dare the stupid, nosy, cute, karate head be his soulmate. This could never work.


	4. Theater camp and witchy works

Wirt sat anxiously in the living room of the mystery shack while dipper and his family had some kind of whispered family meeting in the kitchen. All of them had been surprised when Dipper had dragged him into the living room, his grunkle had pulled the other boy out of the room shouting something about the veil of secrecy needing to be maintained and some ‘never mind all that’ law being referenced. 

 

The pines family had been in the kitchen for about twenty minutes before the man he had only seen in passing, grunkle Ford, approached with a suspicious look. 

 

“Okay young man, tell me about this dream.” The man asked, yet it sounded more like a demanded. Wirt let his eyes flicker about the other members of the pines family. Dipper looked tired and nervous, his own eyes lingering on the shadows fearfully. Mabel was staring at him with concern as she seemed to be stress knitting a sweater with an absurdly cute deer on the front. Grunkle Stan was looking over to his nephew every few moment, his eyes holding the same fear he remembered in his mother’s eyes when he woke up in that hospital so long ago. 

 

Wirt took a moment before he relayed the entire dream to the older man, depicting every moment of the nightmare and then waking up to see the sinister shadow in his room. 

 

“And then when I went to change this morning the dress from the dream was in my closet,” wirt finished as he pull his backpack over and pulled out the dark blue dress with a golden cord that should wrap around the midsection. He handed it to Dippers grunkle, happy to be rid of it. 

 

Ford seemed to be taking in the dress, the conversation over with but he had one last thing to share. 

 

“I also found this,” Wirt pulled up his sweater with his heart pounding, Ford looked back to him, the rest of the occupants sat forward. On his wrists was what looked like bruising from rope, the thick lines colored red, blue, black, and purple wit some yellow mixed in. It was exactly where the vine like branches had held him in the dream but the colorful leaves sprouting around the vine, way too detailed to be a bruise stopped him from thinking this were temporary. It was like a tattoo, a mark of ownership, it made wirt shiver. “It’s the same on the other wrist,” Wirt curled in on himself as the older man took his wrist gently, poking and prodding it. 

 

“I’ve never seen bill do something like that before,” Dipper gasped from the other side of the room, his eyes wide as he approached his friend to look over the bruise like tattoo. 

 

“I don’t know if this is Bills work, Dipper.” Fords face began to darken. “I think something much worse than just bill is in the works, young man it’s very important that you tell me everything about this unknown, the edelwood trees, and this beast character.” Wirt didn’t know who this Bill was but from the looks on everyone’s faces he wasn’t good. 

 

“What are you thinking, Ford?” Stan pines spoke up for the first time since Dipper had dragged him into the house. 

 

“Nothing good,” ford sighed as he folded up the dress to tuck under his arm. “You better call your parents and tell them your sleeping over, young man, you can’t leave this cabin until we have a protective charm made for you.” 

 

____________________________________________________

 

So far Marco was loving the little town of gravity falls! The bus that picked him up had two of the other students for the small acting course. The auditions had been fierce so he was happy to know that two of the ten other kids picked from all over the country had been close enough to give him some company on the long journey. 

 

They had gotten to know each other rather well onthe trip once they had figured out they were all going to the same place. 

 

Oddly enough the only girl on the bus was named Journey and the other was an enthusiastic boy named Benji. 

 

Journey was fifteen, the youngest age you could be to audition for the program, meaning: she was probably the most talented person on the bus. It was a known fact that this program normally choose kids that were on their way to collage unless they had something special. 

 

She was a little shy but apparently she also liked Mackie Hand movies and they had talked about the movies and the legendary man’s life for almost an hour! She was a curvy girl for her young age, with bright red hair that frizzled around her head, held back in a bun. Her freckles were adorable along with the permanent red marks on her cheeks where one might put blush. 

 

Benji was a cute blonde boy with an ecstatic personality that reminded him of Star, he is a giant nerd and talked about some anime for a while. The entire time his hands moved in huge gestures that almost hit the other two a few times. He was a small boy with beach wave curled blonde hair and bronzed skin. His brown, almost yellow eyes were wide in constant excitement. 

 

The ride had been incredibly fun with his new friends, when they finally arrived at the bus terminal at the edge of the small town an Uber car, which was apparently the only one in town and they were the first of the class to arrive, was waiting for them. The three high schoolers had then decided that they apparently had some time on their hands they might as well grab a bite to eat. 

 

They directed the driver to bring them somewhere to eat that was close to the school. They figured they could just walk to the local high school that would be their basecamp for the summer. 

 

Greasy’s diner was where they had ended up. All three teens had been over the moon about the amount of nature. The forest surrounding the town was way more nature than any of them had seen at one time before, well in Marco’s case on earth, so they had picked a booth by the window. 

 

The trio chatted lightly about their excitement for the program, Journey was a little concerned about the house assignments. Nice people around the town had offered to put up kids from the advanced acting summer camp. They wouldn’t know who was sent where until they signed in. Benji was quick to assure her it would be fine, the towns people seemed weird but everyone also seemed really nice. 

 

Marco himself wasn’t too worried about it, his family had fostered, houses transferred students, and sometimes runaways from time to time since before he was even born. It shouldn’t be too bad to live with some new people for the summer. 

 

Some lazy eyed, kindly women took their order and they laughed and chatted their way through the meal until it was time to leave. 

 

“Hey, could you give us directions to the high school?” Marco asked the nice waitress. 

 

“Oh? Did school start already? Summer just flew by!” The women laughed. 

 

“Oh, no we’re apart of the summer camp that’s being held in the school, we’ve got to check in soon.” Marco explained to the women, not really understanding how she could make the mistake since school only got out a little under a week ago. 

 

“Oh well is that case, the school Is down the road about five blocks and then turn right, and left, if you get to the mystery shack you’ve gone to far.” The women began to leave them be only to stop and turn back to the trio. “If you end up going to far say ‘hi’ to Stan for me!” The women then lifted her own eyelid and winked. 

 

“Well that was weird,” Benji laughed as they shuffled out. 

 

“You could say that again, how are we even suppose to know this Stan person?”

 

“For that matter what’s a mystery shack suppose to be?” Marco laughed thinking of some crazy house with question marks in rainbow colors all over the walls. 

 

“I can’t imagine this place has a huge tourist population, I mean it’s just a small town right?” Benji laughed a bit as they made there way to the high school. 

 

“I guess we’ll see, considering this will be our home for the next two months,” 

 

After that the three walked silently, loving the soft sunlight washing over them as they dragged their luggage through the small shopping area and past until they reach the school. 

 

Only two other kids had arrived in the time they had gone out to eat, the others apparently lived in the further states and wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow or late tonight. The teachers, which included the drama teacher of the high school and two instructors from the college, signed in everyone and gave them all a free purple t-shirt with the drama masks on the back then began to speech about what this summer would be like. 

 

Once everyone was sufficiently pumped up and excited about our first day tomorrow the teachers let them know where they’d be staying for the summer, and directed them to another bus that had been paid to drop each kid off since they didn’t know our way around yet but after today they’d have to walk. They were nice enough to provide them all a map of the town at least.

 

Marco ended up walking with Benji to the bus, the Hispanic boy even managed to get the smaller blonde boy to blush once or twice making Marco blush himself. 

 

“Hey dudes!” The bus driver called to them as they approached. He was an older man with a friendly disposition and buck teeth. He first bumped ever kid to step into the bus. 

 

Marco assured his new friends they could go hang out with the others in the back, introduce themselves and all, he’d be fine sitting by himself on the bus to keep his motion sicknesses at bay. Every since the party bus with Star he was plagued with motion sickness but only on buses. So he’d need to stay up front, it wasn’t that bad, he was sure Benji or Journey would come sit with him eventually like the bus ride into town. 

 

“How you doing dude? Hanging out with me up here that’s cool!” The bus driver grinned, his unblinking eyes never leaving the road. Marco looked over to him again and hesitated in answering, the man was definitely friendlier than most people in his home city. 

 

“I’m doing pretty good, and ya I get motion sickness.” Marco explained to the driver. 

 

“That’s cool, dude. My names Soos,” 

 

“I’m Marco,” he learned forward a bit to take a look on the man’s list of houses to take them too. “Do you really know where all these places are without an address?” Marco asked curiously. 

 

“Oh ya dude! I know this whole town like the back of my hand! That’s why I volunteered to drive you guys around today,” Marco smiled, the man was actually really nice. 

 

“So you aren’t the regular bus driver?”

 

“No, I just do it sometimes when there is a field trip or for something like this.”

 

“Oh,” Marco sat back softly, small towns were weird. “So what do you normally do?”

 

“I work for the best shop in town!” Soos yelled with vigor, an ecstatic grin on his face. “The mystery shack is a palace of wonder dude! You’ll have to check it out, you know I owned it once for a little while, the last owner would come back every summer to visit his family but a few years ago his nephew and his wife died so he reclaimed the shop to raise the kids.” Soos didn’t even seem mad about apparently losing his business, no he seemed to have a deep respect for the man he talked of. “And of course the town is much brighter with those dudes living here, Dipper and Mabel, you’d like them. They’re incredibly nice and friendly.” Well, no matter their personalities they’ve got some weird names for humans but he shrugged, he’d heard weirder. 

 

“Then I’ll have to check it out,” the bus began to slow so Marco took in the house they’d stopped at and gasped. IT WAS A FREAKING MANSION! 

 

“Alright who’s got northwest manor?” Soos asked the group of kids. Marco was so taken by the huge place that it took him a moment to remember that he had northwest manor. He couldn’t believe that he’d be living here for two months!

 

“That’s me!” Marco began to gather up his things, feeling nerves build up in his stomach. He’d lived with strangers before but this was out of the norm. The others began to shout their congratulations for him scoring the rich people. 

 

Apparently Soos could see his nerves because before he could even take a step towards the door the man was patting him on the back. 

 

“Don’t worry McGucket’s a cool dude, and you’ll probably get the most interesting home life so congrats dude,” Marco didn’t have time to wander on that cryptic sentence before the bus door was opening and he had to leave. 

 

Well here we go. 

 

___________________________________________________

  
  


“Ya mom I would really appreciate staying another night,” Wirt didn’t even have to lie to his mother on this, he really would appreciate another night with the pines family. Especially since Ford hadn’t finished his protective charm yet. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, tell Greg I miss him too!” Wirt hung up with a heavy sigh before looking over to Dipper, who was working hard with his Grunkle to make more powerful protective charms. Mabel has been sewing small bags for some yet unknown purpose, her careful sticking showing off her talent for the art. Stan was furiously making batches of tea and soups for them to eat. 

 

Last night had proved to Wirt that Dipper might be a witch, the other boy had made with strip down while he smudged hot sage over his body while chanting some kind of spell. 

 

Afterwards he’d made him bathe in unbearably hot water with some kind of flowers and wood in it. Wirt has asked what they were and found out they were Rowan tree leaves, bark and berries, and dandelions. Dipper had explained that Rowan could protect against demons and dandelion would clear out negative energy, creating a shield around him. After the bath Dipper had rubbed a spiced oil into his hair, neck and wirts before burning more sage. Incense We’re still burning at every window making the entire house stink, like seriously it smelled disgusting, something about the smell being even worse to demons. 

 

Dipper looked back over to him with a tentative smile but you could see the effects of the last two days on the boy. That night Dipper and Mabel has told him the entire story of what had happen when they were twelve, it was horrifying that they had to deal with the actual end of the world, but they had felt the same after hearing about his experience with the unknown. Everyone was on the same page now. 

 

“Hey Wirt,” Wirt jumper when he noticed Stan was calling to him. 

 

“Uhh ya?” 

 

“Don’t get too comfortable as soon as I’m done I’m teaching you some basic fighting moves,” Wirt paled at the idea of the 70 year old teaching him to defend himself. 

 

“Oh and I’ll teach you some easy protection spells okay?” Dipper added in before he went back to twisting silver over the charm he was making. 

 

“Oh. . . Okay,” Wirt wished this was all still a dream, he wished that he could just be normal. 

 

“Chin up boy, we’ve beat bill before and you defeated this beast as well! Together we can get through this.” Ford called to him from the kitchen. That did in the end make him feel a little better. 

 

Dipper on the other hand was worried. His last charm may not have been the most powerful of collection of herbs but Bill shouldn’t be back anyway! Dipper was scared, and all the burning St. John’s wort in the world didn’t make him feel safer. 

 

Dipper looked over his leather bound journal again, open to get chapter on dream and mind protection and the many ingredients he’d found for spells. Many of them as common and easy to use as just placing a half of an onion outside your door. 

 

But Dipper had a sneaking suspicion that none of it would work, not against Bill and this beast. He had learned a lot in the last six years, he had studied magic and ate up every book on demonology, practical magic, and the supernatural and still he felt weak at the moment. He had done everything he could think of to avoid ever feeling like he did the day bill burned his journals and still it wasn’t enough he had even learned to box! This summer was suppose to be the year he moved on to mixed martial arts and instead he was sitting here, afraid for his family and for himself. 

 

Dipper didn’t understand why Bill was centered on him this time, but he was horrified at the prospect. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was mostly just a setting up chapter guys! But I had to get Marco integrated into Gravity Falls! But I hope everyone is excited for more demon x brunette coming soon and don’t be shy tell me what you think and what your hoping for!


	5. The calm before the party.

“Sun, sky, earth~” bill mused as he looked over the three teens from his personal mindscape. It took some doing, a little possession to be direct, but he managed to move the fire demons little sun to the llamas home instead of whatever nobody home he had been assigned to before. He wanted him out of the way for now but if the three never met then everything would be for nothing. 

 

“Body, mind, and spirit.” He laughed at the line up he himself had. It really was all coming together. Bill moved back into the waking world, startling the younger demon boy, it was hilarious. 

 

“Three eyes, I’m going to need you to do something for me,” Bill preened. 

 

The boy blushed cutely making Bill laugh before nodding his head, happy to finally have a mission. 

 

“In about a week my trap I’ve set up will snap shut, pine tree will have to leave the safety of his dingy little cabin.” He held up a ball of glowing energy the ball of light showing off the young human to the demon so he’d know exactly who to look for. “All I need you to do is give pine tree a little present from me, if the spell goes the way I think it will of course~”

 

“I still don’t understand why you are waiting, I could just walk into that cabin and get his blood now if you wanted, none of those humans could even dare to beat me in a physical fight.” Tom complained lightly even if he knew it wouldn’t get out of being demoted into a delivery boy. 

 

“Because, even if he isn’t my soulmate playing with him is my favorite entertainment,” Bill’s shark smile grew on his face, if little pine tree wasn’t the one he still planned on taking him as a pet. 

 

“Then why can’t you do it? If you love playing with your ‘pine tree’ so much.” Tom gripped a little, just to tease the obnoxious triangle. 

 

“Giving beasty dears boy nightmares is a full time job, plus I’ve got other things to deal with as well, beasty is busy making the gateways so just do as I say little demon.” 

 

Tom nodded, he would do everything right. He had too, he was the youngling, the weak one, the unproven one. He had to prove that he belonged to be here. 

 

“So when should I plan to approach-“ he clenched his teeth for a moment, not likely that he’d have to bond with the human. “-Marco?” 

 

“Want to know how different this little town is?” Bill asked instead of answering the question. Tom just shrugged in reply. “They celebrate Halloween twice, and I happen to know of a little shindig~ happening that all three of our boys will be going too.” 

 

______________________________________________________

 

Marco’s first interaction with the young women Pacifica Northwest was intimidating and slightly confrontational. 

 

The girl peaked open the door like an paranoid old women from a spy movie, three locks clicking and two chains keeping the door from opening all the way at the top and bottom of the door.

 

“Who are you, what do you want?” the girl had yelled at him through the crack in the door. Marco had frozen to the spot, the confusion of why the girl was yelling at him oozing off him. 

 

“Um. . . This is my boarder house? Someone here signed up to house me for the summer?” Marco whispered a little unconfident in his statement. Maybe there had been a mix up?

 

The girl’s blue eyes narrowed before she slammed the door shut and he heard the chain locks slide before she opened the door all the way. 

 

“You ever work for CIA? Interpol? FBI?” 

 

“What? No I’m only seventeen! How could I work for them,” the confusion only deepened as the girl glared at him suspiciously. She was pretty, gorgeous even. Her long bleach blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, a bandanna with little dancing llamas knitted into the cloth tied around her head, it looked custom made. She wore a purple pull over on top of a white tank top with a matching llama and blue jeans. She had grease stains on her cheeks and in her hair. 

 

“Get in,” she nodded her head motioning for him to get inside the house but Marco could only stay frozen the entire conversation had sent him through a whirlwind. “Come on! Move it, get the hell inside!” Marco snapped to attention as he grabbed his things and rushed into the house. “Leave your stuff by the door I’ll have to check it over for listening devices, follow me.” 

 

Marco hesitantly left his stuff by the door as the girl re-locked the door and began to walk confidently down the large halls, her heels clicking powerfully. 

 

“Okay kid, listen up and listen good. Absolutely no guests are allowed in this house, the doors must always remain locked, we have important work being done here so don’t be wandering anywhere you aren’t allowed.” Marco nodded, paying attention but also taking in the house. It was obvious that someone was taking care of the massive place but they were over their head with work. Dust lingered in the higher corners and the boarded up windows made the place seem haunted. 

 

Marco couldn’t help wondering where exactly this McGucket was. 

 

“So where am I not allowed?” Marco asked softly, feeling a little out of his depth here. 

 

“Right now, nowhere. I don’t even know if your tell the truth yet,” she shot a glare back at him and he shivered. 

 

“Oh,” Marco followed behind the girl as she led the way into a basement, the evidence of human life becoming more and more apparent. 

 

“Hey! Gucket!” She yelled out into the basement and the sound of welding and mechanics stopped. 

 

“Pat! What you need girl?” A heavy accented voice called from the depths of the basement. 

The girl sighed and mumbled something to herself. “Did you sign something again without reading it?!” The girl, Pat, asked the mysterious man. 

 

“Hmm. . . MAYBE! They said it would be a service to the community, why?” The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again. 

 

“I hope you’re happy, now we’ve got a house guest you stupid old man!” She snapped down into the basement and slammed the door. She looked back over to me with a slightly softened expression. “Okay, let me show you your room.” 

 

Marco followed her and fidgeting a bit, feeling bad for intrutrudding in this girl’s life. So he tried to think of something he could do, it was when they past the kitchen that it finally came to him. The piles of empty take out boxes spoke volumes of the the status of this house’s diet. 

 

“Hey, I’m a pretty good cook, I could cook every day if that made me living here less of a burden.” Marco offered quietly and almost froze when the hard edged girl gave him a surprised curl of her lips. 

 

“That would be nice, thank you.” She seemed a lot calmer now that she could blame his presence here on the man in the basement. 

 

“So is that man your . . .?”

 

“He isn’t related to me if that’s what you're wondering.” The girl spoke softly. “But he might as well be, my parents abandoned me after they lost their money and this house, but mcGucket didn’t even wager he took me in, taught me his trade.” She giggles a little as she apparently got lost in a happy memory. “He even gets all papa bear when guys hit on me, he’s a good man if a little crazy.” 

 

Marco took it all in and immediately felt closer to the girl, it sounded like she had a hard life. Not everyone could have parents like his. 

 

“He sounds like a great guy.” She smiled again and nodded silently. 

 

“Alright well, this can be your room for the summer.” She opened a random door and let him proceed her into the room. There was a desk, and a large bed and wardrobe, every piece of furniture covered by sheets.  “There is a walk in closet and an attached bathroom, I expect you to keep it all clean but besides that you should be pretty comfortable here, stay out of the basement and don’t leave any doors open.” She moved to help pick up the sheets with Marco and gathered them all up. 

 

“Thank you, i'm Marco by the way.” 

 

“Pacifica,” she replied back. “You can call me Pazz though,” Marco nodded and wondered for a moment why McGucket called her ‘pat’ but let it go quickly. 

 

“I’ll let you get settled it, I’ll be going out later would you like to come?” 

 

“Ya sure.” 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Dipper was just putting the finishing touches on the protection bags, one to place in water under Wirts bed and another to keep in his pocket and another under his pillow. Dipper had alright put himself through his protective regiment, his hair feeling softer from the spiced oil he had rubbed into his scalp. He couldn’t help the fear boiling in his stomach, but his grunkles words kept him stable. ‘We’ve beaten bill before’ it doesn’t matter that it was only by the skin of their teeth. 

 

“Hey Mabes, how's it coming?” Dipper asked his sister who was nodded off as she sewed, no one had slept much lately. 

 

Mabel has been working hard to make a bag that dipper could keep all his ingredients and journal in whether he was in his deer form or human. 

 

“It’s coming along pretty good,” she yawned while stitching the pine tree symbol into the front. Dipper almost wanted to tell her to knock it off, he had stopped wearing the blue hat years ago when Wendy had traded him hats that first summer. He didn’t want the pine tree symbol to remind him of Bill but his sister meant well and the symbol was one forged to stop Bill, it was why she was so proud of hers. She even made Pacifica, who has yet to gather the courage to ask his sister out, custom clothing with her own llama pattern on it. 

 

Speak of the devil, a knock sounded at the door and Grunkle Stan was immediately up and acting as the door guard once again. 

 

Everyone, including Wirt, looked to the door. Tension rose in the room as everyone heard Stan begin to demand to see the visitors eyes. 

 

“You too boy, show me your eyes!” There was a long moment of silence before stans shoulders relaxed and he called over Mabel. 

 

“Mabel it’s for you,” 

 

Mabel jumped up and ran to the door to see who it was. 

 

Marco stood uncomfortably behind Pacifica as she waited for the girl she was here too see to come to the door. At the very least she also seemed rather put off with the threatening demand to see their eyes but she almost seemed to understand what it was about too and that made Marco feel out of the loop. 

 

He expected a lot from the mystery shack that he had heard about all day but this was just plain weird, not that he had any room to talk. 

 

The brunette girl named Mabel ran to the door and flashed Pacifica a weary, tired smile. She looked like she had worried herself through a few day of no sleep, heavy bags under her eyes and messy unbrushed hair falling to her waist. She was pretty in the cute sort of way, pink button nose and deep brown eyes with lovely tanned skin, she obviously loved the sun. 

 

“Pazz! It’s great to see you!” The girl stepped out of the house, making it obvious she wouldn’t let them in. 

 

“Hey Mabes, what’s going on? you look exhausted.” Mabel’s eyes drifted to the boy she didn’t know, she wanted to tell pacifica everything but she had to be careful, for Dippers sake. 

 

“I can tell you all about it later but  _ never mind all that _ ,” Marco had heard code words before and that sounded like a code, he knew his presence was what stopped the girl from explaining. He felt a little bad about that. “What are you doing here anyway Pazz?” The girl smiled again before looking back over to Marco. “And who’s this?” 

 

“Oh this is Marco, he’s going to be living with me for the summer, I’m sure you’ve heard of that college acting class that’s being held in our town,” Pacifica explained and Mabel suddenly looked at him with a dazzling look. 

 

“Oh my god! I auditioned for that class! I missed the sign in cause of some family stuff but I can’t believe I get to meet one of you!” His apparent classmate jumped forward and began shaking his hand vigorously. She acts like Star, the realization made Marco’s heart hurt. 

 

“It’s good to meet you,” Marco tried for a smile despite the confounding situation. 

 

“Hey Mabes, I brought you your grappling hook,” Pacifica called back Mabel’s attention and Marco instantly got that the two girls had a thing for each other from the small blush that colored both of their faces. 

 

“Awe Pazz! You didn’t have to, I know McGucket keeps you pretty busy.” Even as she said that the girl was excitedly looking over the gadget, pressing the buttons and pointing it in random directions. 

 

“Well you asked me to tune it up for you, so I made a few modifications so it’s easier to carry around.” Pacifica blushed deeply as the brunette girl looked at her with stars in her eyes. 

 

“That’s amazing, you’re so smart Pazz!” The blush only got deeper. Marco totally shipped the relationship. 

 

Pacifica cleared her throat and tried to move the subject along. 

 

“So where’s Dipper?” 

 

“Oh you know him,” Pacifica laughed like that was an actual answer but the name Dipper reminded him of the bus driver Soos, he had talked about these two. He had assumed at the time that they would be young children but to see that they were his age was surprising. 

 

“He’s got his nose stuck in a book huh? Well too bad I wanted him to meet Marco, from the few hours I’ve known him it seems like they would be fast friends.” Marco snapped back into the conversation at the mention of his name. 

 

“Wait, are you setting me up?” He squeaked, did he seem so lonely that she was trying to match him with friends already. 

 

“Damn straight! I don’t need you following me around all summer but Dipper does, considering he needs someone to keep him out of trouble,” great he’s the safe kid again. 

 

“Did I hear my name?” Marco looked over to the boy opening the door and his eyes widened. He looked a lot like Mabel but where she was soft curves he was hard muscle. He had broad shoulders and was taller than Marco himself, his body was lean. If Marco hadn’t taken karate for so long he could have assumed he was weak looking but no he definitely worked out to maintain his wiry tennis pro muscle frame.

 

He was the dictionary definition of a pretty boy, his shaggy brown hair framed his pale skin and pretty face. His wide set brown eyes shined with intelligence, even if his skin looked a little sickly and dark bags hung under his eyes as well, he was very pretty. 

 

“Dipper! Three you are, I wanted you to meet Marco! I think you too would make great friends.” Dipper looked over to him with a nod and they shook hands like adults do, which they almost were. “Also I wanted to invite you two to my summerween party, McGucket finally agreed to let me host one while he takes his work up too DC.” 

 

Pacifica has advocated to throw a party for years, McGucket and her needed to be protective of their work but it should be fine to have one night of fun while he was off and all his stuff was locked away. 

 

“Pazz we’d love to go,” Mabel started in that tone that said she was about to deny.

 

“But we will have to see if everything calms down first.” Dipper finished, taking his sisters hand in a way of comfort and the girl absolutely lit up as she realized her brother was saying she could potentially go. 

 

“Great! I hope to see you guys there and if you guys need any help I’m here okay?” 

 

“We know Pazz” 

 

____________________________________________________

 

Stan walked wirt home that day, he couldn’t stay another night. His bag was full of protection charms and demon warding spells Dipper and Ford had made for him. 

 

He felt a little calmer now, calm enough that when his mother smiled and asked how he enjoyed his weekend he was able to tell her it was fun. 

 

“Brother of mine! Oh, oh, brother of mine!” Greg came running up the hallway to hug him. “Let’s go and play brother of mine!” Wirt laughed and hugged his little brother back. Telling him he had something to do before and he’d meet him in the backyard. 

 

Wirt smiled at his brothers back before moving up to his room. He dug out the bottle of holy water and placed that under his bed like Dipper told him too. He hung some garlic on his door and place the protective bag under his pillow. He felt a little better about everything with good friends in this with him. 

 

Looking out his window he could see Greg playing with Jason funderburker already. The ease he felt in the moment kept him from noticing the shadow watching him from his closet. He left the room and met up with his brother to play the day away, feeling safe with the twisted tree of silver that is his charm hanging from his neck. How was he to know it would only ever be a placebo. 

 

_ Wirt was in his room, but reality felt distorted like a empty school or the shower, outside he could hear the sounds of Greg playing. That’s right he played with Greg today, could he not get to sleep? He didn’t feel scared, he was sure he had gotten in bed and just fallen asleep but here he was.  _

 

_ He put his feet to the ground but immediately got back on the bed, and looked to the ground. His floor was covered in oil and it was getting higher.  _

 

_ “Wirt come and play!” Greg called from outside and wirt felt his heart skip and he rushed to the window, soaking his socks in the thick black oil. His little brother was backing up into the forest of twisting edelwood trees.  _

 

_ “No! Greg don’t go there!” Wirt tried to scream but it didn’t seem like his brother could hear him.  _

 

_ “It would be so easy,” Wirt wanted to turn around, face the demon he knew was behind him but he couldn’t, he was frozen. Watching the shadow of a triangle led his little brother into the forest of lost souls.  _

 

_ “What do you want?” Wirt asked helplessly. He jumped his heart landing in his throat as hands circled around his waist and soothes over his chest. Playing with his protective charm as if to taunt him.  _

 

_ “I think that would be obvious by now, or maybe your little friend isn’t as smart as you think.” His baritone voice sounded almost teasing as he rubbed circles into his sensitive stomach. “You are going to do something wirt, in a fortnight you are going to attend a party coming up and you will lead a certain boy into the gardens when midnight strikes.”  _

 

_ “No! I won’t let you hurt anyone, you beast!” Wirt tried to turn around but he couldn’t, he couldn’t.  _

 

_ “You will do as I ask or you will wake to find yourself an only child again,” the hands tightened painfully on Wirts sides and he gasped at the threat to his brother. “Like I said it would be so easy.”  _

 

_ “Don’t hurt him,” Wirt begged as the hands rose up to clasp his face so he was forced to watch his brother being led like a sheep into a slaughter. He was so naive and innocent.  _

 

_ “And I won’t, I can promise you that, as long as you do as we ask. lead Marco Diaz into the garden and I will leave young Greg alone,” the hands disappeared and the oil was now passed his hips. “If it helps we shall not be hurting him, we just need to untie him from a burden.”  _

 

_ “Just don’t hurt Greg.”  _

 

_ “It’s a deal my young lover, what a charming nickname you were given.” The beast laughed, his voice sounding like he was whispering into his ear. The oil felt like it was consuming him “And you might want to distance yourself from the pine trees, getting in Bills way it always a bad idea, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”  _

 

Wirt woke up crying, looking down he wanted to scream, the vines bruised into his wrists had grown up his arms even more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter and I’m so excited for what’s in store!! Just so everyone knows I’m starting up a patreon to help start up my dream of writing and creating web-comics and books, my fan-work will always be free but I’ll post pictures and add-on’s to my stories on there! 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/boozombie


	6. It isn’t fair.

Days passed without any sign of bill or any indication that he was around. Eventually everyone finally passed out in sheer exhaustion and they relaxed. Stan stopped demanding that every visitor show him their eyes and Dipper felt safe to go about his job as the leader of the tours since Stan was getting to old for it. 

 

Soos came back to work and Mabel started working on making their summerween costumes. One thing did have Dipper worried though, it was that Wirt seemed to be avoiding him. 

 

Dipper still wasn’t allowed out of the house so he couldn’t go over and knock on the door but every call was forwarded and his texts were ignored. Dipper was worried but he had to rationalize it, demons were a hard thing to deal with. Maybe he just decided he wanted nothing to do with Dippers demon, lord knows he had enough of a problem with his own. 

 

He sighed, more than a little upset that his demon issues may have chased away his first real friend in years. Mabel’s friends were great but they weren’t his friends, Wirt was his first friend and he was afraid he’d lost him. 

 

Mabel reached over him to grab up the glitter. She had decided that they would go to the party as a jackalope and uni-deer, whatever that was. It was a masquerade so Mabel was having the time of her life designing the masks for them. She seemed ecstatic when she found out he could make his antlers come out separately. He didn’t know why he could do that but maybe is had something to do with his astral protection having the antlers permanently. Now she had designed their entire costumes around his antlers. 

 

“Dip-dot! We are gonna look so hot!” Mabel squealed as he added a heaping amount of yellow glitter to her mask. 

 

“Oh ya, I’m sure Pazz will think so,” Dipped quirked up his lips as his twin turned beet red and began to sputter. He laughed at her embarrassed face, it was too easy to tease her when she actually liked someone. instead of the filterous crushes she use to have. Although she still had a tendency to fall in love with boy bands. 

 

“Dip! Don’t be so- ARG!” She punched him lightly in the shoulder, both teens fell into a fit of giggles, the first real laughter they had experienced since the reappearance of Bill. They weren’t afraid of a triangle anymore, they couldn’t be. If they feared Bill then he won, they couldn’t change who they are because of him. That would only give him power. 

 

In the other room Stan felt a knot untangle in his chest just a little at the sounds of giggling coming from the other room. He hadn’t heard them laugh for awhile, he sighed. It just wasn’t fair, those kids had gone through hell and back five years ago and now lived with the premature tragedy of burying their parents. They had only been fifteen. 

 

He’d never forget that call, the shell shocked drive to California or the desperate sobs and begs for it not to be true when they reached the mortuary. They were so young, they deserved to enjoy their last years of childhood before moving onto collage and the rest of their lives and yet that damn triangle was messing with them again. Couldn’t another family deal with this? Hasn’t Dipper already proven himself as a man over and over again?! 

 

The look in that boys eyes as he held his sister all those years ago still made him swell with a mixture of pride and great sadness. He was so broken but he had held it all in and was strong for his sister, poor boy didn’t cry until he was alone. They didn’t show it but he could tell they were still broken from the incident and who could blame them? Certainly not him, the man who had erased his entire life just for the chance to see his brother again. It’s hard to move on from this kind of thing. 

 

Couldn’t the world just give them a break?

 

Ford had been working non stop to find out what Ciphers plot could be this time and he believed he may have found the answer. Tomorrow night they’d have to hike out to some old cave in the deep woods, Stan didn’t want to leave the kids alone but hopefully this would all be over soon once they knew what was happening. 

 

Everything would work out, right?

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Wirt's mother was worried, he knows, but she was able to brush off his behavior as classic teenage angst but in truth it was an entirely different kind of angst. Every night, every GODDAMN night the triangle played with his head. Nightmares and terrors he had no defence against attacked him, the protection charms were utterly useless. Some nights he was the woodman, chopping down lost souls for the beast and doing his bidding others he was a puppet made to dance, twist, and entertain the lurking figure in the trees. 

 

The beast hadn’t shown up in his dreams again, at least not the real one from what he could tell but he didn’t need to too cause Wirt to wake up in tears. It had been 48 hours since he had last slept, he knew he couldn’t stay awake forever but he could certainly try. 

 

The woods looked like doom and the shadows in his bedroom kept twisting into reaching claws trying to gut him, he was in a constant state of panic. Greg had routinely come to his door, asking to play, wanting to help yet he just couldn’t bear to look at him, he was to disgusted in himself. He had agreed to lure someone into a demons trap, he threw away the useless protective charms and decided to help the demon for Greg’s sake no matter what. No matter how much he hated himself for it he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to his little brother. 

 

Wirt could feel his eyes trying to close but with a quick movement he slapped his face, desperate not to go to sleep where he was hunted without mercy. In just the last week he had lost five pounds, he couldn’t eat, he could barely stand the coffee he was forcing himself to chug. 

 

The worst part of all of this was ignoring Dippers worried texts, he wanted to tell the boy about what had happened, about the deal he took but he didn’t want his friend to know how far he had sunk in just the few hours they were apart. Dipper was like a shining monument of strength, he acted timidly but you could see in his eyes that he’d fight to the death for his sister and his friends. Wirt had only been that strong once, and he knew for a fact in that moment how to get around the deal offered. This time he didn’t, there was no lanturn he was sure could defeat the monster with, there was no clause to get around with. Only the indisputable fact that Bill Cipher and the beast could and would take his little brother if he did anything but what they wanted. From what the pines said Bill wasn’t one to not take seriously, he was beginning to really understand that with the constant onslaught of nightmares. 

 

Shaking his head desperately Wirt tried to focus on his computer screen, the web page filled with information he knew he’d need. He had to find a way to fight, if Dipper could use magic then he will as well. He’ll find something, anything, he won’t be useless for long. 

 

The hours ticked by and Greg came by again but was easily dismissed. His mother came by later with a plate of dinner for him. His mother wasn’t controlling in anyway but if one said she was the reason for his heavy anxieties they wouldn’t be wrong. He wasn’t thinking where he gulped down the milk she had brought up with his dinner, the memories of her hiding his medication in his food was long forgotten. How was he too know that she would become so worried about his lack of sleep that she would spike the milk.

 

It wasn’t long before his eyes began to feel heavier than lead on his face and he was passed out on the desk. An hour later his stepfather was sent up to carry him to bed, his parents not knowing the hell he would be subjected to in his dreams even if they wished him sweet ones, he wouldn’t. 

 

~

 

Greg woke that morning with the hope that Wirt would be in a better mood, and would play with him. His brother had been so withdrawn lately and he just knew he could brighten his brother back up if he’d let him. 

 

Greg jumped from his bed and quickly got dressed. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen only to be greeted with a note from his mother and father. 

 

“ _ Greg, your father and I went up to the next town to get some shopping done. There are leftovers in the fridge, we’ll be home tonight.  _

 

_ Love, mom. _

 

  1. _S. Let Wirt sleep as long as he can._



  
  


Greg grinned, a whole day to just him and that brother of his! He ran around the house collecting everything he’d need to finally cheer up the brother of his, it took about an hour to find his teapot and drum but it was worth it. Once he had the teapot on his head he began to dig through the fridge until he found the mashed potatoes his mom made the night before. 

 

The process of getting them heated up took longer than he thought it would, with having to climb up on the counters in order to reach the microwave, and of course the molasses took forever to pour but he knew by the time he was carrying the tray up to his brothers room that the older boy would definitely be up and about. 

 

To his surprised after struggling with the door for a bit Greg found that his brother was still sleeping! 

 

“Uppity up, Lazy brother of mine!” Greg tried to joke but his brother did not wake. He placed down the tray and and stumbled up onto his brothers bed, sitting on his brothers chest. “Wirt, Oh brother of mine! Wakey wakey, potatoes and molasses! Oh Bother, that doesn’t rhyme,” Greg giggled in his brothers face, but he didn’t even move. He was so still, like he was. . . Greg began to feel a prickling of worry. 

 

Greg narrowed his eyes in determination as he rubbed his hands together. “I don’t want to do this, oh brother of mine!” Raising both hands Greg brought them down to slap both his brothers cheeks. A loud slap filled the silence of the room but Wirt didn’t even flinch. Greg’s eyes grew glassy as he ran out of ideas, his first instinct was to run to his mother to fix everything but she wasn’t here. Something was wrong with Wirt and no one was around to help him.

 

Greg looked around as if that would yield him a solution but none came, he continued to look though. In the closet, nothing. Wirt desk, zip. Under the bed. . . Black oil shimmering with something gold. The oil pulled at something in Greg’s mind, a memory he had long forgotten about. Friends and adventures, battles and fears his child’s mind was easily able to move past from. Greg didn’t know why but the oil made a shiver run down his spine and he began to run. 

 

He ran from the room and out of the house, he ran down the road to the only place he thought could help. He didn’t know why he believed his brothers new friends could help but that was just what he thought in his moment of panic. Something bad was happening and he needed someone to help him now!

 

Greg reached the Pines house, tears were streaming down his face and he didn’t understand why but something felt frozen inside of himself, he could feel it straining and breaking apart. 

 

He pounded on the door, screaming for help. 

 

Dipper and Mabel had been enjoying breakfast and reruns of duck-tective. Just having the house to themselves, both twins had jumped a foot in the air when the banging started through the house. Mabel Immediately recognized the sound of her new little friend and jumped up. Waddles was sniffing at the door and she jumped over the massive animal while Dipper tried to shoo him away so she could open the door. 

 

The small boy wearing a teapot on his head rushing into the house as soon as the door opened enough for him to slip through. Greg almost hit a wall before he turned and found Mabel with heavy tears clouding his vision. He ran to her and threw himself into her arms, wiping snot and tears on her deer sweater. Mabel looked to Dipper with wide eyes, a silent conversation going on between them. 

 

“Greg, I can see you’re scared but I need you to tell me what happened, okay?” Dipper bent down to be close to the mess of a child and ran his hand through his hair trying to calm him down so he would hopefully calm down, at the moment his words were ininteligible. 

 

The small boy took a few calming breaths as he wiped his red eyes with small hands. 

 

“Th-there’s oil, and Wirt won’t wake up!” The boy managed to cry out. Mabel gasped along with Dipper, they both had heard about the oil from the edelwood trees. They didn’t like what this meant, Wirt could be in trouble. 

 

“Mabel stay here with Greg,” Dipper grabbed up his coat and bag that held everything he’d need, heading determinedly to the door. Mabel stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked to her, he could tell what she was feeling. He wasn’t allowed out of the house right now but it’s not like they could just wait for the Stans to return, they could be gone a week for all they knew, she was worried for him but she knew he had to go. 

 

“Be careful,” she finally said and he nodded. No stupid dorito and tree demons were going to hurt anyone else he cared about. 

 

Dipper ran from the house and down the dirt road to his friends house, the feeling of foreboding increasing with every step. It almost felt like a storm was about to break, electricity in the air. 

 

He didn’t waste time with knocking on the door just ran through the house, uncaring of the architecture this time around. He barreled up the stairs and slammed into Wirts small room and found the source of the impending doom. Wirt was pale as death, tucked up under his blanket wisps of black smoke hanging in the air around his head. Dipper approached slowly, cautiously and took his arm to check over the vine like bruises on his wrists only to gasp in horror. 

 

The bruises were well of to his shoulders! Taking his knife Dipper cut away his shirt to find the bruising now twisted around his chest in an intricate depiction of the tree of life. Or something like it, it was definitely Celtic though. 

 

Dipper was at a loss of what to do, he knew basic magic. He knew potions and herbs but this? This was insane, beyond anything he knew or could even get his hands on to study! 

 

A thought flashed through his mind suddenly, he had been offered a spell book a week and a half ago. Of course he had researched it, that book was apparently called the book of mages. Of course he didn’t know if Bill was lying or not but did he have a choice?

 

Dipper agonized over the decision for a minute but when Wirt suddenly gasped and moaned in his sleep. He would have to do something he promised he’d never do: summon Bill Cipher. 

 

Grabbing his bag Dipper dug our a stick of white chalk and a green bottle of oil he’d mixed up just the day before as a precaution. Each line of Ciphers summoning circle felt like a betrayal to his family but he needed that book. 

 

Once the circle was finished Dipper felt sick to his stomach but another glance over to Wirt settled his nerves. He could do this, he was a strong forest shifting mage now, he could control the situation. God why did he feel like that was a lie? 

 

Dipper took a steady breath and spoke the dead language chant needed to call Bill to this room, the world lost color for a moment as words were forced from his mouth at the end and his eyes glowed white. Pain exploded in his chest at the end, so intense he swore he was going to puke blood. He hugged his stomach and groaned into the hardwood floor but the world was silent. 

 

For a moment everything was frozen, and then the tension broke. 

 

Laughter echoed through the house, shaking it's foundation. Dipper was ashamed to admit he squeaked in terror as everything began to darken. Glaring at the empty space he growled at the laughter. 

 

“Come on Cipher! Show yourself, this is what you wanted isn’t it?!” Dipper shouted at the air, trying to hide how scared he was. Unfortunately his voice shook, Bill always was one for theatrics. 

 

_ “He wants you to show yourself,”  _ high pitched sinister whispers laughed around Dippers head, growing in volume every second that he sat there with his oils and potions at the ready. 

 

_ “He does, does he?” Bills voice rose over the whispers, mocking him. “Then why don’t you look under the bed~ Pinetree~.”  _ Something cold gripped Dippers heart at those words, the instinctual fear of the dark space under the bed caused him to look at the bellowing sheets hiding whatever terrible monster hid under it. He felt so silly being afraid, it was just Bill, the ridiculous demon that had no right to his fear after everything he’d done to fight him but still the fear remained, keeping his eyes wide as he watched. 

 

Something black suddenly reached out and pushed the sheet up with the back of a clawed hand, like something was peaking out. Dipper felt a something catch in his throat, that didn’t look like Bill. . . 

 

Another hand reached out like a whip it hit the floor just a foot away from his leg. This time he screamed as he watched those black claws dig into the floorboards, scarring the wood forever. A third hand hand reached out grabbing the beds leg and then another as Dipper scrambled back to push himself against the wall. The fourth hand clawed at the side of the bed, ripping the sheets and cutting into the wood frame. 

 

Dipper could feel terrified tears begin to slide down his face, this was beyond his worst nightmare. This was. . . He didn’t know how to even describe it. He watched with wide tearful eyes as one yellow eye appeared in the darkness under the bed, it watched him back. The hands began to pull the massive body out from under the bed and sharp teeth began to take shape as the wood squeaked and the laughter boomed in his ears so loud he thought his ear drums would burst. 

 

The rudimentary figure of a man began to slide unnaturally out from under the bed and Dipper launched himself at his bottle of oil on instinct. The figure was unfolding himself from under the bed as he used his teeth to pop out the cork. With a quick practiced movement Dipper poured out the contents as he spun in a quick circle and threw the bottle to the side the second it was empty. 

 

Raising his fists Dipper faced the creature again and an icy shiver rolled down his spine when he realized this was Bill. 

 

Three sets of arms, each hand like they had been dipped in oil. Around his elbows the black faded into glowing gold, forming a demented brick like pattern over a vaguely humanesk form. The two top arms were connected to the chest almost right on top of each other but the third pair was attached to a hovering midsection, the only thing connecting the stomach was blue fire reaching from the bottom of his ribs into the stomach and out to his hips. 

 

He was massive, his top hat just barely stopping before the ceiling, a glowing yellow eye on the left side of his pitch black face with what could be golden hair sweeping over the right side. He grinned with jagged sharp teeth that reminded Dipper of a goblin shark and of course a bow tie was floating over what seemed like a neck. Dipper most certainly preferred the triangle over this monstrosity. 

 

Who Dipper assumes was Bill reaches forward with his middle arms like he was coming in for a hug, he almost stepped out of his protective circle in fear but held fast, even though his legs were shaking. His entire body threatened to drop as Bill got closer and closer and then stopped. 

 

Bills eyes drifted to the circle of oil and he laughed, a wrenching animalistic sound. 

 

“Oil of abramelin~!” He cackled out as the reaching arms backed away to rest on his hips while the bottom pair covered his face and the top held his belly like it was the funniest damn thing ever. The eye snapped back up to look Dipper in the eye through the clawed fingers and you could see his absolute glee. “Oh Pinetree~! You’re going to need to learn to take a joke if this is ever going to work!”  

 

“And what the hell do you mean by that?” Dipper asked the demon in a raised tone, somewhat relieved that his oil mixture actually worked to keep the demon at bay. 

 

“Oh~ don’t worry about it, Pinetree, let talk about why you’re summoning me here.” Bill let his legs cross and sat heavily in front of Dippers little circle of protection, his middle arms cupping his face while his other four arms hung loosely at his sides. 

 

“I’m worrying about it Bill, but because I hate talking to you I’ll move this along, I want that book.” Dipper told the demon honestly. The demon cackled again and leaned forward. 

 

“Well, I believe I told you that you’d be begging for it this time sooo~,” Bill dragged out the ‘o’ with a wave of his bottom right hand before something suddenly occurred to him. “Oh and add in how much you love my new body, Pinetree, don’t forget to think about all the things I can do with this many hands.” The innuendo was unwelcome but not unexpected. Bill had made quite a number of references to his body the last time they had met, he didn’t understand why the change had happened but he could deal with a few creepy advances, high school was worse anyway. 

 

Dipper sighed and looked to Wirt again before just giving into what the stupid demon wanted. 

 

“Please Bill, I really want to make a deal with you for that book, please. . .” Dipper glared and bit down on his pride, “I’m begging you,” Bill's eye narrowed and one of his six hands raised to gesture for him to continue. Dipper rolled his eyes and tried to think of anything nice to say about the demons freakish body. “And I’m sure someone out there could think you look hot.” He finished before crossing his arms to mark an end of anything more he would say. 

 

“You really are just too fun, Pinetree~,” Bill mused. “So you already know what I want, are you prepared to give me a drop of blood for my little book?” He grinned and Dipper shuddered, already knowing he wasn’t going to back out now. 

 

“Yes, but first I want you to tell me can I save Wirt with that book?” Dipper asked, preparing himself to try and read the truth from whatever lie Bill would give him. 

 

“Actually~, Yes plus you’d have actual battle spells, you’ve never been able to find any before have you?” Bill tilted his head at him and Dipper glared at the honesty in the statement. “That one was a freebie by the way, and I’m prepared to give you only one more if you’d like~.”

 

Dipper looked back over to Wirt but the prospect of answers was just to much to pass up. 

 

“What are you and the beast planning?”

 

Bill tsked and wagged a claw at him. “You really should be more specific~ do you want to know the over all plan, or just this week?” Dipper tried to specify but was cut off before he could even begin. “Well let's go with this weeks plan, tell me Pinetree did you know that the sun sometimes has children~?” Dipper couldn’t help the confused twist of his brow but Cipher continued on anyway. 

 

“And sometimes the moon, who loves the sun so very much, will intervene when she predicts what she believes as an unhappy fate for the child. So this week a few friends and I need to undo a few spells the moon should have never cast on a certain little sun child~.” Bill finished, only serving to make Dipper even more confused. 

 

“And? It that seriously all you are going to tell me?!” Dipper demanded, hating that he couldn’t figure out what exactly was happening. 

 

“Yep~!” Bill smacked his lips and giggled as he leaned back. “Now let’s get on with this, I really have been waiting a while for that little drop of blood of yours.” 

 

Dipper took a breath to center himself as Bill held out his hand, just outside of the circle, blue flames engulfing the appendage. 

 

“So is it a deal?” 

 

Dipper only had one option here. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like the newest chapter and let me know what you think in the comments!! 
> 
> I’m hoping to get the next chapter done for Halloween since it will cover the summerween party but it might come to day after since it’s my turn to write a chapter for my other project and I also left another story on a cliff hanger so let me know what you think and what your hoping for and even some guesses on how things are going to go down from here!


	7. It’s a deal.

“Deal.” Dipper reached his hand out of the circle to clasp the strangely cold flaming claw, the fire engulfed his hand and raced up his arm to bind him to the deal. Bill yanked him forward and his body went tumbling out of the circle. Bill stood up again as he seemed to start searching for something, one hand still holding unto Dippers struggling body. 

 

“Bill, let go!” Dipper trying to get a purchase on the floor so he could pull away but the demon held him so his toes barely scraped the floor. 

 

“Now Why would I do that Pinetree? We’ve made a deal~,” Bill mashed his shark teeth together as he laughed at his panicked expression. He gathered the things he needed from what seemed like thin air, three of his hands working at setting up a grinder and a few herbs and powders he recognized. What kind of spell was he setting up? “Here hang around for a moment!” A blue chain suddenly appeared around Dippers hands and Bill released him. 

 

Dipper yelped as he swung back and he found himself hanging by his hands from the ceiling. He kicked his feet and tried his damn hardest to get the chains off of him. Bill paid him no mind as he moved to the desk and began to crush herbs and mix them up in a stone bowl. 

 

He stopped struggling to watch the process and the sense of foreboding raced down his spine again when the demon added three drops of his own blood and turned back, holding the bowl out. 

 

“Time for the last ingredient~.” Bill singsonged, Dipper tried to dig his toes into the floor. Tried to push himself away as the hulking figure in the darkness of the room. 

 

“What the hell does that do? Why did you mix your own blood?!” Dipper screamed in horror, what did he agree too?  

 

“Oh stop worrying, I myself am hoping for a very favorable reaction from this little potion!” Bill snapped a claw and the chains split apart pulled dippers right hand forward, so tight he couldn’t move it an inch. “Now don’t move, this might hurt a little~.” 

 

With a quick movement Bill slashed a claw down his palm, Dipper flinched and gasped as a trickle of blood began to drip onto the floor. 

 

“Here we go!” Bill moved the stone bowl under the dripping of blood. The one glowing yellow eye watched with an excitement that Dipper did not share, he let out a fearful whimper. 

 

Despite his fear he couldn’t help his amazement when the mixture bubbled and evaporated leaving behind bright pink ash. Dipper looked back up to Bill and felt a shiver when he found Bill staring at him with the widest predatory grin he’d ever seen. 

 

“What? What did that do?!” Dipper once again tried to shake himself out of the bonds. Bill didn’t answer him, claw hands rising and brushed over his face and brush back his hair. 

 

“Perfect, you’re just perfect,” Dipper flinched away and tried to shake off Bills hands but he held fast and didn’t let go. With one of his free hands he snapped a claw and the book of mages appeared at the end of the bed where Wirt was looking worse every second. “See you soon  _ my pinetree~,”  _ Bill went up in blue flames and was gone with a flash. 

 

Dipper fell to the ground as soon as the chains disappeared and for some reason he felt like bursting into tears or screaming in frustration. That couldn’t have gone worse, not only does he have no idea what Bill is up too but he was now intensely worried about what that spell was. 

 

Shaking his head Dipper gave his face a few light slaps and decided to focus on what he did know: magic. He grabbed up the ancient spell book and took a deep breath as reverence for the vast knowledge he now held in his hands filled him. Clipping open the buckles on the front he began to flip through the pages until he came a page bookmarked by a note. 

 

“ _ This one should work ;) have fun~  _

 

_ Your favorite demon, Bill” _

 

Dipper glared at the note and crumpled it up before quickly burning it. He looked over the page to find it was a spell to wake people in comas, it gave a short intro talking about how they were simply lost in their own heads and the ritual would allow one to slip into the mindspace of the target and help them through. Dipper hated to admit it but it was exactly what he needed. 

 

He read through the instructions three times before feeling like he could get it done without looking over the book again. 

 

“Okay,” placing the book on the ground, Dipper stood in front of Wirt and used the blood on his palm to write a few runes over the bridge of the other boys nose up to the center of his forehead and then did the same to himself. 

 

Sitting cross legged on the side of the bed dipper took Wirts cold hand and began to chant. 

 

_ “I invoke the god of mind and body, I demand passage into the realm of what is not mine,”  _ he spoke in perfect Latin. Repeating the chant thrice even as his chest had begun to glow and a light reached out to connect him to the other boy. His eyes slid shut and his now vacant body slumped to the floor. 

 

All was quiet in the mess of the room. If any normal human saw it they’d be convinced the two boys lying unconscious were dead and they had been involved in something satanic. 

 

Heavy footsteps echoed through the house and the three eyed demon smiled at his incredible timing, Bill had been right, the star child would be gullible enough to leave his body unprotected for the spell. He carefully picked up the younger teen, knowing that any injuries that hadn’t been requested would only bring the more powerful demons wraith down upon him. 

 

The body hung limply as he simply walked out of the house, no one knowing that the second phase of the demons plans would be done soon. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

Ford led his brother into the cavernous space quietly, he was just as afraid for his family as his twin but he had good reason to be afraid. Years ago he’d found writings of a prophecy, one that would come to flourishion should Bill not be defeated using the circle of symbols. He’d been worried about it five years ago but the doubt that Cipher was really gone had slowly faded as they had gone back their normal lives. 

 

He wasn’t sure but he needed to see the cave paintings again. Stan followed him at a brisk pace, more than eager to get back to the children he had practically raised since 12. 

 

“You sure you’ll find answers down here?”  

 

“Hopefully, the old gravity falls residents left a way to stop Bill this time too,” Ford answered, but he didn’t know if they would. 

 

“Why can’t we just use that circle?” Stanley grumbled when he tripped over a large rock. 

 

“Because we don’t have all the symbols anymore, Gideon and that Robbie kid have both moved away and Wendy is at college now although hers is the most fluid of the symbols.” Ford explained as the cavern opened up to show a world of cave drawings and depictions of Bill cipher. This is where he first learn of the demon, thinking he was a god. 

 

“Holy crap,” Stan gasped in awe. Ford didn’t care for the  majesty of the cave anymore, he didn’t waste a second, just got to looking for the bit about the consequences of not banishing Bill and the small blurb about some prophecy from the axolotl itself. “Can you seriously read this gibberish?” Stan asked as he held the flashlight for his brother. 

 

“It’s not gibberish, it’s runes Stanley and yes, yes I can. Although Dipper has surpassed me in the art,” Ford finished fondly, a soft smile over taking his face as he thought of the dear boy. He had a very special mind indeed. 

 

Both remain quiet as Ford searched the walls, every once and awhile gesturing for Stan to move the light this way and that. 

 

“This isn’t good,” Ford suddenly said and Stan looked back over to him quickly, his heart jumping at the tone his brother spoke with. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“It’s worse than I thought,” Ford growled, clenching his fists. There was no way he’d let Cipher do this to his family. 

 

Stan opened his mouth to demand his twin stop being mysterious only to yell when the ground started to shake, accompanied by the sound of low pitched laughter. The twins looked to each other in panic before they both broke into a run for the cave entrance. 

 

They both slipped and stumbled in the shaking cave, every second the light of day beginning to dwindle. They reached what use to be the entrance and simultaneously cursed. Thick roots blocked them in entirely. 

 

“Try stopping us!” The voice echoed through the undergrowth. They were trapped. 

 

_____________________________________________

 

_ Wirt tugged at the metal collar clipped around his neck once again. It remained stable since the last he had checked it on it several minutes ago, at least he thought it had only been minutes. The twisting demented walls of the castle he was stuck in kept him in constant confusion about the time.  _

 

_ For what felt like years he had been chased around the never ending halls by his worst nightmares. He had died so many times he’d lost count. Everytime be managed to escape the confines of the castle into the disturbed forest he’d die a gruesome death and wake up yet again inside the black stone walls.  _

 

_ The first time he’d misjudged the length of the chain attached to his collar and hung himself, the second he’d walked out the front door after bloodiding his finger to break off the collar and had been immediately torn apart by giant black wolves. It had gone on and on and on, each time shadows hung in the corners of his eyes, laughter twirling around his head. Wirt would spin around his heart hurting his chest with how fast it was running into his ribs as he looked for the source of the shadow.  _

 

_ He could never find it. The halls were always out of focus, blurred at the edge of his vision, the torches somehow never bright enough.  _

 

_ He’d given up calling for help, he’d almost given up trying to escape. He carefully stepped through the hall he had woken up in this time, he wouldn’t let himself be caught by the bear trap again. That had been a rather slow death he didn’t want to experience again.  _

 

_ “Come wayward souls,” the haunting tune suddenly started up through the halls making him flinch. This was the first time since many dreams that he’d heard the song.  _

 

_ Because it was the first new thing to happen in the dream in what felt like weeks to him, Wirt followed the tune with apprehension in his every step. Would the beast finally appear to him again?  _

 

_ He came the a staircase he had seen before in all of his exploring, it led to a foyer that overlooked a grand dining room. Chandeliers hung suspended in the air, carved pillars reached up with marble branches and silver leaves to showcase the starry sky above. Pianos played from an unknown source as fireflies flouted above.  _

 

_ It was almost magical.  _

 

_ “I see you are enjoying my home,” a voice he recognized too well called from the head of the table below. Wirt's eyes snapped to the table but the figure, which was smaller than normal, was of course draped in darkness.  _

 

_ “Is this the unknown?” Wirt asked, proud of himself that his voice didn’t shake, he’d like to believe he was a little braver after however long he had been stuck here. “I was sure I was sleeping in my room,”  _

 

_ A dark chuckle echoed through the large room.  _

 

_ “Come Young lover, I’ve arranged a lovely dinner for us. It’s not often I have time for you with how busy I’ve been.”  _

 

_ “I wish you had less time for me,” Wirt grumbled but saw no reason to linger on the stairs.  _

 

_ “Oh my Young Lover, you have become quite confident in just a night.” The Beast laughed to himself and raised a shadowed hand to gesture him forward. “Although your bedware isn’t quite fitting for dinner, but I can fit that.” With a wave of his hand a soft wind brushed past Wirt and his clothes shifted, his pajamas turning into a pair of dress pants and a flowing open styled dress shirt with heavy large sleeves.  _

 

_ “Much better,” the Beast mused. “Now Come, sit. We have much to talk about.”  _

 

_ Wirt glared but pushed himself forward, it was the first time something new had happened in awhile. Maybe he can find a way out of his head now.  _

 

_ “How do you expect me to do as you asked  if you keep me asleep?” Wirt snapped at the shadow as he sat in the furthest seat from the demon.  _

 

_ The beast chuckled at him again and with the snap of his fingers every chair scraped over the glass floor and his chair raced down the side of the table until he was right next to the demon. The chairs realigned themselves and the Beast leaned forward into his space. Wirt felt like he’d lost his stomach in the ride, his head spinning as he tried to grasp the situation.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry so much little one, you are simply bait in a trap for the moment. I still expect you to lead the little sun child away next week.” The beast laughed at his green face, taking delight in the sick feeling in the pit of Wirts stomach.  _

 

_ “Bait?” _

 

_ “Let’s talk about something else for a moment.” The beast leaned back and took up a crystal champagne glass, filled with something pink and bubbly. “You asked if this was the unknown but back in my hay day the humans called it the otherworld, it was grand Young Lover.” His voice took on a whisping tone, like he was lost in another time. “I’m sure your little friend would get my real name from just that one sentence but you aren’t one for studying are you? Never fear I’ll have many instruments made for you, and you can write your poetry as freely as you wish, once you come here in the flesh.”  _

 

_ Wirt strengthened his spine with a jolt as he growled at the shadow. “I may not be able to guess your name from a sentence but I know for a fact I will never be coming here, wherever this is!” He slammed his hand on the table angrily. “And don’t you dare assume I’m going to just do as you say forever, you can’t control me!”  _

 

_ The beast burst into laughter and in a flash the shadow was gone. Wirt was left staring wide eyed at an olive skinned man, with black curly hair wrapping around ebony branch like antlers like a crown atop his head. He stopped laughing to sneer at Wirt, dark rainbow eyes striking fear into his soul.  _

 

_ “Would you like to bet on it? Better yet let’s make a deal.”  _

 

_ “A deal?” Wirt gulped, feeling unstable and scared now that the demon wasn’t cloaked in darkness. Better the devil you know and all that.  _

 

_ “Yes, a deal.” He preened as he leaned his face into his right hand, his elbow propped up on the arm of his chair. “I will let you walk out of here, no monsters or bear traps and if you can escape; wake up, then I will call off Cipher. No more nightmares.”  _

 

_ Wirt nodded along, the deal sounded good but what happens if he failed? He asked the loaming question.  _

 

_ “If you fail then I’ll be taking you here, physical body and all tonight.”  _

 

_ The risk was great but the reward. . . He couldn’t go on having nightmares every night, he needed to sleep.  _

 

_ “It’s a deal then.” Wirt spoke with every ounce of courage he didn’t feel. The beast grinned widely at him and with a snap of his fingers the doors creaked open loudly.  _

 

_ “Then I suggest you run, my Young Lover.”  _

 

_ Wirt didn’t need to be told twice. The chair clattered to the glass floor as he knocked it back and bolted out of the castle. Not daring to look back.  _

  
  
  



	8. The second mark

Marco fidgeted as he approached Benji after class. The last week the two had been flirting and yet Marco was still nervous. This would be the first time he will be asking out a boy, first time asking out in general since Star had been the one to make the first move. 

 

“You all have a safe trip home, don’t be late tomorrow! And remember there is a curfew and no one is allowed into the forest!” The college teacher reminded them, the town had been a little freaked out since a few hikers had gone missing but that wasn’t on Marcos mind today. The only thing on his mind was asking out the cute blonde boy, this could only be a rebound or a summer romance but he wanted to find out. 

 

“Hey Be-Benji!” Marco flushed when his voice cracked and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “can I ask you something?” He finished up when the smaller boy turned to look at his with wide yellow-brown eyes. 

 

“Ya of course Marco!” He grinned and nodded waved goodbye to Journey. Benji followed him with a barely contained grin. “So what did you want to ask me?” 

 

Marco flushed again, Benji being so forward was not helping his nerves. 

 

“Well um. . . Pacifica is keeping me pretty busy preparing for her party but I was thinking that next weekend we could catch a movie or something?” 

 

“Oh ya, it could be like our second date.” The blonde giggled. 

 

“Ya- Wait second date?” 

 

Benji shouted out a laugh and punched Marco in the arm. “Dude you invited me to that party, I’m gonna be there and maybe I’ll save you a dance.” Marco sputtered a bit before trying to do some kind of snappy finger gun only to fail miserable and fall backwards. 

 

Benji tried to contain his laughter to be nice but the two flushing teens knew that the entire situation was straight out of an awkward romance movie. 

 

“I’m just gonna get home, I have to make dinner, so I’ll se-see you at the par-party,” 

 

“See you there, Marco,” Benji tucked his hair behind his ear, a large smile on his face. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

_ Wirt tripped over a pile of roots, his head knocked into the hard ground. Dirt coated his tongue and rocks bouncing against his teeth. Wirt groaned in pain as the woods echoed with mocking.  _

 

_ The roots began to twist around his ankles but Wirt wasn’t taking it. He couldn’t lose this deal, he didn’t want to stay here forever. He ripped the roots away from him and began to stumble through the darkness again.  _

 

_ Branching cut at his skin and ripped his clothes but he kept moving. It wasn’t working though. No matter how hard he ran or how fast it didn’t seem like the castle got any further away. He wasn’t getting anywhere! _

 

_ “I need help. . .”  Wirt felt tears build in his eyes, his chest burning, his breath lost on him but he kept running.  _

 

_ Something was chasing after him, the sweeping antlers of the shadow making him move faster and run harder.  _

 

_ Wirt wanted to scream that this wasn’t exactly letting him go if the beast chased him through the woods but he didn’t have the ability at the moment. He felt like someone was yelling at him but he couldn’t hear over the blood rushing in his ears, he craned back to take a peak and almost screamed. The demon was right behind him!  _

 

_ I turned back just in time to run smack into a tree. Wirt hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him as lights danced in front of his eyes. It was over, the beast was going to take him away.  _

 

_ “Wirt! Wirt, look at me!” Wirt’s eyes focused finally.  _

 

_ “Dipper?!” Wirt cried out and couldn’t help himself, despite the pain he pushed himself forward and wrapping his arms around Dipper. “Dipper! I can’t wake up, I’m so scared! The beast is gonna take me away!” He began to cry, feeling the frustration and despair he had been building fall as tears down his cheeks.  _

 

_ “No, Wirt it’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you but we have to hurry,” Dipper looked around cautiously, his antlers making Wirt gulp. He had forgotten that Dipper had those, it wasn’t like he had ever seen them before. “Now listen to me, this is definitely a trap. Who knows what’s happening outside right now but this was my only option, so he need to get out of here quickly!”  _

 

_ “But how? I’ve tried for weeks!” Wirt yelled at the other boy.  _

 

_ “Wirt it’s only been a day.” Dipper helped him up and looked around the forest again. He shook his head and turned back to Wirt. He spoke very seriously. “Listen very carefully, this is your mind! I need you to think of the happiest moment you can and I’ll gets us out okay?” _

 

_ “How though?”  _

 

_ “I’m gonna be your ride.” Dipper gave him a shaky smile. “Just remember the moment okay? And then we can run right now of here.”  _

 

_ “Ride yo- OH MY GOD!” Dipper began to strip off all his clothing and his body began to shift and change right before him. In a moment Dipper was replaced with a tall buck, “holy crap, you really can turn into a deer!” Was all Wirt had to say.  _

 

_ Dipper rolled his eyes at Wirt, did he think he had lied about that? He bobbed his head, silently telling the boy to just get on already. Wirt felt hesitant at first but the laughter in the forest forced his hand and he gripped Dipper’s coarse fur and swung up a leg. He had never rode a deer before but it was incredibly different than riding a horse.  _

 

_ “Okay,” Wirt whispered once he was on Dippers back, feeling incredibly odd about the situation but focused on the happiest memory he could find.  _

 

_ It was when he was eight, his parents had just gotten a divorce and his mom had put him in clarinet classes. He had practiced hard and picked up the ability fast when a recital approached his dad said he couldn’t make it, it had been saddening but he had understood in the end. But when his solo came up there his father had been! in the front row, whistling and cheering louder than any parent that night. His dad had never been the best at keeping in touch or showing his love but that night he had made an effort and Wirt would never forget it.  _

 

_ The fog shifted and the trees twisted until he was no longer in a forest, he was riding a deer through his childhood town straight to the school he had played his first solo in. Dippers hooves clip clopped over the cement as he rushed them through the dream city and for some reason Wirt understood what he needed to do.  _

 

_ He grabbed Dippers antlers and steered him to the main door of the school and imagined the doors flying open and to his wonder they did. This was his world, how could he have forgotten that this was his dream! Wirt steered dipper through the halls at a breakneck speed until they were entering the auditorium where his solo was still going on.  _

 

_ Dipper began to beat his head up and down, practically yelling at him that they didn’t have time to reminisce.  _

 

_ “Over there! Stage right, that’s where I exited that night!” Wirt yelled and Dipper started forward at an unforgiving pace, leaping down the stairs and jumping again onto the stage the second he touched the ground. Dippers hooves slid across the slick stage but he pushed himself forward still. White light began to shine behind the stage curtains and Dipper launched himself at it.  _

 

_ They hit the heavy material hard and Wirt rolled off dippers back as he changed back into human form the world filled with white as they began to free fall. Dipper was being pulled off to the side by something unseen, like his spirit had a different destination than Wirts. Both boys looked to each other across reaching hands with fear. Dipper said he thought it was a trap but the fear of the unknown grew inside them, what exactly would they find when they woke up? Whose body had been moved?! _

 

_ “When you wake get to the mystery shack! Your brother is there!” Dipper yelled in his sideways free fall. Wirt was looking guilty and lost so before they were too far away Dipper screamed one last message. “WIRT! WE CAN'T DO THIS ALONE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE!”  _

 

_ With that they flew out of sight and the ground was racing up to Dipper at lighting speed. He braced himself for what he’d find when he woke. He hit the ground and his vision flashed brightly.  _

  
  
  


Wirt woke with a gasp to find himself in his bedroom, a chalk summoning circle, blood, and oil on his floor. And a mysterious book on the end of his bed, he reached for it only for it to fall on the bloody floor. 

 

Wirt shook his head and got up, threw on some clothes and gathered his bag to do as Dipper had said. He was about to leave the room but stopped, a prickling sensation telling him if he left the book now it would be lost forever. Sighing he turned around and picked up the book. It had fallen open and his eyes caught on one word: music. 

 

He scanned over the page with interest, this is exactly what he had been searching for before falling asleep. Something that could help him be less useless. 

 

Stuffing the book in his bag Wirt left the room behind and headed for the door, praying to any God that would listen that Dipper was safe and at home. 

 

____________________________________________________

 

Dipper groaned as he began to come too. Looking around felt oddly displacing, he wasn’t in Wirt's room but the forest. A part of the forest he knew too well, he was at the sight of Bills stone body. 

 

“Bill asked me to do this here,” Dipper jolted up, then winced when ropes bit into his skin and rubbed into his flesh. He was tied to Bills statue, his back bared as he could feel the wind gently licking across his skin. 

 

“Who’s there?!” He yelled into the stone, his scraped knees shaking and digging into the ground. He didn’t recognize the voice, was it the Beast? Or someone else?  

 

“Wow, you’re a hard one to shake. Are you not going to beg or cry first?” The voice mocked him. “I mean I’ve got you all at my mercy here, come on at least beg for your life here.” 

 

“Bill wouldn’t send a lackey to kill me, he learned from the last time.” Dipper snapped back, he wasn’t afraid of anyone with someone like Bill was around. 

 

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint you but I’m nobody’s lackey,” The voice growled, taking on a distorted tone. This one was easy to rail up, not the Beast then.  

 

“You seem like one to me, you said Bill asked you to do this here? What are you doing by the way? Something else Bill sent you to do I’m sure.” Dipper challenged, honestly, probably not the smartest thing he could do when he’s tied to a statue. 

 

“I am going to enjoy hurting you,” The voice growled. Something sharp and cold touch his back and Dipper flinched. “Hey, I haven’t started yet, where’s that bravo!?” He was taunted. Before Dipper could reply a knife began to cut into his skin. 

 

Dipper screamed in agony, struggling as best he could as the knife traveled and blood dribbled down his back. He did end up begging for it to stop but it continued, the knife carving into his back some kind of pattern. He was immediately reminded of the symbol now on Wirts chest, were they. . . Were they marking them?

 

But why? For what purpose?! 

 

Dipper couldn’t ask as his teeth were clenched and his muscles spasmed under the stinging pain of skin being lacerated and torn from his body. He was literally being skinned alive. 

 

“There, almost done, one last thing to do!” The voice called in an almost bored tone. He was panting in pain, blood leaking out of his mouth from his cheek he had just realized he’d bitten open. The edges of his vision was black and he knew he’d black out soon. He became aware of a heat on his back and a blue flickering light as a slightly purple hand reached around to show off a palm of blue fire. “Do these look familiar? Our mutual friend showed me how to make them.” His pitch grew in excitement, like a child about to play with a new toy. 

 

Dipper tried to shake his head desperately but in the end he was shown no mercy as the hand grabbed the back of his neck and the fire overtook his body. It wrapped around and filled the open wounds. Dipper howled in pain as the fresh cuts were burned open and sealed, then everything really did go black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I actually needed to write a lot of things before I could move onto the party but I promise it’s worth waiting for.


	9. The moments before midnight.

Mabel and Wirt sat anxiously in the front room of the mystery shack, after a rather tearful reunion with Greg the two teens were now waiting. They didn’t know for what but they knew that they couldn’t leave the shack to look for Dipper. They wouldn’t even know where to begin. 

 

Mabel’s eyes began to tear up a few minutes into Wirt being over and she didn’t know why either. 

 

It had been an hour and the pair had talk out everything, the dreams, the Beasts threat against Greg, and the mission he had been given to lead away a boy named Marco. Surprisingly Mabel had met the boy, they were classmates in some theater thing that she had to skip out on because of all of this. They had theorized on what his significance could be for a few minutes but both had quickly come to the conclusion that Dipper was better at this then them. 

 

“I wish the Stans were here,” Mabel sighed as she looked out the window with clenched fists. Wirt didn’t have to imagine what she was feeling, he’d felt the same when Greg had run off in the unknown and this was her twin. 

 

“Dipper has magic on his side, he’ll be fine right?” Wirt asked with a small voice, he already felt bad about his almost betraying his friends and Mabel not even getting a smidge upset didn’t help. He at least expected a slap in the face, Dipper wouldn't be missing if he’d just talked with them. 

 

“Yeah,” she hummed sadly, Mabel seemed to deflate a bit. Dipper was always there to help her, fix her problems, and yet she almost never saved him. She couldn’t lose someone else. It would break her. 

 

“Wirt, what if he-“ a wet thump hit the door and the room went silent. Both teens turned to the door before Mabel ran to it desperately. She basically ripped the wood from its hinges and gasped in horror. Wirt followed up behind her and almost screamed in fright. 

 

“Dipper!” Mabel dropped to her knees, tears bursting from her eyes as she hovered her hands above his bloody skin, afraid a single touch would only hurt him more. “Oh my god, what happened to you!” She screamed hysterically as she took in the damage on her unconscious brother. 

 

The skin on his back was scabbed over and looked burned, something black under the mess of blood and gore. 

 

“Dear god. . . here we should get him inside.” Wirt moves around Dipper and carefully pulled the limp body over his shoulder with Mabel’s help. Luckily Greg was still occupied with waddles in Mabel’s room, he shouldn’t see this much blood. 

 

The two teens moved to limp into the house but Wirt didn’t forget to scan the forest for the two demons he knew lurked just out of his vision. His heart hurt, this was his fault and he hated himself for it. Mabel was beginning to hiccup when they reached the kitchen where they struggled to get Dipper heavy body onto the table, his chest didn’t look injured so had to lay him on his stomach. 

 

“Dipper?” Mabel begged her twin softly, running a hand down his face gently. “Dipper please wake up, Dip-Mason! Mason, please!” Mabel began to sob.  

 

Wirt was at a loss of what to do, he’d never felt so weak and small as he did watching Mabel break down. Rolling his shoulders back Wirt knew he had to be strong and so began to think of the steps to deal with the situation. The Stans were gone, he had to be the man here. 

 

“Mabel, we need hot water, disinfectant, some clean cloth, and bandages. Lots of bandages! “ the girl didn’t move from her place at Dippers side, like she couldn’t hear him. “Mabel! Go, now Dipper needs us to act quickly!” She jolted up and wiped her face and began to move, grabbing up the things he would need. 

 

Wirt rolled up his sleeves and took the cloth Mabel handed him and dipped it into the warm water. When he turned back he felt immediately off balance, the world spinning and he thought he might pass out. He did not like blood. Closing his eyes for a second Wirt drew in all his strength and took the wet cloth to begin wiping the blood from his back. 

 

The water soon turned pink and Mabel almost fainted when the scabs slid to the floor like mutated flesh revealing intricate design of eeking black and jagged lines. 

 

An eye peeled out from the base of his neck a thin circle just under it reaching across both shoulder blades. Strange symbols and lines reached out from the triangle and second smaller circle in the center of his back. It was a depiction of the triangle form the pines described the demon as. More strange symbols ran down his spin ending in a crude rendering of a pine tree. His left arm had more symbols down stretching from his shoulder to his forearm before intersecting lines twisted around his wrist. The right arm had a single wrapping of one line of symbols around his bicep but his right wrist matched the left. It was horrific. 

 

“Oh god, oh god!” Mabel chanted as the tears returned. 

 

“Okay, let’s disinfect it.” Wirt breathed, trying not to look at the horror even as his own chest burned at the reminder of his own tainted flesh. 

 

They worked quickly, the disinfectant ran freely and Mabel held Dipper up so he could wrap the bandages around his chest and neck. After another hour they had moved Dipper to his bed and cleaned up the blood in the kitchen. It was silent between them as they ran out of things to keep them occupied, the only sound that of Greg playing with the pig and frog in Mabel’s room, somehow never once bothering them in the process. Wirt was thankful of that. 

 

He was drained, over the situation and just wanting everything to be done. The only person that could tell them what to do now was unconscious and they were at a loss of what to do now. Now Wirt was stuck with nothing to think about except that this was all his fault. 

 

_ All your fault! _

 

_ All your fault! _

 

Wirt wanted to cry too. 

 

They waited a few hours at Dippers side until he finally began to steer. Mabel Immediately rushed forward, taking her brothers hand in a vice like grip. “Dipper!” She tried to smile because at least he was waking up. 

 

“Why do I get the feeling you called me Mason?” The wounded boy tried to joke as he took in everyone’s worried faces. 

 

Dipper felt like hell, the pain in his back unbearable! 

 

Mabel began to cry again and she lightly tapped his shoulder with her knuckles. “Don’t you scare me you dork!” She sobbed and held her face in her hands. Dipper couldn’t help but cry as well. It wasn’t long before Wirt was crying too. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

“Make sure you all take in this town's one of a kind culture! Tonight is Summerween and it’s completely unique to this town, something like this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to grow as actors!” Their teacher gushed, she had already gone on for quite awhile about how new experiences and seeing new things created a well rounded actor. 

 

“And it’s important to know that tonight isn’t just a random day they choose, it’s the summer solstice, some cultures believe that tonight is the day all evil was born on earth, it’s even a satanic holiday! it’s amazing that they added another Halloween on such a day.” The women gushed about the town’s holiday. 

 

“Well I certainly didn’t know this was a satanic holiday as well.” Marco whispered to Journey as they listened to the end of the class. 

 

“Don’t be fooled by the scary name, most satanist are actually just really active good people. It’s mostly a belief in treating yourself like your own god and being a generally good person.” Journey whispered back and Marco nodded, although it’s hard to believe that when he’d met actual demons. 

 

“Alright kids I’ll see you all on Monday!” Everyone began to gather up, excited for the party. Marco filtered through questions about the party, Pacifica had been nice enough to let him invite the entire class. Basically the whole town was coming. Marco had prepared so many snacks and treats for the night that he still felt covered in flour even after his shower this morning. 

 

“Don’t worry I’ve made plenty of food,” Marco laughed and the other fawned over him. 

 

“Marco you're already an amazing actor it’s not fair you can cook too!” Brandon wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed. 

 

“I can kick butt in karate too!” Marco laughed, happy to have a reason to brag for a moment. 

 

Bill watched the last boy with interest, he really was a bit impressive. The act of mastering so many skills was indeed a difficult thing to do for a human, most humans only had enough determination to learn one thing to that level. Yet little three eyes didn’t want him, he’d have to fix that. Of course over time three eyes would learn of his mistake and come to realize how perfect the human has to be for him but Bill didn’t have time. He needed three eyes to want him now, with the same intensity that he and Beasty wanted their brunette boys. 

 

Bill continued to watch when he saw something interesting. The boy looked over to a little blonde kid on the other side of the room with a light blush. 

 

“Lookie here~ it seems the sun spot has a crush,” Bills smile grew heavy, almost splitting his face in half. “He should be careful, or he’ll wake the little green demon.” 

 

__________________________________________________

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Dipper?” Wirt asked as they walked toward the large mansion the party was being held. After four days of the Stans being absent the teens had come to a decision on what their next plan would be. Dipper was given the full story and he also told what he had discovered. Which wasn’t much. 

 

“Yes, Mabel will be positioned in the attic window above the gardens, she will keep an eye out and assist if needed. Wirt will lead Marco into the gardens and once the demons are distracted I will trap them in with the oil of abramelin and you get yourself and Marco outside of the circle okay?” Dipper explained the plan. It wasn’t a good plan, in fact it was incredibly risky but they couldn’t just let the Beast harm Greg so this was the plan they had. 

 

“And if anyone spots one of the demons before midnight, call the others!” Mabel raised her walkie talkie like it was a sword to fight with. “Remember the third demon is purple, if you see him I get to punch him first.” Mabel’s eyes glinted darkly, she’s make him hurt for everything he did to Dipper. 

 

“You got it Mabel,” Dipper bumped her shoulder with his good one, still bandaged up and in pain. “Come on guys! Now that we’re working together nothing can stop us!” Dipper trotted forward, his antlers out and his dark blue mask with silver glitter sparkled under the moonlight. Large rabbit ears stuck out of his styled hair. His jackalope costume was made complete by a pair of suit pants and a blue button up and vest with dark fur on the cuffs. 

 

Mabel had created a colorful half mask for herself, an arching deer horn protruding from the center of her forehead. A white corset tucked around her curvy frame, lacy rainbow leggings hugging her legs down to her to her stiletto heels. A cute fluffy deer tail swaying with her hips. 

 

Wirt was dressed up in a cape and green tunic and golden mask. Mabel had applied tips to his ears for an elf effect. 

 

Each of them did, in fact, look great. They stopped outside the gates to take a moment to breathe, taking each other’s hands and squeezing for comfort. Hopefully at the end of this they could figure out how Marco fit into everything and they could get back to figuring out how to defend against the demons. 

 

“Hopefully the Stans are back tomorrow,” Mabel squeezed even harder, it was no mystery that they were all worried that the two hadn’t returned but they had to focus. 

 

“Okay Mabel go find Pacifica and get to that window by 11:50 okay?” Dipper pushed his sister into the party, because there was no reason she should stop being her lively self just because their childhood enemy was trying to do something horrible.

 

“You got it bro-bro!” Mabel saluted as she ran off and the boys were left watching her go. 

 

“She’s kinda amazing,” Wirt murmured, she really holds things together with everything going on. 

 

“Ya, she is.” Dipper looked around the packed house, feeling eyes on him. “Come on, we should find Marco. Let’s hope he doesn’t think we’re crazy.” 

 

“Maybe if he’s also a target he’s fought that third demon? Like how we fought the the Beast and Bill, maybe he knows who were dealing with here, or why they suddenly decided to work together.” Wirt spoke his voice raising a bit in hope that they could figure this out. 

 

“Maybe, let’s find him and get this over with. I’m not good with parties,” 

 

“Same,” Wirt and Dipper gave each other a shy little grin before heading off in different directions to find the boy that they still didn’t know well but knew they needed to save tonight. 

 

In the kitchen Marco happily sung to himself, not in the least worried. He had an army of people to feed and a cute blonde to dance with. 

 

“Marco! Why are you still in the kitchen?” Pacifica cat walked into the room, a glare on her face to show that she was upset with him for not yet making an appearance at the party. She had forced him into a sun god costume this morning so she could be a aztec priestess, apparently the costume wasn’t complete unless people saw them together. 

 

“Because I had brownies to bake?” Marco tried, but Pacifica wasn’t having it. 

 

“Seriously at least go mingle with your friends, you’ve done enough!” She took his gold painted bicep and began to drag him out of the kitchen and into the party. “I mean you’ve been excited about the party, why are you hiding?! Is it Benji?” 

 

“No! Why would I avoid him?” 

 

“Because you’re a scaredy-cat when it comes to people you like, don’t deny it! I could practically smell it on you when you knocked on my door.” 

 

“Well you’re one to talk! How’s asking out Mabel going for you?” Marco snapped back good naturedly. The pair really had become good friends, good enough that he hadn’t thought about how Star hadn’t reached out to him once and had even ignored his calls. He was almost willing to grab his scissors and just go see her, if only to preserve their friendship. 

 

“Okay you cheeky little prick, just join the party before it’s over! It’s already 11:30!” Marco accepted his defeat and let himself be shoved out of the kitchen. 

 

The party was raging, bodies moving and strobe lights in blue and purple blinded everyone but no one seemed to mind. 

 

Looking around Marco decided to find Benji, before the party ended, although it probably wouldn’t end for awhile yet. They were teenagers, left alone on a holiday about monsters and demons. Things were sure to get crazy. 

 

He past a pair of taller men standing at the wall, watching the party goers. He felt like he recognized one but it was probably the strobe lights, he couldn’t recall having any red headed friends. 

 

Tom let his eyes slide over the gold painted boy he was about to have bond to him forever. He hated it, hated him but if that was the price for the world he could deal with keeping the boy alive for eternity, it’s not like he couldn’t just lock him in a dungeon or something once he was done. 

 

“It seemed your boy is planning something with Bills, Beast.” Tom spoke to the older demon as he watched the three teens arrive and immediately split up. “What should we do about it?”

 

“Something you should learn now Tom, Cipher always makes for a great distraction.” Beasts lips quirked. “I believe I’ve held back Bill long enough, shall we let him play a bit?” 

 

“I guess he’s been pretty patient, although you should probably remind him not to take things too far before it’s time,” Tom spoke darkly as he turned to head to the forest, he had things to prepare for the final step. “I’ll be at the circle.” 

 

“It will all be complete in a matter of hours, I’m sure bill can wait.” The Beast laughed a bit and turned back to watch his boy approach the sun child. Such a good boy, doing exactly as he is told. 


	10. Moon bond waltz

“Guys, I’ve spotted Marco. I'm gonna head to the gardens.” Wirts voice crackled from Dippers walkie talkie, he Immediately grabbed up the piece of technology even as Mabel’s voice called out. 

 

“Rodger! I’m in position, and Pacifica called me cute!” Dipper chuckled at his sister. 

 

“I’ll head out now, everyone be ready,” Dipper spoke then hung the device on his belt as he turned to head towards the hallway that he knew had one of the Northwest ‘secret’ passageways. This one led to the gardens, he and Pacifica had found it his second summer in gravity falls, and that just so happened to be the summer that they both realized they were gay. Well in his case bi, they had both gotten pretty jealous when Mabel had gotten her first boyfriend. Him because he liked that boy first, and her because she liked Mabel. 

 

“You leaving without even having a dance?” A high pitched voice called and a hand wrapped around his wrist. 

 

Dippers stomach dropped and he turned slowly, expecting to see the large monster but instead he found a handsome 20 something year old man in a golden mask and a crooked smirk, hiding sharp pointed teeth. 

 

“Bi-Bill?” Dipper stuttered out as the tall demon gave a straight backed bow to him. 

 

“The one and only~! Now let’s dance!” Bill pulled on his arm and he went tumbling forward. Immediately Dipper reached for his walkie to tell the other to abort, as Bill obviously wouldn’t be just leaving him anytime soon. “Ah ah ah! Let’s not invite shorting star to our special moment~.” Bill snapped his fingers and the walkie turned to sand that may have also been just a lot of tiny eyeballs. ew. 

 

Dipper growled in his throat and fought the demons hold on his arm but Cipher was incredibly strong as he pulled him back to the center of the room. 

 

“Bill! Release me right now!” Dipper yelled at the man as he tried to twist this way and that to free himself. 

 

“Why should I, pinetree?” Bill preened as he pulled Dipper in close, an arm wrapping around his waistline. Dipper felt a horrified blush rise to his cheeks when his body was pulled flush against the demons. “This is our first dance~ let’s enjoy it!” 

 

Dipper slammed his fists against the demons chest and suddenly the demon released him, he went flying back and knocked over a few other dancers. 

 

“I want nothing to do with you after what you’ve done to my family, this town, and not to mention what you had that demon do to my back!” The music had stopped and people were beginning to stare, most of them went to school with Dipper. A few of the party goers were pushing forward to ask if he was alright. 

 

“Argh! Humans are so annoying!” Bill growled as he side eyed the people trying to help Dipper up. “I’ll just get rid of them~!” Bill snapped his fingers and with a poof the entire room of people were turned to stone, positioned around the room like they were watching something beautiful. 

 

“No! Bill, what the hell did you do to them?” 

 

“Just quieted them down for now! Now for the ambiance, this needs to be perfect for our first dance~.” Bills feet left the ground as he began to float around, changing lights and decorations until the room left almost Victorian in style, it reminded him of a haunted house his school did once, the red death. The ballroom was lit up in blues and purples giving the feeling that something was so incredibly wrong, like you weren’t on the earth anymore. The stone statues of the captured party goers swung around like they were dancing in a classic walts, still stiff and floating slightly. “And music!” Dipper ran for the door, panic swelling up inside him. His chest rapid in it movements as he slammed on the door and grabbed onto the handle but the door wouldn’t budge

 

A tune started up through the room and it felt like it was gripping his heart, like the tune itself had captured him. It was haunting and a little sad, each key of the piano making his hair stand on end. Sweat began to drip down his neck as he turned to see the demon standing in the center of the room, moving his finger like a conductor with a mouth full of sharp teeth splitting his face apart under that golden mask. Dipper really took in this third form then, he was tall, taller than him. Wearing a old fashioned yellow patterned tux with a waistcoat and tail, it looked like he had literally stepped out of a period piece movie with his black bow tie and top hat. His golden hair swooped over the mask covering one eye but the sides were shaved close to his head, black. His ears even had a few golden earrings clipped on his slightly pointed ears. 

 

“Like what you see, pinetree? This body is just for you, I made it special~.” Bill spoke over the haunting tune. 

 

Dipper gulped deep in his throat and slid against the wall as he side eyed the window, contemplating jumping out of it to get to the gardens. He had a job to do! Wait! The oil!

 

Grabbing at his bag with desperation Dipper had only just grabbed at one of the bottles he had mixed up when his body was being slammed into the wall. 

 

“Come now, if you do that I can’t touch you~ and like you said you bare my mark now.” Dipper struggled against the wall uselessly, he couldn’t breathe! He kept trying to grab for the bottle only for his bag to suddenly go up in flames, the bottles and his journal crashing the the ground out of his reach. 

 

_ “~Dear rabbit~” _ Bills voice stilled every function in Dippers body as Bills breathy voice rolled down his spine, fear spiked in him and he felt his body go limp for a second. It gave Bill ample time to pull Dipper away from the wall and into the center of the room. He began to force him to waltz with the stone dancers in the room. 

 

_ “my legs are getting weak chasing you,”  _ Dipper yelped as Bill spun and twisted him, all the statued people moving just slightly out of tune. Bills voice continued to sing the song but his lips weren’t moving and yet it sounded like it was being whispered into his ear _.  _

 

_ “The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew~”  _ Dipper shivered and tried to pull his hands from Bills but it was impossible! Continuing to spin Bill suddenly dipped them and buried his face into his neck. Dipper wanted to scream when he felt the sharp teeth against his neck _. “That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry.”  _

 

Dipper managed to tug his hand from Bills grasp, he dropped to the floor and stumbled up to run for the closest door in his vision _. “And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right.” _ He banged on the door in hysterics, fearing for his friends and sister but also for himself. He almost passed out when that hand gripped him again and spun him around to face the demon. Bill smiled broadly at him and wrapped his arm around his waist again. The dance continued _. “So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me~.”  _ __   
  


Bills feet left the floor, taking Dipper with him as they climbed higher, the lights blinding the boy. He had never seen the demon be so serious. And he thought normal Bill was terrifying, this was worse _!  _ He stopped struggling as they got high enough that it induced vertigo just by looking down. 

 

“Bill! Please put me down!” Dipper found himself begging as the tune continued to play. 

 

“No can do you’re mine now,” claws ripped through Dippers shirt and bandages, exposing the hideous markings on his back. “This marker proves it~!” Another arm grew from his side and held out the pink ash from their last meeting. “Oh, and this!” He threw the ash in the air so it showered over them, creating a filter in the light. It was almost beautiful. 

 

“Oh ya? if that marker is so important why’d you send one of your lackeys huh?” Dipper growled, fighting the demons hold again even as they continued to twist in midair. 

 

Bill laughed and leaned forward until he was practically nibbling on his ear with those flesh shredding teeth. He flinched away, trying to keep his distance as he whimpered in fear. “I’ll tell you a secret Pinetree~,” his voice was husky and the tune was picking up, about to start the next verse. “Demons aren’t allowed to mark their own soulmates.” He gasped, his eyes going wide but he didn’t have time to yell questions because bill began to twirl him in midair, spinning him into his chest like he was standing on solid ground and not afloat. 

_   
_ _ “Rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid~”  _ Bill ran a hand down his face, nails barely scraping his skin  tears built in his eyes because he could feel it, Bill cipher didn’t intend to leave him alone this time. “ _ I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave,”  _ Bill hugged him into his chest as he became almost frantic in his struggles to be released, he wouldn’t be with Cipher forever! This was not happening! 

 

_ “Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite _ _   
_ _ But the rest of my pack I have left them behind”  _ he was twirled out of Bills chest again as he screamed profanities at him, trying to break contact even if it meant falling. 

__   
_ “And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill _ _   
_ _ But the thought of fresh meat it is making me ill” _ a tongue licked up his chest, forcing Dipper to realize he was crying. The intensity of the music got louder, it felt like it was going to bust open his head __. “So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.” Bill suddenly dipped Dipper, it was slow and sensual in it's form, almost bending him in half. The sound of a violin scraping against it's strings, it was like the sound of being pushed into the Mindscape itself. Bills face got closer and he could feel it, he was coming in for a kiss. Dipper squeaked and tried to push himself away, hitting Bills chest and screamed his defiance. 

 

_ “So rabbit,”  _ suddenly Bill smirked and he released him. Dippers eyes widened impossibly further as he began to plummet to the ground. “ _ please stop looking the other way. It's cold out there so why not stay here.”  _ Bill seemed to watch fascinated as he fell, screaming and grasping at the air in terror. 

 

_ “Under my tail.”  _ His head hit the hard floor and for the third time in a week everything went black. 

 

________________________________________________________

 

“Dipper?” Wirt tried again on the walkie as he got closer to the garden with Marco in tow but all he got was more static. 

 

“Dude, you said that Dipper needed to speak to me but this is starting to freak me out,” Marco tried to pull back but Wirt shook his head and tried to smile. 

 

“No he. . Um . . we had to tell you something.” 

 

“I don’t even know you, and I’ve spoken to Dipper once!” Marco argued but kept following him. Wirt had a very bad feeling because not even Mabel was responding anymore. They should abort this. 

 

Making an executive decision Wirt stopped in his tracks, only a little bit away from the gardens. The wind had picked up causing the world to feel wrong, off somehow as Wirt turned to Marco with so much seriousness in his face the other boy froze. 

 

“Okay, Dipper isn’t in the gardens. I actually have no idea where he is and that’s what’s so frightening.” Wirt tried to convey how terrifying of a situation it was that they were in. 

 

“Dude, you’re starting to freak me out,” Marco laughed nervously. 

 

“Good! You should be freaked out because demons are after me and Dipper and we think they’re after you too!” Wirt stepped forward and Marco stepped back like he was facing a crazy person. 

 

“Okay, I think you need to get your head on straight. Demons are no big deal really, so you're probably hallucinating.” Marco backed away slowly with a nervous chuckle. “Let’s just go find Dipper and Pacifica, they’ll help you!” 

 

“No big deal? You call this no big deal?!” Wirt angrily ripped open his shirt to show the tree insignia on his chest. Marco gasped, looking over it with interest. “And a demon with purple skin did something similar to Dipper, you know this demon don’t you?!” 

 

Marcos face scrunched up for a second before realization came to him. “Wait. . . Tom?! Why would tom do that? He’s in love with my . . best friend.” The way he said his name wasn’t how you normally spoke of a tormentor, more like a casual frienemy! 

 

“Are you. . . Friendly with this fucking demon?” 

 

Marco opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a shadow came alive and the darkness wrapped around Wirt, pulling him the rest of the way into the garden with a shrek. 

 

“WIRT!” Marco ran after the boy that just got abducted by a shadow. He ran into the garden and the scent of iron came to him, almost knocking him over. He gagged as he looked around to see some kind of ritual circle on the ground in blood. 

 

“Bad boy Young Lover,” a deep bone chilling voice tsked from the darkness. “You almost gave away the game.” Marco looked around for Wirt when suddenly a root ripped from the ground and curled around his wrist. He was pulled across the lawn as he screamed in fear, into the center of bloody circle. Smearing grass, dirt and blood all over him. 

 

“What the hell!” Marco tried to tug at the root only for another to curl around his other wrist and yank him into a kneeling position. 

 

Wirt watched all of this from the darkness, tried to scream behind something wooden stuffed in his mouth. 

 

“I have some work to do, so why don’t you stay right here,” Wirts body was moved to a tree, the bark opened up and wrapped around his limbs until he was almost fused with it. Marcos eyes snapped to his the second that the darkness left him. 

 

“Wirt! WIRT! What’s happening!” Marco struggled with the bonds that blinded him as the antlered shadow turned back to him. 

 

“Ah, the last one in the know, how frightened you must be,” the shadow mused at him, it’s starfire eyes making him feel completely petrified. 

 

“Know what! I will kick your ass if you don’t let me go immediately!” Marco suddenly snapped back into his senses, he was a warrior! He won his scissors, he had a fucking dragon circle for god's sake! This thing should be afraid of him, he was a knight of mewni, not some scared kid!

 

The darkness chuckled at him. “My, you are perfect for him.” Marco growled and yanked so hard at his binds that his wrists began to bleed. 

 

“Tell whoever ‘him’ is to fuck off!” 

 

“He feels the same way, let’s get started.” The binds began to lift Marco up as he screamed and shouted threats. His feet kicked high, his trained body doing everything he could to get himself free but the bonds held fast, tightened even. “What a lively one, he’ll certainly have problems with you.” The shadow was teasing him. 

 

“Fuck off! Let me go, let Wirt go!” This was crazy, was Tom really apart of this?! “Where’s Tom! Tell that possessive asshole that Star and I broke up so to leave me alone!” 

 

The shadow only laughed more at him. 

 

A moment of charged silence fell as Marco ran out of energy to keep struggling so ferocity, then the wind changed. It was bellowing straight up as a distorted sound came from the demon. 

 

It could have been words but it sounded like gibberish to Marco. His chest began to burn as the moons light began to turn red. It was being forced a bloody color and the light seemed to burn Marco.

 

He screamed, his skin beginning to sizzle. 

 

“Stop it!” He could see Wirt crying as the flaming pain on his chest got worse and worse until a beam of red light seemed to focus in on his chest like a string. 

 

“There it is, and the moon thought she could bind you to another.” The shadow mocked him but he could barely comprehend the meaning behind those words. “Like we couldn’t break it.” The shadow rose one clawed hand like he was about to strick down the string of red light. Marco screamed again, for some reason he didn’t want that bond to break. 

 

The claw came down and Marco howled in torment, something breaking in his chest like he was just hit by a whiplash. Agony ran rampant as the shadow reached out and touched his collar bone with the tip of his claw and it felt like a knife was suddenly carving through his skin. 

 

The shadow beast backed away and the light returned to normal. Marco hung limply in the tangling of roots panting and gasping before he was dropped into a heap on the ground. He thought blood should be running down his chest but nothing! Only what felt like a burnt, crispy skin were it had burned. 

 

“What the hell?” He breathed as he looked up woozily to see Wirt still crying, engulfed by the tree but the shadow was gone and the party was silent. 

 

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fueled by your comments! I write faster when I get lots of feedback!


	11. Crossroad

Star woke up in a cold sweat, Immediately beginning to scream as she felt something snap back into her heart. She writhed in her bed, pulling at her clothes and dragging her nails into her chest. 

 

“Princess Star!” One of her guards was yelling for her and she could hear her parents coming down the hall, demanding to know what was wrong. The whiplash of unexpected pain began to fade, leaving her panting and gasping for breath. 

 

“Star, what’s wrong?” Her mother pushed her guard aside so she could kneel down to hug her baby. 

 

“I don’t know, suddenly my chest burned and I was in pain,” Star grabbed at her nightgown, still shaking even as her mother wrapped her up in her arms, her father coming around to the other side of the bed to join the hug. “It felt like a giant rubber band just lashed out at me.” 

 

Queen Moon frowned as she tightened her arms around her sweet child. She had a guess in what the sudden pain could be, she felt a worry for the boy her child had befriended a few years ago. Was Marco alright?

 

“Honey I think it’s time you called up Marco,” Moon told her daughter softly. 

 

“What? why are you bring him up now?” Star sniffled, not realizing that whatever broke in her chest had made her cry at the loss of it. 

 

“Because your blood moon bond just broke,” Queen Moon spoke with a sense of dread in her voice. “That doesn’t just happen, honey.” 

 

Star felt the weight of the world drop onto her shoulders. She was no longer connected to Marco? How could that have happened!

 

“I’ll call him in the morning.” She whispered in finality. 

 

________________________________________________________

 

Marco managed to stay awake through the pain, looking around with narrowed eyes for that stupid shadow monster that had done something to his chest. He shook his head trying to focus on the most important thing here, they were out in the open, they didn’t know when or if that monster would come back, and Wirt was still tangled up in a tree. Sadly the shake of his head made his head spin and he ended up collapsed on the damp ground again. 

 

“Wirt?” Marco called trying to catch his breath. “Wirt you gonna give me something buddy, I don’t really have the strength to look up at you right now.” Marco tried again when he didn’t hear the other boy. 

 

Something muffled came from the tree he knew the boy was trapped in. 

 

“Awesome, glad to know you’re still alive.” Marco tried once again to stand, slowly regaining his strength. “Let’s get you down now,” He wheezed and coughed as he pushed himself to his feet, the gold paint on his skin was now faded and he just didn’t have time to examine the burn on his chest. 

 

“Hey Wirt, does the world look colorless to you? Or is it just me?” Marco asked as he shuffled over to the tree, getting out his scissors to start hacking away at the branches wrapped around the other. If Marco wasn’t so focused on getting Wirt free he would have thought on how Stars appearance in his life made him a little to accepting of strange and frankly impossible things in his life. Here he was, just freshly scarred up by some kind of shadow monster, Tom was somewhere around here, and another boy had accused him of not understanding demons and then was tied up by a tree and he wasn’t freaking out at all!

 

It was odd how life works out, one moment you’re a straight A boy dreaming of doing something normal and than a interplanetary princess drops into your life and suddenly you’re an independent feminine icon princess and you want to be an actor while you fight off demons in the strangest town in America. 

 

Wirt mumbled some more, eyeing his scissors a little fearfully. Marco nodded his head like he could understand him as he chopped at the branch’s. After a few minutes of hacking he managed to get the largest of the branch’s off Wirt. With freedom of his arms back the other boy moved to yank the root out of his mouth. He sputtered and spat out bark as he wiped at his wet face. 

 

They didn’t say anything to each other for a moment, just awkwardly stood in the garden. Just a few minutes ago they were seconds away from an all out fight and now after a rather dramatic and confusing event they just didn’t know what to say to each other. It was easier for Marco when he knew the other couldn’t yell at him. 

 

“OH MY GOD DIPPER!” Suddenly gasped and went sprinting from the gardens toward the house. Marco followed simply because something was happening and he should probably figure out what. 

 

Wirt was happy to escape the situation with the boy he wasn’t sure about. Marco sounded like he knew the demon called Tom intimately, it was different from Dipper and his experiences, he didn’t trust him. But he couldn’t focus on that! Dipper wouldn’t just abandon him and neither would Mabel, something happened to them! 

 

Worrying his lip about it as he ran, a little annoyed that the other boy was chasing after him, like he had said himself. they weren’t friends. 

 

Wirt wondered slightly why there was so much fog, and the ground felt lumpy but he didn’t remember it being this way when he came this way the first time. He didn’t focus on it even though he really should have and kept running toward the door of the mansion. He threw open the door and gasped, the party had been turned to stone!

 

“Holy crap!” Marco gasped behind him, the entire room was filled up with human statues. All covered in moss and vines, their expressions in some kind of forced happiness that made the room feel sinister. 

 

“You two wanna keep it down?” A pained groan called from the corner. Wirt snapped his eyes in the direction to see Dipper scrunched up in the corner, holding his head. 

 

“Dipper! What happened here?!” Wirt yelled as he ran around the people forever stuck in a nightmare waltz over to Dipper who was clutching his head. Blood leaking over over his hands. 

 

“Keep your voice down Wirt, my head is pounding!” Dipper groaned out again. Looking up through his dripping fingers. 

 

“Oh sorry,” Wirt slid to a stop and crouched down to look over the other. His head was still bleeding from what looked like a broken antler and his shirt was ripped up on the back. Even the bandages were hanging uselessly to show off his disfigurement on his back. 

 

“Dipper. What is going on here?” Marco approached after taking a moment to look over the scene inside the house, it was impossible on so many counts. Why was everyone a statue and how could nature retake them so quickly?

 

“Bill ambushed me,” he rubbed a hand over his forehead, smearing the blood around as he leaned back against the wall. “He turned everyone to stone and forced me to waltz, then dropped me on my fucking head.” Dipper ground out, exhaustion on his face. “And the worst part is where he sent, apparently, all of us. Sorry to say but I’m kinda happy I’m not alone here.” 

 

“Wait where did he send us?” 

“Who’s Bill?” Marco and Wirt spoke at the same time and Dipper felt woozy at all the noise. 

 

“Haven’t you two noticed anything?” Dipper growled at them, feeling superior in intellect even with his probable concussion. It was also making him rather grumpy. 

 

When neither boy responded he sighed and began to explain. “The world is in greyscale and the air is stale, I’ve read up on a few unstable dimensions and I’m pretty sure we’re in a crossroad blip world.” He closed his eyes trying to stop the pounding threatening to break open his skull. 

 

“A crossroad blip?” Marco raised an eyebrow but even as he doubted he looked around and realized the air did taste stale and each breath felt like it was stealing his strength slowly. Vines and moss grew all around and nothing looked like any kind of plant he had seen before. 

 

“Yes, basically it’s a dimension slapped together by one or more powerful entities, it’s bound to fall apart sooner or later and everything in it will die off.” Dipper coughed into his hand. “And I’m pretty sure Bill made the air poisonous, the bastard.” 

 

“Again Who’s Bill?” Marco cut in. 

 

Wirt and Dipper looked to each other then, a little annoyed that they would have to fill in Marco. This was so much easier with just the two of them. The entire situation was just awful and they wanted to go home. 

 

“Before that I need you to tell me about the purple demon.” 

 

“Tom? Look I really don’t think Tom is apart of all of this. And frankly I don’t want to be apart of this either!” Marcos voice rose as he spoke. He was over dealing with weird things. Star broke up with him and now he just wanted a normal life. Was that too much to ask?! Apparently so since he’s stuck in a blip reality! “Wait! My interdimensional scissors!”

 

Both Wirt and Dipper looked confused as Marco pulled a pair of large scissors from his pants and held them out proudly. 

 

“I’ll get us out of here and then I don’t want to hear about any of this again!” Marco opened the scissors and snipped at the air but nothing happened. He felt his brow twist up in confusion and a bit of embarrassment so he tried again, yet nothing. 

 

“Wow, powerful scissors you got there.” Wirt glared at the Hispanic boy and Dipper just didn’t have the energy to stop the miniature scuffle that began between the two. His head hurt too much. But he’d have to if he wanted to get out of here. 

 

“Will you both just shut up?” Dipper raised his voice and then immediately winced when his head almost imploded. 

 

“Do you guys hear that?” Marco asked after a minute of silence between the three. There seem to be a strange cackling sound coming from outside, like a group of rowdy teens was approaching. 

 

“Oh god!” Dippers face went impossibly more pale. “Get me up we’ve got to hide!” 

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Marco shouted at Dipper feeling left out when Wirt Immediately went to help Dipper up. Why was he the only one that didn’t have any idea what was happening?

 

“Henchmaniacs!” Dipper told the group, panic swelling up inside, even as the other boys became confused. “Bill’s lackeys!” He yelled in frustration when the others didn’t understand his panic. 

 

“Who’s Bill?!” Marco cries out. 

 

“No time! A group of blood thirsty demons are about to come in here, hide!” Wirt began to help Dipper over to the hallway as he gave instructions of how to find one of the Northwest panic rooms. Marco rolled his eyes and grabbed Dippers other arm to get them moving faster. 

 

“I seriously need answers.” Marco grumbled, resigning himself to having to work together to get out of this. 

 

“Later,” Dipper promised solemnly as they made it to the panic room just in time for the doors of the mansion to get blown open. Sinister giggling and laughter sent shivers down all three spines. 

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are,” a women’s high giggling voice called. 

 

“Yeah! Come out little mortals!” A heavy voice laughed. 

 

“Fucking teeth,” Dippers eyes narrowed, of course it’s the demon that once tried to eat him was here. 

 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Wirt whispered as the three huddled together. 

 

“Intergalactic criminals,” Dipper whispered back. “One of them once tried to eat me when I was twelve.” 

 

“So um. . . Where are they?” 

 

“Okay two of them tried to eat me.” Dipper corrected as he heard 8-Ball speak up. They had been featured in quite a few of his nightmares, mainly eating him alive while he screamed in terror but that wasn’t important now. 

 

“Hey we should play spin the human!” The obnoxious feminine voice spoke up again with an excited gasp. 

 

“Py, now isn’t really the time.” 8-Ball chastised the other. 

 

“Yeah Yeah, we’ve got mortals to terrify!” Teeth laughed giddily. The demons moved forward, knocking over everything in their path as they made their way feeling into the home. They called out for the three boys mockingly. 

 

“Okay time for us to get.” Dipper opened the hatch and motioned for the others to follow him. He felt steadier on his feet after all the panic.

 

“Why are we running and hiding? I’m a black belt, I could protect us!” Marco whisper-yelled behind the boys. 

 

“If you want to fight them, do it but last time I had a giant robot and like ten other people. I’m not about to die so you can prove you're strong.” Dipper snapped at the boy and kept heading toward the door. 

 

Marco grumbled but decided that he didn’t know what was happening so he’d listen to the one that did. 

 

“There you are little humans!” All three froze and turned to see the vaguely human looking demons on the other side of the room. 

 

Dipper gasped at their new forms. Teeth now had the form of a pudgy child and a gigantic smiling mouth and bloody teeth, pink hair covered his eyes but he could almost feel the demon leering at him. 

 

8-ball was a tall man with hulking shoulders and a green tux, his two eyes were still the same along with his tinted skin and ears, black hair swayed around his shoulders and his mouth had two large saber like teeth protruding from his jaw. 

 

Pyronica took the form of a curvy women with flaming pink hair, she was dressed similarly to how she did before. 

 

“Hey there kid!” Pyronica giggled as she looked over Dipper and licked her lips. “You got hot! Glad the boys here didn’t eat you!” 

 

“Yeah glad we didn’t eat you!” Teeth giggled. 

 

“Guys. . . RUN!” Dipper turned, grabbing the other two as he went too pull them along. 

 

“Tag! Were it!” Pyronica yelled. 

 

“Better run humans!” 8-ball laughed as they gave chase. 

 

“I don’t understand something,” Wirt panted out as they ran at breakneck speed. “Why would the demons send us here?”

 

“You’re right, it’s not like any of us were in fighting condition!” Marco added. 

 

“Let’s just get to the mystery shack and pray we don’t find out!” Dipper snapped as he began to pull at his clothes to strip while he ran. “Wirt! Marco! get on!”

 

Dipper leaped and changed into his deer form midair. Marco screamed in surprise but wirt was quick to jump on Dippers back. 

 

“Hurry!” Wirt yelled at Marco, they didn’t have time for confusion. The pink demon was starting to throw fireballs! 

 

Marco shrugged his shoulders and hopped onto the boy that had just turned into a deer, and yet he was the only one that seemed to find that strange. Both held on for dear life as the one antlered Dipper-deer ran as fast as possible. 

 

Now they just needed a way out!

  
  



	12. Alone and just plain terrified

“You think their close behind?” Wirt asked as he shut the decrepit door of the mystery shack of this dimension. He tossed Dipper his clothes as he changed back into a human and Marco peaked out the blinds nervously. 

 

“I think we lost them.” He sighed, trying not to look at the naked boy getting dressed behind him. 

 

“Good thing I practiced shapeshifting,” Dipper muttered as he pulled up his pants and sneered at his ruined shirt. “I don’t think my clothes will be upstairs everything here is like a rotten mirror.” 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask about that, how is this possible? And why does it look like a decomposing gravity falls?” Wirt asked quietly coughing a little into his hands. Dipper looked around at the mushrooms and pollen in the air worriedly before grabbing up his ruined shirt and tearing it apart to makeshift bandannas for everyone. 

 

“A blip universe is basically what the unknown is, a dimension held up entirely by some insanely powerful creature, think of it like it's personal hunting ground. The unknown is the beasts blip universe but this, I would guess is Bills. I’m guessing he saved some time by making it a deranged mirror image of our world.” Dipper explained while he handed out the pieces of his shirt and tied his around his face. 

 

“So where in a demons personal hunting ground then?” Marco asked as he tied the shirt around his own face, moving to the floor that was not covered in slime and vines. 

 

“Exactly,” Dipper sat down heavily on the floor, followed closely by Wirt. The three sat in a depressive silence, the reality of the situation had fully sunk into the boys. “I guess some explaining is due. listen I’ll tell you what I know and you tell us what you know.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you about Tom but I am gonna say this only once more, I don’t think he’s involved. He’s a dick not a monster.” Marco tried to confirm again. 

 

“Alright well I’ll start. Bill is a demon that tried to take over the earth about six years ago, he almost succeeded too. We stopped him and I thought he was gone for awhile but then he showed up again.” Dipper explained slowly, getting into the whole story and then explaining the last week or so. “Bills basically an obnoxious overly confident blowhole that can also invade your thoughts and dreams, shaping them into nightmares.” 

 

Marco shook his head, a little fearful. He was use to dealing with Tom, who was no big deal but this Bill cipher sounded like dealing with a thousand Toffees. “He sounds terrifying.” 

 

“He is. . . Wirt your turn.” Dipper directed the attention to the half Asian boy. 

 

“Fine, my little brother and I almost died the Halloween before last, somehow we got transported to a world called the Unknown. In that world we were relentlessly hunted by the being known as the The Beast. He tried to turn us into Edelwood trees to produce oil for his lantern,” Wirt explained the story of being lost in the world for what felt like weeks. “In the end he tried to offer me a deal to save Greg but I found a loophole around it and we escaped. I thought it was over, because surely he couldn’t follow me into the real world but then the nightmares came.” He went on to explain the nightmares in detail. “He’s cold and calculating, he slowly engulfs you into his schemes and by the time you realize, you’re trapped.” 

 

“God you guys have been through a lot!” Marco gasped feeling bad for being so difficult. 

 

“Okay, we told you what we know now tell us about Tom.” Dipper commanded with a cough. 

 

“Well I met him when my ex started living with my family as a transfer student. He’s possessive and obsessed with her, I’ve had to stop quite a few plans to trick her back into his arms. He dresses like an emo teen and acts like an edgelord asswipe.” Marco told them about the blood moon ball and what he had suspected happened in the garden. “He’s only a year or so older than us but he acts like he’s a thirteen year old with an extra bad temper.” 

 

“Then I guess I can understand why you didn’t get how serious demons are,” Dipper sighed, realizing that the third had the easiest time when dealing with demons. His true troubles happened with monsters apparently. 

 

“The ones I’ve met aren’t” 

 

“Say that again after you get your back torn to pieces.” Dipper tried to joke as he rubbed at the still sore wound on his back. 

 

“Try your chest! Right Wirt?” Marco turned to find Wirt was staring at the ground with a blank expression. “You okay man?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s just how are we going to get out of here?” Wirt whispered as he shuffled his feet, a deep frown on his face. This was too close to home for him, sure the Unknown didn’t have poisonous air and evil slime plants but he just wanted to stop getting stuck in other dimensions already. “Greg’s probably worried.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Dipper put his hand on Wirts shoulder and tried to make him feel better with a smile. “I’ve got a plan,” His face morphed into an unreadable expression, the closest thing you could call it would be disgust. “But there is one last thing you should all know.” 

 

Marco and Wirt exchanged a look, worried because they didn’t know this could all get worse but apparently it could by the look on Dippers face. 

 

“Okay, What is it?” Marco tried to play it cool. “Whatever it is I’m sure it’s no worse than being stuck here right?” 

 

“It is, it’s so much worse.” Dipper winced as he thought of it again.

 

The other two leaned in close anxious and petrified to learn what Dipper knew. The birthmarked boy pulled at his shirt, fighting the childish habit to chew at the material. 

 

“When Bill was forcing me to dance he told me something that seemed to insinuate that we were all. . .” He bit his lip and looked close to crying. “Soul linked to them.” 

 

Wirt and Marco sat frozen for a moment, a cold hand gripping both of their hearts. Marco was the first to fight his way out of shock. 

 

“That’s ridiculous! what did he say exactly?” Marco demanded, his voice losing purchase on the air at the end and he broke down into a coughing fit. 

 

“He said he’d tell me a secret, ‘demons aren’t allowed to mark their own soulmates.’” Dipper shivered at the memory of Bill whispering almost seductively into his ear, he could still feel him like something dirty on his skin. 

 

Wirt gasped, looking down at the mark on his chest with narrowed eyes. It had long been a mystery to them why the demons had marked them but now the picture was coming in horribly clear. 

 

“But why do they need to mark us? And how do we undo it?!” Wirt gasped out, gaining a bit of strength in his eyes before the air around us zapped it away and he sat back lightheaded. 

 

Dipper gulped as his eyes darted between Marco and Wirt. Like always he was the one who had to have the answers but he didn’t know. He had no idea what to do about the marks on their bodies!

 

“I don’t know!” Dipper cried as he pulled his knees up and hid his eyes, beginning to hyperventilate. 

 

“Hey! Hey, come down.” Marco reached forward to pull Dipper close to him. Wincing a bit when the boys shoulders touched the mark on his chest. Of which he hadn’t yet grown the courage to examine. “No one should be expected to have all the answers buddy, let’s just go over what we do know okay?” 

 

Dipper nodded into the Hispanic boys shoulder and took a few calming breaths before wiping his eyes. 

 

“Okay let’s list it out okay? Number one, go.” 

 

“The demons have marked each of us for another demon,” Wirt put forward and Marco nodded his head. Going off what Bill had said that made sense. The beast had mark him, Bill had marked Wirt, and the purple demon who was definitely not Tom marked Dipper. 

 

“From what I know of soulbonds it’s a multi-step process, we don’t know the next step though.” Marco added as an afterthought. 

 

“That’s probably why were here.” Dipper finished, there had to be a plan to finish the bonding here in this blip universe. 

 

The silence was suffocating so Dipper went on. “Based off of information we’ve managed to get so farI have some guesses about the the beast but they don’t really help us,” He began. “From something the beast said and the mark on you, Wirt, I think The Beast is named Cernunnos. An ancient god from the Celtic people, also known as the god of the great tree, the stag horned king, and so on with names like that.” 

 

“A god?”

 

“Most gods are also demons with cultures like the Celtics,” Dipper waved off Marcos confusion. 

 

Marco contemplated for a moment before taking a small glance at his mark and looking away before he could process it. “Any guesses on this?” The gold painted boy asked gesturing to his chest. 

 

Dipper focused on the bright inky black marking on the boys chest, it was simple compared to the other two, one large black line carved across his collar bone with four sloping lines angled inward. The inside pair of lines crossed over each other and continued a few inches past the outside pair. The outside pair traveled all the way down Marcos chest and kept going, they ended off with a outward swirl on both sides just above his belly button. Just under his belly button a ‘v’ started, traveling up to intersect with the outer lines. It was a not good sign. 

 

“It’s the symbol of one of Lucifer’s high generals, Amon of wraith. Satanic symbols of today are designed from it and I’m not talking about the goodie goodie satanists but the sacrifice pets kind.” Dipper explained after a moment. Marco looked down at his chest and sneered at the symbol. 

 

“Well that’s just fantastic,” he hissed sarcastically. 

 

“At least you guys can get any information off yours, mines a mystery on Bills real identity, I wish I knew what these symbols were!” He could read and write in runes but he had no idea what these were!

 

“Hey let’s not focus in what we don’t know, yeah?” Marco cuffed him on the back of the head gently and sat back again when his body started to feel weary yet again. “We should probably discuss how we’re getting out of here before we die of exposure.” Marco spoke of the elephant in the room. This place was killing them. 

 

Dipper and Wirt flinched at the reminder but eventually Dipper squares his shoulders and started to explain what he believed to be their best chances. 

 

“Okay, so remember how I told you Bill opened a portal before?” He started as he leaned forward. “Well that area might just be vulnerable to breakage.” The others leaned forward as he explained his plan. 

 

________________________________________________________

 

Ford chopped at the last of the branch’s keeping him and his brother trapped, they luckily had rations that lasted them for the week of hard labor. 

 

“You think we can still make it in time Ford?” Stan gripped as he slashed at the slowly opening exit to their prison. 

 

“Hopefully, they haven’t completed the ritual yet.” Ford kicked through the last of the brambles, the light of day finally raining down upon them again. “We’ve got to get to them before the demons can steal away their mortality,” 

 

Stan stomped past his brother with narrowed eyes and his fists clenched. “That’s not going to happen!” He promised. “Let’s go kick some ass!” 

 

Ford followed determinately, ready to do anything if it kept his grand nephew out of the clutches of the demon for the rest of the rest of eternity. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful day! Let me know what you think and any guesses you have on the future of the story!!


	13. Cherry blossoms fall

Ford and Stan trampled out of the woods behind the mystery shack, racing around the porch and into the house. The door slammed against the wall in their desperate fever to disprove their worst fears, just say the twins didn’t leave the house while they were gone! Although that was impossible considering they would have to get food at some point.

 

The early morning light was like a curse as the house was found empty and cold, Waddles immediately running to the door, but you could see disappointment in his little pig eyes when he realized they were not his owner.

 

“They aren’t here,” Ford growled and immediately turned to leave the house. The desperation to find the twins growing. “I’m going to check the diner, go see if their at the Craft-Hayashi house!” He ordered his brother, before running to the car. Stan shouted his acknowledgments and went running down the road as he slammed the car into drive.

 

The drive to the diner was quick but it felt like it lasted an entire year, the road was quiet and the town seemingly empty. It gave off an eerie vibe, making the fear that they were too late more prevalent.

 

Ford slammed the car into park when he got to the diner, opening the door and running into the place of business.

 

“DIPPER?! MABEL!?” Ford called as he kicked open the door and stopped dead when he saw the sight before him.

 

He couldn’t even begin to describe the horror that came over him at the sight. His pocket began to buzz, he grabbed at it without even looking at the number, still in shock from what he was looking at.

 

“Ford?” Stan called from the other side of the phone, his voice panicked. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

 

“Were the Craft-Hayashi’s also-“

 

“Turned to stone?” Stan deadpanned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yes, but. . . You need to see this.”

 

“It’s the same in the diner, I’ll be over in a moment.” Ford snapped the phone shut and looked over the people in the diner again. Just frozen in whatever position they had been in the moment before whatever spell froze them. “No one worry! I’ll get you all free!” He promised before he turned to leave.

 

Ford remembered every moment of being a statue, it was the worst torment he had ever experienced and he had been trapped in another dimension for thirty years!

 

He raced to the house just down the street from his own, the house the other boy being threatened by a demon lived. Luckily he didn’t think the villains had the third child yet!

 

Ford got to the house so quick you would think the devil was on his heels and in a sense that was exactly the situation.

 

Stan was waiting by the open door, his eyes worried and downcast as he paced a few steps back and forth. He didn’t like any of this! Some prophecy just gets to decide for Dipper what his life will be? And what about poor Wirt! The pines family was cursed and they could deal with it no matter how unfair it was but poor Wirt was just a normal boy who fell into a demons trap on accident, he definitely didn’t deserve this. His poor parents, how do you even explain something like this?

 

They would have to explain it, now that he understood how serious it was, they would have to.

 

“Stanley! How are they?” Ford ran up the porch, scared for what else could possibly be going wrong.

 

“They are inside, it’s Mrs. Craft-Hayashi that I’m worried about!” Ford nodded and rushed past his twin into the house. The small boy Greg was missing, which was concerning but Wirts step-father looked normal, you know besides the stone skin, frozen in the middle of going up the stairs and his mother was leaning on the counter in the kitchen, her stone eyes gazing out the window but the concerning thing was the pink color of her chest and it was growing!

 

Petals littered the floor under around her as they fluttered down from her chest, eating away slowly at the stone.

 

“What is it?” Stan asked from the behind, startling Ford just a bit.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly because he really had no idea what to make of this. He could only hope that it didn’t turn out to be a bad thing.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Marco jumped along with the rest of the small group when something thumped by the front door. He immediately leaped up and took a fighting stance in front of the others. Dipper may know boxing but he had spent 16 years assassinating Hekapoo’s weird clones! He’d have to protect them, although he wished he had a sword or his dragon-cycle.

 

The thumping continued and Dipper got up, walking around Marco and leaving his circle of protection!

 

“I’ll take a look.” He whispered, Wirt got up as well but he didn’t move from his spot which Marco was happy about considering Wirt was the only one without proper fighting training.

 

“Dipper be careful.” Wirt whispered, fidgeting behind Marco. Dipper nodded and moved to the window slowly, trying not to let the floorboards creak. He peeked out and gasped.

 

“Shit,”

 

“What is-“ the door slammed open and Wirt screamed at the sight of a headless man, trees and brambles growing off his skin barely covered by ratty clothes, for some reason a birthday hat hanging from its barely there neck. It was frightening.

 

“Run!” Dipper yelled at the two as he ran at the door, throwing his shoulder into it to hit the being with the door. Marco turned to push Wirt to start running but turned back and run forward. He jumped and kicked at the monster, hitting it hard in the chest. He knocked it back a few feet and he landed, grabbing Dippers arm he turned and yanked him back towards Wirt.

 

“Thanks!” Dipper gave him an appreciative look as they ran through the house and towards the back door. Wirt was waiting by the door. The relief on his face was short lived as the sound of stomping and running after them reached their ears.

 

“Okay which way?” Marco demanded, that thing had felt like steel and if he could avoid having to fight it all out he would.

 

“This way! Towards the Floating Cliffs!” Dipper pointed to the cliffside that had seemed impossible the moment Marco had laid eyes on it two weeks ago.

 

The three began to sprint out the back door and into the forest, their eyes focused on the plan that once again hinged on Dipper and his skill with magic. He didn’t know if he could do this spell alone but he would have to try.

 

“What was that anyway?” Marco asked, he had seen a lot of crazy things in his life but that definitely had to be the most horrific, and definitely the goriest. He could see the bone and shredded flesh of its neck!

 

“The Being Whose Name Should Never Be Said, another one of the henchmaniacs!” Dipper told them, he know the things name but he really didn’t want to know what happened if you said it’s name. It could summon it to them for all he knew!

 

“Dear god,” Wirt breathed, the full reality that Dipper had literally seen armageddon coming down hard on him.

 

“He didn’t look like that the first time around, none of them did.” Dipper tried to not feel embarrassed for some reason.

 

A growl started up behind them and Wirt chanced a glance back and yelled when he saw the headless thing was changing after them on all fours.

 

“FUCKING HELL!” Wirt yelled and pushed himself to go faster. “Run faster!” He yelled at the other two, the image of dripping blood and veins splattering in the wind entirely too fresh in his mind.

 

“What the hell? It doesn’t have a head, how is it growling!” Marco yelled as he tried to run like that sandwich monster was on his heels, it was about at the same amount of fear, so it worked.

 

“It’s a demon, just run!” Dipper snapped at the two.

 

Marco felt frustration build up, he was sick of running! He just wanted to karate kick his way out of this already! Who cares if the stupid thing was as hard as steel.

 

His limbs felt weak from the air but his fighting spirit was as strong as ever, now that his confusion had died down he just wanted to kick some monster ass and go home.

 

With his decision in mind he stopped on a dime, listening carefully for the thing, gauging how far behind it was. Dipper and Wirt stopped and turned to him with frightened eyes, watching the monster as it rushing him with the intention to bulldoze into him.

 

Marco smirked under his face mask and jumped high in the air just before the thing crashed into him, the headless thing tried to skitter to a stop when it’s target suddenly disappeared from sight, does it have sight? Doesn’t matter. Marco whipped out his scissors midair and landed on the monsters back in a crouching position, stabbing the scissors into its back. The thing immediately began to spasm and tried to rip him off.

 

Marco wrapped his legs around it's waist before ripping the scissors out of his flesh and stabbed it again.

 

“Holy crap Marco!” Wirt yelled somewhere in the background as Marco twisted and ducked to avoid the large monkey hands of the monster continuing to stab it in the back.

 

“Die you stupid thing!” He shouted when it was screaming in pain but its struggles only got worse. It wasn’t freaking dying!

 

“It can regenerate! They’re basically immortal!” Dipper yelled as he ran forward to help the other. He didn’t believe Marco had a plan of how to get off its back and he really didn’t want to see him get bucked off like a rodeo fatality. He jumped in front of the being, bouncing on the balls of his feet the way Stan had shown him and threw a heavy gut punch. The thing gave a deep gurgling growl and then began to contort itself until was completely backwards and running, shaking itself as it’s stomach opened up as a giant mouth and started to run at Dipper with snapping teeth. Marco was now clinging on for dear life hanging from the things back as it ran around.

 

Wirt looked around and quickly grabbed up a thick branch as Dipper tried desperately to avoid the things teeth, Marco screaming since his only hand hold was his scissors. His back was being scraped across the ground and he was losing strength in his arms.

 

Wirt ran forward, his improvised weapon at the ready and he speared the thick branch into it's hideous mouth to stop it from moving.

 

“Marco roll out!” Dipper yelled the moment he saw what Wirt had done. Marco dropped the foot to the ground and rolled out from under The Being Whose Name Should Never Be Said and staggered up as Dipper wound his arm back to deliver a brutal downward punch to its chest. It didn’t fall onto its back so Marco gave a grunt and lifted his leg straight up and brought his heel down hard exactly where Dipper had, knocking the thing on the ground.

 

Everything was silent for a moment, all three boys gasping and panting.

 

Dipper glared at Marco after he collected back his strength. “Are you stupid?” He gasped between breaths.

 

“Excuse me?!” Marco glared back. “We totally owned this thing!”

 

“And used way to much energy doing so!” Dipper yelled at him, angry that he could be so thoughtless. “Bill has at least nine other demons under his thumb and they will regenerate! We can’t keep doing this or we won’t even make it!”

 

“This is better than running like cowards!” Marco stepped up into Dippers face, angry that he was angry at him.

 

“Guys come o-“

 

“THE AIR IS LITERALLY KILLING US!” Dipper shouted over Wirt. “And you!” Dipper growled, stomping his foot on the chest of the monster. “You want us to waste our breath fighting immortal monsters!?”

 

“And you want us to risk our necks on a plan you aren’t even sure will work!” Marco shoved a finger into Dippers chest, basically breathing fire.

 

“At least it’s a plan!” Dipper shoved Marco back. “You just want us to run around and fight everything that moves! Like that’s going to get us out!” Wirt began to back up when the monsters limbs began to twist and crackling sounds for its bones in the air, neither boy seemed to notice or even listen to his warnings.

 

“Well you know what? When this is over you can just go and FU-“ The Being Whose Name Should Never Be Said suddenly snapped up, knocking Dipper and Marco to the ground as it turned and jumped at Wirt.

 

Wirt screamed when a fist hit his stomach. He went flying back at a volatile that left his brain behind.

 

“WIRT!” Marco and Dipper yelled and ran forward to stop the headless being but in the end something far worse happened. A shadow rose up, gnashing teeth and burning furious eyes with a horrible screeching howl, wrapping around the headless monster and dragged it into the depths on the forest. The imagery left the two boys shaking in shock and bone chilling fear, the small area they were in silent only to be broken by Wirts pained groan.

 

Snapping out of their shock the two finished making their way to Wirt who was laying at the base of a Edelwood tree.

 

“What the-“ Dipper started.

 

“-hell-“ Wirt gasped as he opened his eyes finally.

 

“-is going on?!” Marco finished. They all stared wide eyes at the pink sword hilt protruding from his chest, don’t misunderstand it wasn’t going through his chest. No, it was coming out of his chest, pink flower petals fluttering from what seemed like a small portal on his flesh!

 

“Why?” Wirt yelled, his hands gesturing to the hilt of the sword.

 

“. . . I do not know.” Dipper shook his head and took a step back.

 

“Yeah, that’s typical.” Marco scuffed.

 

“Oh! You wanna go karate kid?” Dipper growled at Marco, turning to the Hispanic boy with a harsh glare.

 

“Let’s go Raging Bull!” Marco challenged back.

 

“Will you two just stop?!” Wirt yelled at them from the ground. “I have a sword coming out of my chest! You don’t see me picking a fight with one of the only things around not trying to kill me! So can we just try to get through this and go home?!” Wirt finished and broke down into a coughing fit, almost losing his stomach contents in the effort.

 

Marco and Dipper felt a little ashamed for picking fights with each other in this situation. They were being immature.

 

“I’m sorry,” Marco put forward.

 

“Yeah, me too I’m sorry.” Dipper replied.

 

“Alright good, now could we do something about the sword?!” Wirt yelled, his frustration becoming apparent. “And maybe help me up, I’m in a lot of pain.” He finished with a wince.

 

“Oh yeah! God, of course!” Marco rushed forward and helped Wirt up onto his feet. Wirt leaned against the tree breathing heavily. “Dipper, do you think it’s safe to pull it out?” He asked.

 

“If it doesn’t hurt him, I think we should.” Dipper nodded and took a breath before taking the hilt of the sword. His eyes looked to Wirt’s making sure he wasn’t in pain before gasping it more firmly and proceeding to pull it from Wirts body.

 

Wirt gasped and shivered as the long sheathed katana was revealed. Marco went mooneyed at the sight of it, fanboying over its majesty.

 

“Dear lord, it’s beautiful!” He awed.

 

“But why?” Wirt asked again, his eye twitching.  

 

“I don’t know but we can figure it out later, and we will figure it out but for right now let’s just find a way out of here.” Dipper tried to get everyone back on task. “I think this place is messing with our heads.”

 

Marco chuckled in agreement and Wirt nodded. They took a moment to collect themselves before Wirt looked to Dipper a little embarrassed.

 

“So um, I know we are all weak and tired but. . .” Wirt cleared his throat and blushed a bit. “Dipper can I ride on your back for a bit?”

 

Dipper laughed, excited that he still could in this type of situation and nodded.

 

“Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally figured out what I wanted to do for Wirts family!!! I had to change up my story plot a little to include it but it’s worth it trust me! I hope everyone is excited because I’ve got big plans coming up and the next chapter should be really exciting! Expect the chapter in about a week cause I’ve got to work on my other story for a bit so thank you for reading and please comment and tell me what you think and any theories you’ve got brewing!!


	14. Monsters and stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised something really big for this chapter but I got so caught up on other things and my new job that I just didn’t have time to continue this chapter into the scenes I wanted, expect the next chapter to have some awesome demon x brunette that’s gonna be worth it all okay!?

Marco had been giggling for the last mile, Dippers face burning in shame, even Wirt had a little smile on his lips after Dipper had struggled to transform and only managed to make it about half way.  

 

“I can’t believe I’m a cervitaur again.” Dipper grumbled into the rags of his shirt. The boys had settled into a comfortable fast walk, or in Dippers case a comfortable trot, moving through the forest with many things on their minds. 

 

Marco was worried about who this third demon could be, he didn’t think he’d met any besides Tom. How would some random demon even find him to begin to think they were soulmates? 

 

Wirt was clutching the sword that had come out of his chest, his mind whirling about what it could mean. Why it was happening, had there always been a sword inside of him? Did The Beast do something to him, or maybe Bill? He wasn’t sure but the dim pink glow of the sword felt almost comforting and that was enough to at least keep him from breaking down. 

 

Dipper couldn’t get the image of the shadow attacking that demon out of his head. Did it happen because the being had hurt Wirt? And if so why exactly? He had thought the point was to hurt them, whatever the answer they now knew one thing: The Henchmaniacs weren’t allowed to hurt them, or at the very least Wirt. After being dropped on his head and losing an antler he couldn’t believe that Bill cared if he was hurt or not. 

 

The silence of the forest felt stifling and as time passed the three brunettes began to feel faint. The effects of the world making their bodies heavy and each step a tremendous effort. 

 

The boys slowly lost the ability to smile or laugh, the feelings of hopelessness slowly over taking them. 

 

“The darkness is bleak,

The task at hand seemingly larger than life. 

The odds are shoddy, tremendous, and fearsome.” 

 

Wirt whispered, the words came easy considering that poetry was how he put the world and his troubles into focus although it wasn’t really a poem. 

 

“That’s depressing.” Marco whispered. 

 

“Yeah,” Dipper agreed. 

 

The three didn’t speak again, focused intently on keeping themselves moving towards the Floating Cliffs. So focused in fact that they didn’t notice when the woods began to slowly change, oak trees and alders mixing in with pine trees until it didn’t even look like Gravity Falls. 

 

“Wait” Dipper stopped, his confusion almost paluable. 

 

“What is it?” Wirt asked his eyes still on the ground, constantly looking over to the pink sword. 

 

“Where are we?” Dipper began to look around a little panicked, if he looked back he could see the pines of Gravity Falls but looking forward showed that the Floating Cliffs were gone. 

 

“Oh crap,” Marco gasped and he suddenly began to rush forward. 

 

“What is it?! Where are we!” Wirt yelled pushing his abused body after Marco along with Dipper. The forest seemed endless but soon it began to thin and eventually they were passing palm trees and concrete replaced the forest floor. Marco kept running even as Dipper began to theorized on what this could mean. 

 

“Oh, god,” Marco gasped as they came to a house, cactus and rocks artfully taking up the front yard. “Oh, my god, oh my god!” He started yelling, gesturing to the house in a fever pitch. 

 

“What?!” Dipper yelled not know what this meant but at the same time Marco seemed too. Dipper tried to put together all the new information as quick as possible. This was obviously California, the slime and vines that grew over everything before was gone, no longer was the world in grey scale. Even the air felt clean now. 

 

“This is my house! Why is my house here?!” The Hispanic boy looked close to a breakdown in the confusion of this new revelation. 

 

“Could Bill have replicated your home too?” Wirt was asking Marco but he was looking at Dipper. The boys removed the face masks, all three looking around in wide eyed confusion. 

 

“I don’t know, if he did why is it not poisonous like Gravity Falls?” He muttered to himself before looking around at the street. “Is there anything weird about it all?”

 

Marco looked around as well and began to list everything off. “Well the street is normally nicer than this,” he pointed out first, motioning to the ripped up street and houses falling apart. “Everything feels creepy, like a dream I had years ago and the moon is red.” He finished looking up at the moon. 

 

“Wonderful, so maybe we were wrong? This is all three of the demons blip universe?” Wirt weighed in. “I did get knocked into an Edelwood tree.” 

 

“It’s the best we have.” Dipper sighed and shuffled his hooves, uncomfortable on the concrete. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” His eyes looking longingly at his childhood home, the decision on to ever come to Gravity Falls clearly regretted. 

 

“What do we do now? The Floating Cliffs are gone.” Wirt pointed out. 

 

Dipper bit his lip, frustrated but in the end he should have expected this. Blip universes were small, he shouldn't have expected that the Floating Cliffs would have been included in a universe made by Bill. 

 

“Do you hear that?” Marco suddenly asked and looked around nervously. Dipper perked up his deer ears shifting around to catch whatever Marco was hearing. 

 

“It sounds like. . .” His eyes suddenly widened “monsters!” The happy grin that took over his face startled the other two. 

 

“Why are you happy about this?” Wirt's voice was almost accusatory, the sound of grunts and growls grew louder. A group of large figures were quickly approaching and Marco looked to be stretching, preparing himself for a fight that he was much too happy to be having. 

 

“Because I’m stressed, and nothing makes me feel better than kicking monster butt!” Marco grinned before his eyes caught on Wirt’s katana. “Hey do you know how to use that?” Both boys were just standing in shock and all Wirt could accomplish was a shake his head. 

 

“Can I borrow it?” Wirt held out the pink sword, still shocked that the boy seemed to be in his element while terrifying things were running at them!

 

Marco took the sword and stepped up as Dipper and Wirt just watched. Dipper was used to running from things that were bigger than him, yes he learned some self defense and built up his body but that didn’t mean he wanted to go fight a cougar. This was madness, and Dipper was absolutely flabbergasted that Marco wanted to fight. 

 

“Alright let’s do this!” At first Wirt was worried for the boy, scared he’d get hurt since there was about ten freakish looking things ready for blood and his body must be as weak as Wirts but as the boy geared up, pulling the sword from the sheath, and turning it so the blade was backwards, he realized that he’d probably be fine. 

 

Dipper pitched the bridge of his nose but Marco looked like he was having fun, even with his exhausted limbs so he moved to Wirt to try and discuss their situation. 

 

“What do you think we should do?” Dipper asked over the sound of laughter and fighting. 

 

“Keep moving, the environment is changing and we don’t know everything about it. I think if we keep moving we can figure this out.” Wirt told him pointedly, making sure to keep an eye on Marco, he didn’t want him to get hurt. 

 

“From what Marco said the monsters didn’t have any allegiance to demons, I have to wonder why they are here.” Dipper also looked over to Marco, impressed that he was holding his own despite the fact that they had just walked through a poisonous waste land. 

 

“They could have promised them something but it is curious. At the very least the demons want us alive right? Why are they having things attack us?” Wirt theorized quietly as the fight seemed to be wrapping up. 

 

“You’re right, it doesn’t seem like they want us hurt. Even Pyronica didn’t seem to be aiming at us.” Dipper didn’t like what this could mean. 

 

Monsters were limping away as Marco finally joined the powwow. He wiped blood from a split lip he had recently acquired from the fight, but he looked happy so at least that was a plus. They had to keep their spirits up. 

 

“So what have we come up with over here?” He grinned, stretching out his sword arm before trying to hand the sword back to Wirt. 

 

“You can hang on to it,” Wirt denied the sword with a shake of his head. “You would get more out of it than me, I can’t really sword fight anyway.” 

 

“If you’re sure!” He sheathed the sword and used his ripped golden pants to tie it around his waist. “So any ideas on what we should do now?”

 

“Glad you’re feeling better, and Wirt thinks we should keep moving,” Dipper quickly explained. Trying to think of the best route to go. 

 

“Yeah that seems like the best course of action,” Marco agreed and noticed the other two having difficulty choosing which way to go so he added his two cents, particularly because he had chosen fighting over being in the conversation to begin with. “I think we should head the way we were going already, it makes sense to keep going in a direction we have already tracked so much ground on.” 

 

“Good idea, Marco.” Dipper gave him a smile, even though they were caught in a strange universe by diabolical demons, Wirt grew a sword, and Dipper was half deer, he felt pretty good about their decisions. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Star hadn’t been too worried when her first call had gone to mirror mail, she was a little miffed but she let it go since she had been ignoring Marco first. It wasn’t even the second or third, but her concern grew hour after hour of no return calls or even just a text that he didn’t want to talk! 

 

At around earth's two o’clock Star just screamed in frustration, she couldn’t focus on any of her duties or training when she thought Marco was in danger or even just mad at her! She knew she’s the one that had started ignoring him but now that he wasn’t responding she realized that their friendship could break, it wasn’t immoral. 

 

“Mom! I’m going to earth!” Star yelled out her door and turned to gather up her dimensional scissors. She had challenged Hekapoo for just a few days earlier. Every princess had to do it before their 18th birthday, in all honesty she had procrastinated on the task. She was too depressed over the break up. 

 

The scissors had two point on the sides and a crystal moon in the center, making it a beautiful star shaped marvel. 

 

With a quite flip of her wrist she kept Marco in her mind and ripped open a portal. 

 

“Have a good trip dear!” Her mother yelled just as she stepped through, expecting to end up in the house she had lived for so long on earth but instead the portal spat her out like it couldn’t hold itself open in some garden she didn’t recognize. 

 

“Where am I?” She mused and looked around for Marco, the scissors should have taken her right to Marco but he wasn’t anywhere is sight. A shiver suddenly went down her spine, the area she was in way too quiet and the horribly distinct feeling of being watched making her look around nervously. 

 

“Hello?” Star called as she looked around. “Marco, you here?” She yelled, hearing her own voice echo off the large home she was standing by, not as big as her own home but it was impressive. 

 

Walking around the building she let her upper body roll this way and that looking at the scenery, the trees seemed denser than any other place sure had seen on earth, it reminded her of the forest outside her own home. 

 

“MARCO!” She snapped loudly when the uncomfortable feeling of being watched became to much for her. Silence was her answer. 

 

Grunting out a sigh Star rounded the corner out of the garden and around to the front of the building. 

 

“Alright, no Marco.” She muttered as she came to a large ajar door, peering into the darkness of the house. “Wah-What is happening here. . . ?” She stepped into the cold house with wide eyes to look at the statues of people, all dancing in a funky waltz with their faces stuck in a moment of terror. 

 

Star moved through the creepy ass room, feeling her shoulders scrunch up as the eyes on her seemed to become even more intense. 

 

“Hello? Marco. . . Anyone? Is anyone here!?” She called moving through the staged people with hesitation, it was pretty much every day that something weird happened to her but this was just plain spooky. 

 

On the other side of the town Stan had moved the middle aged women to the couch as the stone had mostly turned to flower petals so nothing was holding her up anymore. She had yet to wake up and they hadn’t found little Greg, it was a worrying development.

 

Ford had left a while ago to search for the children, their best guess was that little Northwest girl’s place so Stan was for some reason in charge of taking care of Mrs.Craft-Hayashi. He didn’t really understand why people kept putting him in change of other people’s lives and safety, he was obviously bad at it. Look what had happened! Twice!

 

Petals littered the floor, giving off a strange glow. They would make a wonderful attraction, but that was an idea for another day. 

 

He killed some time pacing the floor and checking on the women’s still completely stone husband, the mystery of why the women was turning back and with flower petals too boot was consuming him. 

 

It felt like an eternity had passed before the women shot up with a gasp, her red panicked eyes looking around the room in confusion and fright. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?” She yelled at Stan when she spotted him before her eyes found the flower petals. If possible she began even more frantic. “Oh god what happened? Where are my children!?” 

 

“We. . . Don’t know,” Stan tried to explain but as the women sat up stiffly he knew that wasn’t enough. 

 

“Sakuya-hime,” the women breathed as she picked up a flower petal. “I didn’t think it was true.” Every word only confused Stan more but as the women turned back to him with that wide eyed look he was frozen to his spot. How do you tell woman whose children could be in danger that she’s not making any sense? “Tell me everything that has happened!” She demanded. 

 

Stan tried to settled himself, buckling in for a very long story. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Princesses and lost friends.

“A demon?! After my son!” Aymee Craft-Hayashi shouted, more upset that some being was trying to hurt her boys then disbelieving of the existence of demons. Her mother had often told her stories that included creatures of that irk, one such story including the telling of a curse once struck by an old, powerful one long ago. 

 

“Yes, along with my great grand nephew and another boy we haven’t found yet.” Stan explained, feeling not for a the first time lost in the situation. He had faced dinosaurs and all sorts of monsters but he didn’t know how to fight an enemy that slunk around in the shadows, doing their evil deeds. 

 

“And this Beast once hunted my sons in that Unknown place?” Aymee shivered, she had thought the story was just something Greg had dreamed up while unconscious and Wirt had gone along with it as too not upset him. This was . . . Horrifying, the worst thing anyone could tell her after waking literally from stone. 

 

Stan nodded solemnly feeling much the same as she did, the situation was a nightmare. 

 

“Mrs.Craft-Hayashi-“

 

“Please just Aymee.” She interrupted, they were well past formalities. 

 

“Aymee, will you tell me about these creepy flower petals?” 

 

Aymee flitched mentally apologizing to her mother for being so difficult when she was telling their family history. She didn’t know all of it, always believing it all to be just a legend or even a fluffy little lie to help children sleep better. Either way she never took it seriously and so had never repeated the story to her own children. Where ever they were they were probably very confused. 

 

With a heavy sigh she tried to tell the almost forgotten story from memory. “The legend of my family is that long ago, when the Hayashi’s where still the Hashimoto’s one of our ancestors fell in love with a princess, she was the great granddaughter of Konohanasakuya-hime. The goddess of delicate life, I was named for the princess; her name was Aimi.”

 

“Okay following you so far.” Stan muttered when the women took a breath, seemingly trying to piece together the full story. 

 

“I’m sorry I never cared for the story as a child,” Aymee whispered a little ashamed with herself. 

 

“It’s fine, whatever you can manage.” She nodded and began again. 

 

“I believe it went something like this . . . Aimi’s beauty had many in it's clutches but she too fell for my ancestor, konohanasakuya-hime blessed the marriage herself, ignoring the request for her hand by a demon of darkness and death.” Aymee paused, this was the part that she always forgot. What was the demons name and why again did he want her so badly? Oh. . . Yes that was right. “The demon believed the mixing of bloodlines would produce children more powerful than the world had seen before, it didn’t hurt that he liked that she was only a half godling and couldn’t fight back like one but just as pretty.” 

 

Aymee paused again, taking up a petal to run her thumb over delicately. 

 

“The demon was infuriated that Aimi was to be married to a simple mortal and when the goddess refused to bend on the issue he placed a curse on our family. Already our mixed blood supposedly attracts the devils but for centuries the curse has weighed heavily upon my family.” 

 

“And this curse is?” Stan asked feeling frustration at her cryptic speech. 

 

“I’m getting to it!” Aymee took a deep breath, pushing down the natural desire to go search for her children. “The curse was one of irony, one day a child would be born in our line that is soulmates with a demon of the utmost sin.” Oh Wirt, why must it be her son that has this fate thrust upon him!

 

“How does that explain the flower petals?” Stan gasped, trying hard to believe this story. He could understand why she had a hard time believing it as a child. 

 

“Konohanasakuya-hime was infuriated at the demon's curse so she passed down one of her own. She placed a restriction on all demons, they would not be able to mark a soulmate themselves, and they could not claim a soulmate unless they entered the ritual circle willingly. Once her curse was done the great princess decided there was one more thing she could do, she killed herself. Tore apart her essence to be held with in her families souls, passed down through time to protect every single member of our bloodline.” Aymee paused as she clutched the cherry blossoms, she couldn’t believe this was real, it couldn’t be real because then her baby really was in danger and she hadn’t even seen it. 

 

“It is said that the child who most represents her ideals of love, creativity, and courage would be the one tied to the demon and that is the child she would reside the heaviest in. It’s said that should that child come under attack she will make her presence known in order to protect them, no one knows how she would do that though . . . I hope she is protecting my boy.” Aymee began to sniffle and then sob, never before did she wish so strongly for her own mother. The women had been so afraid of her being the child of legend that she had tried to teach her magic. Aymee has never listened or even learned a thing, deciding her mother was two parts crazy and one part overprotective, and then her mother had moved on to sword fighting. Why didn’t she prepare Wirt? Because it had only ever been a ridiculous story!? That wasn’t good enough!

 

Aymee jumped when a wrinkled old arm wrapped around her shoulder, hugging her close. She cried harder and turned into his embrace. 

 

“Sakuya-hime!” She sobbed out a prayer. “Protect my boy I beg of you!” Her fist curled over her chest, trying to reach the spark of goddess that now lay dormant inside. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Marco led the trio, hand always ready to grab the sword and defend the group. The three had been quiet for a ways, everyone to depressed and tired to speak to each other anymore. 

 

Marco was worried, it felt like they had been walking for days and everyone’s energy was beginning to flag, Dipper had tripped a few times with his four cloven hooves and poor Wirt could barely walk straight. 

 

Marco himself had stumbled a few times, his stomach twisted in pain, he was sure it was the same for the other two. He spotted a familiar building up ahead, his school, it had been further from his house than in real life but to be fair the longer he was in this part of the universe the longer he noticed that the air felt heavy. It was like gravity was set on overdrive. 

 

“Let’s stop and rest for awhile,” Marco called as he pointed to the ruins of the school. 

 

“No,” Dipper grunted as he tried to get his heavy legs to continue forward only to stumble, his knees on his forelegs hitting the concert hard, making him cry out in pain. 

 

“Yes, Dipper were exhausted, we need to rest.” Marco told the half-deer as he and Wirt helped him back up. 

 

Dipper frowned deeply before he conceded. “Okay, Yeah you’re right.” Looking between themselves they all took note of how faint they had all become. Dirt was smudged over their faces, their hair greasy and tangled to high heaven. 

 

“Great, can anyone make a fire?” Marco asked as he turned them towards shelter. 

 

“I do,” Wirt offered, when you spend what feels like months in an unknown universe you learn how to make a fire. In fact out of the three of them he was probably the one that felt the most in his element, sure Marco loved the fighting but Wirt was the one with first hand experience at being lost in a world with no idea how to escape. 

 

“Great.” Marco and Dipper ended up saying at the same time. They didn’t even have the energy to smile at each other. 

 

They hobbled their way to the school, having trouble with the door but they managed to budge it open enough to even get Dippers hindquarters through. 

 

All three hadn’t realized how cold the world had been until they got inside where it was just a little warmer. Wirt felt a shiver go up his spine even as Dipper huddled into a corner to rest. 

 

“I’ll go gather something to start a fire with,” Wirt called as he moved deeper into the debris covered hallways. Lockers were tossed about making his way more of an obstacle course than anything else. 

 

“I’ll come with you!” Marco yelled, standing up to rush after the other boy. In truth Marco was more worried about Wirt than Dipper, being the only one without any way to defend himself. Marco turned to gesture for Dipper to just rest and the cervitor didn’t put up much of a fight, just plopped right back down. 

 

“Be safe!” Dipper managed to yell before collapsing against the wall, disgusted with his shaking limbs and tired eyes. He knew he should keep watch but unfortunately his eyelids had other plans and before even a minute passed he was soundlessly asleep. 

 

Marco and Wirt walked deeper into the twisting alcoves of the school, Marco feeling fear prickle up at the sinister air and how unforgiving the halls looked to him. 

 

“Three tattered boys,    
Despaired and dragged to the brink.    
the darkest of souls treat them like toys.    
They fight and maul but can they ever find the end?   
Will they ever stand tall?” Wirt muttered as they creeped down the quiet hall, apparently trying hard not to fold into himself by instinct. “A question for the moment when mortals bring down the titan,   
Waiting for their days to brighten.” He finished. 

 

“You like poetry huh?” 

 

“Ya, it makes me feel better.” Wirt blushed a bit. 

 

“Normally Stars the one that cheers me up when everything feels hopeless,” Marco bit his lip, would he ever see her again?

 

“I get that,” Wirt breathed a pained laugh. “Greg was probably the only thing that kept me going in The Unknown, I knew I had to keep him safe. It was my duty, it didn’t hurt that he’s so silly that he kept my own spirits up.” 

 

Marco smiled a touch before it became to hard. “Seems like we both had someone naturally cheerful to help us through tough times,” 

 

“Dipper too,” Wirt added, happy to think of the bright girl instead of these twisting halls. “Mabel is good friends with Greg, she’s just so happy and giddy all the time.” 

 

“Ha! Dipper doesn’t seem the type to be able to deal with someone like that,” Marco laughed a bit, so far he found Dipper to be a bit controlling and ornery. “But I have met Mabel, she is kinda bright. Reminds me of star.” 

 

“Dippers not bad, it’s just stress. When I first came to town he was pretty easy going but the second the demons started hunting us he did get really serious.” Wirt admitted, yet that wasn’t his fault! This demon had taken over his town at one point, he had almost lost his sister and Grunkle! He had plenty of reason to lose the happy-go-lucky attitude. “He’s better with Mabel, she juxtapositions him brilliantly.” 

 

“That is probably true of us all,” Marco pointed out. They were all very alike, they were all anxious, way to concerned about the things that could go wrong, and just a touch neurotic. “Maybe that’s why we all step on each other’s toes, we don’t have are little suns following us around.” 

 

Wirt gave a hint of a smile and nodded his head in agreement. They came to the end of the hall, the way forking in two directions. “I’ll go right,” Wirt moved to go right, already a stack of makeshift firewood, that must have been desks at some point, in his arms but Marco grabbed his elbow and shook his head. 

 

“No I think we should stick together,” 

 

“Oh come on Marco, I’m not a child.” 

 

“But you don’t know how to fight!” Marco almost begged, he didn’t want to be alone so he definitely didn’t want Wirt alone. 

 

“Fine I think we have enough firewood, we can both go right.” Wirt felt a little irritation that the other boy didn’t think he could handle himself alone. 

 

The boys walked on in silence. 

 

Dipper woke up alone and cold, his shaking had only gotten worse. He felt fear crawl up his insides and grip his heart as the darkness swallowing him. 

 

“Wirt? . . . Marco . . . ?” He called a little uncertainty. No one answered his call. He felt the walls closing in and his breath coming out a little panicked, he wished desperately for Mabel. She always pulled him out of moments like this. 

 

“Guys!? Where are you?!” He yelled down the dark hall, they should be back by now, right? A noise began to grow from down the hall, haunting and sad. It was the song Bill had forced him to dance too, the realization froze him to the floor. 

 

“Awe~,” a hand crawled over his shoulder and he jumped with a startled scream, trying to get away from the chest he had been pulled harshly into. “Someone’s all alone!”

 

“Bill! Unhand me this instant!” Dipper struggled against the hands holding him. 

 

“Poor, poor Pinetree~!” Bill ignored his struggles as he clasped the boy even tighter to him, two more pairs of arms circling around his waist and pulling his deer body up into his lap. 

 

Dipper yelped when he felt the demon muzzle into the back of his neck, an odd clicking purr humming from the demons chest. 

 

“Bi-Bill! Stop this right now!” Dipper tried to command but he was so weak he knew he couldn’t fight a fly at the moment. 

 

“Look how dirty my little Pinetree got~ awe!” Bill was content to ignore Dippers pleads. “You have dust and dirt everywhere! And you’re still half deer, do you not have the energy to turn back? How adorable~!” Bill cooed, a third pair of arms making their appearance, one hand to caress his bare back and another to pinch his cheek. 

 

“I AM NOT ADORABLE!” Dipper yelled at the demon cuddling him trying to fight his way out of the hold. 

 

“Of course you are, not it’s time you went back to sleep okay?” Bill cooed as one hand grabbed his single antler. 

 

“No! What are y-“ Bill suddenly yanked Dippers head by his antler into the wall, making the boy black out cold. 

 

“Jeez, you have no chill,” Tom spoke up from the shadows, a quirk tipping his lips as he watched the mind demon pet the boys hair lovingly. 

 

“It’s not like I want to hurt him . . . This much,” the blonde demon let a grin stretch across his face, waving a hand to simultaneously heal the head wound and turn him fully human again. Bill’s eyes ran over the naked boys form and licked his lips. “But this is necessary, mortals are funny things. They like to be touched and held so eventually Pinetree will know my song as a call to my arms and a warning that if he dares struggle I’ll have to hurt that pretty head.” 

 

“Yep, no chill,” Tom concluded with a snicker, not feeling bad for the boy. It was good Bill was starting his conditioning so soon, he’ll adjust faster. “You didn’t have to break an antler though.” Tom added. 

 

“I think it’s cute like that, and when it grows back I can snap it again! The pain is suppose to be intense~.” Bill shivered in pleasure at the thought of the screams he’d harvest from his little Pinetree. “Well I guess it’s time for the finishing touch!” 

 

Tom tilted his head watching as Bill flipped the boy around and carved a few words in demonic up his neck and into his hairline. 

 

_ “You will touch no one else~.”  _ Billed whispered into the bleeding wounds, they glowed a dull yellow before spreading around the entirety of his body and dissolved into him. “There!” Bill shoved the dead weight of the boy off his lap and jumped up with a degranged giggle. 

 

Tom sighed, the chore over with so he now had no excuse to not confront his own soulmate. 

 

“I’ll be off then~, back to the circle with me after I drop little Pinetree off to where he needs to be, now be a good boy and find the little sunspot!” Bill stooped to pick up the unconscious boy, turning on his heel and beginning to march away. 

 

“You know I don’t want to,” Tom groaned, why couldn’t The Beast do it since he’s already waiting for them!

 

“Well you’ll have to see him at some point, better to crush some of the spirit now than wait another day for them to wear themselves out eh~!?” 

 

Tom nodded, he was getting anxious as well to be done with this part of the plan. The boys had done better than they had expected at avoiding every trap and taking down the goons meant to chase them into their clutches. He supposed they should have expected it though, these boys had all outmaneuvered them all before. 

 

“Fine, fine I’ll go.” Tom muttered, not bothering to say goodbye as the demon carried his bounty into the shadows and back to the poisonous woods of the universe with a cheered whistle. 

 

Turning at the sound of screaming and grunts, Tom steeled himself for what came next. It would all be worth it in the end. 

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Bunny

Marco led Wirt deeper into the hallway, each step another confirmation that they should have turned back a while ago. The hall was dark, so dark they could barely see a foot in front of them and something ominous was beginning to weigh heavily in the already suffocating air. 

 

Marco spun on his heel to look at Wirt, the boy was looking around nervously. “Wirt, lets turn ba-” it happened so fast, one second he was standing there, in between two doorways and the next a shadow burst from one doorway and dragged Wirt with a shriek into the other. 

 

Marcos eyes bulged wide as the darkness raged like a furious beast whipping around the hallway before leaving Marco in frozen horror. 

 

“WIRT!” He screamed the moment he snapped out of his stupor and tried to jump for the boy hanging from the door hinge, his nails clawing into the wood as he was yanked and pulled by the dark gut wrenching mass of evil. 

 

He grabbed onto Wirts wrists and tried to pull him out of the shadows grasp as the Asian boy screamed and begged for help. Then his grip slipped and Wirt went flying into the darkness of the room, his nails dragged against the wood like animal being hauled away; a fresh kill. 

 

The door slammed shut, locking Marco out. He pounded in the door in desperation. 

 

“Wirt! Wirt!” He yelled, screamed and beat on the door. It wouldn’t budge and before long Wirt was pounding back on the other side of the door. 

 

“Help! Marco, please!” Marco backed up a bit, his eyes narrowing in determination. 

 

“Back up from the door! I’m kicking it open!” Marco yelled as he readied himself. Marco jumped forward, his leg raising to deliver a powerful kick only for a hand to grab his shoulder and yank him backwards. Knocked off balance Marco had to hop back on one leg, startled he couldn’t seem to catch his balance until he had already been dragged into the dark room behind him. 

 

The door slammed shut, locking him away in darkness with an unknown assailant just like Wirt.  

 

“Let go of me!” Marco yelled as he reached back to grab the assailants hand, intending to throw the person over his shoulder, only to tear off their hand instead. “Oh god!” He exclaimed and threw the hand away from him so he could spin around and face whoever had dragged him into the room but no one was there! 

 

“Face me like a man!” He yelled at the darkness, spinning around to find the monster only to find more darkness, like he had been thrown into a vortex instead of a room. He couldn’t even see the door in the velvety bleakness around him. “Show yourself and FIGHT ME!” Marco screamed into the void, hours of frustration pouring into his voice. Some unknown demon would not just waltz into his life and make a mess of everything, he was just beginning to go back to normality!

 

“You always were unespeptional,” a deep chuckle was issued from his right. A shiver of panic sprang up his spine for one reason: He knew that voice. . . Monster arm. 

 

He ripped his right arm up and stared at the smallmouth growing large and purple on his palm with horror. No no no! It can’t be coming back, it’s already bad enough that he sweats slime occasionally when he gets nervous! 

 

“No this isn’t real! You are gone!” Marco yelled at his arm as the tentacle appendage began to take it over, his bones becoming non existent as he lost control of his ability to control it. 

 

“But here I am! Just like I promised, I am a virus!” It cackled at him as it grew and grew and kept growing. “You will never get rid of me!” 

 

“You wanna bet!?” Marco grabbed for the sword with his left hand as the monster arm wrapped around him, confining his legs as he raised the katana. He brought down the sword with the intent of cutting his not in control arm from his body! Only for the blade to stop after only making a deep gash into the flesh. The metal was biting and the tentacle's scream echoed his own, the pain was intense. Purple blood oozed and dripped down into the void, getting everywhere as every muscle in his body spasmed out of control in response to the agony. 

 

“What are you doing!? Stop it, stop it!” The monster arm cried but that only strengthens his resolve to continue. Gritting his teeth Marco yanked the blade from their combined flesh, grunting at the wave up pain that hit his shoulder, and raised it again. “NOOO!” It screamed as he thrusted the blade downward, shutting his eyes as he knew a pain he had never known was going to be upon him soon. 

 

The sword stopped short, the hilt pulled from his hand by an unseen force. Within a blink of the eye the void was gone and Marco realized with panic that it had all been some kind of delusion. There had been no monster arm, but he had slashed his arm with a sword! 

 

“Oh my god.” He breathed as he looked at the blood smeared over himself, dripping onto the floor in an endless stream. 

 

“Well, that went better than I hoped.” A deep voice called his attention, snapping his eyes up a bout of vertigo hit him. Blood loss and fear made the room spin as he searched for the source of the voice, his hand clutching his blood dripping arm. 

 

Growling Marco forced his eyes forward to see a glowing eye in the darkness. He squinted through his fuzzy eyesight at the dark figure, still holding his bleeding arm at his side. Then the figure stepped forward into the light and Marco felt like he was punched in the gut as he gasped. 

 

“T-Tom?” He whispered looking over the now much older man, when he’d last seen him he had been sixteen, just a boy like him. He was much taller now, more like a bean pole. His horns curled up higher around his styled pink hair and the marks on his cheeks and forehead coming down further, even his shoulders were broader and his chest tapered in to his waist like a Greek statue. He still wore ripped black jeans with chains but he now wore a maroon button down with the sleeves rolled up to show off inky black tattoos of demonic rabbits and his leather bracer. He was no longer the smooth bad boy, now he looked like a perfect example of a dangerous man especially with the piercings in his pointed ears and lightly trimmed facial hair. 

 

“Surprised? I thought you were smarter than that, I mean I am the only demon you know!” Tom laughed in his face and Marco felt something break inside him. Despite everything he always thought Tom had to have good inside of him, trusted that some day he’d prove to Star that he could be a good friend to her again. 

 

Marco glared, the feeling of bile crawling up his throat at the betrayal. 

 

“I-,” he cut himself off as he stepped towards the demon, blood spilling a red trail behind him. “I defended you! I told them both that there was no way it was you! I BELIEVED IN YOU!” Marco serged forward and grabbed the demon by his shirt and pulled him so they were face to face; snarling at the bastard. 

 

Tom snarled right back, quick as lightning Tom bent back his hand, the wrist snapping setting off a symphony of screaming nerves up his arm. Marco screamed along with them. 

 

“Do not yell at me!” Tom hissed in his face, his three eyes glowing a dull red. “I will be your master soon so you better respect me!” 

 

“Oh fuck you! You couldn’t control Star and no matter what bullshit someone gave you about me being your whatever, I don’t care, you will not control me!” Marco hissed right on back, despite the pain in both arms, struggling to get free from the damning grip of the demon. 

 

Tom’s other hand came up and suddenly Marco felt his head snap to the side, a sting on his cheek and the realization that Tom just slapped him! His head began to spin again and he knew he was probably pale as a ghost. Weakly Marco lifted up his bleedly arm that was starting to go numb to push at Tom’s chest, smearing blood on his shirt. 

 

“Please, just stop this Tom! I always believed you had good in you.” Marco whispered a little weakly, his head felt heavy and body was weak. Every thump of his racing sending a pulse of pain to his broken wrist and slashed arm, blood just drenching his right side. “I still don’t think your evil Tom, you can stop this.” Marco lifted his brown eyes up to clash with ruby red. He begged silently not to proved him wrong. 

 

“You know,” Tom started his hand tightening on Marcos broken wrist, looking like he enjoyed the pain that Marco gasped out softly. “I always hated you, you ruined my chances with Star at the blood moon ball and now I find out that you’re destined for me? I can only hate you more.” He seemed to laugh to himself, like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening, Marco could relate. “Everything about you pisses me off, the way you fight, the way you think you can protect everyone and always leave yourself vulnerable like you think no one will ever try to harm you. You’re a miserable human, and yet you act like you’re the magical princess, god I hate you.” 

 

“Then why do this? If I’m your soulmate, or whatever, and you don’t like it then just let me go, help me out of here and we can never talk to each other again!” Marco bargained, feeling useless with his two arms out of commission. 

 

“Do you understand what a soulmate is?!” Tom shoved Marco hard into the wall, his eyes digging into Marco’s. Tom didn’t wait for an answer only continued on with his monologue. “It’s a once in a lifetime bound, I wanted it with Star but you’ll have to do,” His eyes roamed over Marco like he found him wanting. “And I’ll admit I am a little curious.”

 

Marco glared harder but something about the way he had said that made the human shiver in fear. He was weak, tired, and seriously injured; bleeding out literally. He was completely at Tom’s mercy right now. 

 

“Curious?” Marco asked with a small crack in his throat. 

 

Tom smirked, his left fang flashing in the dull light, his other hand coming up to brush the red mark on Marcos cheek. “Yes, curious.” He bent down so their faces were level with each other, their noses almost touching. “Sex with your soulmate is supposed to be legendary.”  

 

Marco didn’t fully process the sentence for a moment, he felt like the world was suddenly in a tailspin and then it hit him, a second sucker punch to the stomach. He trashed against Tom, kicking his feet and blood splattering across the both of them. He screamed and roared at the other, ignoring every ounce of pain. 

 

“You fucker! BASTARD!” Marco screeched manically until a clawed hand grabbed his face by the cheeks and smacked his head against the wall. His stomach rolled, his body immediately giving up the fight, despite how badly he wished to punch the demon. 

 

“Oh Marco, you may be able to fight back monsters but now your dealing with a demon, let’s not pretend you're actually strong.” Tom mocked him, his claws playing with Marco’s hair like he had become fascinated with it. 

 

Marco growled, swallowing bile as he tried to settle his himself enough to retort. “Then let’s not pretend rape is sex while we’re at it yeah?” 

 

Tom’s three eyes narrowed before he began to laugh, a restrained laugh like he was trying not to have a angry fit and so resorted to laughing then he stopped. His eyes rolled over Marco again, a prickle of lust settling inside him at the look of the boys halfway developed body, he was beginning to put on muscle. His shoulders broadening and a definite definition to his chest and abs. It was too bad he would never fully develop once they were finished with these boys, they’d be stuck forever in a seventeen year olds body by the soul bond. 

 

“Oh Marco, I can’t rape something that belongs to me,” Tom whispered, sending chills ricocheting down Marcos body. Dear god! He actually believed himself, this was not the blundering, angry boy that just wanted to be loved he thought he knew. This was a monster, a true horrific monster. “There’s the fear I wanted to see,” Tom suddenly gave Marco a shark like smile. “Time to learn you can’t fight this Marco, get use to this fear my little Bunny. This will be your life.” 

 

Tom suddenly released Marcos hand and he fell. Slid down the wall, his wide eyes fixed on the demon he thought he once knew. Never before, even when captured by Toffee, had he felt so threatened and not in control. 

 

“Now I have a job to do and then you can go back to mindlessly running around, trying so hard to beat us,” Tom crunched down so he was at level with the Hispanic boy who was clutching his broken arm, looking woozy and close to passing out. 

 

“A jo-job?” Marco stuttered, fearing despite knowing Tom wanted him alive that he was about to die. 

 

“That’s right Bunny, a job.” Tom reaches forward and latched onto Marcos bleeding arm and forced him forward. Unbalancing him so that he fell forward and tried to use his arm with a broken wrist out of instinct, only to howl in pain. Tom basked in the sound and held up a hand with a growing black fire in his palm. “The best thing about working with Cernunnos and Bill has to be how much I’ve learned, I can use my third eye now. It was thanks them I had the ability to give you that delicious nightmare, but this trick here is very new, your little friend got a taste the other day and now you get the whole thing.” 

 

The demon's hand clasped the fire over Marcos wound and he began to scream. He shrieked and cried until his throat felt like it was ripping apart, the fire flowed into the wound. It felt like it was burning him but he knew it wasn’t. 

 

Something black began to seep under his skin, wiggling under it and taking shape. That was all Marco was able to process before the bile he had been fighting for so long came roaring up with a vengeance, as the black fire lifted and tore through his skin. His meger stomach contents came out as he violently gagged and the world became fuzzy and black crawled over his vision. Passing out felt like the most dangerous thing in the world to do but it wasn’t like he had a choice. 

 

____________________________________________________

 

Wirt had been banging on the locked door for what felt like hours, Marcos voice had disappeared and the kick to the door had never come. The anxiety and fear for his friend could almost trump his fear of the dark room, unknowing if something was in there with him, almost. 

 

Tears had began to run down his face the longer he was in the room, alone and in the dark and beginning to panic. 

 

“Marco! Marco, where are you Marco!?” He screamed banging on the door hysterically. As his energy ran out he slid to the floor, hugging himself next to the light of the hall coming from under the door. He stared with wet eyes at the darkness because if something in here was going to hurt him well they’ll have to look at him while it happens, he will not go quietly to anyone! 

 

Time passed slowly before the lock clicked and Wirt jumped up and threw open the door. He didn’t think about the possibility of it being a trap, he didn’t think about anything besides getting out of that room and finding Marco. 

 

The hallway was empty when he looked around but the door across the hall was ajar, it was almost instinctual to jump to it, shoving the door open so hard it slammed into the wall like that would keep it from being locked behind him. In the shadows at the back of the room laid a heap of something. 

 

“Marco?!” Wirt gasped when he recognized the heap as a very bloody Marco. He ran to the other boy, kicking away his sword so he could fall to his knees at the others side. He ignored the bloody mess on the boys arm, although he recognized the handy work as the third demons and immediately checked for a pulse. 

 

He sighed in relief when he felt the thumping sign of life. “Oh, thank god,” Wirt now pulled the boy from a pool of vomit and blood, then finally looked over Marcos arm. It was cleaner than what happened to Dipper, the only open would being that of a blacken scabbed up sword slash on his upper arm. 

 

“What did they do to you?” Wirt asked as he looked over what looked like a tentacle tattoo wrapping around his arm and back toward his back just a hint. It was impossible to see the entire thing without cleaning it but he didn’t have any water to do that. The best he could do was cover the wound. There was blood everywhere but the wound wasn’t bleeding, at least not anymore. 

 

Ripping the cloak from his Summerween costume off, Wirt grabbed the sword and cut it into strips to begin wrapping Marcos limp arm in the rags. 

 

Marcos eyes fluttered when he was tying the knot, and the groan of pain was music to Wirts ears. 

 

“Marco!” Wirt shouted, happy the boy was coming too considering they couldn’t camp here, where they had been attacked for too long. 

 

“Wirt,” Marco whispered weakly, his eyes looked sunken and sad like he had given up all hope. “I-I’m so sorry.” Tears began to gather in his eyes, sliding down his temples. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not hurt, let’s just think about you for now Okay?” Wirt tried to assured him, thinking he was apologizing for not rescuing him from the room he’d been locked into but in reality he had apologized for believing in Tom more than he had Wirt and Dipper. 

 

“Wh-where’s Dip-“ he coughed, blood splattering out of his mouth and running down his lip. “-Dipper?” 

 

“I don’t know, probably still resting where we left him.” Wirt guessed but in the end did feel a spike of fear in his gut. Where was Dipper? Why didn’t he try and look for them, it felt like it had been hours. 

 

“Get m-me up,” Marco growled while already moving to stand. The moment his left hand moved Marco gasped and collapsed onto the ground again. 

 

“What’s wrong?!” Wirt moved to help the other, noticing that his left wrist was swollen and red. 

 

“My wrist,” Marco breathed in one pained hiss. “He broke it.” 

 

Grabbing up the last of the his ruined cloak Wirt quickly formed a sling for the Hispanic boy. Wincing when Marco gasped in pain at moving the appendage but pushed through and tied the sling around his neck so the broken limb was tucked safely to his chest. Nodding to himself he grabbed his sword and tied it to his side. 

 

“Let’s go get Dipper and get out of here okay?” Marco nodded sadly, something broken inside of the boy that he was obviously trying to piece back together. Wirt left him to it as he pulled the other boys right arm over his shoulder and started them moving. “Can you move this arm?” Wirt asked, mostly just so they weren’t walking in silence. 

 

“Barely,” Marco mumbled. “It’s mostly numb, probably blood loss.” 

 

“Yeah, probably.” Wirt agreed as they turned down the hall that would led presumably to Dipper. “What happened?” 

 

“He created an illusion of . . . Something horrible and I tried to chop off my arm.” Marco admitted, holding back what he saw in the illusion. 

 

“I guess I’ll just keep the sword with me for now,” Wirt muttered not daring to ask what could be so bad that he’d try and cut off his arm. 

 

They fell silent as they finally made it back to where they had thought Dipper was still resting, only to find it empty of the him. The area was cold and deserted, the only clue they had come to the right place was the cryptic message horrifically written in what looked like blood on the wall. 

 

_ Safety in numbers . . . ?  _

 

The creepiest part of the message wasn’t knowing that while they had been held up or even before it, something had came in and carried off Dipper and they hadn’t even heard anything: it was the creepy x-eyed smiley face under it. 

 

“No.” Wirt cried out, looking around like just the action would supply the other boy back into their lives. 

 

It didn’t, he was gone. 


	17. Twisting trees

Star moved up to the higher floors, not anticipating the horrors she’d find up there. Despite the spooky house and the creepy statues she wasn’t worried, she had her wand and her magic, plus she had handled worse than all this. 

 

She moved up the stairs and down a hall toward the side of the house overlooking the garden. If that’s where her scissors took her then maybe Marco was in a room close to it. 

 

As she explored she noticed leaves and vines coming from a particular room, it was strange enough that she followed the trail of vines. Dead leaves crunches under her feet and still she wasn’t concerned that she’d find anything she couldn’t handle. 

 

The door to the room the leaves led to was stuck, slightly open like someone had forced their way through a barricade. The barricade being a large wardrobe that had been pushed against the door, now it was tipped over and the door on it broken. Star pushes herself through the door, shoving the wardrobe to the side. Stat gasp at the horror she stumbled into. 

 

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed. By the window was a statue of a girl, she was on her knees reaching out for something. Tears were falling down her stone face, forever frozen. The girl was pretty with straight bangs over her forehead and Star could imagine her with blonde hair and blue eyes. Star followed the girls reach to the sickening pulsing mass of tree, wrapped around a barely breathing brunette. For one breathless moment Star feared the bloody figure was Marco. 

 

The light from the window shined through the trees reaching, twisting branches. Dust motes dancing in the streams of light as the captured humans head rose, long dark hair swishing as they moved until Stars blue eyes were staring straight into the eyes of molten chocolate of who she now recognized as a girl. 

 

The girls face was drawn in pain and a desperation she couldn’t comprehend. “H-help m-m-,” her breath gave out and her head fell into her chest, twisted into the bark of the tree so thoroughly you couldn’t see the difference between tree and flesh. 

 

“Oh god, oh god! Of course I’ll help you!” Star leaped forward and began trying to tear the bark away from the girl’s body but she immediately stopped when blood and flesh splashed out of the tree the moment she removed a large chunk. 

 

Mabel cried out, coughing up blood. Weakly she gritted her teeth and lifted her head again to catch the panicked girls eyes. She never asked for help for herself, this time she was determined to finish her message. 

 

“He-help m-my. . . Brother . . . Hel-help them.” She stuttered and gasped around the pain of the tree eating her alive. 

 

“Your brother?! Them?!” Star became frantic. Where was Marco when she needed him? What the hell was all of this?!

 

“They- they took them,” Mabel wheezed through bloodied lips. “Wirt, Dipper,” her voice broke and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek, creating a tear track down her face through the dried blood. “an-and the other bo-boy.” 

 

Star didn’t know who the other boy was but with the pain in her chest, the portal falling apart, and being spit out here she was beginning to fear for Marco’s life. 

 

“What’s this boys name?! This boy, what’s his name?!” Star demanded but the girl had now fallen unconscious, her breath coming out quick and with a slight wheeze. Right then and there she looked to the stone girl, reaching out in terror to them she realized that these were people, not just statues. 

 

“I’ll help you, I’ll help everyone! I will!” She promised the two girls and held up her wand, readying herself to try and release and simultaneously heal the girl stuck in the tree. She prayed she’d get it right. 

 

“Glitter, sparkle, release and he-!” She stopped when the sound of running footsteps suddenly started up from the floor below. Her spell misfired badly, missing the tree devoured girl and shattering the window in her surprise. The presence of something else alive in the house reminded her that something was kidnapping boys and turning people to stone, not to mention whatever happened to that girl. 

 

Turning defensively in front of the dying brunette Star readied herself to fight something of a scale she never had before. Her wings uncurled from her back and her other arms made an appearance as well as the footsteps got closer. 

 

What sounded like boots stopped just outside the door. The silence was deafening. The tension of the battle to come bone crushing, just what kind of monster lays on the other side? 

 

Ford jumped out, his ion cannon at the ready to attack whatever thing had been screaming but stopped just before he pulled the trigger to duck out of the way from the things attack. It seemed to hurl glitter and faintly familiar animals at him, he had to barrel roll in the end. Damn he was getting way to old for this shit!

 

“Stand down demon!” He yelled at the winged monster he could barely see through the glitter. 

 

“Demon?” A confused voice tittered on the other side of the glitter. “You’re the monster!” She finally grasped, yelling as well as yet another glitter attack. He rolled again and hit something. Looking up he saw the worst possible thing, his brilliant, bright grand niece half dead and twisted inside an Edelwood tree!

 

“What did you do too her?!” He whispered in horror before turning back with rage in his eyes, cocking his cannon he took aim to end this demons life forever. “YOU KILLED MY NIECE!” He screamed shooting the gun. It shot a blue beam with the force to blow back the glitter and almost hit the stone Pacifica. The winged demon seemed to create a shield made of light, the beam bouncing off it and shooting the roof off the room. 

 

Star lowered her wand as her head spin in confusion. “She’s still alive! I didn’t do that too her!” She tried to speak to who she now realized wasn’t a monster but a human. 

 

“I don’t see anyone else with demon features!” The figure in the glitter yelled at her. Star Immediately pulled in her extra appendages and stepped forward with her hands up. 

 

“I’m not a demon, I’m a mewmen. I came looking for my friend Marco and found this place like this . . . What happened?” Star tried to explain herself and find out what was happening. Her eyes shifted to the girl, she didn’t have a lot of time. 

 

“A mewmen? I’ve met your Queen before, I didn’t know travel was allowed to earth.” Ford dropped his gun slowly as the girl stepped forward and he saw the signs she was telling the truth. He knew he recognized those animals. 

 

“That's my mother, I am princess Star Butterfly and yes travel was opened so I could go to school here. I’m looking for a boy named Marco Díaz, do you know him? My scissors took me here!”

 

“Scissors. . . ? Dimensional scissors?” Ford gasped, he’d tried to get his hands on a pair when stuck in the nightmare realm and ended up on mewni for about a year or so, he had to leave pretty quickly when he noticed ripples in space. He later found out that was from his brother messing around with his portal but it had been concerning enough that he’d gone back to the nightmare realm in order to try and keep it contained. 

 

“Yes. . . We should really focus on her shouldn’t we? She doesn’t look good.” Star pointed out, turning her full attention to the dying girl. The haggard old man looked to the girl and his eyes flashed between fury and sadness so quickly it was like a strobe light.

 

“We should, help me get the tree off her.” He called reaching for the bark. Star’s eyes widened and she jumped forward to prevent him from touching the bark that was keeping her inners inside. 

 

“No!” The man looked to her questionably when she grabbed his hand. “Her body is mush, the bark it keeping her alive.” She explained frantically, pointing to the shush of flesh on the ground with the large chunk of bark she had pulled off. 

 

“Oh god,” he whispered, backing up just a bit. His eyes caught on her wand and stopped him from a full blown panic attack. “That’s the wand, do you think you can free and heal her?” His voice held a desperate tint to it as he asked. 

 

“I can try but my last spell shattered the window, I should probably practice a bit.” Star shuffled her feet, ashamed she hadn’t practiced healing magic as much as she should have, especially after her goof with Marco’s arm years ago. Luckily he seemed to take that all incredibly well, it didn’t even effect him after it happened!

 

“Okay I’m going to call my brother, you practice but we need to hurry.” 

 

“I’ll do it as fast as I can.” Star promised as she pulled her notebook from the bag, she had been creating her own spellbook for years now. She could only hope she was powerful enough to save this girl’s life. 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Dipper once again woke up in pain, his head killed but he didn’t think he had a concussion so there was that. At the very least after being dropped to the floor, breaking an antler, and fighting through a poisonous wasteland he wasn’t seriously injured. . . Yet. 

 

He didn’t know where he was, and Bill could still be skulking around somewhere. And then there was the others to consider, were Wirt and Marco alright? Had something happened to them? What had happened while he had taken a nap?! 

 

Looking around slowly Dupper felt his stomach drop. He didn’t recognize where he was, it wasn’t the twisted poisonous vision of Gravity Falls and it wasn’t the destructive wasteland of Marcos home. But it matched the description of a world Wirt once told him about. 

 

He was in the Unknown. And he didn’t know how to deal with that. Was this still in the blip universe or was he somewhere new now? If this was actually the Unknown then he was in more trouble than he thought, he would be barred away from his friends and in no place to help them, while at the same time he would now be without help. 

 

The forest around him was cold, colder than the other two worlds. The poisonous Gravity Falls has been almost hot, Marcos hometown had been slightly breezy but not freezing, but the Unknown is blanketed in snow. And Dipper was naked. 

 

Dipper shuttered from the cold and rubbed at the back of his neck only to gasp from the stinging pain of touching an open wound. Bill had done something he his neck. 

 

Bill watched his prey like a wolf, hungry to see what he’d do next now that he was naked, afraid, and alone. . . So very alone. 

 

He wished he could pounce on him now, fuck him into a tree until his back bled, kiss those unwilling lips and hear him cry out as he bit at them. He’d love to swallow those screams right now. 

 

“Don’t even think about it Bill.” He deflated at the sound of Three Eyes voice behind him. Of course Beasty would send the young demon to check in on him, he himself knew if any of them would jump the gun it would be him. 

 

“Oh shush! Let me enjoy my fantasy, it will be so long before I can finally touch him.” Bill frowned, he had never wanted to find his soulmate, he hadn’t cared before but something about Dipper made him glad to have a soulmate. When Dipper had shown his birthmark in the woods something in him had been overjoyed, it had been relief that flooded him at the sight of it. He wanted that boy more than he had wanted anything else before and it was stifling to have to wait. 

 

“Fantasize all you want, just no touching. You can’t be trusted alone with him until we’re finished here.” Tom told the golden demon with a roll of his eyes. The annoying entity could ruin everything with just a kiss. 

 

“That’s not fair, I didn’t interrupted you and the little sunspot now did I?” Cipher giggled as he rubbed up close to the purple demon, their shoulders touching until Tom took a step away. “And you seemed to be getting real cozy. I thought you didn’t like him? And now you’re. . . Curious, was it?” 

 

Tom growled as he leaned up against a tree, distractingly watching the still mortal boy stand up on shaky legs and looked around for something to cover himself. He’d find the clothes Bill had provided soon if he keeps looking, weather or not he’ll find them better than being naked was still to be seen. 

 

“Shut it, I was just doing as you asked, breaking his spirit and all that.” Tom narrowed his eyes at his new mentor who had stepped into his view of the mortal. He almost rolled his eyes again, it wasn’t like he had any interest in the boy. 

 

“Oh but you are curious aren’t you?” Bill grinned, his eyes shifting back to the naked boy stumbling around in fear and pain. “Sex is one of the few good things about finding your soulmate, I don’t blame you.” 

 

“I have no interest in Marco.” Tom bit out harshly. 

 

“Then you aren’t angry about the way he fights because he could get hurt. . . ? Hmm.” Bill chuckled in his throat smugly. “Do you not like it when anyone other than you hurts your, What was it? Oh that’s right Bunny!” Bill floated in ecstasy at the blush marking the flame demons face. 

 

“I told you to shut up!” Fire burst from Tom’s feet but it was easily put out by the snow. Calming himself quickly by petting the tattoos on his arm, it had been a long time since he passed anger management. “I’ll watch here, get him to go where we need him too. You’re on Marco duty.” 

 

“Fine, Fine,” Bill waved a hand and began to walk back towards the other side of the Blip universe. “I’ll watch your Bunny, I have something for him anyway.” 

 

Tom narrowed his third eye at the demon, trying to see through his intentions but like always the man let nothing seep through his aura. 

 

“What do you have for him?” 

 

Bill only laughed again and held of a pair of scissors that he knew belonged to Marco. “A deal three eyes, I have a deal.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to let me know how you liked it and what you think is gonna happen next! Oh and what kind of clothes do you think Bill has left for Dipper?!


	18. Flashes of time and fire.

Mabel was fading in and out of consciousness, she could hear voices around her. 

 

“God damnit, can’t you help her?!” Hey that was Stan! Her barely lucid mind supplied. 

 

“I’m trying!” Oh that’s the pretty girl, she thought she had dreamed her. 

 

“Stan, don’t antagonize her!” Even Ford was here, Mabel could almost smile. She had a great family. She once again began to slip into the dark. 

 

_ Dipper never responded on the walkie, that had been strange and so she had tried again. And again nothing.  _

 

“I think I found the right spell!” The girls over excitement snapped Mabel awake, but she didn’t open her eyes. Correction she couldn’t open her eyes. Her body felt strange like it wasn’t even there anymore, her heart felt like it was suspended in goo. Her mind began to fade in again, trying to piece together what had happened. 

 

_ The door was locked when she tried to get down to her brother, something was wrong!  She screamed, yelling out for her brother as Pacifica began to panic and ask what was happening. She had to protect Pacifica, the person that was near enough to protect. That’s what Dipper would do, but how could she not be distracted when her heart sped up in fear and she knew it was Dippers fear she was feeling.  _

 

She could hear the people around her, there was a woman she faintly recognized freaking out to her right. Stan was trying to calm her down and Mabel’s breathing was behinding to quicken as a horrible thought came to her. ‘ _ I can’t feel my legs.’  _

 

_ Looking out the window had been her first mistake, the shadow was right there; waiting. The demon had jumped at Mabel knocking her and Pacifica to the ground. It happened so fast, she barely had time to try and reach for her grappling hook before suddenly roots were shooting up from the floorboards.  _

 

What was happening to her family? Parents dead, brother in the wind, no one could claim Stan was good at hiding the medication he’d started taking for his heart, you’d think they were cursed. Maybe they were. 

 

The lost of her parents became so real for a moment, it was easy to just pretend that they were back in California and at the end of the summer Dipper and her would get on that bus and be brought back to them. And they’d be happy. . . 

 

But that bus would never come, they’d never see their moms smile, or taste their father’s cooking, or sleep in their childhood beds ever again. That was so real at this moment. Now her brother could very well be gone too and she couldn’t process that because he had always been with her. From the moment her heart had began to beat so had his, they had opened their eyes at the same time, and their first words had been each other’s names. They did everything together and now he might be gone. 

 

Had she scraped booked their costumes for summerween this year? No she had forgotten and they’d never get that moment back now because she could feel in her heart that Dipper wouldn’t be the same if she ever saw him again. 

 

_ Pacifica reached to help her, her knees scraping on the floor boards as Mabel’s body shuddered in a fear she knew was not hers and then it happened: Pacifica was made of stone and the world was silent.  _

 

_ Her screamed were the only sound as the shadow manipulated the roots like a puppeteer stringing up their newest toy. Bark clawed through the flesh on her hands and soon she found herself crucified as a tree twisted around her legs. Leaves blocked her eyesight as she gritted her teeth, something burning her flesh like acid where the tree melded with her skin.  _

 

_ The shadow was watching, enjoying the pain she was suffering through.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry little star, the pain doesn’t last.” The shadow chuckled, a ghost of a hand trailing down her cheek, forcing her to realize that somewhere through the intense pain she had began to cry.  _

 

_ Blood gurgled up her throat and pulled past her teeth to dribble down her chin but she refused to back down. Dipper had always been the selfless one, if only one of them could have what they wanted it was normally her that got it at Dippers urging. In maturity she had come to terms with her own selfishness and determined that she would start putting Dipper first. So if only one of them got out of this situation alive then it was going to be him! He had been through enough!  _

 

_ “Don’t you touch my brother!” She growled against the bone quivering pain. Dipper had been the one to live through the world ending hell when they were twelve while she had lived in a dream world, he was the one crying himself to sleep and dealing with night terrors while she slept peacefully. He was the one forcing his naturally skinny body to grow muscle and practicing magic day in and day out to protect them while she was scrapbooking, he was the one holding back his grief while she got to grieve their parents. Each example made her resolve stronger and she began to struggle, ripping her own flesh from the bark but it only grew rapidly over the self inflicted wounds. “I swear to god I will place a curse on you so powerful you’ll never forget my face if you harm a single hair on his head! Don’t you dare think he’s the only one to learn something since we were children!” Mabel was spinning a dangerous lie but she’s do anything for Dipper.  _

 

_ The shadow laughed at her, obviously untreated by her. “Try not to struggle, lost souls aren’t as tasty when they are torn asunder.” The demon chastised her lightly.  _

 

_ “Why are you doing this to me? To Dipper?!” Mabel cried feeling her legs give out when the acidic feeling touched her bones. She winced as her nerve endings shrieked out. “We didn’t do anything to you!”  _

 

“We’re losing her!” Someone shouted, the voices becoming distorted and strange. She barely even remembered where she was anymore, moments of lucidity becoming less and less frequent. 

 

_ “I’m not lost,” she breathed to the demon when she felt her heart pick up again, Dipper was panicking and she couldn’t do anything about that. A strange, sad tune in the background of what she was sure would be her death. She never told Dipper, sure that he’d be jealous: after weirdmageddon she had started to share not just his allergies but also feel his emotions. He was scared, so incredibly scared, he had just learned something horrific she was sure. “I’m not a lost soul.” She wanted to snap but the energy to do so was gone.  _

 

_ “But you are,” the demons shadow claw was suddenly petting her face. “Just like every other shooting star you are actually falling. Falling into depression, sadness, despair, aggression, all shooting stars think they are so strong but you aren’t a pinetree.” The demon tsked with a kindness edging on cruel. “You don’t have roots to hold you up or the ability to stand tall by yourself or even the branches to hold up others, you my dear without your parents and brother to be your pillars are just a broken star, that is in our way.” He released her face and she felt so useless that she just let her head hang. “We don’t need you around bonding that boy to earth, but be pleased my dear, you will be one of the last souls I ever need to feast upon before I am finally free of this curse.”  _

 

_ The shadow moved to the window as Mabel screamed inside her head. She had to help Dipper but. . . But. . . he was right. She wasn’t like the rest of her family, she was always the one that caused the problems because SHE was angry or upset. Never once had Dipper stormed out in a rage that triggered the end of the world, but she had. How can she help Dipper when she was the problem in their lives?  _

 

_ “Excuse me dear, my guests have arrived.” The shadow was gone with no further ado, leaving through the window where the sounds of cries and screaming began shortly after as the song began to rage in her ears. She heard Wirts name and then another . . . Marco? That’s right they had come to save him, how stupid of them to bring her to ruin their plans.  _

 

_ Someone. . . please . . . . somebody. _

 

_ I need . . . someone . . _

 

_ . anyone . . .  _

 

_ help . . them.  _

 

“ULTRA SPARKLE KITTEN RESCUE!!” Someone screamed as Mabel’s eyes finally snapped open to see a rainbow light of glitter shooting at her, the pain began to ease and the tree blown away but the light as finally Mabel felt she could sleep. Not just fall into unconsciousness but actually sleep. 

 

_. . . anyone. . . help. “Oh my god” her eyes opened to look upon an angel. Beach curled blonde hair and deep blue eyes looked at her with so much concern that she didn’t feel she deserved. The hearts on her cheeks a sign from the universe that they were answering her call.  _

 

_ Mabel Immediately made her move to have her only wish granted. Her wish that maybe this time Dipper would take priority over herself.  _

 

_ “H-help m-m-,” _

 

The world was black but definitely not cold. 

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  


Wirt ended up dragging Marco. He had been convinced that they should split up and look for Dipper but Wirt had finally put his foot down. The other two boys had a habit so far of just taking control, and while that was a relief to Wirt most of the time, he was starting to become frustrated that they weren’t thinking anything through. 

 

It was understandable, they had been through a lot, poison, demon attacks, weird swords, and losing a friend. Their brains weren’t working anymore, they were reacting on instinct. If their nightmare was a story people would scream at them to stop being stupid! But there was a reaction to Dipper being gone that no one expected: Wirt’s brain kicked into high gear. 

 

For awhile now Wirt, who was intelligent in his own right, had been allowing Dipper to make the decisions, content to take the back seat but now Dipper was gone and Marco wasn’t thinking straight. For the first time in hours he threw away information that he knew wasn’t important right now. It didn’t matter at the moment that a sword magically came out of his chest, it didn’t matter that The Beast hadn’t confronted him yet. What mattered was that Dipper had been separated deliberately and they could have seperated Marco from Wirt as well, so why didn’t they? 

 

Whatever was happening was complicated and confounding to a point that it had to be purposeful, the demons and monsters chasing them but not actually trying to hurt them was the largest concern because he couldn’t figure out why. What was the purpose besides running them ragged? 

 

It’s not like they needed them to be weak, they had proven many times over that they were physically stronger than all three boys. So why weaken them? It just didn’t make sense. 

 

“Where are we going?” Marco asked as he began to regain strength in his legs and take more and more of his own weight again. 

 

“We’re continuing to walk, we can’t stay still.” Wirt determined, it was obvious they were easy targets walking but sitting ducks when stopped. He’d rather see what was coming before it hit him. 

 

“But Dipper!” Marco tried to struggle out of Wirts grip but he wouldn’t accomplish the task. Wirt was well versed in wandering a hostile world and losing people along the way. He found Greg out of pure luck, and he didn’t believe he’d be that lucky this time. It was okay, they had to trust that Dipper could handle himself, now they had to focus on themselves. 

 

“Dipper is out of our realm of control, that’s our fault, we should have stayed together but we can’t turn back time,” Wirt snapped at the weakened boy as he kept them firmly moving to the exit of the school. “All we can do is kept moving forward.” Wirt gave his head a solid and determined nod. He wouldn’t allow himself to fall into the same depression he had in the Unknown 

 

“How can you say that? We have to find him!” Marco growled at Wirt, his entire being inflamed but his fighting spirit was beginning to grow yet again. He had let the revaluation that Tom was actually . . . apart of whatever this is hurt him, he didn’t even understand why it had hurt him! But now he needed to grow up, accept that Tom was a demon and this had been bound to happen. Now he needed to fight. 

 

That was so hard when his heart was breaking and the nativity that everyone had good in them crushed. 

 

The area was silent, Wirt didn’t reply, only pulled the weak boy with him. 

 

“So cute! I wish I could kiss one!” both boys snapped their heads to the creepy high pitched voice called from behind them. The pink haired, one eyed demon Dipper had called a Henchmaniac was partially hidden in the darkness of the school building, her flame hair creating a ominous shadow on her smiling face. 

 

“Shit.” Marco cursed. 

 

“Yeah yeah! I would want the bleeding one!” The pink hair boy he believed was named teeth giggled as he poked his head out of a hallway just five feet away from them. “He looks delicious!” 

 

Marco erupted into shivers but he didn’t have time to think about it because Wirt was moving, running. He immediately kicked up dust with Marco’s arm over his shoulder to drag him along. Before long Marco found his feet and was running under his own power. 

 

The laughter and giggles followed them as they went as fast as they could to the schools exit. 

 

“I thought they were only in the Gravity Falls part?!” Wirt gasped as they passed through the door, not even sparing a moment when deciding which way to go: Wirt pulled them right. 

 

“Boo!” The moment they turned a ugly faced blue man with a keyhole on his head jumped out forcing the boys to turn left instead. 

 

The demons didn’t seem to be in a huge hurry to chase them, they were more concerned with mocking the boys as they struggled to keep running. 

 

Wirt turned to look back and yelped in fright when he saw a fireball going straight for Marco! 

 

“Move!” Wirt shoved Marco’s arm off his shoulder and pushed him to the ground, both boys ended up a few feet from each other. 

 

“Holy crap!” Marco gasped, his face blanching as he stared as the burning mass of concrete between them. 

 

“Get up!” Wirt yelled at the boy as he jumped up, adrenaline shooting into his brain as he moved to help Marco up only for a second fire ball to push them apart again. 

 

Wirt felt his eyes go wide as he was forced to jump back several times by a barrage of flame, he ended up further from Marco than he would have liked. 

 

Marco stood on shaking legs and looked across the colorful fire at Wirt, there was no way back. Marco watched almost transfixed in horror as Wirt eyes focused on something behind him and his fear was tangible from across the rift between them. He was shouting something, the fire singeing the ends of his hair as he got to close. Then the sound finally reached his ear with a boom. 

 

“RUN! MARCO RUN!” 

 

Turning quickly Marco breath left with a terrified gasp when he saw the thing standing behind him: a large black wolf with rainbow eyes. 

 

The massive nightmare roared as it leapt forward, Marco regaining himself enough to dodge but only missed it's teeth by the skin of his own. His body wouldn’t work correctly, like something else was inhabiting him, that’s when his eyes and mind finally registered the tentacle tattooed to his arm. But it wasn’t a tattoo, he knew that, it was the monster arm. Somehow morphed into his body like some kind of parasitic creature living off him and now it was slowing him down. 

 

He rolled to his feet as quickly as possible and tried to get up to run before the thing was on top of him again, almost unbelievably he managed it. The large black wolf was now baring down on him, slowly moving forward as Marco backed away. He realized as he caught Wirts eyes again that he was also being backed away, further and further apart from each other. 

 

Wirt’s mind was moving fast, like previously stated without Dipper around it allowed his own mind to roam free. He was calculating everything that had happened in the last hour. 

 

Dipper disappearing, the shadow separating Wirt from Marco, Marcos about face from fearless protector to broken boy, and then the demons and monsters seemingly only attacking when they went in a particular direction . . . it all added up too. . . oh god. 

 

They were being herded. To what he didn’t know but apparently they didn’t want them together anymore in the journey to wherever they wanted them. 

 

“Marco!” Wirt tried to tell him what was happening as the she-demon tried to push him back towards the tree line, just slightly opposite to where they had been heading before stopping at the school. The demon saw what he was doing and threw more fire at the burning pit between the boys, within seconds Wirt couldn’t even see Marco anymore. 

 

“Better run little boy~.” The pink boy cackled blocking every path but the one they wanted him to take. 

 

Wirt gave them both a withering glare before turning and sprinting away. All he could do was hope Marco would figure it out, hope he could find one of them again, hope whatever the demons were planning wouldn’t work. The hope was paralyzing but at the very least his legs still worked. 

 

He just hoped they could come out of this alive. 

 

Marco had heard Wirts last shout to him but the fire had suddenly grown blocking out everything from the other boy. The second of lost focus on the wolf had cost him dearly, teeth sunk into his shoulder and Marco screamed. The wound was superficial but the wolf wasn’t letting go, no it began to race away from the fire with him in its mouth! 

 

His legs dragged against the ground and he could feel his skin ripping and scraping off, he didn’t have to wonder what it felt like to be skinned alive anymore.

 

The nightmare dog kept dragging him and the agony began to eat at him. Everything hurt, he was at the verge of passing out again. Trying to reach with his non-broken hand to pull the wolves maw off only for the tentacle to twisted around his muscles under his skin and restrain him. 

 

His muscles pulled against the grip of the renewed monster now livening under his skin but it was stronger than him. So this is what Tom had done, he had incapacitated his means of defense and protection!

 

The dog began to slow much after he had given up struggling, the school so far away he could barely even see the fire. It dropped him unceremoniously on the ground and backed away to block his path back towards the direction Wirt had gone. 

 

“Good boy,” a smooth voice called out to the dog and Marco tried to open his woozy eyes to see what was happening. He was beginning to feel his head spin. “Well, well, well, Tom was not very careful with you, was he?” The voice tsked. Marco managed to open his eyes and caught sight of an outstretched antler he recognized. The fear that shot inside his stomach was reasonable considering the last time he was faced against this man. 

 

“What do you care, you psycho freak.” Marco snapped weakly, for the second time feeling the faintness of blood loss and the razors edge of consciousness tipping. 

 

“I care, only because it would be unfortunate should he kill you accidentally,” the demon spoke almost conversationally as Marco could hear him approach with slow calculated steps. “But I will admit to some small frustration that he mistreats you so when I can’t see my Young Lover being so busy cleaning up his messes, oh well, you won’t be my problem for long and he’s young. Eventually he’ll treat you nicely I’m sure.” He spoke with a small amount of affection for Tom held in his voice. 

 

Marco couldn't make sense of anything, his brain felt like a stew. His eyes were unfocused and his legs burned. 

 

“Do not worry, once you are where I want you to be I will heal the wounds I caused,” the demon mused and Marco had to tilt his head because the demon was now behind him. 

 

“Where are the others? What are you doing to them?!” Marco couldn't help his protective nature even when he was on the verge of passing out once again in front of a demon. 

 

“You boys never cease to surprise me,” the demon chuckled as Marco flinched, fingers sliding into his hair and clutching it painfully. “So worried about each other when you should be more worried about yourselves.” And then he began to drag him. Marco yelled out as his newest wounds were once again agitated, he passed out almost immediately. 

 

Everything just kept getting worse. 

  
  
  
  



	19. Confusion and clues.

Dipper wanted to hurl the pieces of clothing he had found into a raging inferno, how dare Bill reduce him to this level! Now in a frozen forest, dressed like a girl that should be hugging a pole Dipper was trying to decide which way to go. 

 

He was being dramatic about the clothing, it heavily resembled the clothing he had worn as a child but the shirt didn’t cover his stomach and the sleeves slid down his shoulders to flutter around his toned arms suggestively. The shorts were tight and kept riding up to show off his upper thighs, the most concerning was the fishnet stockings that had been provided. Those had been torn to shreds by a very angry brunette. 

 

There had been no shoes but he had found his hat, the one that Wendy had taken all those summers ago. The pine tree on the front was taunting him, he hated that symbol. Despite his hatred for the hat and that stupid symbol, he put it on. Any heat he could keep inside his body was good. 

 

Shivers kept rolling up and down his body, and his feet just felt like ice blocks, he could see his toes were in the first stage of frostbite; same with his fingers. 

 

Every step hurt but he knew he needed to find his friends, he couldn’t stop. This would be easier if he could change but his energy was so zapped he could barely walk, let alone shift his body into a completely different creature. 

 

The woods were quiet, so quiet and so cold that his steamy breath hung in the air, creating a murky aura around him. His chest hurt, so did his legs. It was different than the feelings of cold, no this was something he had been feeling for awhile now. It was Mabel, he hadn’t told her yet sense she would be jealous but ever since weirdmageddon he had been able to feel her pain. He missed the days he only felt paper cuts from her. 

 

It was never enough to affect him, it was weird, it’s like he could feel the ghost of a pain but it never slowed him down. 

 

Dipper shook the thoughts from his head, he was worried about his sister but if he didn’t focus on the here and now he’d never see her again. And that, that was the truly the most disturbing outcome, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. 

 

Dipper tried to pick out which direction to go but the landscape of the area was unfamiliar and strange to him. He wished desperately for Wirt who would definitely be able to show him which way to go but he wished even more ferociously for the demons eyes to stop watching him. He could feel them on his back, it was agitating him. 

 

“Hey!” He yelled at the snow topped trees around him. “You going to watch me all night?!” The woods remained silent and Dipper growled in the back of his throat before looking around for anything he could use for a spell. It was to dark and he needed warmth. 

 

“If I could just find . . . Yes!” Dipper dropped to his knees and began to dig around in the snow to grab at an exposed root of a tree. He dug it out diligently, ignoring his numb finger tips and shivering body the entire time, it took awhile to gradually use his fingernails to cut through the root. Near the end he became desperate enough to bite through the sour flesh of it. 

 

Once the root was free Dipper almost cried in relief but held himself back as he spat dirt out onto the snow. Holding the bit of root tenderly in his hand Dipper took a breath and closed his eyes, calling forward any energy he had left. 

 

“Light. . .” He whispered down to the root, it came from under the earth, it should help enforced his wish for light. “Bathed in gentle heat, bring me light.” The whispered pleading spell crackled in the cold air and after a few flickers of light the root began to glow warmly. 

 

Dipper breathed an audible sigh of relief as the heated glow wrapped around his body. 

 

“Well look at that, you really can use Earth magic,” his head snapped around to see the lurking figure leaning on one of the trees across from him, the snow had melted around the demon. “I was beginning to think Bill was just messing with me.” 

 

Dipper glared at the man, recognizing his voice. “Hello again, Bill’s lackey.” Dippers lips twisted into a snarl as he stood. 

 

Dipper enjoyed watching the spike of anger in the purple skinned man’s shoulders. 

 

“I am no lackey, and you may call me Tom.” He hissed out between gritted teeth, Dippers breath left him with a small gasp as he looked up and took in the look of the demon. Yep that is an emo edgelord grown up. 

 

“So I see you’re a follower and a traitor,” Dipper snarled at the demon. “How could you?!” He asked a bit desperately, Marco was obviously willing to forgive the stupid tricks the demon had played in his young. If he had wanted the boy he could have just asked him out! Why do all of this?

 

“How could I what?” The demon laughed and walked forward but didn’t get any closer than a few feet, almost like he didn’t want to get to close. “Do what being a demon entails? We take what we want and that’s just how it is!” 

 

“Marco liked you!” Dipper screamed at him, standing up straighter but keeping his enlightened root firmly in his fist. “It’s definitely subconscious but he liked you! You didn’t have to do this!” 

 

“I don’t HAVE to do anything!” Tom threw his arms up and grinned widely at Dipper, his fangs flashing threateningly. “I can do anything I want too and that includes deciding I want to rage on earth!” 

 

“But Marc-“

 

“Who the hell said I wanted Marco anyway?” Tom snapped at Dipper. His eyes widened because he wasn’t expecting that, the Beast and Bill had both been very upfront that through all their plans they wanted him and Wirt romantically and sexually yet Tom seemed to really not want much to do with Marco. “You look confused,” Tom laughed as he took one more step forward. “So let me spell it out for you, demons like me, that can travel from dimension to dimension on my own power are special: incredibly rare. If I wanted to take over the world, and I do, I’d have to find a way to keep a portal open almost indefinitely, so what does that tell you? Come on you’re smart, aren’t you?” 

 

Dipper looked down, his eyes fluttering around as he tried to grasp the answer. The gathered up evidence all began to come together in his head. 

 

“We’re portals, that’s it isn’t it?” Dipper felt a slight swell of panic but somehow he was calmer than he knew he should have been. It was the only answer that made sense, the Beast should be tied to the Unknown the fact that he hasn’t shown himself in his human form, Wirt had told him about, on earth suggests that he is still tied to that world and wanted out. Bill was most likely still trying to free his friends even if he had managed to bring his body to this dimension five years ago but Ford had destroyed the rift. This had always been about opening the doors to let them wreak havoc on earth and the universe. 

 

“Good, but not quite.” Tom chuckled as he took a step back. Dipper glared but his mind was still rushing, if that wasn’t it then what?! It was the only answer. 

 

“Then it’s. . . We’re . . ?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be going?” Tom suddenly whispered and continued when Dipper only looked at him with confusion. “Your little friends should be getting the run around by now, aren’t you curious about what we’ve done with them?” 

 

Dipper surged forward, attempt to grab the demon by his collar but he was sidestepped, proving his theory: the demon wouldn’t touch him. “Did you hurt them? DID YOU HURT MY FRIENDS?!” Tom laughed at his concern and torment, easily dodging the weakened boy. 

 

“What are you waiting for? Run, try and get to them, try to be the little hero and save them!” Tom enjoyed watching the boy gasping for breath and glaring defiantly but what he didn’t expect was for the boy to suddenly become calm. 

 

“How about this instead, demons like making deals right?” Dipper proposed, running was not working so maybe he could get them all out a different way. . . ? Either way Dipper felt like he could take on this younger demon. 

 

“I’m listening,” the demon droned while taking in a very casual stance. 

 

“Well you’re a demon, and I’m a mortal but you know, you look like weak shit,” Tom’s eyebrow twitched but he kept listening. “So how about this? Fight me and if I can beat you I want out of this stupid universe with my friends.” 

 

Tom didn’t even have to think about it, this was going to be hilarious. “Alright, it’s a deal.”

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Wirt kept running long after the monsters stopped chasing him, trying his best to change direction without it being obvious. He needed a way out, a way to his friends but it all seemed so pointless. Every time he tried to change direction thick brambles blocked the path. He tried cutting through with his sword but it seemed useless. 

 

“Damnit.” Wirt’s cursed as he felt the damning presence of the demon he hated the most. 

 

“You shouldn’t curse, a pretty mouth like yours shouldn’t be saying such harsh words.” His voice was just as rich as he remembered, deep and soaked in honey. 

 

“You should have learned in the Unknown that you can’t tell me what to do.” Wirt bit back as he turned to see the stag horned, olive skinned man, at most ten years older in appearance. 

 

The Beast tsked and stepped forward, trying to take Wirt face in his hands but he stepped back. “Did one of those discussing half bred demons scratch you? That better not scar.” He spoke as if uttering a threat to who ever had hurt Wirt in the slightest. 

 

“What the hell do you care? It may have escaped your notice but you are the one that dropped me into that poisonous wasteland!” Wirt slapped away the man as he tried to touch him again. “Stop trying to touch me!” 

 

The Beast reacted with a calm demeanor, like a sniper. In a moment Wirt was shoved against a tree held firmly by his shoulders while vines grew around his wrists. 

 

“You are going to have to stop acting like a child Young Lover, I do not wish to hurt you.” The Beast's voice was cold, no emotion leaking through. Not even his rainbow eyes showed any signs of anger. Wirt knew what this meant: despite their resistance the demon's plan was going accordingly. 

 

“Why are you herding us?!” Wirt questioned with a sneer, ignoring everything else he could, or rather should, be asking. 

 

“Oh? Not worried about what I’m doing here? You know that we’ve dragged off the other two, Who’s to say you’re not next?” 

 

“If you could have you would have just brought us to where you wanted in the beginning, it’s nonsensical to have us run around like this if you could.” Wirt hissed, undaunted by the fear the man was trying to cause. 

 

The Beast chuckled deeply. “I’m surprised, I didn’t think I’d see the spunky smart thing that bested me again so soon. It took you weeks to figure me out before.” Wirt hated how condescending he was, this man really didn’t believe he was smart. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question! Why send us to you and your demons hunting ground, and why herd us?!” Wirt tried to sound as commanding as possible considering he was slowly being bound to a tree. 

 

“You think this is our world?” He asked as his hands began to wander down Wirts exposed chest. The boy flinched when the demons cold hand wrapped around his waist and pulled his chest into his own body. “What would give you that idea? When everything you’ve seen has been all your own nightmares.” 

 

Wirt gasped when the Beast lightly thrusted his pelvis against his, their groins rubbing through their pants. Panic flashed over his eyes as a very different realization flooded him. He was in a forest, alone with a demon that had made it clear what his intentions were, bound to a tree. 

 

“Stop! Stop it!” Wirt screamed as he tried to pull his body away. 

 

“But it’s been so long since I’ve had a moment for you, Young Lover.” He whispered, moving so his mouth could lick at the the shell of his ear, Wirt yelped at the feeling. “And you just look so lost, it almost brings me to ecstasy.” 

 

“Please, just don’t,” Wirt cried out, borderline hysterical. So much so that he didn’t have time to process the clues the Beast has just given him. 

 

“Only because it isn’t time yet for this.” The Beast pulled away and Wirt breathed a short sigh of relief.

 

“Time yet. . . ?” Wirt whispered up at the demon fearfully. 

 

“Yes, it isn’t time for me to take you yet. But don’t worry my love, we will be together for eternity soon. No matter how you’ll think of it at first, you’ll be happy eventually.” The Beast didn’t listen as Wirt began to hurl questions and scream at him, he just began to back away going the opposite direction then Wirt had been heading. The vines slackened and Wirt dropped from the tree. 

 

The event replayed in his head, the touch of the demon making him feel dirty and sick. His stomach rolled and after a moment he began to gag, tears streaming down his face. He was so scared. 

 

____________________________________________________

 

His vomit sloshed onto the ground, the thick liquid trickled down his chin but his body continued to shudder and gag.

 

Marco had woken up back in the poisonous part of the universe, his shoulder and back cured even the sword wound had been closed and the bleeding stopped. His wrist was still broken though, they still wanted him to have no way to defend himself. 

 

“Vomiting already huh? You’ve only been here a few hours.” The golden haired man who had been following him since he woke up commented. 

 

“Why are you following me?” Marco snapped sickly, he’d been moving for hours, the man just floating behind him no matter how hard he ran. 

 

“I told you, that isn’t the right question~!” The being laughed hauntingly. Marco had given in awhile ago, he wasn’t going to lose the man. 

 

“Fine, what do you want?!” He snapped breathlessly. The demon hadn’t shown any signs of trying to hurt him yet, which was a step up from the day he had been having, he figured it was fine to speak to him. 

 

“Warmer~.” He singsonged. 

 

Marco took a moment before asking in resignation. “Are you the Beast or Bill?” 

 

“DING DING DING! We have~ a winner!” The demon giggled before floating over to hang in front of the boy, who was in seriously bad shape. “Names Bill, nice to imprison you~!” 

 

“You son of a bitch! What the hell are you planning!?” Marco snapped, trying to get back up on his feet but ultimately failing. 

 

“Whoa whoa~ let's calm down here.” Bill smiled pleasantly down at the boy, shifting his position so it looked like he was lounging down on his stomach on solid ground with his arms propped up to hold his head but he was still floating. “You were never apart of the plan.” 

 

“What?” Marco felt suddenly knocked off balance. 

 

“Well it's kinda sad really, Tommy boy was so obsessed with that little Star but she wasn’t his soulmate.” Bill sighed like a disappointed parent. “When we proved it to him he became fixated on you, even lied that you passed the soulmate test, I think he is mixing up romance and revenge now, so sad~.” He pouted. 

 

“So I’m not suppose to be here? You’ll let us out?!” Marco felt a surge of happiness, they could go home, back to normal life!

 

“Well just you.” 

 

“What?! No way I’m abandoning Dipper and Wirt!” Marco felt his happiness become crushed before turning to anger. “And you! You’ve done horrible things to Dipper!” 

 

“True~ And I do not plan on ever letting go of my Pinetree,” Bill cooed happily. “But really why should you care about them anyway?” 

 

Marco clenched his jaw, trying weakly to get up again and again failing. He turned his burning brown eyes to the demons one glowing gold eye and spat. “They are my friends, I will protect them!” 

 

Bill snorted and broke down into hysterical laughter. “Oh some friends, what with Wirt betraying you and all.” He continued to laugh in Marcos face. 

 

Marco knew the demon had to be lying but still something in his chest hurt. He had been so sure Tom wouldn’t do anything like this, could he really trust his own judgement anymore?  

 

“What do you mean?” Marco asked hesitantly, afraid of what he might find out. 

 

“Interested~?” The demon grinned brightly at him as he snapped a finger. A ball of light suddenly appeared before the boy, showing off what looked like a scene from a movie, only it was Wirt and a tall olive skinned man. They stood almost intimately together, the man’s hands playing with Wirt's chest. It was so intimate Marco almost wanted to look away. “This was about two weeks before the party Marco, lets watch~.”

 

“Wha-“

 

“Shh, just watch.” Bill held the glowing ball closer to Marco as he interrupted him. 

 

_ “-in a fortnight you are going to attend a party coming up and you will lead a certain boy into the gardens when midnight strikes.”  _ Marco felt his jaw drop, his eyes glancing to the demon in front of him. 

 

_ “ _ Come now~ you really didn’t put it together? Wasn’t it just a little weird to you that Wirt would just unknowingly lead you into a trap set by Beasty?” Bill laughed aloud. “He’s been playing you! He’s been on our side all along!” He cackled at Marco’s betrayed face. 

 

“- _ lead Marco Diaz into the garden-“  _ Marco felt a few tears build up in his eyes, why does everyone betray him?

 

“Does Dipper know?” He asked with a broken voice. 

 

“Well of course he does! He thinks he can save him from Beasty~, he’s just so adorable!” The demon gave a sickening love struck look. 

 

“So if he knows then-“

 

“You really shouldn’t trust Dipper either~” the demon singsonged as he took Marco’s face in his hands. “I mean he had over a week to warn you, why do you think he didn’t?” 

 

The question raged inside Marco’s mind as the demon snapped a few more times, creating more balls of light. Each one showed off the moments that Dipper had turned on him. 

 

“ _ Are you stupid?!” _

 

_ “Oh let’s go karate kid!”  _

 

“The answer is he doesn’t care about you. Only Wirt.” The whisper broke his heart. 

 

Marco felt his heart harden as finally he stood, he wasn’t supposed to be here, why shouldn’t he get out while he can? They obviously didn’t care about him!

 

“Bill, you said you could get me out of here?” 

 

“Not exactly~, but if you would make a deal with me, I could show you the way out.” Bill grinned even wider when the human fell for his half truths hook line and sinker. 

 

“What kind of deal?” Marco asked sceptically, feeling nervous around the golden man that looked at him like he could see everything about him with just a glance. 

 

“The kind that will set you free from all your bindings~.” Bill held out something to Marco and he immediately recognized his scissors, he had completely forgotten about them! That demon earlier had been dragged away by a shadow with the thing still stabbed into its back! 

 

“How did you get those!?” Marco yelled and reached for them, only for the man to pull them up and out of his reach. 

 

“Finders keepers!” He giggled. Marco glared before folding his arms angrily. 

 

“It’s not like they work here! I only want them because I went through hell and back for those!” Marco snapped. 

 

“Calm down, I’ll give them back as part of my deal.” The demon held them out again, being sure that Marco wouldn’t try to swipe them again. 

 

“Okay I get it, you’ll give me back my scissors if I agree to this deal, but what do I have to do for you?” 

 

“Getting right to the point, I like it!” Bill leaned down, his eyes looking over the impressive specimen of a human. It was closer than he had been before and he could see the very faint marks of crescent moons on his cheeks, too light for anyone but a demon to see. So he wasn’t all human then. “I just need you to give me your words~, simple isn’t it?” 

 

Marco was already vulnerable, he’d just found out that someone he had given his trust too was planning on raping him, he couldn’t deny the evidence that his so called new friends had used him, and now the demon wasn’t even making sense!

 

“My words?” Marco asked hesitantly, for some reason he felt like he was drowning, but that could have been the poisonous air. 

 

“Two too be specific~.” Bill crooned as he swinger around to lay an arm around the shaking boys shoulder. Marco jumped but didn’t push him away. 

 

“Why would you want that?” Marco felt his brow twist up in confusion. 

 

“Words~ have power little Sunspot!” Bill almost jumped in the air, carrying the boy with him but held himself back. “In order to set you free I’m going to need the power of your voice, now you want to be free right?” 

 

Marco didn’t even have to think. “Yes, I want to be free.” He gulped, he couldn’t help but feel skittish in the situation. It didn’t feel safe. 

 

“Then it’s a deal then! I’ll give you the scissors and I’ll even mark a path for you to go where they will work!” Bill swung back around to smile like a shark in front of the boy with a flaming blue hand out for Marco to shake. 

 

Marco gulped but if he was in this alone then he should get himself out of this too. 

 

“It’s a deal.” He took the demons cold hand and let the fire race up his hand. 

 

If possible the demons smile grew to a size that almost split his face in half. “That’s a good choice~!” The scissors were shoved into his hands as a few trees behind the demon began to glow, creating a path for him. “Follow the path to freedom my little Sunspot!” 

 

And then the demon was gone, why did he feel like he’d just made a huge mistake?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dipper can feel Mabel’s pain and Mabel can feel Dippers emotions hehe. 
> 
> The demons are slowly breaking Marco’s mind and isolating him from everyone emotionally, what do you guys think Bill wants with Marco’s words?! 
> 
> Please comment and I hope you all enjoy!


	20. Hatred and affliction.

Stan glanced back at his grand niece worriedly, she seemed fine as of now but she hadn’t woken up since the alien girl had freed her. What was happening to his family? Even as he stared at the beautiful young girl he wondered how they were going to get through this all, everything was going wrong, even his own heath was beginning to fail him. And worst of all while they were busy saving Mabel, and searching for Greg, those boys were probably going through horrors they couldn’t even guess. They didn’t even know where the boys were! 

 

“Stan!” Ford snapped him out of his thoughts. His almost excited call caused Stan to immediately move towards the basement were his brother was working. The alien girl Star and Aymee has gone out looking for little Greg, everyone was beginning to worry for the small boy. If the demons tried to off Mabel without a care what could they have done with Greg?!

 

“What is it?” Stan moved as fast as his body would allow, trying to ignore the pain that had been steadily growing in his chest. “Did you figure out where they are?!” 

 

“Yes!” He yelled hunched over a computer screen, clutching its sides. 

 

“Seriously!? Where are they?”

 

“I don’t know but I’ve found them!” Stan felt the sudden urge to punch his brother but held off because that could always happen later. 

 

“What is the hell does that even mean?” Stan growled at the man who seemed to be running around furiously, grabbing up tools and charts. 

 

“The Prophecy speaks of the three boys creating a world of their own nightmares, in a moment of shared and equal panic! Now I’ve been scanning the multiverse for any unstable universes and I’ve found one! That has to be where they are!” Ford rattled on, his eyes half focused and over caffeinated on the blinking little dot on his screen he had received from some crazy scientist some odd years ago. That dot was his only hope that his grand nephew was still there and fighting with everything he had. 

 

“So let’s get that girls universe ripping scissors and go get them!” Stan moved to head up to the weird mirror the girl had left them in order to call her but was immediately stopped by his twin. 

 

“The scissors won’t work.” 

 

“What? What good are those things if we can’t use them to get to the boys?!” Stan gasped, this was all really beginning to frustrate him. He just wanted his freaking kids home and safe! Is that so hard!?

 

“The scissor open temporary portals in stable universes, but a universe made from the fear and panic of three boys is unstable and can’t support a portal alone, what we need is an outside source that can hold open one.” Ford explained as he gestured to the machine that had once been the cause of all their problems. 

 

“But that opens a portal into the nightmare realm!” Stan snapped, his brother must have gone crazy. “Besides if we turn that on doesn’t Bill win?” 

 

“No we won’t be using it to open a portal! Just to hold one open.” Ford grinned when his brother finally seemed to get it. 

 

“That’s where the scissors come in!” He gasped before turned fully. “I’ll go get the girls then!” As he moved for the stairs he added one last sad statement. “Hopefully Greg is there too.”

 

His heart was beginning to hurt more and more. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Dipper swung his fist forward, using every bit of strength he could manage to gather in his freezing limbs. The demon had agreed to this fight so he was going to fight! Tooth and fucking nail if he had too. 

 

His first punch was dodged with a quick side step by the lilac skinned demon, but Dipper had been expecting that. His left hand, still wrapped around the glowly root, popped out from where he held it, ready to strike. 

 

His left hook was spotted and the demon immediately raised his hand, catching the fist flying at his face. Something sparked on the back on Dippers neck, the pain of electrocution caused his body to freeze and his jaw to clench. 

 

Tom seemed to also feel the pain but he handled it without even flinching, like he had expected it. Dipper's body glowed a dull yellow before he finally managed the strength to pull his hand away, the electrical current stopped rampaging through his body the moment he was no longer touching the demon and he dropped to the ground. His glowing root fell from his limp fingers into the snow, fading and losing its light. 

 

Dipper gasped, deep sobbing breaths that made his rib cage shudder and squeeze in the rhythm of someone swiping over the keys of a piano. Every nerve ending was in overdrive and every breath hurt. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Tom crouched down with a lopsided smirk on his face. “Do you not like Bill’s little gift?” 

 

Dipper glared with unfocused eyes, he was pretty sure one of his eyes was dilated unevenly. “Wh-What the fuc- did he do?!” He whispered, his muscles barely doing as he commanded them to do. 

 

“Are you not listening? He left you a little present!” He laughed as the boy grabbed at the back on his neck where the sparks had come from. “Come now I thought you wanted to fight me? You giving up because of a little shock?!” 

 

Dipper let his eyes fall to the ground as he lost himself in thought, he couldn’t win a fight if every time he touched the demon he lit up like a Christmas tree. He didn’t have to wonder why Bill would do this to him, demons are known for being possessive and jealous. 

 

His head hung as he gave in to defeat, his only real chance of getting out of here and again Bill had ruined it before he even had the idea. 

 

“Giving in huh? That’s a good choice but don’t you even want to hear my deal?” Tom asked suggestively as shadows began to gather in the darkness of the forest, moving, circling predatory. 

 

“Deal?” Dipper spat with a sneer, he was sick of deals. Sick of the demons offering them too. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a demon and like you said we like deals,” he spoke slowly as monsters and a large white tiger approached behind Tom to stare down at Dipper threateningly. “I’m going to mark you a path all the way to your friends, and if you can get there without one of my little minions touching you then l set you all free.” 

 

Dipper thought about it, a race he might be able to win. He’d have to do a lot of ducking and dodging but if he could potential get Marco and Wirt and himself out of this horrific place he could do it. 

 

“Well what are you waiting for, run.” The tiger jumped suddenly, not even giving Dipper time to see which way he was running. He rolled forward on instinct, narrowly missing the giant things humongous claws. Unfortunately that put him in grabbing distance of some fish headed monster, luckily Dipper had experience playing tag with one of the most aggressive players he’d ever known: Mabel. 

 

He pushed off with his weak legs into a barrel roll to the side, barely escaping being grabbed. Dipper popped up and turned quick to spot a trail of fire illuminating the roots of the forest trees. With a force that almost unbalanced him and kicked up snow and dirt Dipper began to sprint for the trail of fire. 

 

The tiger spun and leaped after him but with a speed only matched by his desperation he pivoted, quickly changing direction in a zigzag motion that caused the tiger to miss him by a hair.  Dipper wobbled back, managed to keep his balance as he jumped over a fallen log and kept moving. 

 

The monsters breath could be felt on the back of his neck and the tigers roar was echoing within the trees but Dipper didn’t slow for a moment. He jumped, ducked, weaved, and dodged, doing anything possible to keep moving and avoid being touched. At one point he ended up climbing a tree, the monsters circled the tree and there was no way down. With a determination he had only felt a few other times in his life he focused on the tree across from him, balanced precariously in a branch, Dipper leaped. 

 

Against all odds he made it. The trail of fire continued on before him and the monsters circled the trees but he was feeling confident after making the jump and so despite all logic to how dangerous it was, Dipper continued to jump and swing from tree to tree. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Marco felt acid burning his throat, every minute in the desolate wasteland amplified a burning hatred he had growing in the pit of his stomach. Hatred for this town, for his so-called friends, hatred for Tom, and also hatred for Star who brought that demon into his life. He was suppose to be getting on with his life, forgetting about his time as a knight, letting go of the years he spent chasing Hekapoo, and just being normal again. Of course Tom would confuse his revenge and of course he’d be right smack in the middle of demon central when that happened! 

 

He hated his life, he just wanted the world to go back to how it had been before Star had come along and turned everything upside down. He lost Jackie Lynn Thomas because of her, and then he’d lost her! Why couldn’t he just go back to normal? He had liked his life before. 

 

He kept going, following the trail of illuminated triangles carved into the trees he passed, all while his mind spiraled into the abyss of tragedy and self loathing. It was like someone else had control of his mind, he had never been like this before. These feelings were never something Marco had ever felt for anyone besides maybe Jeremy but these were more intense. 

 

The feeling of something turning his emotions up to eleven was constant but he kept going, each step worsening his mental state. 

 

The light glow of fire gave Marco a momentary hope for freedom, he clutched his scissors as his steps began to move faster. Some buried instinct was screaming at him to stop, to think, but he wouldn’t-couldn't- listen. Like the part of him that knew he was making a mistake had been bound and gagged. 

 

The fire came into view and he found himself just outside a large circle of multicolored fire. It was huge and had many odd markings on the ground. He moved to step over the fire, that smothered instinct thrashing around in his head. Every nerve told me to back away, run. Looking around with fear Marco could turn to the right and see a snow covered forest behind the circle of fire, and left it was the forest that resembled his home forest. This was the intersection of the universe, where they all came together. 

 

So Bill wasn’t lying. This would be the weakest point in the universe, the point where he could create a portal and get the hell out of here! 

 

After a brief hesitation Marco stepped into the circle of fire, steeling himself in the decision. The moment he stepped into the circle his body felt lighter, like all the acid and poison stayed back behind the fire. Superficial scratches and wounds healed on his skin, even his broken wrist felt a bit better, he pulled the appendage out of the sling then. It disappeared the moment his hand was no longer touching it. But his hand felt a lot better now, like if had healed just a bit. Looking down he saw his clothes had even changed. 

 

The golden silk of his tribal harem pants he had worn to the party were back to there original glory, but the color had changed: they were red, with a flame pattern at his ankles. 

 

Two black and red leather bracers were wrapped around his wrists and up his arms tightly, laced together with black ribbons. Immediately Marco tried to pull them off but the bows wouldn’t untie! 

 

“What the hell?” He muttered as he looked over his now clean skin, sweat and dirt had been completely cleaned from his skin. Raising his hand he found even his hair had been styled. 

 

Turning back around Marco tried to leave the circle but the fire jumped up creating a wall that he couldn’t escape through. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” Marco fought down revolution at the sound of Tom’s voice, he should have expected him to be waiting for him at the end of the trail. “My, my you look good like that, who would have thought you were actually attractive?” The mocking tone of his voice made Marco’s shoulder hunch and a growl to escape his lips. 

 

“Tom we both know you're full of shit, so I’m going to leave now and I don’t give a shit what you do after as long as you stay the hell away from me!” Marco turned quickly to look at Tom with narrowed eyes. He looked just the same as he had in the school. It made him angry that he could still find the demon attractive, it was like a betrayal to everything he was fighting for that his mind couldn’t help but look over the now grown demon with attraction. 

 

“Full of shit? Now that’s an awful way for us to start this relationship.” He stepped closer and Marco tried to step back only for the fire to propel him forward the moment he touched it. He stumbled towards Tom and the demon side stepped to let him fall to the ground. 

 

“There is no relationship! You’re just a deluded asshole!” Marco screamed as he snapped back up to his bare feet, briefly noticing that the skin had been painted. Red lines over the gold paint that was already there, it was probably the same all over his body. “Bill told me everything you fucking psychopath! You’re confusing revenge and soulmates, so why don’t you just back off and find your real soulmate! Leave me out of this!” 

 

“Well this is surprising.” He laughed a bit into his hand. “What happened to my little self sacrificing Bunny? What did old Bill tell you in that forest?” 

 

“I'M NOT YOUR ANYTHING!” Marco raged as he hurled his fist forward at the demon. The tentilcal under his skin squeezed, slowing down his punch but he still connected despite the low momentum. Tom grunted and stepped back from the hit as Marco geared up to send a kick into his torso but Tom had recovered and caught Marco’s foot mid air. 

 

“You are going to regret that, Díaz!” Tom growled as he knocked the boy back forcing him into the bark of a tree. Tom breathed deeply for a moment, his glowing eyes slowly turning back to normal. Marco had never seen Tom come out of a rage attack without Star freezing him before. He made a weird scoffing, chuckling noise to force himself to calm down as Marco tried to right himself against the tree. 

 

“I’m fucking leaving Tom, you can’t stop me!” Marco pulled out his scissors, ready to use it but a shackle of fire bound his hand to the tree and then the other. 

 

“I really don’t have time for this right now, Bunny. I just need you to sit quietly until your little friends get here and then we will begin.”

 

“Begin what?” Marco snapped, trying to struggle but struggling caused the fire to burn him. 

 

“You’ll see, and if you’re a good boy I might just think about letting you out of the cage I plan to place you, in a few hundred years.” Marco sputtered but his brain began to kick in. A few hundred years?! He was human he wouldn’t live that long! Unless. . . 

 

“Tom, what the hell are you going to do to me?” 

 

____________________________________________________

 

The sound of Dipper leg snapping as he dropped from the tree was both horrifying and agony inducing. He cried out as he lay crumpled on the ground but luckily the monsters and the tiger were far enough behind that it seemed like he had a moment to collect himself. 

 

With woozy breath and heavy eyes he looked to his finish line in determination. He had been foolish, slipping on that branch just because he saw the bonfire that just had to be the finish line! He had gotten so excited, so happy to believe this was almost over but he slipped. 

 

Numb, red fingers clawed into the snow and his uninjured leg kicked but kept slipping on the snow. 

 

Dipper cried out when he felt bone catch on a twig and felt his skin rip. 

 

“GaAHH!” He gasped and screamed forcing himself to stop moving for a moment. Looking down at himself he had to repress a sob when he could see his shin poking out and blood staining the snow. 

 

The circle of fire was so close, and the monsters were catching up, it was only five more feet! Pushing up with his right leg Dipper tried to jump forward only to crumble with a sharp shriek of pain. His broken leg was jostled around but he didn’t have time for the white light shooting behind his eyes, monsters were coming and he had to free everyone!

 

He needed to save them. Dipper gritted his teeth, biting his tongue to somehow drown out the pain as he used his elbows and one good knee to hurl himself forward, again and again until finally, without a thought that wasn’t jumbled by affliction, he slammed his body into the circle. 

 

The pain faded the moment he was in, that was the first clue. He’d been so focused on saving everyone, desperate to escape the situation that he’d forgotten the first rule of demons: they lie. 

 

What had he gotten himself into now? What fucking trap did he just desperately drag himself into?

 

When the blue chains appeared around his wrists he wasn’t surprised but the falling, sick feeling in his stomach that almost felt like resignation wasn’t. Bill didn’t materialize as his leg slowly healed and his senses regained full ability after being spiked by the intense pain. 

 

Looking around the ritual circle he now found himself in Dipper wanted to cry, fall into the abyss of his depression in this hopeless situation. And then he saw Marco. 

  
  



	21. The circle.

The ritual circle was large with three trees, each at a different point of entire from the three world’s crammed together in one universe. Symbols decorated the ground but the soil didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen on earth before. The fire in the center didn’t look natural either. 

 

Dipper barely put up a fight when the chains began to pull him to the tree that was apparently reserved for him, he just waited for Bill to show his stupid face. 

 

In the meantime Dipper studied the boy across from him, he looked stricken and even a little downtrodden as he fidgeted and refused to look at Dipper. 

 

“Marco!” Dipper whispered as he looked around for Tom or Bill and even for the Beast but still they were alone. “What happened? I thought you were with Wirt, what happened to him?” Dipper didn’t notice the way the other boys eyes narrowed and Marco’s look of disgust that was thrown his way. He looked around for any sign of the other boy, it was great to see that Marco was mostly unhurt but he was worried for the weakest of the three of them. It was the only reason he didn’t ask Marco if he had been hurt, he had shown that he was strong enough to handle himself. 

 

That was an error on Dippers part, he hated when people assumed he was weak or strong when he was fine or falling apart at the seams. He didn’t realize it at the moment but his misjudgement was the final straw that would break Marco’s back. 

 

“Of course.” He whispered so softly Dipper didn’t catch it. Wirt wasn’t in the circle and that was a small mercy to Dipper, but it also opened up the possibility that he was in danger somewhere else. Dipper doubted he was in harms way though, the Beast had made it clear that unlike the other two demons he didn’t like Wirt being hurt. He was the only one that didn’t go through physical pain when a demon marked him, the only one that the demons refused to touch during this ridiculous game of hide and seek inside this universe. The Beast wouldn’t hurt Wirt, it was the only comfort he had, now he just had to worry about himself and Marco. 

 

A shadow stepped out from behind Marco’s tree, he recognized the figure as Tom and Dipper glared at the slightly older boy. And then Bill was coming out from the other side, at least he wasn’t popping out of nowhere this time, Dipper didn’t think he could handle Bill jumping out and giving him a heart attack again today. 

 

“Marco? Marco! Come on man, talk to me!” Dipper called to Marco again when he realized the other had not said a thing to him. Marco glared at the ground, refusing to look up. 

 

“Awe is Bunny to upset to talk?” Tom grinned down at his friend and Dippers eyes widened when Marco didn’t fight as Tom took his chin and forced his eyes up. What happened while they had been separated?!

 

“DON'T CALL HIM THAT!” Dipper screamed as he thrashed against the chains, his heart breaking as Marco didn’t even look to him once. Bill grinned but seemed content to just ignore his struggles for now, Dipper had this odd feeling he didn’t even want to identify. “Bill! What did you do to him?! You bastards, stop this!” He began to screech. 

 

“Shut him up Bill, my Wirt will be here soon and I’d hate for him to think we’re hurting them here.” The Beast appeared carrying something large and pink, he set it down near Marco’s worlds entrance. 

 

“Oh~ Beasty Boo! Did you bring him?” Bill giggled as he pat the plump thing that Dipper now recognized as an oversized peach. Weird. 

 

“Yes, luckily we couldn’t kill him, this is the only way I can think to get our last boy into the circle.” The demon chuckled and Dipper watched with narrowed eyes as something squirmed inside the peach. Was that a child? 

 

He looked back over to Bill with a furrowed brow not understanding what exactly was happening. 

 

“Bill! What the hell is all of this!” He didn’t even turn to Dipper. “Answer me dammit!” He thrashed again only for Tom to start laughing. 

 

“Hey Bill I think your boy wants some attention!” Tom slung an arm over Marco’s neck and he didn’t even flinch, not counting the small glare he sent the way of the fire demon. 

 

“It that true~? Does my adorable Pinetree want some attention?” Bill finally spoke to Dipper and he growled. 

 

“I want you to tell me what the hell is going on! I want you to tell me what you’ve done to Marco and where Wirt is!” Bill got closer and closer until he was looming over his soulmate with a creepy grin, his body folded up a bit at the waist so he could be nose to nose to Dipper. 

 

“I can’t tell you what going to happen because~ I might be tempted to start early, and it would ruin the whole plan,” he whispered, fondling Dippers cheek with one upraised hand. He almost flinched, expecting a shock when the demon touched him but no, nothing. Dipper tried to shake the hand off but it only moved to hold him still by his hair. “And you might want to start asking what you’ve done to Marco,  _ my Pinetree~ _ ”

 

Dippers lip lifted in disgust, he hated that Dipper spoke to him like a piece to have. “What the hell do you mean? I’ve done nothing to Marco!”

 

“Done nothing for me either.” Marco grumbled, Dipper's eyes snapped up to look over to Marco as the other boy raised his eyes for the first time and Dipper could almost shiver with how cold they were glaring at him. 

 

“What?” Dipper gasped and Marco could almost scuff, those big doe eyes were not going to trick him anymore! Bill promised he’d get him out of here, so what if Dipper and Wirt paid for tricking him by being tied to a demon forever! They were with their soulmates so how bad could it really be? 

 

Marco didn’t say anything more just went back to staring at the ground, Tom had told him that they planned to make them immortal. Binding them to them forever. At first Marco had felt betrayed by Bill but when Tom turned away for a moment the golden demon had given him a few whispered words. 

 

_ “Don’t worry~, once the ritual doesn’t work on you I’ll make sure you get sent home.”  _

 

All he had to do was get through whatever this is and he’d be free, he must have to actually be Tom’s soulmate in order for the ritual to work. 

 

He’d be home soon and the nightmare would be over. 

 

Somehow that just didn’t feel right though. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Wirt walked carefully down the trial outlined for him, having learned from his time in dreamland to always watch where he stepped. Never know, Beast might have put down near traps again! That shit hurt. 

 

His steps were slow and deliberate, and each time he inches forward his mind bombarded him with disturbing thoughts and concerns. Being raped by a demon was at his highest of his concerns but his friends having the same done to them was just as bad. As afraid he was for Dipper he felt worse for Marco, Yes Bill kept dropping Dipper on his head but from what Wirt had seen the demon that wanted Marco liked hurting him!

 

It didn’t take long before he noticed a light coming up along the trail and he stopped short, glaring at the light through the trees suspiciously. The flickering on the trees let him know there was a fire raging just behind the canapés. It reminded him of his dream, the first one where a dress had hypnotised him into dancing before a shadow had burned his wrists. He didn’t like it. 

 

Wirt edged forward weakly, hating that he was so afraid of what was coming. He’d run the other way if the forest didn't grow into a thick wall behind him with every step. 

 

A circle of light came into view and that was when he saw Marco. Against his better judgement Wirt went sprinting forward. 

 

“Marco!” He yelled out to the boy who seemed to be hung up a tree by shackles made of fire. 

 

“WIRT LOOK OUT!” Dipper's voice broke him out of his frantic state and he skirted to a halt. Looking down he noticed he had almost walked into some kind of ritual circle that made him think of those Wicca circles Sara use to play around with but this seemed darker somehow. Looking slightly to the side he noticed Dipper also hanging from a tree, blue chains holding him up, wearing an outfit that vaguely looked like his outfit from childhood photos Mabel had shown him. It looked like the stripper version though, he was surprised it didn’t come with fishnet stockings. “It’s a trap! Don’t step in the circle!” Dipper told him, looking incredibly happy that he had been able to stop him. Looking back over to Marco to see he was also in a strange outfit, but he was looking determinedly at the ground, like he didn’t want to look at them. 

 

“Oh Pinetree~ you gave away the game!” Wirt turned back to Dipper to see him stiffen as Wirt finally saw who he suspected was the demon Bill. The golden demon snaked an arm around Dippers neck and pitched his cheek. Dipper flinched and sent a glare over at the demon but otherwise didn’t react. “Oh~ how could I ever stay mad at you~?” 

 

“Dipper are you okay?” Wirt asked, ignoring the demon. His mind was on his moment with the Beast in the woods. What if his friends had already been . . . It’s too awful to think of. 

 

Dipper looked at him with big sorrowful eyes and nodded. “I’m fine, I’m worried about Marco.” Wirt looked back to Marco only to glower when he noticed a second demon hanging off Marco, whispering what had to be cruel words into his ear. 

 

“Hey! Get away from him!” Wirt stepped forward slightly, careful not to step into the circle. This is what they had been herding them too, he wouldn’t be stupid enough to run right into it, he’d always been the cautious one. 

 

“Now now, should you really be worried about him?” The Beast's voice made him look to the other side finally to see the olive skinned man leaning on what looked like a giant peach. Strange. 

 

“Yes! I’ll always worry about my friends! And you can’t take that away from me!” Wirt cried and tried to step back but the brambles has grown to a point where the wall of shrubbery was now right behind him. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about someone else? Even the Pinetree found time to worry about his sister, come now don’t disappoint me.” Wirt felt his eyes widen at the vague threat at his little brother before he scowled at the demon. 

 

“No! We made a deal, you can’t touch Greg!” He didn’t notice how Marco stiffened at the confirmation that he had indeed made a deal. 

 

“I told you we wouldn’t lead him away, I didn’t say anything about not abducting him and trying to crush his existence.” He chuckled and patted the peach. Wirt looked at the peach to see the slight silhouette of a small child through it's almost see through skin. 

 

“THOSE ARE THE SAME THINGS!” Wirt screamed at the demon, filling a desperate urge to run to his brother but he held himself back with the pure force of logic. The Beast has tried to trick him before by telling him his brother was in objects before. He didn’t know if that was actually Greg. 

 

“Word play, you mortals are so careful with your word choices when dealing with genies not realizing they get their tricks from us.” He waved off a hand. “I’ve held up  our deal completely, he wasn’t supposed to feel a thing.” 

 

“Then why is he in a peach?!” Wirt so so consumed in his argument with the Beast he wasn’t even paying attention to the other four people inside the circle. 

 

“For the same reason a sword came out of your chest dear, that is your patron goddesses doing.” Wirt looked down to the sword in confusion, he knew the sword had to be something good, he could just feel it, but he had no idea what it had to do with any goddess. Beast played on his confusion. “Although you’d think little Sakuya-hime would have given you something better than a sword considering what she did for your brother.” 

 

“That’s really Greg? Oh god Greg!” Wirt pulled at his hair and crouched down in upset. 

 

“Do you want him back?” The Beast offered with a sparkle in his eye. “Or should I just kill him now? It would be easy once I take that sword from you, we both know you have no idea how to use it.” 

 

“Fuck you!” Wirt wheezed through the overpowering emotions inside him. On one had he wanted to go to his brother, protect him always but in the other. the second he stepped into that circle whatever the demons had planned would come to flourishion. Could he really do that to the others?

 

“Trust me that will happen soon.” Wirt glared before a shuffling to his side caught his attention. 

 

“Wirt,” Dipper whispered in a broken voice. “Help your brother, we won’t blame you, i'd do the same for Mabel.” Wirt began to cry as he looked back over to the peach with a sob. “Go to him, Wirt.” 

 

Wirt didn’t need anything else before he stepped forward into the circle, dropping the sword and letting it plunge into the ground as he ran to his little brother. His clothing changed until a skirt was fluttering around his ankles, it was the dress from the dream. He didn’t care when the sword glowed and dissipated into cherry blossoms, flowing back into his chest brightly. He fell to his knees in front of the peach and tried to wrap his arms around it crying out for his amazing and silly little brother. 

 

“Greg! Greg! Please be okay, Greg!” He called out to the boy inside the peach but he didn’t even wiggle. When roots grew over his wrists and began to pull him towards the last empty tree in the circle he fought it. “No! Let me be with Greg, please! You promised, let me be with my baby brother!” He screamed and thrashed as he was pulled back with no mercy. 

 

“I’d love to give you time with the boy but I’m afraid we are running out of time my Young Lover.” 

 

“I’m not yours! Give me Greg!” He gasped out a sob, hating that he had given in but now that he had he was determined to get to his brother. Before long his crying and screaming seemed to annoy the demon and a branch grew over his mouth to gag him. Dipper was yelling out to let him go to his brother but soon he was also gagged. 

 

Bill was pleased with how well it had all gone, despite how well the boys had avoided them and how long it took them to get into the circle it had gone very well. Bill turned his back to Pinetree and approached the fire, Tom and Beast doing the same. 

 

Looking between themselves they were all excited to be done with the first phase of the ritual, well almost done, now they could move on to the world concurring phase. Looking over to Tommy boy he knew there would be a few more steps for him but he already had a plan in place for that so he didn’t need to worry. 

 

“Let’s get started.” 

  
  



	22. Trust no one.

The demons continued to chant and while their backs were turned Dipper worked desperately to get the golden handkerchief gagging him out of his mouth. The chains weren’t going to break that was a non starter but if he wasn’t choking on cloth he might be able to find something. Wirt was no use right now as his soul focus was on the giant peach his little brother was in and Marco was just hanging limply not saying a word so no luck there either. 

 

He scraped his toes against the ground, trying to gain any kind of leverage but he was hung high enough in the tree that he had to strain his arms just to curl his toes into the dirt. The pain of his broken leg had slowly disappeared, it was disturbing that Bill kept having him injured then healing him, it was a small insight of what his life would be like if he didn’t find a way out of this. 

 

As the demons chanted in a low growling volume the symbols on the ground began to glow. With an amount of effort Dipper had to pull from the depths of his being he managed to use his tongue and teeth to untie the knot and spit out the offending cloth. 

 

Twisting his wrists so far back he almost snapped them to take the two chains in hand, wincing a bit when the chain pitched his wrists but he could deal with pain if it meant not going through whatever was about to happen. Jerking his body at his shoulder Dipper slowly worked to turn himself around, the chains were thick and swung back when ever he got close to facing the tree. Kicking his feet to add to the momentum finally he planted one bare foot on the sharp bark. 

 

The edges dug into his tender skin but years of climbing every tree him and his sister passed because she insisted, kicked in. Sweat dropped down his neck as he pulled on the chains for leverage, a grunt on his lips, and began to step up the tree until he was perpendicular with the ground and his bleeding feet were at the base of the branch that held him. 

 

Dipper had to twirl his wrists around pulling his body higher in the air even as the chains bruised his wrists and dug into his flesh so far the blue metal ground against bone. He began to pant as he pushed with his hips, pulling his upper body towards the tree with all his strength to hopefully break the branch. 

 

The tree might as well have been made from iron, he pulled and struggled with it until the glow on the ground began to soak up into the tree. It looked like a video game, like charging the shrine in his latest game. Birth of the wild. . . ? No that didn’t sound right, but that wasn’t the point, the point was that the glowing light was running up the tree and he didn’t want it to reach him! 

 

He tugged harder, feeling the wood creak and the leaves rustle as he became almost frantic to not let the light touch him. 

 

It was without warning or concern that a hand suddenly touched his back, sparks rolled through his body and he seized. “AGH!” His feet scraped against the bark as he lost his footing when his toes curled involuntarily, he swung back and the chains clenched around his skin as they unraveled, squeezing as it passed his fingers. He was twisted around with the momentum of the chain, dangling and swinging like a human pendulum with bight gold sparks dancing on the ends of his finger tips. 

 

“You were going to hurt yourself,” the Beast voice called as he moved away once he removed his hand from Dipper. “Bill, your Pinetree is much to energetic.” He told the other, passing the golden demon as he headed back towards Wirt, who was now looking at the antlered demon with a hate filled glare. 

 

Bill grinned at his tuckered out mate, loving how he looked assented but the sparks slowly dissipating on the edges of his pale freckled skin. His honey cinnamon eyes were down cast as he panted and clenched his jaw in obvious pain. Well that is what he gets when he allows others to touch him, he should be the only one touching  _ his Pinetree _ . 

 

It was time for the best part of the first phase, the first phase was hard because the first kiss was special for this particular ritual, normally it wouldn’t be. Normally when the soulmate stepped into the circle the ritual was complete and anything they did in the circle was unimportant but with what they wanted the first kiss between soulmates would be the catalyst of their world changing completely. It had been so hard to refrain from touching his Pinetree for as long as he had, he’d been watching him for longer than the boy knew, luckily for Bill he’d found a few left over copies of the boy that he had made of himself when he was 12 and had them safely locked away whenever he needed some stress relief. 

 

Pinetrees eyes finally lifted up to meet his one eye and he felt a thrill run through his body at the mixture of fear and hate in his eyes. Oh he was going to be so much fun in bed. 

 

“Bill you’re first! Age before beauty after all.” Tom called as he leisurely strolled towards Marco with a twisted grin. 

 

“Hey I’m one millenia~ younger than Beasty!” Bill threw over his shoulder, not breaking eye contact with the shaking brunette. 

 

“You do act like a human younger brother,” Beast guffawed deeply at Bill’s back but gave a smirk when the slightly younger demon didn’t look away from his prize. The golden chaos entity had been surprisingly patient, normally he was only patient when setting up the pieces of his own plans but even then he had never shown this much restraint. He’d earned the right to go first. “Go ahead Bill.”   

 

Bill grinned so wide his face could split, and if he wanted to he actually could do that! Pinetrees eyes had been flying to everyone who spoke, as the only one of the boys that seemed to still be fighting the situation, but as Bill stepped close Pinetrees eyes snapped back to him.  _ Where they should always be _ . 

 

“You ready Pinetree?” He asked as he got close enough to reach out and touch the lovely skin of his soulmate, soon to be bound to him for eternity. He couldn’t wait to take him back to the fearamid, he’d created an entire sleeping chamber for the boy since he knew humans liked to do that. Put in a kitchen and even got him some human food since Tom told him Pinetree probably wouldn’t like to eat demon food and human flesh. 

 

“Ready for what?!” Dipper demanded as he swung, trying not to let the fear consume him. He was freaking out, the situation had officially because hopeless and he was dangerously close to giving up. 

 

Bill gave Dipper the most gentle smile he was possible of giving and took his cheeks firmly in his hands so the boy couldn’t pull away, which he did try to do. “Ready to start your life as mine.” His voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Dipper argued anyway. “No! Let us go!” He thrashed and kicked out with his feet, trying to kick the demon away. He had no power from his position with his arms growing numb and his toes just barely scraping the ground. Bill only chuckled as he ignored the boys struggles, circling a arm around his waist and pulling him flush against his body. 

 

Dipper face flushed in a combination of embarrassment and fury as the demon brushed back his hair and looked him over almost sweetly. 

 

Bill couldn’t help the feeling deep in his gut, swirling around as he looked over the little human. Pinetree was so small, so fragile, never had he ever imagined that he’d want his soulmate so much. He loved his wide set eyes, they were a beautiful melting pot of fear, anguish, and hatred; gorgeous.  Loved his lovely chestnut hair that was so damn fluffy he couldn’t resist running his fingers through it. The boy flinched and turned his head away as he bit his lip, liquid even began to build in his eyes as the fear began to eat at the hatred in his eyes. 

 

“Never, you’ll be mine for the rest of this dimensions eternity and then the next and the next, but do not worry Pinetree despite what you might feel I will take care of you. You’ll never want for anything my little Sapling.” Bill whispered as he fisted Dippers brown hair. 

 

Dipper felt the world crashing down at him, every word out of Bills mouth causing more and more hysteric breaths to escape his trembling lips. He could feel the panic attack at the fringes of his brain and he was barely holding back sobs of panic. The glow from the tree had wrapped down the chains and flowed over his fingertips and cascaded down his body until he was lit brightly against the dim of the bonfire. 

 

“No, no no no no no.” Dipper whispered as he struggled uselessly against the demon, the panic worsened as the man who had haunted his nightmares for years tightened his grip and lifted him slowly. He left like he could puke as that one golden eyes dug into his brown eyes and then the gentleness was gone. He grinned like a maniac and crashed his lips to Dippers. 

 

Dipper squealed in his throat as the demons soft lips pushed against his, the kiss was ferocious as sharp teeth scraped into his lips. The demon forced his way into Dippers mouth, a tongue that was way too long to be human invaded his mouth. He tried to turn his head away as something wet began to drip down his arms but the demon did not allow him to break the kiss as he gagged on the tongue in his throat. 

 

Bill released some kind of high pitched moaning sound as his arm around Dippers waist moved up to grip him back the shoulder and bent him back even further until his arms were threatening to pop out of his sockets. He whined in pain, trying to pull his lips back but Bill didn’t seem to care as he held Dipper firmly by the hair. 

 

Bill finally pulled back, giving one last swipe of his tongue to Dippers lips. He winced in disgust, he couldn’t believe he had failed so horribly at getting himself out of this situation that he’d just been assaulted by the demon that had done so many awful things. This man had tried to murder his family, tormented his town, and put him through hell and he was probably going to do worse now. 

 

Clapping sounded from behind the demons back and Dipper was straight up crying now, sobbing and gasped as a panic attack raged through him. His head felt heavy and his eyes like weights. He couldn’t even feel the pain of whatever had caused his wrists to bleed buckets. 

 

Wirt was looking at Dipper with wide eyes, watching the light that had flooded into him rip through the skin over his wrists and chest as the gold demon had looked like he was trying to devour his friend. Dipper was sobbing, looking like he was trying to curl into himself but with the way he was strung up it wasn’t working. 

 

“Well I guess it’s my turn then.” Wirts eyes snapped to the Beast as he turned back to him with a lopsided smirk, removing the gag. 

 

“No!” Wirt screamed at the Beast the moment the gag was gone as he tried to back away but unlike Marco and Dipper he didn’t have room to back up, his body was held firmly against the tree. His slightly glowing body illuminated the tree and he was scared, so absolutely terrified. His little brother was here in the eye of danger and he didn’t know what was happening with this glowing light, oh god while he was thinking the Beast had descended upon him. 

 

“Do not worry, I will be gentle with you Young Lover.” The Beast tried to calm him. But it only made him freak out more. 

 

“Please, please don’t!” Wirt shook his head, he wanted nothing to do with this! He wanted a normal life, he wanted to take his brother home! He wanted to to see Greg grow up, maybe tutor him with math homework, one day fall in love with a girl or boy and get married. That’s how he saw his life, that’s what he wanted for his life but apparently this demon was going to steal everything away from him! 

 

“It’s going to happen Young Lover, you might as well try to enjoy it.” The Beast cupped the boys cheek and looked him over, the dress was beautiful on him just like he thought it would be. With his dark brown hair curled slightly and his silver grey eyes looking up at him the Beast couldn’t help but find him incredibly cute. 

 

He dipped his body to softly press his lips to the Asian boys trembling pair, he tasted like tears. It was a heavenly taste of loss and desperation, the finest lost soul he’d ever tasted before. 

 

Wirt scrunched his eyebrows and tried to pull his head back but he was already flush against the tree. The Beast had him pinned, his obvious excitement pressing against Wirts stomach. He gasped as a dull pain lit up his back and the demon took the opportunity to push his tongue into Wirts mouth. 

 

Trying to shake his head loose but it wasn’t allowed, the demon's hand was firmly holding his jaw but it wasn’t painful, the only pain he experienced it was the pain in his back. His only guess on what it could be was whatever happened to Dipper when Bill had kissed him. The Beast moved his lips slowly, rolling them against Wirts and gently biting his bottom lip. 

 

When the beast pulled away Wirt had no words, his mind was going haywire and he couldn’t even think straight but it seemed in the end he lost. He lost and there didn’t seem like anyway back so he might as well do whatever he could to save Greg. 

 

“Will you let him go? Please, just let my baby brother go.” Wirt whispered huskily as his eyes refused to cry anymore tears. 

 

“Oh Young Lover,” The Beast cooed and patted his cheek patronizingly. 

 

“Wait! What does that mean? Don’t you hurt my-uhh!” The root was shoved back into his mouth as the two other demons clapped and they now turned to the last of them: Tom and Marco. 

 

Tom stopped clapping and dropped his shoulders, now it was time to do what he’d wished he didn’t have to do. 

 

“Your turn Tommy boy! Give him a good one!” Bill yelled with an arm around his still hysterical soulmate. 

 

Turning to look at Marco the boy was steadfastly looking at the ground, avoiding any and all eye contact. He did in fact look great in the clothing he had decided for him and his hair had been softer than he had expected earlier. Maybe the kiss wouldn’t be awful? It was necessary and a hassle to not be able to just throw him in a dungeon where he wouldn’t have to think about the boy for a few hundred years but soon. Once they finish this and a few more things. 

 

“Bunny,” Tom called but Marco refused to look up at him so he stomped forward and ripped Marco’s head up by his hair. He hissed in pain, a snarl was in his lips and his eyes screaming  _ ‘BRING IT FUCKING ON!’  _ Tom smirked, he liked the fire, the fight, it’s what he liked about Star in the first place. “Let’s get this over with.” 

 

He pulled him forward by the back of his neck, loving the pained wince when the fire chains burned his wrist even more. 

 

Marco was not looking forward to this, he’d seen what the other demons were doing but Bill has promised him, once the ritual didn’t work he’d get to go home. 

 

Tom knew Bill had said something to Marco about them not really being soulmates, he was curious about why Bill was telling his very real soulmate this but he was interested to find out so wasn’t going to correct him. If Marco wanted to believe this wasn’t real then fine, that wouldn’t change anything. 

 

Marco pinched his lips closed and glared up at Tom, he had betrayed him, used him, and tormented him. If he wanted a kiss well then he’s gonna have to take all of his hatred while he did it. 

 

Tom hesitated but in the end finally just smashed his lips to Marco’s, it was all teeth and anger. Tom felt something sizzle through his body at the feeling of Marco’s lips, they were big and soft even as he is kept them clamped closed. 

 

Marco was disgusted, Toms mouth was hot, too hot. He felt like he was burning his face. Nothing happened, there was no carving of his flesh like what happened with Dipper and whatever this weird light, that had taken over him was, it only soaked into his flesh until it was gone. So Bill was right: they weren’t soulmates. Why was he kinda upset about that? He shouldn’t be, Tom was an animal and he’d done horrible things! 

 

Tom pulled away and something felt different, Marco looked different now. Cuter somehow, were his eyes always so deep? Like amber on fire, they were just set ablaze! Incredible. 

 

“Nothing happened?” He muttered disappointed and a little shell shocked. Why hadn’t Marco’s mark been completed? He should be his! Marco was his and it should be carved into his body now!  “I should try again.” 

 

Tom moved to dip again, grabbing his face to hold him still but something incredible happened. Marco watched wide eyed as a portal opened up and a voice he recognized screamed “ATTACK!” Two old men rolled out of the portal, one with his dukes up and the other with what looked like a bazooka! 

 

“STANS!” Dipper yelled out as he snapped out of his panic attack. Bill growled lowly and his entire body bubbled and charged gruesomely into some kind of monster and roared. The man with the freaking cannon on his shoulder fired, the blue light boomed exploding his eardrums and leaving a ringing behind. 

 

Bill flew backwards a good mile from the blast and Star was jumping over the man with her wand pointed at Tom. Tom was already on fire, his eyes burning and looking like the demon he was. He even had a tail twisting around Marco protectively. 

 

“Star! You will not take-“ he was frozen before he could get another word out and Star was running to him with a worried look. 

 

“Marco! Oh my god I’ve been so worried, I can’t believe Tom did this to you!” Star talked so fast he could barely understand her but his happiness at seeing her was trumping his confusion about why she was even here. 

 

“Star, Get me down, I wanna go home!” Marco begged even as she used her wand to get rid of the fire chains. 

 

Wirt gasped when his mother jumped out of the portal that opened up. He was ecstatic when Ford had blown Bill away and now his mom was running up to him with a sword in hand. The Beast laughed and turned to Wirt. 

 

“See you soon darling,” he kissed Wirt cheek and snapped his fingers and the giant peach disappeared. With immense effort he spat out the gag 

 

“NO! Bring him back!” Wirt screamed but the Beast was already leaving, walking away. His mother looked relieved, happy that there would be no fighting with the demon today but what she didn’t know was the Beast had just taken her other baby away! 

 

“Mom!”

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m here!” She called and began to desperately claw at the vines holding him. 

 

“No, mom he has Greg! He had Greg, go after him!” His mother paused and the look of devastation killed him. She looked into the forest and back to him, torn by what son to save before she decided.

 

“Sakuya-hime will protect him! We will get him, let's get you to safety!” She finally cut through the vine holding his right wrist. 

 

“But-“ 

 

“No buts! Let’s get you home.” 

 

Bill was gone, thankfully, and Stan was running to him and trying to get him free. 

 

“Are the others okay? Is Mabel?!” He asked to moment he was close enough to talk to. 

 

“Mabel’s fine, try to think about yourself for once Dipper.” The older man growled in frustration when the chains didn’t break. 

 

“But Wirt and Marco?” He demanded. 

 

“The girls are getting them, you’re gonna be okay. Oh god there’s so much blood.” He whispered at the end as he scanned over Dippers wrists and chest. 

 

A monstrous roar was loosed from the forest and Ford was jumping from his post as group protector over to his grandnephew. “Hurry it up! Just break the branch!” Ford yelled at him and Stan rolled his eyes before reaching up and breaking the branch off, completely emasculating Dipper. So the tree wasn’t made of iron. 

 

Stan was already pulling Dipper toward the portal that looked to be having a hard time staying open, Wirt was already being pushed through by his own mother. That wasn’t the strangest thing to have happened but still odd. 

 

Marco was being pulled by the hand by Star, they were the last to run through the portal except for one of the old men that was holding his cannon out protectively. 

 

“Come on Star, this thing won’t be open forever!” The man called as he began to back up into it, watching carefully for any sign of the demons and Star picked up the pace, dragging Marco along. As he got closer to the portal he noticed Bill hiding behind a tree, his expression furious before he heard his voice whisper in his ear. Surprisingly calm, like everything that had happened had just been an act. 

 

_ “Remember sunspot, trust no one.”  _


	23. The bonds they shared.

Tom punched his way out of the bowl of ice his body heat had melting inside the ice block Star had placed him in. The ice had helped cool his head at least but still he felt upset and dissatisfaction coursing through his veins. 

 

“BILL! You want to tell me what the hell that was?!” Tom growled at the older demon who hadn’t seemed surprised when his mark hadn’t been completed on HIS soulmate. The soulmate mixture had been positive, Marco was his! He belonged to him! Not that he wanted him or anything . . . but ownership was ownership! 

 

“Oh calm down Firetop, you’ve got all the ingredients.” Bill laughed as he dusted off his shoulder from the blast he had received. “Now you just have to bake him a bit more, I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you~!” 

 

Tom felt his jaw clench and he barely held back spitting fire but instead stomped his foot and crossed his arms. “You are the hardest person to talk to! You make no sense!” 

 

“Yes, I believe he thinks it’s charming.” The Beast teased as he returned to the center of the dying universe. Everything had gone according to plan, the boys respective family and friends had opened a portal, entering the ritual circle. They were now viable sacrifices, not that Tom would allow anything to happen to Star. It had always been apart of the plan to let them think they had saved the boys, Tom had just forgotten that for a moment after the surprise of Marco not being marked. 

 

“I’m very charming~!” Bill grinned as he floated around, his eyes distracted as he brushed his fingers over his lips happily. 

 

“Oh yeah! You are so- charming, making plans behind my back!” Tom yelled at Bill and threw a rock at him but the chaos demon dodged it easily. “Why didn’t it work for me?!” He screamed, his eyes turning to Beast who normally explained things to him when he asked. 

 

“It didn’t work because of you.” The Beast told him calmly, no accusation in his voice. 

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s true three eyes~ you don’t want him so the mark didn’t appear, but it doesn’t matter~! He stepped into the circle so he’s immortal, and you got the first kiss so the incubation has started! Everything is going according to plan!” Bill giggled as he sat himself on the broken branch his soulmate had been hung up on. 

 

“But he isn’t marked!” Any demon or celestial and immortal alike will see Marco’s half marked skin and assume he was up for grabs. “It wasn’t like I didn’t want him. . . . Completely.” 

 

“Oh don’t lie Three eyes~!” Bill swooped down so he was hanging upside down in the tree. 

 

“I’m not lying!”

 

“Admit it! Somewhere in that purple head of yours, you thought to yourself ‘god~! I don’t want him, I want Star!’” He mimicked Tom, raising his voice to be higher than it was. Bill making his voice higher basically made it only hear-able to dogs. 

 

“I don’t sound like that!” Tom snapped. 

 

“Bill please do not antagonis him.” The Beast spoke up as the blip universe the boys had created with their fear began to crack and break apart at its seams. “It will be awhile before the incubation is complete, I believe soon it will come time for your job.” Beast spoke looking directly into Tom’s three eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Tom grumpily crossed his arms again. “I’ll handle the diplomacy when threats of war prop up, I understand you chose me for my position and not because of my power.” 

 

“But you have pleasantly surprised me in the power front.” Beast gave Tom a soft smile, he did in fact like the young demon. He reminded him of himself when he was younger, and still wanted to understand humanity. 

 

“Alright, this is getting mushy, I’ve got some things to do, and so do both of you~. Happy trails gentlemen, see you in the next phase!~” and with that the three parted ways for the time being. 

____________________________________________________

 

Everyone was silent in the mystery shack, the chains around Dippers wrists had disappeared the moment he stepped through the portal and he felt incredibly lucky that no one had touched him yet. He had been able to reject all relieved hugs by claiming he wanted to change, which he did. 

 

While he was in his room he decided he also needed to brush his teeth but that was mostly to stay away from everyone just a bit longer. But also to clean out the taste of Bill, that was lingering in the back of his throat. How was he going to keep everyone from touching him without telling them what was wrong with him? 

 

“Dipper, why don’t you take a shower?!” Ford yelled up the stairs and he thought that was a grand idea. He avoided looking in the mirror, hating the carved symbols all over his body. Two weeks ago he’s been so proud of the antler tattoo on his collarbone and now. . . well his body disgusted him. 

 

Wirt was afraid to say a word, he was afraid that if he broke the silence he’d have to unpack everything that happened to the group and honestly, he just wanted to cry and go to sleep for a year. 

 

It didn’t matter that he kept himself quite because the moment the shower started Mabel began to cry, so he of course followed. His back hurt, his chest felt too tight to even take in a full breath, he had been so lost and even now he didn’t feel any better. 

 

The demons may be gone but the earth felt different, the same feeling you get when everything in your room was two inches to the left. Wirt's cheeks were wet with tears when his mother carefully laid a hand in his shoulder, as not to agitate the spot of blood along his spine. 

 

“Honey, I know you probably need some time, but would you like to go change?” She asked kindly as she looked over his dress. 

 

“Into what?” He spat, too upset to care about being crass to his mother. 

 

She smiled softly, since she couldn’t blame her eldest child for being upset, so much had happened, more than she could ever know unless he told them. “Well I brought over some things for you, since . . . . you won’t be able to leave the shack for awhile.” She finished her sentence sadly, upset he wouldn’t be able to come home, but the shack was the safest place for him after all. Wirt stood up and walked up to Dipper's room where his mother had directed him to find his clothes, he didn’t even want to comment on that shocking bit of news. 

 

Marco sat by the door, he had placed himself far and away from Star and the rest. The anger continued to fester, he glared at the floor as Wirt moved to head upstairs. He wished he had his clothes, he wanted his hoodie, he wanted his parents. Why did he ever come to this backwater town? Oh yeah, he wanted to be an actor. 

 

“Marco, we should talk about what you want to do now.” Star was the first to speak up after the uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Nothing.” He snapped softly, speaking into his hunched up knees. 

 

“Marco! the prince of hell is after you, I think we should come up with a plan.” Star stood and tried to approach him but he scooted back further against the wall and scuffed. 

 

“No he isn’t, it’s all a lie.” He turned his glare to her and ignored the hurt look that came over her face. 

 

“I can assure you boy that this is all very real.” One of the old men spoke up, he didn’t even flinch when Marco snapped his head around to glare at him instead. 

 

“No it isn’t, this is just Tom’s revenge, I was never supposed to be here!” Marco growled and was ready to begin to berate the room of people but was interrupted when the women, that seemed to be Wirts mother, phone began to ring. 

 

Everyone paused, the growing tension deflating as they all looked at her phone strangely. 

 

“Who could call you? Isn’t the town still stone?” Star asked with a small voice, her mind still reeling from how Marco was behaving. Had he changed this much in the time since she last spoken to him?

 

“Yeah, you were going to see if you had a spell to help them once Marco and . . . everyone was safe.”  Aymee let her eyes fall as she thought of her still missing son, the worry was eating at her heart and already she felt she had lost ten years of her life from this whole situation. She looked to the screen on the phone and almost cried in relief. “It’s Dave!” Her husband must have been granted some protection from Sakuya-hime! 

 

Then young Mabel’s phone began to play some song about sunshine. The girl stopped crying for a moment to see everyone was looking at her phone with confusion and shock. She looked at the phone screen with watery eyes and back up to everyone in the room. 

 

“It’s Pacifica.” She whispered, her voice wobbling a bit. 

 

“Is everyone free from stone?” Aymee asked a little lost about how fast everything was going. 

 

“How?” Stan asked while looking over to Ford, his twin normally figures everything out. 

 

Ford brought his right hand to his face, thinking on the situation as he bit at his fingernails. It was a bad habit that Dipper seemed to share but he chewed on his shirts instead. “It’s possible that the spell wore off when the demons completed what they were doing.” Ford theorized. 

 

“I’m so happy to hear from you Dave, you need to come over to the mystery shack.” Aymee whispered over him as she moved to head for the kitchen. 

 

“Oh thank god Pazz, come over now!” Mabel whispered furiously while moving up to her room to talk to Pacifica. 

 

“But what exactly were they doing?” Star asked as both Mabel and Aymee left the room to take their phone calls. 

 

“WHO CARES!?” Marco yelled, he was fed was with this entire situation! He just wanted to go home damnit! The flow of conversation halted as Star and the old men turned back to him yet again and he readied himself to let loose on these people. Star had abandoned him, ignored him for weeks and now she wanted to help?! How dare she pretend like she cares about his problems just because Tom is involved! And Dippers uncles, or maybe they were his grandparents, they were far worse. Here they were looking at him like they actually cared, but they didn’t! They probably just wanted him around in case they needed to sacrifice someone again! 

 

Upstairs Wirt dried his eyes, a small bag of his things had been moved into Dipper's room, set on the empty bed that used to belong to Mabel. He had changed into his coziest of sweaters, happy his mother had remembered it was his favorite when he was upset. He ended up pulling on two pairs of fuzzy socks in the effort to get a hold of himself. He had lost Greg again, and this time he didn’t have Beatrice to guide him. How was he even suppose to feel? He barely felt anything, it’s like he died somewhere along the way back to Earth. 

 

He looked up slowly when Dipper returned from the bathroom, his hair wet and framing his face and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

 

“Didn’t want to look at them either?” He asked with understanding for why he would wrap the towel so strangely. His eyes were steadfastly looking away from the crisscross of lines and symbols on his wrists. They looked like shackles. “I kept my eyes closed while changing too.” 

 

“Yeah. . . It was pretty hard to shower with the lights off.” He tried to joke but it just came off sad and empty like how the two felt. At least Dipper still had his sibling. 

 

“We’re gonna have to look at them eventually,” Wirt sighed even as he pulled his sleeve down to hide the mark peaking out on his wrist. “Sooner or later.” He finished as Dipper began to change and he turned away as not to see his marks as well. 

 

“Let’s go for later, we have enough to deal with as it is.” Dipper pulled out a sweater himself, also in the mood for something big and warm, it didn’t hurt that it would cover the wounds without irritating them. He almost picked a different sweater when he remembered the pattern on this particular piece of clothing but in the end it was the softest thing he owned so he’d deal with it. The dark blue sweater with black sleeves enveloped him beautifully but the pine tree symbol in light blue on the front taunted him. 

 

“That works.” Wirt muttered softly, staring at the floor as he lost himself in thought. His mind wandered to the memory of the beast touching Dipper and his body going up in sparks and how Dipper seemed to avoid being touched. “When are you gonna tell them?” He asked, knowing Dipper would catch his drift. 

 

“Never.”

 

“So you're just going to avoid touching everyone forever?” Wirt raised a brow at Dipper as he slid on some grey pajama pants. 

 

“No, I have my spell book.” Dipper snapped, a bit crabby. “I’ll find a spell to reverse whatever Bill did to me, or at least dampen it, I won’t be like this forever. I refuse it.” Dipper moved around as he spoke, searching through his things until he was pulling out the large leather book he had traded a drop of his blood for. 

 

“Dipper. . .” Wirt sighed, but immediately paused when yelling became apparent from the downstairs. “What the hell could be the matter now?!” Wirt snapped as he stood up with Dipper close behind. They rushed down the stairs to find an incredibly tense situation. 

 

Marco was definitely spitting fire now. “How dare you pretend you care!” He shouted at Star, sick of her only showing up when it fit her. 

 

“MARCO!” She snapped, close to tears but trying to keep up a dignified stance, she wasn’t fourteen anymore. “I do care! Do you even realize how worried I was when are bond broke?!”

 

“Well what about every damn bond before that huh?!” He screamed at her as he slammed his fist against the wall. 

 

“Marco we didn’t work! Why can’t you get over that?!” She yelled back, her voice breaking a bit. Ford and Stan didn’t think they had any right to jump in, this had quickly become a very personal fight. 

 

“I DID! I was fine with our break up!” He stepped forward, pulling himself up so he was even taller that her. “But then you just left! You didn’t even say goodbye! You left and I was by myself; alone.” 

 

Star was left breathless at the hurt within Marco’s eyes. 

 

“Star, you were my best friend.” His voice softer than before, scratchy from yelling. 

 

“Marco, I still am your best friend.” Star pledged as tears built up in her eyes. 

 

“Then why didn’t you say goodbye?” Her eyes overflowed with tears at the realization that she had been the one to hurt their friendship in the end. She didn’t have a rebuttal. “That’s what I thought, just go back to Mewni. I’m done.” 

 

Star stuttered to try and explain that they needed to work together, do something about this mess but he turned away from her. If only she felt better without those hard brown eyes glaring holes in her. 

 

“DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?” Marco suddenly snapped when she didn’t move. “Leave! I don’t want you here, if you want to be out of my life then go! Stay out!”

 

Tears fell as Star jerked from her stupor and grabbed at her scissors. Ford and Stan tried to object, call out to the girl but she was already tearing open a portal and rushing away as she held in her sobs. She had destroyed her friendship, she had lost her best friend. She hadn’t intended that, she had only wanted some distance, she hadn’t thought leaving like she had would have hurt Marco so much. 

 

“Star, wait!” Ford yelled even as the portal closed and Stan turned to Marco furiously. Ford was upset too but not so much at Marco, he understood all too well how each of these boys were feeling, it wasn’t fun having a demon try and court you after all. 

 

“Marco, son, I realize you’re upset-“

 

“Don’t! Just don’t!” Marco interrupted. 

 

“Hey! Let’s stop being a brat!” Stan yelled as Dipper and Wirt watched from the stairs, not understanding why Marco was reacting so violently. 

 

“Why? Because you’d prefer a docile pawn?!” Marco accused and continued on before the group broke out of their confusion. “Well it’s not going to be me anymore! I’m going home and you can all just go get enslaved by demons or whatever! I don’t care!” Marco pulled out his own scissors, ready to finally leave this place. 

 

“Marco! You can’t leave, this is the only place you’ll be safe from Tom!” Ford called, desperate to not lose even one of the boys. Should the demons take even one it would be catastrophic! Not to mention he had been a demons toy once and he wished that on no one, especially such a young boy. 

 

“Oh you’d like me to believe that, wouldn’t you?!” Marco snapped as he opened a portal. 

 

“Marco, What the hell is wrong with you?” Dipper finally found his voice, passing Wirt to move the rest of the way down the stairs. “Weren’t you in that circle too? Come on we need to be safe about this.” 

 

“Like leading me to that trap in the garden was safe?!” Marco sent a glare so dark it froze Dipper where he stood. He turned his eyes to Wirt and the look got impossibly darker. “You two don’t give a shit about me, you just needed a scapegoat, Bill told me everything.” 

 

Dipper’s eyes widened, the panic he felt jump in his stomach at the fact that Bill had got into Marco’s head was all consuming. He rushed forward to take Marco’s hand, tell him that he couldn’t trust Bill. Pled to him to see the lies but Marco was already stepping through the portal. He was gone before they knew it. 

 

“Shit.” Ford cursed, everyone couldn’t help but agree. 

 

Marco almost collapsed when he found himself in his room. The familiarity was so incredibly comforting that he almost allowed himself to curl into his covers and just not think but before that, he really wanted to shower and change. 

 

The carving on his chest sickened him, the black smooth lines unnatural and just plain wrong. The tentacle on his right arm was almost gag inducing, the feeling of another life form wiggling under his skin made his stomach plummet. 

 

“Fuck.” He cursed to himself and averted his eyes from his skin and moved for the shower. He kept it brief, not wanting to focus too much on his own skin. It wasn’t right to feel like it wasn’t yours anymore. He was even beginning to see things, sometimes it looked like the carving in his chest glowed. 

 

The moment he was dry he was throwing on his red hoodie and a pair of jeans. He opened a portal to a volcano and threw the Harem pants into it, satisfied to see them burn. If only that could erase the betrayal and hurt he felt. Before he forgot about it he opened up a second portal to his room in Gravity Falls to grab his things since he knew Pacifica was out, he was quick about it like he was trying to erase any evidence that he had even been to the town. He got back to his own home just as quick. 

 

He slipped under the covers, his house silent. His parents had gone away on a cruise, not having expected him back so soon. He wanted a hug from his mom, and his dad. 

 

It was as he was about to fall asleep that his phone dinged and out of habit, checked it immediately. It was a message from Benji. He’d forgotten about him. 

 

_ “Hey! Crazy weekend huh? Don’t remember a lot of it lol!! But just wanted to check in and see if we were still on for our date? ;).”   _ Marco almost groaned as he remembered his date with the little blonde but in the end it was probably the only good thing left in his life so he replied. 

 

“ _ Of course!”  _ He would go back to Gravity Falls for class, and for his date but he’d come home every day and he’d just have to avoid Dipper and Wirt. 

 

It would all be fine, Bill had promised. 

  
  



	24. Home sweet home. . . ?

_ The abnormally large deer moved gracefully through the forest, the air around it glowed a color that was neither white nor black, what looked like shimmering diamonds glimmer in it's thick fur, if one looked long enough they’d recognize the constellations decorating it.  _

 

_ Braided and beaded fur swayed around it's large hooves, silver and gold vines and leaves growing around it's magnificent antlers. Its tail was like no other animal that lived in that forest, it was long and graceful as it whipped around like a lion.  _

 

_ Something snapped to the side and unlike any other animal it didn’t panic and run. It looked softly over to the side to see the faint silhouette of a small human.  _

 

_ The deer shook it's majestic head and turned away, continuing on its path, the sky rearranging as the heavenly animal moved. The child watched wide eyed at the sight of the white deer, she held her brown tunic in shaking hands. She never thought she’d see one of the gods walking about in the forest! _

 

_ The Great Elk was beautiful, although it looked more like a deer but at the same time it didn’t look like any animal that should exist. Her leather clad feet stepped forward to follow the animal, almost entranced by the glory.  _

 

_ “Um excuse me!” She called after the animal when the feathers in her hair got caught in the branch’s of a low hanging tree. The Godly being paused and turned back to the girl.  _

 

_ The deer was a tad annoyed, normally the earth natives of this region didn’t stray so far into the uncharted woods. It just wanted to get its job done and head back into the sky. The child whimpered as she disconnected herself from the tree and fell over, her headdress slipping off, she popped right back up and turned back to the deer with wide starstruck eyes.  _

 

_ “Please! Wait!” She called and the deer huffed before turned around completely to get a good look at the child. The deer's eyes widened and it stumbled back, the feeling of sudden personification overcame the deer. No longer was the scene like a video game cutscene as it recognized the girls eyes from another life.  _

 

_ Mabel?! _

 

Dipper gasped as he woke up, his forehead burned and he began to pant and sweat. Wirt was sleeping soundly in Mabel’s old bed as Dipper sat frozen in his own bed. What the hell had that been? 

 

The dream felt like a memory which was ridiculous because he wasn’t a white deer god thing and Mabel wasn’t a Native American child. So what had that been about? The stinging in his forehead got worse and he curled forward to hold his head, it was hot. Boiling actually. 

 

“Aghh. . .” He whispered into his covers, Why was this happening?! No one was touching him so why was he in pain? His skin shimmered for a single moment, it was so brief that he swore it was just a hallucination, before the pain lessened and left him. He felt weak and tired in the wake of the burning and considered going back to sleep but the light creeping over the horizon deterred him from the thought. He might as well get up and get ready for the day, it wasn’t going to be a good one. 

 

Ford had decided after Marco had run out that it was best to let everyone calm down before they started cutting open fresh wounds. He apparently had some things to share with them but ultimately all plans for what they’d do now had been put on hold in favor of sleep. 

 

He wanted to know what Ford had to offer but he also didn’t want to open up about everything that had happened. It was already a miracle Pacifica had managed to distract Mabel from trying to hug him and luckily his Grunkles weren’t the touchy-feely sort. Wirt parents had been more focused on him to worry about Dipper so luckily he had not gone up in sparks as of yet. 

 

He also still hadn’t taken a look at the carvings on his body but that was more in an effort to not break down than anything else. 

 

Dipper got changed while keeping his eyes closed, making sure to pick out a long sleeved shirt that would cover his arms before grabbing his spell book and heading out to sit on the porch so he could study without waking anyone. 

 

First a demon forces himself on him and now he was dreaming of mystic deer, what was next? 

 

________________________________________________________

 

Dipper practiced his protective circle with utmost determination, he needed to be able to draw a perfect circle around himself at the drop of a hat. The spell he found was simple, but simplicity often made the most powerful of spells. Reaching inside himself Dipper called on his deepest desires for a shield, recalling moments he needed defense but didn’t have a shred and then he yelled out. 

 

“ _ BESKYTT MEG!”  _ The shout was pulled deep from his gut, a deep grunt sending a shock wave of magic tingling around his senses. The circle he drew with the tip of his left shoe glowed a bright white color, the same color as the deer. He grinned as he finally managed to connect the ends of his circle, the spell had taken a good two hours to get right. 

 

“You’re getting better.” Mabel called from the doorway, surprising Dipper enough that he stepped out of the protective circle. “Sorry. . . I didn’t mean to scare you, I just saw you out here and. . . Well I thought you might want some company.” His sister smiled a little strained, things had been weird between them since his return. But that was mostly on Dipper constantly jumping away from his touchy feely sister. 

 

“No I’m good, thanks though.” Dipper caught his balance and tried to wave her away. Being alone with Mabel meant a larger possibility of being touched. 

 

Mabel’s face drew into a confused twist at her little brothers behavior, something was incredible wrong.  _ No shit, he was stuck in another world with a demon _ ! But this seemed worse, horrible things had happened in the past and he’d never reacted like this! He had been pushing her away since he came back and Mabel was really beginning to worry. It wasn’t like Dipper to not want to hug after something like this. 

 

She could feel his fear like a second heartbeat, a touch of apprehension as he stepped back just a tad bit more than what wouldn’t be suspicious. He was downright avoiding her! 

 

“Well, the Stan’s are making breakfast,” Mabel tried again grinning as she thrust a thumb at the kitchen behind her. 

 

Dipper looked around Mabel to see Stan up in the kitchen making Stancakes, Ford was doing some research on the kitchen table and Dipper actually did want to head inside but he’d have to walk passed Mabel to get in. Plus close quarters with his rather physical family was a bad idea at the moment. . . . But he was also hungry. 

 

“Yeah sounds good I’ll meet you in there.” Dipper smiled shakily hoping his sister left so he could enter as well, it had only been a day and it was already getting hard to avoid her. He should have known Mabel couldn’t be kept at bay for long. 

 

Mabel pouted, feeling the emotions wafting off her twin but not being able to decipher them all into thought was frustrating. “Okay, sure.” She muttered suspiciously before turning and heading for the kitchen. She watched as she sat, watched Dipper make his way into the cabin. He was scared, not the screaming for his life scared but it was something like it. It felt like his stomach was turning with nerves, watching his every move like he was waiting for lightning to strike. 

 

Ford looked at Mabel strangely but understood the moment Dipper came into his vision. The boy tiptoed in and sat as far away from everyone as he could, he was definitely hiding something and Ford had a pretty good idea of what it was, as disturbing as that was. 

 

“Good morning Dipper.” Ford called out tenderly, trying to be as kind as possible. He’d been through a lot, they all needed to make she they weren’t too rough with him right away. 

 

“Morning, is Wirt not up yet?” Dipper asked, it was a little odd with Wirt now living with them but it was nice to have someone sleeping with him again. He didn’t like being alone in that room. 

 

“He’s up, he wanted to take a shower.” Stan called from the stove, his tone as gentle as it was the days after their parents had died. Dipper felt his fists clench, he wasn’t made of glass or anything. “He’ll be down in a moment.” He tried to smile. He should be happy, his grandnephew was home and safe but nothing felt right. Dipper and Mabel weren’t practically sitting in each other’s laps, no one was smiling or joking around. It barely even felt like home at the moment. 

 

“Oh, good then.” Dipper absentmindedly drew triangles into the grain of the wooden table before a thought occurred to him. “Hey Ford?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah Dipper?” Ford Immediately straightened from his research, hopefully Dipper was ready to talk. 

 

“Have you ever heard of a great white elk?” Ford looked up dubiously so Dipper clarified. “Possibly something out of Native American legends?” 

 

“Well. . .” Ford crewed at his nail, trying to recall anything before he remembered one such story, it was a little curious that Dipper was suddenly so interested in Native American stories, he had never cared before. They both should have been a lot more knowledgeable about these sort of things. “The Snohomish tribe has a story about an Elk.” 

 

“Really?” Dipper snapped his head up and gazed at his Grunkle waiting for answers. 

 

Ford stared a little wide eyed at Dipper, his sudden interest on the topic was surprising. If a little out of the ballpark, shouldn’t they be focused on something else? 

 

“It’s. . . The Great Elk is a star god,” Ford started, put off but he was a man of knowledge after all. “There isn't much about the topic but it’s said the Great Elf was chased off of earth by a golden hunter, it was also the name for the Big Dipper constellation.” 

 

“Interesting!” Mabel gasped a little too enthusiastic, she was trying a little too hard to repair whatever was wrong with their home. 

 

“Did your mother never tell you any of this stuff?” Stan suddenly asked as he turned off the stove. “You know your Grandfather on her side was Snohomish right?” He set plates in front of each of them. Both twins blinked before remembering that was right, they hadn’t ever really thought about that. Their mother had been so fair that they hadn’t ever really thought of her as Native, neither of them looked like it either. 

 

“No, she never talked about it.” Mabel called but Dipper has stopped listening, his mind was consumed  by thoughts of that dream possibly being real. But why would he dream of some ancient star god, and why would he see it like a memory? 

 

The chatter continued but he couldn’t hear a word as one thing haunted him. 

 

_ Why had Mabel been there? _

 

“Dipper? Eat up before it gets cold!” Mabel grinned a strained but bright smile and he relaxed a bit. 

 

“Okay.” He reached forward for the syrup, Mabel’s arm whipped out at lightning speed. It was all habit, years of maple syrup races just took over. Dipper tried to pull back too late, he couldn’t stop his own momentum. 

 

Their fingers brushed and a spark of electricity shot up both of their arms. They jumped back and Dippers shoulders fell. It hadn’t even been a full day yet! 

 

“Looks like you have a lightning bug on you!” Mabel tried to joke after an awkward silence settled over them. Dipper was panicked, she had never felt such self loathing and fear from him and Dipper was a pretty anxious boy in general. 

 

Dipper didn’t say anything as he stabbed his fork into the wood where he’d traced triangles and spun around to match away. The happy moment of calm had shattered but Mabel refused to let it slip away. She was getting that awkward sibling hug if it killed her!

 

“DIPPER!” She cried out as she raced forward, knocking over the chair as she went. The chair clattered to the floor as Mabel flung herself at her brother. 

 

Dipper gasped when Mabel’s arms wrapped around his neck and their bodies absolutely lit up. Both twins screamed at the paralyzing pain that assaulted them. 

 

“Dipper! Mabel!”

 

“Kids!” 

 

Their Grunkles shouts were drowned out as both felt their muscles involuntarily convulsed and lock into place, the pain hitting Dipper twice as he felt the residual effect from his sister while being hit himself. 

 

“Oh my god!” Wirt voice broke through the fog as he raced forward. He had come down just in time to to see Mabel jump on Dipper, he’d known the second he saw them what was about to happen. He knew this whole pretending nothing was wrong business would end badly but he didn’t think it would happen so soon! The twins bodies were shrouded in sparks roving over them but Wirt didn’t hesitate. He ran forward and shoved Mabel away from Dipper. The electric current burned his finger tips but the moment Mabel fell away from Dipper the current stopped. 

 

The two thumped to the floor, the Stan’s to slow in recovering themselves to even try and catch them. Their limp bodies laid on the floor twitching, slowly regaining the ability to think, breath, and move. 

 

Dipper was the first to recover enough to move, he shot his sister a tearful look as he scrambled up and started to sprint for the front door. Intent on running into the forest in his panic. 

 

“DIPPER!” The harsh snap froze the already frigid room, Dipper stopped running for a moment. His foot still up to start running again any moment. Ford took a deep breath, his heart crackling in his chest from the sight he just witnessed. Mabel was crying silently while watching Dippers back and everyone noticed the demonic symbols running up the back of his neck in this charged moment. “We’ve already had one child run out of this shack in tears, your being hunted so if you want a moment alone go to your room!” 

 

Dipper gulped, catching a sob in his throat. He had hurt Mabel and all he wanted was to get away from her before he hurt her again but Ford was making sense. Dipper gave a jerky nod before changing direction and running up the stairs and slamming the door. 

 

Stan and Wirt went to Mabel but Ford couldn’t stop staring at the trail of tears Dipper left. He should have expected that, Bill never had any new tricks ever, he should have known what the problem was. Mabel was clutching Stans chest, sobbing, mumbling something about how much pain Dipper was feeling. 

 

Everything was wrong. 

  
  


Dipper screamed into his pillow, ripping out the feathers and clawing at the word flooring and whimpering between his screams. His eyes glared up at the stain glass window. The eye taunted him, the triangle shape haunted his every waking dream. 

 

The anger bubbles in his stomach as he numbly stood, facing the window like an opponent. 

 

“I hate you.” He spoke, his voice raw. “I hate you so much I could die, all you do is hurt me and those I love!” His voice gained more power with every word. He raised his fist and screamed again as he run at the window. 

 

He slammed his fist against the glass, clenching his teeth as his knuckles began to bleed with every hit. Blood splattered against the glass as he continued to scream. “I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!” He chanted, the glass crackled as blood dripped down the glass. 

 

“I HOPE YOU DIE! LEAVE ME ALONE AND DIE!” The window shattered, shards carving into his flesh. Dipper didn’t feel any better, he fell to the floor sobbing into his bloody forearms. 

 

Dipper wasn’t sure how much time passed before he heard someone approach him from behind. “Dipper?” Ford voice called out. 

 

“Go away,” he whispered. “I’m broken, so just let me bleed out up here.” 

 

Ford sighed as he sat behind his nephew, setting out the gauze and sewing equipment. 

 

“Give me your arm.” Ford ordered. 

 

“Huh? Didn’t you see what I did to Mabel?! I’m a human bug zapper!” Dipper turned around, swatting away the tears still sliding down his face but he only succeeded in smearing blood on his face. 

 

“Just give it here.” Ford snapped and grabbed the boys arm, electricity cracked, shocking them for only a moment. Dipper jumped and tried to pull back but Ford held on as the sparks faded. 

 

“What? How did . . . Ho-how are you touching me?!” Dipper looked up in a amazement as Ford kept a straight face and started to pick out the glass in his arm with a pair of tweezers. 

 

“I’ve told you before, I also had a relationship with Cipher.” He spoke calmly but there was an edge of pain and hesitation. “Bill has a nasty habit of marking things he believes belongs to him, I’ve also had that misfortune.” 

 

“But you don’t go up in sparks every time someone touches you!” Dipper argued. 

 

“Yeah, not anymore but that’s more because Bill lost interest in me than actual effort on my part.” Fords expression was dark but he kept a steely grip on his nerves as he patched up the boys arm. 

 

“What happened, you’ve never told me the whole story.” Dipper asked as his tears began to dry. 

 

Ford gulped, he knew he’d have to talk about it eventually. “I thought I loved him,” he started, loathing himself for believing in that triangle. “I thought he loved me but after I found out he was tricking me I tried to break off everything with him.” He spoke with barely restrained hatred. 

 

“Bill was furious when I told him our relationship was over,” he paused for a moment, a pain Dipper had no hope of deciphering flashed across his face. “He lost it and . . .” His voice trailed off and every movement paused before he shook his head and continued on. “When I fell into the portal he was waiting for me, he carved up my chest and said that I now belonged to him. It was almost a blessing there, no demon would mess with me when they saw that mark.” He frowned and sighed, obviously this was not something he wanted to talk about. 

 

“Bill kissed me.” Dipper admitted softly, watching his Grunkle begin to wrap his arm in gauze. 

 

“I figured,” he nodded his head as Dipper sniffles a bit. 

 

“Hey Grunkle Ford?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Am I ever going to be able to be normal?” Dipper voice broke on the last word and Ford dutifully tied up the gauze. 

 

He didn’t speak because he didn’t have an answer. They were pines, the pines were a magnet for the supernatural. They always had been, he didn’t know if Dipper would ever be able to be normal, especially if what the Prophecy says is true. If it’s right then Dipper has never been normal. 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 


	25. Safe is just a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I’ve had a pretty bad fever and I’ve been filtering in and out of consciousness for a few days now. It was hard to get everything I needed too done.

Marco pushed Nachos to go faster, taking reckless turns and making her careen down canyons and lifting off with her wings at the last moment before they crashed. He didn’t care that he was borderline punishing her for how messed up his life had become. The carvings and tentacle stayed when he entered Hekapoo’s dimension, it looked worse on his sculpted body but that was probably just because he hates it all in general. 

 

The tattoos he already had on his older body were his choice, everything Tom had put on him was like a scar. Nachos grumbled angrily at him, not enjoying the harsh punishment of Marco’s whirlwind teenaged emotions. But could anyone really blame him? Getting forcibly kissed, betrayed by the people he thought were his friends, and trapped inside a nightmare realm was sure to send his emotions ricocheting around inside him. 

 

He was even avoiding Hekapoo, he didn’t really feel like talk with anyone at the moment. And of course he knew that Hekapoo would Immediately know something was wrong with him, she had been the first to guess how upset he was when him and Star broke up. 

 

Then Star just comes back into his life because she thinks he’s in danger! How dare she? What does she think he can’t handle himself? He can count off a number of times that he was the one to safe her mystic ass! She can’t just ignore him for weeks and then come back with the intention to save him pretending like she actually cares!

 

“Where was that care a month ago!” He yelled as Nachos hit an updraft and they made a tight turn up into the clouds. Jerking his dragon cycles handlebars to the left so they glided roughly, her wings shook and she whimpered a bit. “Where was that care when I called you every day!” 

 

He pulled Nachos up yet again and just screamed into the wind racing past his cheeks. “YOU NEVER CARED WHEN I CRIED!” He may be more hung up on this than what he was leading himself into believing. 

 

Nachos roared at him and forcefully took control when he stopped paying attention to the sky. She landed them and locked up her wheels in an obvious strike against him and driving her around angry. 

 

Sighing Marco laid his body over her scaly neck, pressing his forehead into her. “I’m sorry girl.” He whispered and pet under her chin lightly. “It’s not you, I didn’t mean to punish you.” 

 

He sat there for a few hours, at some point turning so he was lounging on his back staring morosely up at the passing clouds. 

 

Nachos rested, purring softly. It created a nice feeling against his back, What the hell was he going to do? Maybe he should just stay here forever? Avoid Tom and Star like the plague, never see Wirt or Dipper again, just avoid Earth in general. 

 

He could live out the rest of his life here, fighting monsters and riding Nachos into the sunset and all that. 

 

He could feel when Hekapoo entered the area of her dimension he was moping in, she was coming straight for him if the growing heat in the air was any indication. It’s not like he could avoid her in this world, it was hers. Plus technically she was his oldest friend if you factor in the years he had spent here chasing her down. 

 

“Hey earthling,” Hekapoo called casually as she neared him. Instantly she knew something was wrong, and did he get new tats? Weird she could have sworn he had said he was going to stop coming around, try to be normal or something. 

 

“Hey H-poo.” He mumbled from the back of his dragoncycle. Oh yeah, something is really wrong with him. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” She joked as she gave Nachos a pat to the head, the dragon purred a little louder. “Well you certainly gave her some exercise, so what’s got your goat today?” 

 

Marco didn’t answer for a moment, just continued to stare at the passing clouds before he sighed and sat up. 

 

“Do you know anything about prophecies by chance?” He asked, ignoring her question. 

 

“Hm. . . I wouldn’t say I’m an expert on the topic, although Earth has a number of them and I’ve never been to hung up on that planet.” Hekapoo leaned against Nachos left leg, staring off into the sunset. Marco scratched at his arm uncomfortably, the tattooed octopus tentacle twitched slightly. Hekapoo narrowed her eyes at it, feeling magic resonate from it. 

 

“Interesting,” he mumbled, not really wanting to ask more because then she’d get all suspicious. Not that she wasn’t already but anymore information and she’d probably guess it all. 

 

“What’s up with your arm?” She questioned, trying to sound like she didn’t know exactly what that was. 

 

“It’s . . . Nothing, don’t worry about it.” He answered softly. 

 

“Really? Because I think it’s something.” She smirked a bit, wondering who the lucky demon was that found their soul link in one Marco Díaz. “It looks to me like you got a monster imprint going on there, so tell me who is it?” 

 

“What?” Marco snapped his head up, not understanding a word she had just said. 

 

“Come on you can’t hide it from me! You soul linked didn’t you?! Congrats dude!” He didn’t budge but obviously he’d had some kind of fight with whoever it was. “Did you have a fight or something? I know imprinting is a kind of outdated but it just means they care about your safety.” 

 

“Hekapoo it's not what you think! So just shut up!” Marco snapped, she just needed to stop assuming everything!

 

“Hey! Whoa there dude, what the hells up your butt?” Hekapoo snapped back, she refused to be a lightning rod for his anger. If he wants to be pissed off then fine but he won’t yell at her. 

 

Marco blushed at being called out, so far no one had done that yet. He’d yelled at everyone, burned bridges whole and no one had reacted like Hekapoo. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Marco spoke slowly, trying not to go off again. “Just. . . It’s not a relationship, the person that did this to me it an asshole and I hate him!” 

 

Hekapoo raised a brow, a monster imprint was normally a romantic tradition to mark the beginning of a relationship. If Macro had agreed to it why was he so upset about it? 

 

“What happened? You guys fight or something?” She questioned as she moved to sit next to him. 

 

“I’m telling you this is not a relationship, some stupid asshole just came and did this to me okay! And now I’m pissed off and I don’t know what to do about it!” Marco curled his head in between his knees and gripped his hair. “What even is it? And how do I get rid of it?” He thrust his arm over to Hekapoo and she took his arm and poked at the tentacle, watching it swirm away. 

 

Hekapoo took it all in stride, a monster imprint could only happen between soulmates and only if one in the pairing was a demon. It appeared that his soulmate wasn’t treating him right and coming from a boy that had so much confidence in his fighting abilities it probably was a deep blow to his pride when up against a demon. 

 

“It’s called a monster imprint, they introduce monster DNA into your system and then seal it under your skin as a familiar, normally it’s used as a protector for a demons soulmate. It’s suppose to be romantic.” Hekapoo spoke trying to put hope in her voice because she didn’t know the demon he was bonded with and she didn’t know their situation. For all she knew it was all a big misunderstanding or a horrible situation. 

 

“Well it isn’t romantic!” Marco yelled into his knees as Hekapoo began to rub his back. “He carved up my chest, he forced a kiss on me and had me running through a wasteland as I fought for my freaking life! Everyone betrayed me and I . . . I don’t know what to do.” 

 

Hekapoo sat up straight suddenly, there wasn’t any reason for a soulmate to carve into anyone to commence bonding, but she had heard of a prophecy where it was necessary. 

 

“Marco. . . This is really important, did you glow at any point?!” Hekapoo took his shoulder and pulled him up so he was looking at her. He seemed confused by her sudden concern. 

 

“Yes, I glowed but it didn’t do anything like the other two so I think I’m okay. I’m just super upset by it right now.” Marco pushed her hand off his shoulder. “I wasn’t even his soulmate in the end.” 

 

Every word raised Hekapoos horror, it was finally happening. 

 

“There were others?!” Marco nodded, raising a brow to her but she wasn’t focused on him anymore. She needed to call the magic council together, the earth couldn’t be taken. It had to be protected above all else! 

 

“Marco, Get home and stay there!” Hekapoo commanded as she pulled out her scissors. “Don’t Leave Echo Creek until I come for you okay?!” 

 

“H-poo what the hell?! What are you-“ she was already slipping through a portal and leaving him. “Okay! Fine go! It’s not like I’m in the middle of a breakdown or anything.” Marco growled and fished out his own scissors. 

 

“See ya I guess Nachos, go home and get some rest.” Marco sulked home, upset that his last friend had ran off so suddenly. 

 

____________________________________________________

  
  


Star took the first day back in her parents castle just sulking and the second day running through her last conversation with Marco in her head and coming up with retorts and playing out how she could have handled it better. 

 

What she wanted to have said were things like ‘you weren’t the only one hurt by our breakup!’ And ‘I cried myself to sleep I needed time to sort through everything!’ Or the best of the bunch ‘I have responsibilities! I didn’t have any choice but to move on, we aren’t fourteen anymore!’ She paced around yelling each sentence out, at times playing out different scenarios. In some Marco and her apologized crying to each other, some she herself got a little angry too but in none did their friendship end when the confrontation did. 

 

It was the third day it occurred to Star that Tom was breaking the Treaty and she should probably tell her mother or something. It would probably save Marco too! And then maybe he’d forgive her. 

 

Quickly she got herself dressed and did up her hair in the style her mother wanted her to keep, around three months ago her mother started refusing to speak political affairs if she wasn’t in full dress. It was annoying but she kinda gets it now, people need to respect you to run a country and no one respects a princess with dirt in her hair and mismatched socks. Like she said, annoying but kinda understandable. 

 

Once she looked more than halfway presentable and not like she’d been crying for a few days, she rushed from her room hoping to catch the elder women before her afternoon meetings. 

 

She was actually in luck for once, her mother had cancelled all meeting because of an emergency Magic Council meeting and she was still in her office preparing for it when she knocked. 

 

“Yes?” Her mother called from the other side of the door. 

 

“Mom?” Star answered before clearing her throat and brushing down her skirts a bit. “Mother I know you’re busy but I have something important to discuss.” 

 

Star heard her mother sigh heavily before replying. “Come in Star.” Star opened the door and was pleased by the pleasantly surprised look on her mother’s face. Obviously she’d finally gotten her appearance up to her mother’s standards. That was great considering she felt like her dress was a boa constrictor around her chest. “Well, what do you need Star?” 

 

Star gulped not really knowing how to go about telling her mother this, between looking for that lost little boy, saving the girl named Mabel, and rescuing the boys she hadn’t really gotten the whole story of what was happening. All she knew for sure was Tom was attacking earthlings and had even scarred a human! It was in completely violation to the Magical Alliance Treaty for him to even leave the city of Echo Creek not to mention hurting humans!

 

“Well, it’s actually pretty serious mothe-“ Star cut herself off and refocused herself, reminding herself that she needed to only show decorum when discussing important matters. It really wasn’t her but since she had started acting this way the Magic Council and the people were actually respecting her decisions. “My Queen, it has come to my attention that Tom Lucitor has trespassed outside of Echo Creek and attacked a human!” 

 

Moon turned to her daughter hastily, she already knew that the demon boy had broke the Treaty since Hekapoo had clarified what the emergency meeting would be about but she was certainly alarmed that Star knew. Especially because she had just been on Earth and apparently her little friend Marco was involved in this. The pain she had felt in her chest a few nights ago was also a concerning topic considering the situation. 

 

“Star, come with me.” Moon finally decided, it was time anyway for Star to start attending these types of meetings. 

 

“What?” Star asked confused by how her mother wasn’t yelling, asking what she meant and demanding she explain. 

 

“The Council is meeting about Tom and the demons, you should be apart of this.” Star would have been incredibly happy and proud of herself that her mother was finally trusting her if she wasn’t so incredibly worried by the fact that the Magic Council was getting involved. This was worse that she thought. 

 

__________________________________________________

 

Bill licked his lips as he strolled through the night, the cool wind blowing through his hair and chilling his skin. He was still exhilarated at having a body again, it had been such a long time since Time Baby and the Star Celestials had thrown him into the Nightmare Realm with the rest of the criminals. 

 

He almost smiled, soon he’d have the planet they were all trying to protect so badly, and this time they wouldn’t be able to fight him on it. The last few years Bill had been having a little solo party of his own. His first item of business when returning back to Earth all those years ago was revenge on the little pines twins. Then he’d started looking for the demons he needed and his own soulmate. 

 

He’d enjoyed watching them sob over the black caskets but he had things to do, it had been as the years passed that Bill had started to hope Pinetree belonged to him rightfully. He’d grown up spectacularly hadn’t he? 

 

But now wasn’t the time to think about his Pinetree even if just one kiss from him had set his being on fire, Now was the time to focus on the completion of his little side project. 

 

He didn’t have to help Three Eyes relationship, really this should be up to him to grow affection for the Sunspot but Bill was a nice being! So Three Eyes could just owe him one since he was being so generous. 

 

Chuckling softly to himself Bill sashayed his way to the Arcade, his top hat tipped suggestively as he spied his prey for the evening. 

 

The cute little blonde was sitting sadly at one of the tables, his friends trying to get him to come play one of the games but instead he was just pouting at his phone. 

 

“Why the long face cutie~?” Bill leaned over the table and grinned predatorily down at the boy. He looked up a little startled and then just looked confused at the fancy man. No one in the place seemed to mind him so it was probably just yet another weird thing about this town, people getting all dressy for no reason. 

 

“It’s nothing.” The boy sighed trying to turn away from the stranger. 

 

“No, this looks like a love problem to me~,” Humans are so easy. It’s incredible how easily they trust a stranger that wants to help. “Want to talk about it~?” The boys brown/yellow eyes found his one yellow eye and he sighed. 

 

“It’s just this boy I like, he hasn’t been texting me back!” He pouted and opened his phone to stare at the conversation once again. “I mean he confirmed our date but he hasn't said anything since then and I don’t know I feel like something is wrong with him.” 

 

“And you feel your not close enough to really help him.” Bill nodded along, the question more of a statement. 

 

“Yeah.” The little boy sighed out. 

 

“Would you like me to help~?” Bill grinned like a shark when the boy snapped his head to look up at him. “I could get you close enough to help him, you’d be just the thing he needs to make sure he’s exactly where he needs to be~.” 

 

“You could really help?” Benji asked a bit skeptical but it was weird, he felt almost hypnotised by that golden eye. He felt he could trust this stranger. 

 

“Yes, all you have to do is let me be in charge for a little bit, and you’ll be able to help Marco~.” Had he told the stranger who his crush was? He didn’t think he’d said Marcos name. “So cutie, is it a deal?” He jumped when the man held out a flaming hand, the blue fire was hypnotic in it's own way. He felt as if he’d entered a very dangerous situation and he should walk away but that was crazy! Maybe this man was just an odd stage magician that wanted to give him some advice. And his teachers did say that becoming a good actor was all about meeting people and having new experiences. 

 

“So~?” The man leaned in closer and Benji gulped but he had made his decision. 

 

He reached for the strangers hand. 


	26. The demon in hiding and the god among the pines

Tom sighed, he was glad to be home but he knew soon he was going to have to explain to his parents why the Mewni’s will be trying to declare war in the coming weeks. 

 

His eyes were locked on the lovely family ring he had intended to give to Star during the Blood Moon Ball. Now he was faced with the dilemma of having to give it to Marco when he did not want to. And then there was the fact Marco was completely unwilling. 

 

The ring was gold and large, and it’s design and general shape would form when Marco agreed to it. It would then match his soul, many times Tom had imagined what this ring would look like on Stars delicate finger now it would never happen. 

 

It wasn’t really a demon tradition per se but more of a family one to give the ring to your soulmate and once they agreed to it the ring would never come off again. Tom didn’t want Macro to wear his family's ring and to be basically engaged to him. Even if he knew what this would all end with. 

 

Throwing himself on the bed he growled trying to shake the disturbing memory of Marco’s cute pitched lips and adorable big brown eyes burning with anger. For a moment he’d actually felt kinda possessive. Well that was understandable right? Marco belonged to him even if Tom didn’t want him.

 

He played with the ring debating if he should form some kind of plan to trick the Hispanic into putting it on or just forget it. It’s not like it would give him any kind of control over him, all it would do is allow him to talk to the human whenever he wanted. And what use was that when he didn’t even like Marco? Plus the added ‘bonus’ of every demon under the Lucitor rule would recognize Marco as his betrothed, there would be no escape. 

 

“Master Tom, the Queen would like a word with you.” Some attendant knocked on his door and he looked up, he expected his mother would be calling him once she heard what he had done. He wondered idly if she will be angry or proud. Getting involved with anything to do with the Axolotl was normally something to celebrate but his father was human after all, they could be upset with him. Especially since father and mother had an unusually happy union, father didn’t care about living with demons, in fact he liked it. He never did get along with other humans. 

 

Quickly Tom dressed himself in his nicest clothes, it almost looked like Hell’s own military uniform. It was a dark red color, almost black with golden buttons and a braided cord over his left shoulder and across his chest. Clipping on his black cloak he turned to the door, ready to face his mother. Wraith of not, he was proud of what he was doing, the Earth should have always belonged to the demons. 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  


_ The large deer moved through the forest in a series of memories. Each memory was like a shockwave to Dipper's mind and yet . . . He didn’t want to wake up, he needed to see what the deer was trying to show him.  _

 

_ So he watched, through the eyes of the majestic creature.  _

 

_ He watched the young girl follow the deer, smiling and happy, at some point the deer was actually happy to see her.  _

 

_ “What are you called child?” The deer asked one day when the child found him in the woods, a bruise around her neck and crawling up her cheek. Her smile was as brilliant as always despite them and she had been chattering endlessly.  _

 

_ She paused, hearing the deep echoing voice of the god inside her head was surprising, she didn’t know the god could talk!  _

 

_ “Oh you can call me Citlali!” She gasped and skipped along side the god.  _

 

_ The deer chuckled audibly, it was an odd sound coming out of a deer. “Like a star eh?” The god looked around the ancient forest briefly then down at the child again as she tripped over a root but managed to catch her balance again. “What a coincidence.”  _

 

_ The girl laughed and grinned when the god paused to let her take his fur in her fist so she could walk right. “What’s your name?” She asked happily.  _

 

_ “I am called many things, but most you couldn’t hope to pronounce, so you may call be Ursa.” He spoke straight into her head yet again.  _

 

_ “Ursa that’s a pretty name!”  _

  
  


_ The memory faded and shifted again the girl was a little older now, maybe a year or so older. She rode on Ursa’s back, the bruises worse on her small body.  _

 

_ “Hey Ursa,” she called softly with her head hung back, the light filtering through the trees and lighting up her body. It was a rare moment where you could clearly see the beautiful women she’d grow up to be.  _

 

_ “Yes, little one?”  _

 

_ “Why are you here? You said you were looking for something but it’s been a long time, and we’ve wandered the entirety of this forest.” Her voice was soft and sad, afraid he’d realize he could leave now without any regrets, he had searched hard enough.  _

 

_ “I’m looking for a child.” He paused to gaze out at a small meadow, his eyes caught on the pine trees. He liked those trees. “Not human like you, but a star that fell out of its bed one night. It landed in this forest and we’d like it to come home.”  _

 

_ “A star child? I didn’t know stars could have children.” She mumbled as she stared at the passing trees.  _

 

_ “We can’t,” Ursa shook its massive head tried to feel for the star, he could feel it but it was weak and the god couldn’t pinpoint where it was. “We are formed through thousands of years of pressure, Nomid is one of the youngest of our newly created brethren, it had only just achieved consciousness.”  _

 

_ “So you’re worried.”  _

 

_ “Yes,” Normid was a sweet child, always shining brightly in the heavens, they didn’t know what had knocked it from the heavens but Ursa would find Normid. No matter what.  _

  
  


_ Fog rolled over Dippers vision and the forest shifted, as his vision cleared he could hear the sobbing of a young child.  _

 

_ “I couldn’t protect him, Ursa! My baby brother!” The girl cried into her clenched fists, her braided brown hair hung over her shoulder.  _

 

_ “It wasn’t your fault Citlali, it was that man that dares to call himself a father.” It wasn’t a secret between the two of them after all these years that Ursa did not care for the girl’s father.  _

 

_ “But I was suppose to protect him! It’s only us and father now, but I wasn’t there and now he’s gone!” She shook her head and dug her dirt covered finger into her eyes. Father had already burned the body of her dear little brother before she had returned but she had to do something for her brother! So here she was planting a pine cone on a small patch of earth in the middle of a lake.  _

 

_ Ursa walked through the pond, placing his antlers on the ground to add a bit of magic. The god hadn’t met the young boy but its girl loved him and so Ursa would have to show its respects.  _

 

_ A small sprout raised from the ground and grew at a rapid pace before long it was a small pine tree, almost two feet tall.  _

 

_ “That should give him a good start, your brothers soul is very happy.”  _

 

_ “You can tell?” Citlali sniffled.  _

 

_ “Yes, he wishes to stay with you for awhile, he likes the tree.” Ursa hopes it made Citlali feel just a little better. She couldn’t see spirits like Ursa could but her brother was here, clutching the tree with a sad smile. He was happy to be away from the pain but his sister would have to go back to that horrible man who killed him eventually. He was her father.  _

 

_ “Citlali.” _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “We should find you a tribe, people to protect you when I have to-“ _

 

_ “NO! NO NO NO NO!” Citlali cried harder if possible, throwing her head into the dirt and clawing at the ground. “I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!” Ursa took a step back, not understanding the hurt in its own chest by the girl’s tears. The thought of leaving her was hard for Ursa too but it couldn’t take her to the heavens.  _

 

_ “Citlali, once I find the fallen star I will have to go.” _

 

_ “NO! You haven’t found it yet! We’ve been searching for three years and we can’t find it, maybe we never will!” She sodded. “Please, don’t leave me Ursa!”  _

 

_ Ursa didn’t say anything, the god couldn’t because it didn’t want to leave her either. Ursa rubbed its head to her tiny back, trying to comfort her. How did this human grow to be so important to the god?! _

  
  


_ The girl was now 12 and Ursa wasn’t any closer to finding Normid. But the god didn’t mind, Normid would be fine, Citlali wouldn’t. She needed a protector and a friend more than the little fallen star. Ursa could be that for her, the god was ready to give up on the heavens for this child.  _

 

_ But Dipper could feel that this was the moment that everything was going to change, maybe it was because he had lived through this before.  _

 

_ “Hey there Elkie~!” The human and star god turned to see- _

 

“BILL!” Dipper shot out of his bed, his heart racing. Seeing Bill inside the memories had been a surprise, but seeing that horrible triangle form had been terrifying enough to cause him to wake! The bottle of sleeping pills rolled off his bed and fell to the floor with a thump. 

 

Dipper let his head fall into his hands, he knew he was being crazy about this. Drugging himself just to see more of the visions, avoiding his sister, as the week wore on he had fallen more and more into himself. He was even pushing Wirt away. 

 

Dipper tried to make his mind go blank as he got up and began to dress himself, he hated thinking about the markings but he couldn’t help it when changing. The crisscrossing of rough lines on his right wrist bled up his arm until all sense of pattern broke apart and zigzagged away, fadinging until in was gone. Lines, circles, and symbols interrupted some lines, creating little triangles here and there that felt like they watched him. 

 

His left wrist only had a small band of odd symbols about the width of a quart but it was just as bad as anything else. Three rings wrapped around his left bicep connecting around a singular eye. 

 

The long sleeved shirt was pulled over quickly before ideas of scraping off his own skin came rushing back. Shaking his head, Dipper gave one fleeting glance to Wirts back before leaving the room. He looked to be sleeping, he’d been doing a lot of that this week. 

 

Ford was out, apparently he needed to gather some notes from Mcgucket, who now knew everything that was going on. The crazy old man had done something sane for once and told them he wanted nothing to do with this, even warned for them to not get Pacifica involved. Like they could keep Pacifica from trying to help Mabel, she’d jump in front of a train for his sister. 

 

Stan was still sleeping as well and Mabel, well he hadn’t seen her for a few days as she decided to stay over at Northwest manor for a few days. It made avoiding her rather easy. 

 

Dipper skipped getting any food despite his stomach growling for attention. He just moved to the porch, not really knowing why but he felt the need to just gaze into the forest. Somehow it didn’t even occur to Dipper that it was still dark out before he stepped outside, it was like he was in a trance! Shaking his head again Dipper moved to one of the chairs on the back porch and laid his head on his arms over the small round table he’d made in a woodworking class a year ago. 

 

His brown eyes took in the look of the forest just before sunrise, it was dull at first look but if you looked deeper you could see the little lights of fairies disguised as fireflies. The slight rusle of wind kept the warm summer night cool and Dipper felt the real and peaceful sleep that had been evading him for days start to take hold.

 

His mind went blissfully blank as he blinked, watching the leaves move. It’s an odd thing when something starts to happen but the mind is so wonderfully blank that you don’t react immediately. A glow moved into Dippers field of vision. Absently he thought it beautiful, his heart raced at the sight of it like something inside of himself was excited to see it. 

 

As the ghostly image of a large deer with a lion's tail he snapped back into his right of mind but it was already gone. 

 

His mind raced almost out of his skull. Why had the Great Elk, who was suppose to be gone from Earth, been walking through the forest?! He stepped forward on impulse but stopped himself. This could all be a trick. Bill could be in his head now, maybe he was just trying to entice him out into the forest! 

 

But why? He understood Bill wanted his ass and all that but. . . Why create an entire storyline about a real god and his sister just for a trick? Maybe it is real, maybe something else was trying to help him, can he risk it? 

 

A star god just presented itself to him! Of course he was going to risk it! He’s Dipper fucking Pines! Dipper was running for the forest before he could even remember he wasn’t wearing shoes. 

 

________________________________________________________

 

Wirt had been awake for hours but couldn’t get up. The days had rolled by so slow and dim without Greg, and every day Dipper put off his Grunkles was worse. He felt so stuck and all because Dipper refused to accept this was happening! He didn’t want to hear the explanation and he didn’t want to know why they were being targeted! He just wanted to pretend this all wasn’t happening and go back to magic practice, content to just stay in this fucking shack forever! Well Wirt wasn’t like that and on this day he woke up angry. Today would be the day he slapped some sense into Dipper even if it shocked him! 

 

Getting up and throwing off the blanket with an angry snarl, Wirt counted off the reasons why he was the only one not being crazy. 

 

‘ _ I’m the only one that isn’t denying this is happening!’  _  Wirt glared at Dipper empty spot, twenty conversations over the last week flying through his head where Dipper has refused to acknowledge that the demon Bill wanted him semi romantically. He’d tried to theorize about what that kiss had done, and why nothing happened to Marco but Dipper didn’t want too! For being the ‘great investigator’ he was sure being obtuse. 

 

‘ _ I’m the only one that can look at the stupid marking without freezing up!’  _ Seriously literally everyone just stops everything if even an inch of the mark is showing. Everyone’s eyes fog up like they want to cry, it’s not the end of the freaking world! Forget about the marks! Forget about the tree image etched into his spine, curling around a waning moon on the back of his neck! Greg was still in danger, he couldn’t care about some stupid tattoos all over his body! 

 

Wirt stomped to his bag and began to dress, glaring hatefully at the markings but he didn’t stop, he’d just have to accept it now. Move on and find Greg, it was the only thing keeping him going. 

 

“Oh and apparently. . . . I’m the only one that has the good sense not to leave the stupid shack!” He said aloud as he caught the sight of Dipper running off into the forest. That stupid little. . . ARGH! Wirt grabbed up Dippers bag, which was packed full of the things he’d need to defend against demons. You know, the things hunting them!

 

If Dipper was going to run into the forest he should at least bring his spellbooks and mixtures for crying out loud!

 

Wirt didn’t get any protests as he left the house, chasing after the wayward Pines. “Dipper I swear to god if I get kidnapped by a demon because of you I’ll kill you!” 

 

____________________________________________________

 

Marco bounces his leg as he waited for Benji to arrive, he was nervous. Hekapoo had told him not to leave but he had made a promise so he would go on this date and then find an excuse about why he had to leave the town, why they couldn’t date anymore. It’s a shame really, because he liked Benji. Stupid Tom, always getting in the way of his love life! 

 

Marco just hoped he could get through today without seeing any demons or just anything weird. In a year he’d be in the California Arts Institute and he could finally be normal. . . That’s all Marco wanted. He spied Benji skipping up the street from the window at Greasy’s diner. He was rather well dressed for a date at the rundown diner though, it was kinda odd actually. He wore black slacks and a bright white button up with a golden bomber jacket. His styled hair looked to almost glow, god he looked really handsome. Marco was almost embarrassed about wearing blue jeans and a hoodie. 

 

Marco stood up when Benji walked into the diner and he could almost laugh at the goofy smile the Benji probably thought was charming slapped on his face. 

 

“ _ Well hello there~.”  _ His throat must be feeling sore because his voice soundly slightly distorted. Still Marco put on a smile, tugging on his hoodie sleeve a very embarrassed at his lack of dress now that he could see Benji up close, and he tried to just focus on enjoying his date with a cute boy. 

 

“Hey Benji.” Marco stepped forward to give him a hug, did Benji just rub himself on him? Theater kids were so weird. 

 

“So~, my Marco for the day eh? Alright let’s go!” Benji was talking really strange but maybe the town had just gotten to him? 

 

“Your Marco?” Marco laughed and followed as Benji began to pull at him. “And where are we going? I thought our date was just going to be here?” 

 

Benji grinned a little too widely and laughed a high pitched sound. “We’ve eaten here before~! Let’s get ice cream and have an adventure~!” 

 

“An adventure? I think I’m about adventures out dude.” Marco laughed at well anyway. Benji has always been a little weird, he was just a bit extra weird today. 

 

“Trust me~, this will be fun!” Marco looked down at the slightly shorter boy and caught a glimpse of his eyes flashing in the sunlight.

 

“Benji, are your eyes more gold than normal?” 

 

Benji grinned again, his teeth looking almost sharp. Marco narrowed his eyes a bit but Benji didn’t seem bothered. 

 

“It’s just the light,” his voice seemed to coax him. “Nothing to worry about.” 

 

Marco jokingly thought of Little Red Riding Hood for a moment because he was wearing red and in that moment Benji had sounded like the wolf. Yeah, like the wolf reassuring Riding Hood.  _ ‘The better to eat you with my dear’  _ and all that. 

 

It was a silly thought, Benji was just Benji. The cute little blonde with golden brown eyes and a sweet smile, he probably never had a mean thought in all his life. 

 

It would all be fine, one date and then he’d go home, never to come back. 


	27. It was not a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took longer than I though I would! I got a new painting commission and work has been crazy so I had a lot less free time this week! Please forgive me!

Tom was pleasantly surprised by the meeting with his parents, they were proud of him. Actually proud of him! Even with all our treaty’s and promises we were still demons, and demons will always want the power hidden inside the earth. 

 

His steps echoed in the halls as he left his mother's office, the documents he’d need for his court hearing in a week gripped tightly in his hand. The Mewni’s had sent him and his mother a black envelope calling him to court, most probably to be sentenced to being frozen in a crystal but the Treaty was on his side in this case, he even had the proof. This was almost to easy!

 

Saying something was too easy was basically a call to the universe saying “come and give me a challenge!” So it would almost be expected that when he entered his room he found a yellow envelope that hadn’t been there before. Tom rolled his eyes and reached for the strength to deal with Bill so soon after splitting up for the time being. 

 

“What the hell does he want?” Tom asked the empty room, the room not just decorated like a torture chamber but it was an old torture chamber. Many a stupid soul had been tormented in here after making a deal at the crossroads before it became Toms room. 

 

Moving to the yellow stationary and ripping it open without any care for it's triangle shaped wax seal. The letter inside was short and to the point. 

 

_ “Friday, Gravity Falls 12:00pm.”  _

 

Tom rolled his eyes for a second time at the lack of any details on why the hell he was being summoned or even where to meet up! Tom almost disregarded the message, he had a lot to handle at the moment like putting together their case so the Mewni’s knew they couldn’t lawfully attack them. But then paused, despite not really caring he felt rather compelled to go and just see Marco. It still bothered him that Marco’s mark hadn’t been finished, he was worried some other creature would carry him off. Beast would probably not but most demons would just to be an asshole, Bill would do it just for a laugh. 

 

“God I swear I’m not going back just to see you,” Tom groaned as he pictured those pissed off eyes in his mind. “No matter how cute you are when you resist.”

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Dipper ran over moss, dirt, and twigs chasing down the glowing white creature. It didn’t look like it was running from him, it looked to be walking rather calmly but no matter how fast he ran he couldn’t seem to close the distance. 

 

He’d never been in this part of the forest before, and that was saying something since this forest was his backyard and his playground. The deer moved with a grace that spoke of coming this way many times but if it had Dipper would have investigated it by now! The thrill of something new, unique, and amazingly strange was like a breath of fresh air to Dipper. He almost felt giddy! He didn’t care about how much danger he was in by being outside, he already felt dead inside anyway so it didn’t matter if he was captured. At least that was how he felt in that moment. 

 

The deer had disappeared again and Dipper stopped, looking around desperately for the warming glow before spotting the flitting light to his right. He pivoted and ran forward, ignoring the pain from his bleeding feet. He just knew he had to find it, something about the mystic creature called to a part of him he didn’t know had ever been there. 

 

The deer led him for what felt like miles of twisting turns into an area that didn’t even look like his forest anymore. The pines on the trees were soft like fur, the further he went the lighter the trees became. Glowing vines hung between the branches and brilliant white sparkling sap dripped from bark. These weren’t even maple trees. It was beautiful, on instinct Dipper reached for his journal to sketch the trees but he had forgotten it. How could he forget it when he was on the verge of his first real supernatural break?! 

 

The deer's head turned back at him and Dipper felt a blush crawl up his cheeks and rot there. Here he was following what could be a god and he was getting distracted by trees! The god almost seemed to smile at him before it began to walk again and he followed quickly. 

 

“Hey! Where are you taking me?!” He yelled out, his voice a bit more excited then he meant it to be. 

 

“ _ I forgot how curious you are, little Adoeette.”  _ Dipper jumped at the misty voice playing inside his head. What the hell? The chuckling inside his head kept him moving after the creature. 

 

“Who are you?! How do you know me?” Dipper cried out as he followed. 

 

“ _ We don’t have much time, and I have only so many words I can share.” _ The voice warned him with a click inside his head. “ _ Follow and see the truth my young one.”  _

 

Dipper didn’t know what was happening but the promise of finding out why he was getting those dreams and what exactly was happening to him was too tempting. 

 

Even though he felt that the god wouldn’t answer anymore of his questions he couldn’t help asking more. “Why did you call me Adoeette?” He asked as the forest became more and more mystical and curious to the young boy. 

 

“Come on! Why are you in my dreams?” 

 

_ “A psychic link Adoeette, you and I will always be connected.”  _ The god spoke with a bit of annoyance in its voice but it was also amused. 

 

“But why?” He begged an answer but the deer didn’t stop. 

 

_ “I cannot tell you yet, but you are in danger.”  _ The deer’s voice took on a disturbing and dark tone. It shut Dipper up because he remembered that a demon wanted to kidnap him and he’d just left the only safe spot. 

 

“Shit the Stans are going to kill me.” Dipper muttered but didn’t stop following the deer and then something accrued to him, if he had a god watching after him why the hell didn't it help him a week ago? The anger festered and the deer paused. 

 

_ “I’m sorry, but nothing could have stopped the demons, do not blame me.”  _ The deer spoke for the last time as Dipper rounded around a tree and into a clearing, then everything just went blank. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Marco was surprisingly been having fun, Benji was being weird but he was still his energetic self. So nothing to worry about right? Something cold touched his nose and he jumped to see Benji had dabbed his ice cream on his face. 

 

“Why are you so far away~?” Benji smiled him as a bit of melted cream began to drip down his fingers. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Marco laughed a little nervously as Benji looked up at him cutely. “I’m right here?” 

 

“But your eyes, they look like their in another universe.” Benji whispered as he took Marco’s hand and licked up the spilling cream. Marco squeaked and dropped his ice cream at the touch of the little blondes tongue on his fingers. 

 

“What the hell?” Marco jerked back with a blush racing to the tips of his ears. Benji just laughed at him, making him blush harder because he didn’t realize Benji was this good at flirting! 

 

“Come on, let’s go to the arcade~!” 

 

Tom had a sneaking suspicion that Bill only called him here to see the sappy scene he’d just witnessed between HIS Marco and some ugly stupid human. He was annoyed because he’d fallen for the older demons tricks, and he didn’t care how the hell Bill knew this was going to happen he just wanted, no needed, it to stop. 

 

Not because he liked Marco or anything but because he owned Marco and he never did like others touching his things. 

 

The blonde human took Marco’s hand, the one he’d LICKED, and began to drag him around. Despite how upset he was feeling he found himself a bit transfixed on the easy going smile on Marco’s face. He was distracted enough by it that he didn’t Immediately combust into fury like he normally would with the amount of anger growing inside him. 

 

Bill of course never showed up and even though he knew this was just a trick to get him to spy on Marco he still waited for Bill for a full minute before giving up and following after Marco at a safe distance. 

 

His sensitive ears picked up the stupid human flirting almost aggressively with Marco, strangely he was more annoyed when Marco flirted back. He didn’t like it, he almost wanted to command his familiar in Marco’s arm to slap him but then he’d know he was being followed. 

 

He watched the pair laugh and play on different arcade games, for a moment he imagined being the one having fun with Marco. If this was his date he’d put his arm around him, pull Marco into his chest and nuzzle that soft brown hair. What was he even thinking?! 

 

Marco felt a sadness prickle behind his eyes as the hours slipped passed and the day slowly turned into night. Soon he’d have to explain to Benji that he was leaving and he wasn’t coming back. 

 

“Hey Benji we have to talk,” Marco pulled on his hand to stop the blonde from running for the dancing game. Benji looked up at him with hooded yellow eyes, in the dim lighting of the arcade they almost seemed to glow. It put Marco on edge. 

 

“Yes~?” Benji’s lips twisted up at the ends. 

 

“Let’s go somewhere private?” Marco asked as he looked around the loud establishment a bit embarrassed but he didn’t know why. It’s not like he was asking him to come home with him and take off a few clothes, they hadn’t even kissed for crying out loud! Why the hell was he sweating with nerves?!

 

“Yeah~! I know the perfect spot!” Benji giggled, that was a weird sound that just came out of his mouth, and took his hand to lead him to a broken fire door on the side of the establishment. 

 

Tom raised a annoyed brow at the dusting of blush on Marco’s face as the ugly human led him out a side door into a dark and isolated alleyway. He didn’t care what they had to talk about as long as the human stopped touching what was his! 

 

He had felt jealous enough times to know that he definitely wasn't! The boiling, clenching feeling in his gut was not because Marco would choose a human over him, and most definitely not because he’d never look at him that softly. 

 

With stiff shoulders and heavy steps Tom followed Marco and the human into the alley, his third eye glowing so he would remained hidden from the two. Although at times it almost seemed like the blonde thing could see him but that couldn’t be right? So he let it go. 

 

Marco fidgeted as he rehearsed how he’d break everything off with Benji. It’s not like they had been liking each other long so it shouldn’t be this hard right? Everything would be fine, Benji would understand not wanting a long distance relationship so early into them dating. 

 

“So~, What did you want to tell me?” Benji asked with a sly smile, bending forward slightly. Marco blushed as the position gave him a view of the blondes slight chest. Dear god, who turned up his seductiveness to eleven?!

 

“Um. . . Well the thing is. . .” Marco started not really knowing how to start. “I don’t think we can date anymore after today.” 

 

Tom smirked, of course! This was a pity date for the boy who’d never have Marco because Marco belonged to him! Looks like Marco understood that and so was breaking off ties, that’s a good boy. 

 

“But. . . Why?” Benji’s golden eyes teared up as he crowded Marco against a wall. Tom rolled his eyes. 

 

_ “Oh give it up stupid, he’s mine and he doesn’t want you anymore!”  _ Tom leaned against the wall away from them and waited for Marco to finish this up. Maybe he’d reward him a little later for being so good? 

 

“Well something has come up,” Marco started and Tom nodded along. Yes something came up, he realized who he belonged to. “And I’m going home now.” Wait what? So Marco wasn’t just accepting his fate?! God these stupid humans give him a headache! “I’m really sorry Benji, I really do like you and I would have liked to go on more dates but I have to go home.” 

 

Benji tilted his head before another sly grin took over his face and stepped even closer. “Well if this is our last day together should we do it~?” Both Marco and Tom almost fell over in surprise, Marco’s face basically exploded in red blush as he stuttered out something indiscernible, steam almost visible on his red ears. 

 

“Wh-What?!” Margo finally managed to sputter, leaning away from Benji as his fingers spread over the cloth on his hoodie covering his chest. 

 

“Come on Marco~, we’re seventeen let’s get busy in the sheets!” Benji felt up his chest as he shimmed his hips a bit, moving to clasp his hands around Marco’s neck. 

 

“W-wait, Ben-BENJI! We can’t-“ 

 

“My house parents aren’t home, we can be quick.” Benji leaned forward with the intent to press their lips together and Marco couldn’t think straight. Mostly because it was true, he was a seventeen year old and he was getting a bit worked up. 

 

Benji pressed forward, his lips puckered and a light dusting of blush on his cheeks with his eyes closed. He looked so incredibly adorable and sexy so Marco got a grip on his racing heart and latched onto that light fluffy feeling in his stomach and leaned forward. His eyes slipped closed and moved to meet Benji’s lips. 

 

He met only empty air as wind rushed passed his ears and a wet sound thump echoed through the alleyway. Marco’s eyes snapped open and his stomach dropped at the sight of Toms ridgid back. Benji’s limp body fell to the concrete ground and Marco was immediately moving to run to Benji’s side only for Tom to turn faster than the human eye could see and slam him against the brick wall of the building. Tom hissed, red glowing eyes sending a fear Marco had never felt before screaming down his spine. 

 

Any time he’d been faced with a pissed off Tom before Star has been there to imbed him into ice but this time? After being forcefully kissed and left alone? Marco has never felt so vulnerable, especially since the demon was squeezing him by the neck. 

 

“What the fuck were you about to do?!” Tom snarled in his face, bits of spit hitting his cheek as Tom looked more beast than man in that moment. His hand began to burn his throat. 

 

Marco was ashamed to admit he yelped embarrassingly in fright before his throat closed up, constricted by the terror of seeing Tom become a true monster. His eyes glanced to Benji’s still unmoving body and tears prickled in grief and guilt at the sight. 

 

“DON'T YOU LOOK AT HIM!” Tom slammed his head against the wall again, moving so he blocked Marco’s view completely of the other boy. “YOU ARE MINE, YOU LOOK AT ONLY ME!” Marco’s face paled and began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. He couldn’t even understand what Tom was saying as his head began to spin. 

 

“Why the fuck aren’t you answering me huh?!” Tom yelled enraged that his property would dare think of kissing someone that wasn’t him. He waited a moment for Marco to answer before realizing that he was choking him. He wouldn’t die but he would potentially black out and Tom didn’t want him unconscious now. Tom released his soulmates throat, letting him drop hacking and gasping on the ground. 

 

Marco took in large gulps of air, feeling like his might just vomit but the fear kept his stomach rooted inside him. His eyes found Benji’s body once again and despite the demon breathing fire above him he tried to jump around to get to him. 

 

Tom wasn’t having it, he grabbed Marco by his shoulder, bruising it in the process and threw him back against the brink wall before snapping his fingers. His newest familiar awakening. 

 

Marco felt a stab of rage plunge in his gut, it chased off his fear momentarily. He snarled right back up at Tom, about to scream and maybe attack him for hurting Benji and even daring to show his face again but the feeling of something moving under his skin stopped him cold. 

 

The tentacle tightened and his arm was being pressed and pinned in the brick. He felt betrayed by his own arm, here he was about to probably die and it was holding him in place! 

 

Tom stepped closer imposingly and Marco had enough! He curled his hand into a fist swung with his left arm, aiming to bruise his stupid purple face! 

 

In a moment of pure surprise and agony something slimy broke from underneath Marco’s skin on his right arm and latched onto his left, pulling and pinning both arms to the brick. 

 

“No!” Marco spasmed against the rough wall. “TOM! You son of a bitch! Let me go now, Benji could be dying! What the hell are you doing?!” 

 

Tom didn’t answer Marco simply because he might blow his top again if he even touched on the fact that he was right here and still Marco only cared about that stupid human. He regarded his soulmate with a silent intensity that seemed to freeze Marco colder than if he’d been dumped in a frozen lake. 

 

He looked furious and terrified, it sent a thrill down south of Tom’s body just looking at those eyes again. Everything became clear to Tom right then, Marco was everything he wanted and everything that was already his. He was beautiful, and cute, and definitely sexy! His Bunny was strong willed, with a great personality, and was enough like Star that he knew there was at least  some things they could talk about. And maybe he wouldn’t be as goofy and ridiculous as her! 

 

_ He wanted Marco _ . 

 

“Get this through your head,” Tom whispered as he inched all the closer, taking Marco’s thrashing chin in his hand and stilling his panicked movements. “You are mine!” 

 

“N—mnn!” Whatever Marco was going to scream ended up consumed as Tom ravished his lips. His screams of protest turned into shrieks of pain as a as he felt his neck and collar bone begin to burn. Air began to run out as Tom refused to break the kiss, thrusting his tongue forward as Marco was in too much pain to snap his teeth closed. 

 

He squeaked in fright and surprise when a too hot hand wiggled behind him and squeezed his ass through his jeans. 

 

Toms tongue rolled in his mouth and it took far longer than Marco would have liked to come back to his senses. He thrashed his head, his vision swimming from lack of oxygen but he was determined to break the kiss. He pulled at his arms, looking up to catch a glimpse of tentacles wrapped around his wrists, whimpers escaped his mashed lips before finally Tom pulled away and he could breath. 

 

Tom looked down at Marco, his eyes were unfocused and his lips well loved and just a bit wet. His chest was heaving and a snarl was slowly building on his face. And now his finished mark resting around his neck like a collar. Tom didn’t want to let go. . . Beast and Bill wouldn’t be upset if he just took Marco now, right? His hand found its way into his pocket and he grasped the golden ring. 

 

Both looked at each other in a stalemate, not really knowing what to do now. That was when a high pitched laugh started up from the previously thought to be dead blonde human. 

 

“Of course.” Tom began to laugh as well. Marco just looked between the broken body of Benji and Tom with growing horror. 

 

This would not be a good day . . . 

 


	28. A new hope.

Wirt was incredibly cautious as he tracked Dipper, the other boy was moving quickly for someone not wearing shoes. He could hear him talking to himself, his voice echoing through the trees. 

 

Wirt was ready with Dippers oils should a demon jump out at him but his caution caused him to be much slower than Dipper, who seemed to be sprinting through the woods. It could also be that Dipper was more use to running in the undergrowth than he was. 

 

Wirt jumped at every little sound as he fast walked through the woods, there was nothing abnormal to distract him from following Dippers tracks. He was lucky it had rained that morning considering he’d have lost Dipper by now and Bill would have a golden opportunity to spirit him away. He wasn’t allowing that to happen, he didn’t care who their “soulmates” were but he wasn’t going to be controlled or abuse by anyone and he wasn’t allowing it happening to his friends either. Even if Marco wasn’t talking to them at the moment. 

 

Here was the thing about having a demon give him the choice of his brothers life and being free from the Unknown, you have to decide to find the truth. And the truth was that Wirt had realized that he couldn’t allow himself to be unhappy because of things he couldn’t control and that sometimes things were more than they seemed. 

 

Dipper was obviously depressed and over emotional at the moment and Wirt needed him to help him find out the truth of this situation. There was obviously something else happening and he just knew Dipper had figured at least a bit of it out so Dipper needed to snap out of this and freaking help them! 

 

Wirt turned around a particularly large tree to see a clearing open up before him. The clearing held a small lake, more of a pond really, with a large old pine tree growing in the center. It was sat atop a small island in the center of the pond, which looked to actually be quite deep. The pine tree was lush and healthy but completely normal so he didn’t understand why Dipper was standing there staring at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

 

Waving a hand in front Dippers face he realized that Dipper was completely zoned out. His eyes were unfocused and almost dead looking.  

 

“Dipper?!” Wirt yelled right into Dippers ear, it was like his soul had left his body. 

 

Looking around desperately for an idea to somehow jump out at him but the only thing he found was the fear that a demon would jump out at them. Acting quickly Wirt popped the cork on one of Dippers bottles and poured it around them in a large circle. 

 

Once they had the illusion of safety at the very least Wirt turned back to Dippers limp looking body and steeled himself to the only solid idea he had and that was to shock him; literally. 

 

Reaching out before he could change his mind Wirt slammed his palms down on Dippers shoulders. He expected electricity to attack him the moment he touched Dipper but nothing. 

 

Nothing happened and it immediately became obvious as to why. The Beast had shown an odd tendency to not want to physically hurt so of course Beast would make Bill have him be immune to the curse he’d placed on Dipper. 

 

It was a good thing he supposed but he had really been counting on that shock. What the hell was he going to do now?

 

______________________________________________________

 

Marco couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening, Benji was laughing some odd sounding distorted mad man’s laugh and Tom was quickly joining in. It all made Marco feel like the world was crumbling under his feet. 

 

Tom took a step back and Marco could see Benji’s bloody and broken body slowly sit up, bones cracked against each other at the movement and Marco winced. His vision spun just imagining what bones were broken. The tentacles tightened when he tried to wiggles his left hand free, it was all to no avail. 

 

“What the hell is happening!?” He finally just shouted, he had been sick to death of this situation for quite awhile now. Tom got what he wanted didn’t he? Couldn’t he just leave him alone now?!

 

Benji snapped his head with an loud and deafening crack to look at Marco, a sharp smile taking over his once kind features. 

 

“Oh Sunspot~, can you really not figure it out?” Marco felt his jaw drop and the realization made him feel like a complete fool. “Good you get it!” Bill inside the broken human body dropped into a fit of giggles. “Humans are so easy~!” He hollered as he let Benji’s body drop with a wet thump and become breathless in his laughter. 

 

“So this is what you were doing?” Tom chuckled turning his back to Marco to look down at Bill. 

 

Bill hummed in confirmation. “You really went all out~! I think this kid is dead!” Marco felt his eyes widen and tear up slightly. Benji couldn’t be dead, please don’t let him be the reason Benji dies! “Pain is hilarious~!” 

 

Tom laughed again and Marco tried desperately to pull his arm free while Tom wasn’t looking but the tentacle was incredibly strong and he couldn’t even fight it. It made him feel so weak that a tentacle coming out of his own arm could keep him so thoroughly pinned. 

 

“Well then I guess I shouldn’t let this opportunity be lost.” Tom grinned at his friend and spun back around to face his struggling mate, finally pulling the golden ring from his pocket. 

 

Marco stopped struggling and glared at Tom, his eyes catching on the ring for a moment before relighting in fury. He waited for Tom to say something, anything, it was almost upsetting to Marco that he was still yearning for Tom to somehow prove that he was better than all this. Even if he was pissed off and just wanted to slap this freaking demon so hard. If he had just asked him out in a date Marco probably would have said yes, why the hell was he doing this?!

 

“Now  _ Bunny _ this is going to be a lot easier for both of us if you just accept it.” Tom licked his lips and held the ring forward. He couldn’t wait to get Marco back home and into his chambers, he had quite a few fun ideas for once he got him alone. That tentacle was very useful and he was incredibly glad he had chosen that monster to fuse into his skin, it was very . . . versatile. 

 

“Easier? You are fucking loony if you think I’m putting that on!” Marco gripped the last glimpse of hope he had. Star had told him about that ring, Tom had tried to offer it to her many times. It NEEDED his consent, this was one thing Tom couldn’t force on him. 

 

“ _ Bunny, _ ” Toms three eyes narrowed with his stern tone. 

 

“Tom.” Marco growled back. 

 

“You will accept this ring.” Tom growled and stepped threateningly forward. “You do not want me to have to force your agreement  _ Bunny!”   _

 

“I don’t give a shit!” Marco snapped, his attention 100% on the three eyed demon in front of him and he didn’t see Bill slowly raise up his stollen body and grin slyly at the encounter before him. “You can lock me up, beat the shit out of me, rape me! I don’t care, I WILL NOT PUT ON THAT RIN-“ Bill snapped his fingers and Marco felt his face crumble and his will power snatched away. Words bubbles up from his throat and slipped past his lips without his consent. “ _ I do _ .” 

 

Marco’s eyes widened as the words were gutted from his throat and the gold ring opened up like a beast. It leaped at him and wrapped around the ring finger of his left hand. The gold darkened and enlarged before splitting apart and wrapping together like a flower bud. It grew and grew slowly opening up to blossom. A large red diamond sat at the center as the extra metal folded down and reshaped into two black wings. 

 

“No!” Marco screamed and felt his knees go weak as his and Toms minds twisted together, creating a one sidedly unwilling bond between the human and demon. “No! Get it off of me!” 

 

Marco felt violated and like the dumbest person in the world. He’d given Bill those words, he hadn’t thought about it at the time and hadn’t even thought about it since then. Now he knew exactly why he’d wanted his voice. Marco truly felt in this moment that he had no one, everyone he’d placed trust in had betrayed him. 

 

“Never,” Tom grasped his face again and crushed their lips together. 

 

Marco bit down hard on Toms lip but even as blood dripped down their chins the demon didn’t seem to mind the pain he must be feeling. The most disturbing thing was what was going on inside his head. 

 

Toms voice filtered into his brain endlessly. 

 

_ Don’t worry, I’ll take you home and we can start planning our life together. Of course you’ll have to learn some demon law as you will be a king as my husband. We’ll be together forever.  _

 

_ You’re mine. _

 

_ You’re mine. _

 

_ All mine.  _

 

Marco was so focused on trying to drown out Toms voice and somehow get his hands free and then of course get the demon to take a FREAKING step back, that he didn’t notice when Bill began to stroll away, broken leg and all and when Tom began to maneuver Marco up into his arms. 

 

Tom rolled his bleeding, bitten tongue against Marcos forcing an odd whimper out of the Hispanic boys throat just as his knees were lifted and he found himself being carried bridal style without the kiss once breaking for air. 

 

With his tied hands no longer pinned to the brick Marco desperately pushed at the lilac demons shoulders. Finally Tom pulled away. He barely spared a glance at the breathless human in his arm, just tightened his grip and began to march him from the alleyway. 

 

“Hey! Where are you taking me?! Put me down right now Tom!” Marco tried to sound as if he’s in control but you couldn’t miss the wobble of terror and panic as the demon just kept moving. As the alley began to open up Marco could spot the underworld carriage and dead horse across the street. His heart froze and it all became much to real. 

 

Tom was really just going to kidnap him. 

 

He screamed and struggled but it seemed that the demon didn’t care. He was going to be taken. Tears dripped onto his fingers clenched into Toms shirt, this just couldn’t be real. 

____________________________________________________

 

Wirt felt like he could hear the beasts mocking laugh echo through the woods as he shook Dippers shoulders. Nothing he did worked and before long he had simply given up.

 

After a few slaps to the face Dipper had dropped to the ground. Dipper was now laying in the undergrowth, his head in Wirts lap as they sat in the relative safety of the circle. 

 

“You’re such an idiot,” Wirt sighed down at the unconscious boy. It was really the first time he had a chance to really take in how other worldly Dipper truly was. Laying with his head in Wirts lap he almost looked angelic, or maybe like a fairy. His pale skin shined against the sunlight shimmering through the trees, framed by his soft and fluffy chestnut hair. He had long lashes for a boy, thick and dark. All of this along with his pink upturned nose combined into the visage of a beautiful young boy. “You're so stupidly smart and yet so goddamn dumb, what are you even doing?” Wirt sighed as he brushed Dippers hair aside and took in the birthmark in his forehead. Dipper was a strange boy, maybe strange just like he was, Wirt thought as he touched his own chest. Maybe they were all strange boys. 

 

“You know, you’re more like your sister than you want to think. You’re stubborn like her, if you don’t want to deal with something you just don’t.” Wirt almost smiled down at his frustrating friend. “Stupid asshole, getting all depressed before we have figured this all out.” 

 

Wirt sat with Dipper for so long he began to feel eyes on his back. With a quick moment he turned to check behind him, something moved in the bushes but something felt off. It didn’t feel malevolent, just curiosity. It was weird though it didn’t seem interested in Dipper at all. 

 

“Hello?” He called but silence answered. It wasn’t Beast then, Beast didn’t just leave you alone when you were this vulnerable. 

 

A body shifting in his lap drew his focus yet again, he barely caught the image of a white face in the trees before he found Dipper brilliant eyes staring up at him. 

 

The new light of hope brightening his face stole all of Wirts attention. He forgot the feeling of someone watching him in the trees. 

 

“Wirt,” Dipper rasped. “I know how to find Greg.” 

  
  
  



	29. An boy enraged must return to his natural state.

A high pitched squeal rang through Marco ears, his hair felt singed and the air smelt of his burnt hair and cooked flesh. 

 

The tentacles went slack along with Tom's arms around him but Marco was to surprised and dizzy by the suddenly boom and flash to try and run away. In a daze Marco looked around the smoke clustered street to see an ambulance zooming off halfway down the street. He wondered woozily why he couldn’t hear the siren over the irritatingly calm beat of his heart. 

 

He looked up at Tom, befuddled by the complete sudden turn of events and found himself staring at shoulders with no head attached. Five seconds passed while Marco’s heart started racing to a level that should have killed a non immortal, then he screamed. The hysteria that ravaged his mind felt like it melted down his brain. He knew Tom could just reconnect his head to his shoulders but watching the ghostly smoke piece back together his skull that was splattered on the brick wall behind them was just disturbing. 

 

“BOY SNAP OUT OF IT AND RUN!” The shout in his ear was accompanied by a withered hand grabbing his forearm and yanking him out of Toms arms. The headless body of Tom tipped and dropped while Marco pulled his hand free of the tentacle, glad it was slowly retreating back into his body. He looked to the hand dragging him to see Dipper’s great uncle. The man still had a bazooka hoisted up on his shoulder and he was casting a worried eye at the twisting body of the demon. 

 

The older man began pulling Marco down the street and it took longer than he cared to admit to realize exactly what was happening and start running full throttle next to the man. 

 

“You are lucky boy, if I hadn’t recognized Bills ‘swagger,’” he said the word with disgust. “I wouldn’t have seen you!” The two kept running even as Marco felt the self loathing resurface, here this man had jumped in to help him even though he’d yelled at them to leave him alone. 

 

But still the festered anger, it consumed him entirely. 

 

“MARCO!” The demonic shreech caused Marco to almost trip mid run but he did lose his footing when the old man yanked his arm again and roughly dragged him down yet another alley way. 

 

He was shoved up against a wall by the large man’s hand on his chest, the old man had them duck behind several large crates before shushing him. 

 

“What’s going on?” Marco whispered despite himself. “Why are we hiding? Should we be run-“

 

“Shush! If he can’t find us hopefully he’ll go.” The man whispered and forced his head down lower. Both looked through the cracks in the crates to watch the street. An ethereally pissed off Tom went barreling passed the opening to the alley, all red glowing eyes and flouting. Silence reigned for a full five minutes before a slightly calmed down Tom went marching back the other way. He stopped at the alley way and they both held their breath for a moment of tense silence. 

 

“God dammit!” Tom suddenly roared as he punched the side of the building, his eyes flashing red again for a moment. “Don’t worry Marco,” he growled to himself. “I’ll find you. . . You might not like it at first but. . .” He paused, sweeping back his hair and straightening his burnt clothing as he looked back in the direction he assume his soulmate had gone. “I WILL TAKE YOU!” He yelled out like some kind of challenge. 

 

_ ‘I promise’  _ spoke a voice in his head. 

 

Marco shuddered and wiped his still wet eyes but refused to take his eyes off the demon in case he found them and came after them again. 

 

After an amount of time that could have been seconds or years Tom stomped away. They heard the sound of a wooden door slamming. It was probably safe to stand and get away but still they waited until the sounds of the earth opening up and closing faded. 

 

His body felt like it lost all strength as one thought raged through his mind. 

 

‘ _ I was saved, I’m safe.’  _

 

His knees wobbled and he sank to the ground, the passing thought of how nice it would be if the concrete just swallowed him up ringing in his head. 

 

The older man flopped down as well and blew out a tired sigh. “I’m getting too old to fight freaking demons.” He muttered like that was an incredibly normal thing for a human to say. 

 

They both sat there, panting and lost in their own minds. 

 

“Alright, let’s get you back to the Mystery Shack and get some ice on that neck.” The older man patted his knee and went to stand, Marco didn’t move. 

 

“No.” Marco slapped away the man’s helpful hand and dug in his pocket for his scissors. “I’m going home, or to Hekapoo, but I’m not being apart of this!” 

 

Ford felt his right eye twitch in annoyance. He had been heading back to the Mystery Shack when he’d spotted a flash of yellow and seen a boy swaggering on in an all to familiar way. Without an ounce of hesitation he’d pulled out his anti-possession charm and slammed it into the boys back. Immediately the young child had dropped, Bills ghostly form had been expelled but he didn’t worry, he didn’t see any stone statues of him around so he wouldn’t be back for some time. Bill never did anything without a reason so he had known danger was around the corner and jumped into action without any thought. 

 

Flipping open his phone and dialing the police while throwing down his briefcase. He assembled his large gun with the phone balanced precariously on his shoulder. He’d barked out instructions for an ambulance to help the half dead boy, luckily he wasn’t dead . . . Yet. 

 

No one bothered to ask him what the hell he was up too when they loaded the boy up into the vehicle, they all knew he was one of the protectors against the evils they didn’t dare speak of. 

 

When the lilac demon that he knew had been the one to carve up his nephew walked out of the alley, oblivious to all the commotion while holding a struggling young boy in his arms. He recognized that child and found himself shooting before he could second guess a thing. 

 

He didn’t have time to relive his own trauma, right now he just needed to help stop it from happening to anymore young children. 

 

He had been surprised when he’d actually hit the demon, but immediately fearful when the demon just started reconnect the gore and bits of skull. 

 

Now looking down at the boy who not to long ago stormed out of his home, sure that they had all been using him and felt a real kinship to him. Much like him he’d also listened to a demon in the midst of rage, believing that everyone had betrayed him. Even his own twin. 

 

“You may not believe this but, I understand what your going through.” Ford spoke softly, preparing to tell him something he’d never told anyone. 

 

Marco scoffed, how could he know what it was like to have a boy just shove him against a wall and force his tongue inside your mouth! 

 

“No really,” Ford sighed as he settled himself down once again. He set the bazooka to the side of them, bellows of soft smoke still hanging around the tip of it. “I’ve also once been the plaything of a demon.” 

 

Marco quickly looked over to the man, not sure if he should believe him or not, he had just had a demon betray him so effectively that he now had a demonic engagement ring on his finger. 

 

“How did you get away?” He finally decided to ask, finding it hard to believe anyone escaped the situation that was happening to him. 

 

“Honestly, he lost interest in me.” In any other context those words would have been tinged with sadness but on this day he said it with a ghost of a smile. “But still, he never stopped treating me like his possession.” 

 

Marco took that in sadly, not liking the prospect of Tom never leaving him alone. 

 

“What happened?” He finally decided to ask, seeing as the older man wasn’t just going to leave him and he didn’t think he had the leg power to even walk through a portal right now. 

 

The older man sighed heavily and pushed his hair back irately, gathering together his thoughts and by the looks of his shaking hands his strength too. 

 

“It was Bill,” Marco jumped at that, the idea of Bill going after two people in the same family was just creepy. “A bit more than thirty years ago I didn’t know he was a demon and I summoned him.” 

 

“Don’t remember the last time I heard of summoning something that wasn’t a demon.” Marco butt in a bit bitterly. 

 

“Then you’ve got a lot to learn, I’ve summoned things you wouldn’t believe in.” Ford chuckled with a matching tone of bitterness. Marco didn’t say anything more so he continued on. “He told me he was a god of the mind and wanted to help me, it wasn’t long before our relationship turned to something more.” 

 

“You were that evil creeps boyfriend?!” Marco gasped, he couldn’t believe anyone would want to be with that fucker! 

 

“Yes, I guess you could call it that.” He whispered in a regretful tone. Marco wanted to yell, shout, scream at him for how he could ever date a demon but he held himself back and waited for the man to continue. “When I found out he was using me to build him a way into our dimension I was furious, I broke off our relationship but-“ Fords voice broke off, his shaking getting worse as he relived the day he was raped inside his own mind space. 

 

Marco’s eyes widened as he understood exactly what he meant. “After that I had a metal plate put in my head to keep him out, determined to just pretend it had never happened but then I got stranded in the Nightmare Realm.” 

 

“What did he do to you?” Marco asked as softly as he could, his voice strangled and rough with the overflowing emotions. 

 

“What do you think?” Ford asked not unkindly. “I spent my first year there chained to his throne, anyone that tried to touch me was shocked half to death, when I finally escaped he only laughed and said I’d alway be his.” His voice had gone quiet and faraway, lost in a nightmare he’ll never really escape. “For thirty years he continued to visit me and I was mostly helpless to it.” He finished with a shuttered breath. 

 

Both soaked in the tragedy of his tone for a long moment, Marco unwilling to look at the older man in shame. He wasn’t even sure what he was ashamed of. 

 

“I get you Marco, I was angry for so long too. Much like you I thought everyone had turned their backs on me and I trusted the wrong person because of it.” 

 

“But everyone did betray me! Star abandoned me, Wirt and Dipper lured me into a trap, I am the sacrificial pawn!” Marco cried, hated every tear that fell from his eyes. 

 

“Marco, no one betrayed you.” Ford spoke firmly but kindly, putting a steady hand on his shoulder. “Yes the boys should have told you about their plan to help Wirt out but from what I have heard they never planned to leave you to their mercy. They just thought they could save themselves and you without you knowing.” He watched Marco’s face, taking in the flickers of emotion on his face before it went blank again. 

 

“And Star?” His voice held a strange restrained hopefulness. 

 

“I can’t pretend I know anything about your relationship with that girl but I do know that she was incredibly worried for you. Sometimes people fight and make mistakes but that doesn’t mean they stop caring about you.” He gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. “It’s never too late to apologize to your best friend, I’m proof of that. My brother and I hadn’t talked since high school and to this day I wish I had just let go of that anger then, maybe I wouldn’t have gotten trapped if I had.” 

 

Marco squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers into fists. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like this helpless feeling he had. There was no monster to punch to rid himself of these feelings. 

 

“Why are you telling me this?” He finally spoke once he knew his voice wouldn’t crack. 

 

“Because I don’t want you to ruin your life because of pride, like I did.” Ford's voice was like a gentle winter wind wisping passed his ear, forlorn and sad but with the hope of spring. “Like it or not, you’re apart of this and if you don’t take our help, talk this out with your friends, you will be taken. Trust me, you don’t want to be taken Marco.” 

 

Marco chewed on the words thoughtfully. He wanted to disregard everything the man had said, he didn’t want to let go of that anger. The laws of physics were against him though, he must return to his natural state and anger, resentment, hatred those were not his natural state. 

 

“How long do I have to stay there?” He asked in a tiny voice he didn’t recognize and then explained. “My parents expect me back at the end of the summer.” 

 

Ford let out an audible sigh of relief that the boy was going to let them protect him before stretching and getting up and offering a hand to him. “I’ll talk to them, don’t worry I have multiple doctorates, I can get them to let you enroll in school here with me as a private tutor for you boys.” 

 

Marco thought about it for a moment, thought about how Bill had gone after an entire town just to get to three people, how he’d hurt Benji, Beast had tried to kill Mabel and even Wirts little brother had been taken. He wasn’t willing to let his presence be the reason his sweet parent get hurt. 

 

“Okay.” He finally decided, resolving himself to rebuilding the bridges he’d set aflame. He’d talk to Dipper and Wirt and he’d think about Star. All he knew was once again everything was different. With a prayer to god that he wasn’t making the same mistake twice, he took the man’s hand. 

  
  
  
  



	30. Court rooms and decisions.

Marco walked morosely by Fords side, a large and warm hand on his back urging him forward. Now that he’d made his choice he was feeling rather anxious. What would everyone say?

 

He was so embarrassed! He ran out yelling at them to leave him alone and now just a week later he came crawling back with bruises on his neck to show off his stupidity. 

 

Ford and him hadn’t talk since leaving the Main Street besides him answering a few of Marco’s questions about his safety. Ford told him shortly about teaching him some simple spells he could do without a wand, and how Stan could apparently give him some acting tips as an experienced con-man. But most importantly he promised again and again that they would keep him safe from harm, promised that by the time high school was over they could all go on being human. 

 

The reassurance that everything would turn out alright in the end was the only thing that kept his feet moving. 

 

It was as the rundown cabin came into view that prompted Ford to speak once more. “Now just remember, Dipper and Wirt are good boys, just explain how you feel and they’ll forgive you.” 

 

Marco gave him a tentative and nervous half smile, trying hard not to wince with each step closer to the place he’d so fully rejected. 

 

Marco didn’t even have time so take a calming breath before Ford was borderline forcing him passed the threshold of the doorway. Considering he’d almost been carried away while images of some weird gothic wedding being bashed into his skull, it was ironic that he was now stepping past a threshold into the home that will hopefully save him from that fate. 

 

As they walked in shouting became apparent and what they found inside was pure chaos. “MABEL! I just woke up and the boys-“ the door to the back of the house opened then, startling the large pig that was sleeping near it. The pig began squealing and jumping around while Stans eyes snapped first to the backdoor that showed a roughed up, though perfectly fine from the looks of it, Dipper and Wirt then to Ford and himself with a startled expression. 

 

He snapped his cellphone closed and smiled sheepishly at his brother. “- are perfectly fine,” he finished his sentence. “The boys are perfectly fine and safe at home.” 

 

“You lost the boys while I was gone didn’t you?” Ford lifted a disappointed eyebrow at his twin. 

 

“Yes.” The man answered quietly. What a wonderful first impression of the house that was supposed to be his safe haven, Marco thought idly. 

 

‘ _ Too late to back out now.’  _  With that he stepped fully into the house and let the door shut. 

 

Let’s see where fate takes him. 

 

____________________________________________________

 

Tom grinned as he entered the makeshift courtroom despite the residual anger from losing sight of Marco. Unfortunately he had to be at this summons and had precious little time between meeting Bill and coming to defend his actions so he didn’t have time to search for Marco. 

 

Mewmens and the High Magic Commission glared at him as he entered, this was a big case and many people had come to watch as the demon realm’s place in the alliance hung in the balance. 

 

Their glares had a touch of smugness to them, like they thought they had already won. What they didn’t know is they had no legal right to break from the treaty, and no right to stop him or the other from claiming their soulmates. 

 

Star sat next to her mother, just to the side of the High Commission, just like a little Queen. He still loved her but to see that she had curved her wild personality to fit the mold that was forced upon her was all the proof he needed that he didn’t want her anymore. She use to talk about changing the system, breaking the mold and becoming a different kind of Queen, guess she was all talk. Marco would make a far better little king then she would have made as his Queen. 

 

Tom stepped up to the center podium and gave them all a smile to match their smugness, he loved watching the bit of panic that jumped into Stars eyes. She knew him well enough to know when he had a plan. 

 

Star tried to suppress squirming in nervousness, she had never been seated with her mother at one of these before and Tom use to be her friend. It was weird to now be plotting his downfall, but this is what happens when you hurt others, especially her friends! 

 

She still felt like her heart had been chipped and ripped to shreds but maybe if she can bring news to Marco that Tom had been dealt with and he was safe he might forgive her. Then they could finally go back to being best friends! Hopefully . . . 

 

“Thomas Lucitor,” Queen moon began in a steely voice, Hekapoo glaring huantedly from her side. She had become great friends with Marco and was also pretty upset that he had been made immortal and imprinted without his permission. “You have been accused of breaking the interdenominational treaty, attempted kidnapping of a high class human, assaulting said human, and conspiracy to take control of the power source known as earth. How do you plead?” 

 

Tom smirked and set a large rolled parchment on the podium heavily. 

 

“While it is true that I did do all of that, I am not guilty.” He answered unconcerned when Rhombulus tried to jump up and turn him to crystal. Reluctantly Hekapoo had to stop him. Queen Moon glared as the room filled with anxious chatter, she quieted them all with a glance. 

 

“Then let us proceed, the defendant may now state his case.” The way she spoke was almost dismissive, she didn’t believe he had a case obviously. 

 

“Good,” Tom smirked as he unrolled the parchment on the podium with a flourish. “I’d like to direct the Commission's attention to article 18, section 6 of the Treaty. It states ‘Demons, Mewmens, or any being not of Earth shall have no claim.’” Tom paused, building up suspense for his big reveal. “But article 19, revision 9 states ‘if a celestial soul is born on Earth they, and any soul linked to them, by law have viable claim.’” Tom finished reading to passages and glanced up at Moon, her face was as hard as rocks. 

 

“You expect me to believe you are that boys soulmate? And that he is a celestial?” 

 

“No I expect to prove it to you.” Hekapoo was beginning to worry her lip, mostly because she had sensed something different about Marco from the very beginning and she already knew Tom was in fact his soulmate. “I present to the court exhibit A of my defense.” Tom grinned as he pulled out a vial of Marco’s blood and snapped his fingers. A small demon rolled in the ingredients to do a simple soulmates spell. “Proof that Marco Diaz is legally mine.” 

 

A few of the Commission made a sound of indignation at him claiming to own the human.  Ignoring them Tom quickly threw together the ingredients and pored Marco’s blood over it. He grinned up at the Commission before slicing open his own finger to let a few drops fall into the mixture. The court gasped when the mixture turned pink before their eyes. 

 

“As you can see Marco Diaz is my soulmate, and by right I am allowed to imprint and immortalize my mate.” 

 

“Fine, I will concede you are the mate of the human, but how do you expect to prove you had any right to violate the Treaty as you have.” Moon stated, earning a gasp from Star. 

 

Tom smirked, giving Star a wink just to be cruel. It was nice to finally be who he was meant to be, he wasted so much time pretending to be good because of Star. He’s a demon and he likes acting like it. “May I present exhibit B!” Tom pulled out three clear bottles. One a glowing Green with faded pinks twisting around like flower petals, one a startling swirling color of blues and glittering white, and the last a sunburst of bright reds. “These are scrapings of the three humans in question souls, as you can see they are not normal human souls.” He placed each one on the podium before him, ignoring the way Hekapoo and Moons eyes widened in shock. 

 

It wasn’t hard to take samples of the boys souls, honestly it was like they wanted them to take them, they lacked any defense against them! 

 

“To make sure everyone understands the difference between these souls and a regular human soul I’ve brought a scraping of a my father’s own soul.” He placed a fourth bottle on the podium showing off a light blue glow, it was soft but dull. Just like every other human on earth besides for the Fifty or so that held some kind of relation to a earth bound god or celestial being. 

 

“How do we know these are actually the humans in question? And for that matter how do we know that was actual Marco’s blood!?” Hekapoo spoke up angrily. Cutting off whatever Moon had planned to say. 

 

“Well I’d be willing to allow Star to go and check these facts and if she finds I’m lying on any account I won’t even protest when Rhombulus comes for me.” He held up his hands casually, making it clear that he had the utmost confidence in his circumstantial innocence. “In the name of good faith my associates and I will provide blood samples so you all may be secure that all the evidence is true and we have done nothing wrong.” 

 

The commission of course all looked incredibly offended before they all began to mutter to each other. Star seemed put off by what they were saying and increasingly becoming more flustered with each word. Finally the Commission turned back to him, faces grim and jaws tight. 

 

“We have decided to postpone your verdict until we know of what you have said is true.” It was exactly as he suspected. 

 

“Then I shall be taking my leave, thank you all very much.” No one could stop him now, before he left he sent Star a smug look and left with that. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

“So you’re back.” Dipper stated the moment Ford and Stan left them to talk out their differences. He’d taken a moment to briskly explain what happened to Marco and how he’d been feeling, and even explaining once again what Wirt and Dipper has been thinking. Then he just left them to talk. 

 

“Yeah,” Marco fidgeted in his seat, looking down at his hands as he picked at his cuticles. He didn’t know where to begin, he had made a mistake and trusted the wrong person. How do you even begin to apologizing for everything he’d caused? 

 

“Oh thank goodness!” Wirt cried out and enveloped him in a hug. Marco was shocked, Wirt didn’t even yell at him, he was just forgiven. Marco was fit to cry. 

 

“I’d hug you too if I didn’t light you up like Christmas.” Dipper tapped on the table top, a sad touch to his tone. But he wasn’t angry, they didn’t hold his bad decisions against him. 

 

He didn’t realize how emotional he was feeling until he was gripping Wirt arm and squeezing. “Thank you,” He whispered, his eyes fogging over. “I’m so sorry, I was an idiot!” 

 

“Hey, hey,” Dipper called inching a bit closer but making sure he didn’t touch. “We’ve all been tricked by demons Marco, it happens.” Dipper swallowed, remembering exactly why Bill was able to get to Marco in the first place. It was because they hadn’t communicated in the first place. “I mean we were tricked as well, we didn’t tell you want was happening because we were afraid of what would happen to Greg but they’d already taken him by then. I’m sorry we left you in the dark.”

 

Dipper wanted to bang his head on the table, how had life gotten so out of control that saying sometimes demons just trick you was actually normal?! Unfortunately it was true, Beast stole Greg, Bill possesses Dipper once, it happens. 

 

“But if I had listened to you guys, heard you out or something, then I wouldn’t have this collar on my neck! Or this ring! And maybe we could have found a way out of that circle!” Marco cried out, actually beginning to sob. He hated himself for it but knowing he was forgiven brought such relief that he just couldn’t stop the crying. 

 

“It’s okay, it probably would have happened anyway.” Wirt shushed him softly, petting his hair. It had been too long since anyone had held him so kindly. 

 

“Yeah, seriously this was all pretty unavoidable. Were just glad you’re still safe.” Dipper gave him a wobbly smile, trying to relay his support for Marco from the distance he had to maintain. 

 

“Now I know you aren’t caught up with what’s been going on here but we need to discuss our plan.” 

 

“Plan?” Marco mumbled while wiping tears away with mild disgust at himself for breaking down twice in a day but he let himself be forgiven for that considering he was almost carried off today and who knows what Tom would have done with him then!  

 

“Dipper had a vision today, were going to get my brother back!” Wirt grinned excitedly and despite everything he did feel happy for him, obviously his little brother was very important to him. “But we can't tell Stan or Ford, maybe not even Mabel.” He lowered his voice, eyes glancing into the other room suspiciously. 

 

“Why?” Marco narrowed his eyes, wanting to be careful so he didn’t end up in another bad situation. 

 

“Well it’s kinda dangerous,” Dipper rubbed his neck nervously. “Mostly for Wirt but he’s willing to make the risk for Greg.” 

 

Marco looked between them, waiting for them to explain more but unfortunately that’s when Ford and Stan decided their time to sort out their differences was over. 

 

“Alright boys, it’s time we explained to you why this is happening.” Ford barged into the room. 

 

“No more dallying.” Stan nodded from behind him. All three boys knew that any time they had to decompress and evaluate the situation they were in was over now. 

 

It was time to get serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it’s been longer than a week and that this chapter is late but between work and planning my wedding life’s just been a little busy and I’ve only been able to squeeze in small amounts of time to write. Stick with me I really want to finish this story and I’m not going to drop it.


	31. New adventures to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you are currently listening to ‘Welcome To Nightvale’ There May be spoilers if you are not caught up or at least to episode 109. 
> 
> Also to anyone that might get turned off by introducing a forth story cross over I just want to put your minds at ease. Nightvale is not a huge plot point, it just works for my story and they won’t be there long. You do not need to have listened to the show to understand anything in this or future chapters.

Dipper's head was buzzing, the world was white noise. Everything Ford has just explained to him made his head feel like exploding. 

 

Wirt seemed just as stricken and Marco had buried his head in his hands smothering soft, small sobs. 

 

They were immortals now, and the Stans don’t know if it’s reversible. To Dipper this was soul crushing, he had been born into this world as a complete set, him and Mabel had learned to ride a bike together, and walk, and everything. Dipper had done everything that came with living life and growing up with Mabel only five minutes ahead of him. And now? Well now he’d be forced to watch her grow and change, and get further ahead of him every minute that this curse was on him. 

 

It had been over a week since he apparently became an immortal, Mabel was getting so far away and one day he might not even see her anymore. Would he have to watch her die?

 

Wirt had already known that he had some weird connection to some Japanese goddess princess but for that to be the reason this was all happening, for Greg to be taken hostage, it all made him sick. He wished he could just rip that part of himself out and kill it. 

 

Marco lifted his head, over crying about this stupid shit, he wanted nothing more than to just be a normal human. So why the hell was he drifting further and further away from human?! 

 

“What do we do now?” Marco tried to stay as strong as possible since Wirt and Dipper seemed to be in shock. 

 

“Well. . .” Stan muttered before looking to Ford for help. 

 

“Look, this isn’t going to be a quick fix.” Ford told them all bluntly, only feeling a little bad that there wasn’t a way to just immediately solve all their problems. “But,” three sets of eyes snapped up hopefully. “The demon's plan hinges on the supernatural side of you three, if we can figure out the source of it all then we might be to smother your supernatural sides.” 

 

“How would we even start to do that?!” Dipper gasped already feeling like he was drowning from the overflow of information.

 

“We already know Wirts, a goddess of life.” Ford tried to sooth the boy. “We can start there, unfortunately his deity is gone now so our best bet is to find the Greenman.” Ford ran a hand wearily through his hair, the Greenman was never good news. 

 

“THE GREENMAN?!” Dipper snapped back into reality causing both other boys to look at him with surprised looks. 

 

“I’m guessing he isn’t good?” Wirt asked nervously. 

 

“He’s a white faced forest spirit that might also be demonic, no one’s really knows. He protects the forest and balances nature but also is said to be blood thirty and cruel.” Dipper explained and he could tell the other two were also feeling their stomachs drop. 

 

“What?!” Wirt borderline whined, what was even the point of trying to find some demonic spirit?! 

 

“Because he may know how to rid yourself of your supernatural status.” Ford cut in and Wirt flushed brightly as he realized he’d said that allowed. “He is the next most powerful forest god/spirit after the deceased Sakuya-hime.”

 

Marco nodded trying to factor in the danger of talking to such a spirit or even tracking him down, if he had to be apart of this then he’d protect the three of them. “So how do we find him?” He asked with a confidence he didn’t feel, to hopefully help his new friends with the fear in their eyes. 

 

“Let’s slow down now son,” Stan spoke up. “Ford has been looking over Dipper new spell book for a stronger protection charm but that will take about two weeks to create three so in the meantime we will have to start doing some training.” 

 

“Training?” Wirt asked curiously, happy to know they still had some time before this dangerous quest they would have to embark on. 

 

“Yes, you need to learn to sword fight, your mother and Marco have volunteered to teach you.” Ford gave Marco a little smile, referring to the light conversation he’d had with Marco earlier in the day on their walk here. “Dipper needs to learn some battle spells and we all need to teach Marco more about earthly creatures, he’s woefully uninformed about the weirdness that goes on on our own planet.” 

 

“What will you be doing?” Marco asked unaffected but the statement. He knows his weaknesses. 

 

“I’m going to try and find the Greenmans traveling forest: the Whispering Woods.” Fords tone got a little darker and his face set in seriousness. “And you all need to be prepared for what happens when I find it,” he paused, hating that this was the way it had to be. “Wirt will have to enter the Whispering Woods, alone.” 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

“Little brother, what the hell are you doing here?” A monotonous voice drawled boringly behind Breast’s back. 

 

“Honorably sister,” Beast turned to greet his older sister, a god so old and powerful she was born before the history of the universe, a time called the Mud Womb. While he had the power of a mere demon she was truly a god. One of the last true ones. “I’ve come to see our baby brother. Have you seen little Greenboy?” 

 

“Have you become so depraved you’d hurt one of us? When there are so few of us?” The long haired women asked. She had black hair with a deer's skull pulled so securely over her face you couldn’t tell she had a face. A deer's skin was draped behind her like a wedding veil contradicting her sharp business suit. Cockroaches squirmed over her, skittering around over her deer skull and under then over her clothes. She crossed her arms. “I told you to stay out of my city, I will protect it from you and our other siblings.” 

 

“Your city? You mean the city you are known as the destroyer? Or wait then have forgotten you, my bad.” Beast cut deeply with his words, digging into an old wound of hers. She always did see herself as the ‘good one’. While his eldest of sibling like the Distant Prince, The Women From Italy, and The Glow Cloud liked to torment the humans, she had decided the ‘help’ them. In her effort she had only ripped the town out of reality. 

 

“They are managing just fine,” Huntokar growled at him threateningly and Beast knew he had to take a step back and not annoy his sister enough to kill him. “They have found some stability now, it will be fine.” She assured herself more than him. 

 

“I’m sure they are, sister would you please allow me to speak to Greenman?” The Beast asked more respectfully now. His sister, sister was more of an honorary title since they had no titles or family but they knew they all came from the same place, was too powerful for him to take on. She once meditated for 10,000 years in a lake before even humans came into being. 

 

“I won’t have you threatening him to withdrawn help from your little soulmate Cernunos, he knows what you will do.” Huntokar glared at him, or at least he assumed she glared as he couldn’t see her eyes. He honestly didn’t believe she even had a face. “He heard from The Axolotl and moved his forest here years ago, now get the hell out of my domain.” 

 

“Siste-“

 

“OUT CERNUNNOS! Get out of Night Vale!” She screamed as his shadow was gripped by her pure spirit, shoved, and banished from ever visiting the strange little town she had accidentally made again.  

 

“Shit.” He really wanted to get rid of Greenman before the spirit could talk to his Young Lover. Especially after he had learn of the creature had been watching his soulmate in the woods of Gravity Falls. The bastard might actually help Wirt.  

 

____________________________________________________

 

“STAR?!” Mabel had spotted the pacing girl in the streets on her walk home. She’d convinced Pacifica to allow her to walk alone without a bodyguard to protect her but she knew the Stans would freak if they knew she was out walking alone. Seeing the otherworldly princess had been a surprise though. 

 

“Mabel?” The blond girl turned to see the brunette she had managed to heal from the edge of death. 

 

“Wow, what are you doing here?” Mabel smiled through the sadness that she may have ruined her relationship with her brother. 

 

“Umm,” Star looked at her ratted old monster shoes uncertainty. “Avoiding confrontation?” She finally answered. She was suppose to be here to collect blood samples and soul scrapings but was finding it difficult to grow the confidence to go face Marco again. He had made it very clear he didn’t want to see her last time. 

 

Mabel laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, me too.” Mabel admitted. She looked at the girls miserable expression, feeling sympathy because they were kinda in the same boat. “Want to get something to eat? Maybe talk about it?”

 

Star jumped at the golden opportunity to procrastinate even longer on this mission. “Yes! Yes, let’s go eat!” She nodded enthusiastically. “I’m starving!” 

 

“Me too!” Mabel smiled brightly at the girl and she immediately started leading the way too Greasy’s Diner. 

 

______________________________________________________

 

“Okay the Stans went to your moms house, let’s explain the plan.” Dipper whispered despite no one being home to hear them. 

 

Wirt nodded and moved to sit in his bed, that use to be Mabel’s, while Macro paused in setting up his army cot that would be his bed until they had time to get him a real bed. 

 

“Okay, what’s this plan?” Marco asked just to feel included. 

 

“We’re gonna summon the Beast!” Wirt burst, excited to get his brother. Marco almost fell over in surprise. 

 

“WHAT?!” He yelled, he couldn’t fathom why they’d ever, EVER, do that! 

 

“Shh!” Dipper shushed them both before turning to Marco to better explain the plan. “It’s not as dangerous as it sounds.” 

 

“Well it sounds pretty fucking dangerous! So it better not be as dangerous!” Marco whisper/yelled at the other brunette. 

 

“We’re going summon the Beast in a devils trap, you and me can use magic so we’d be in charge of keeping him here while Wirt goes into the Unknown to get Greg.” Dipper explained in a hurried voice. He really hoped Marco agreed, he couldn’t hold down the demon by himself, it was honestly a godsend when they’d walked in and seen he had returned. 

 

“That sounds dangerous, you aren’t putting my mind at ease here.” Marco deadpanned, looking over to Wirt who was twitching under the scrutiny. 

 

“Look, we can bath in heather and have incents going, I will bust out literally every demon warding spell I have. I promise!” He begged. 

 

Marco sighed, he couldn’t really say no when this was the literal only plan to get back Wirts little brother but he didn’t feel comfortable with it. The Beast had once dragged him by his hair through a dead forest. He was pretty afraid of the monstrous shadow. 

 

“How is he going to get to the Unknown?” Marco finally asked and both boys jumped in excitement so Marco continued. “But this doesn’t mean I’m saying yes! I just want more details.” 

 

Dipper nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! Of course, okay well, I actually have a spell for that and because he’s been there before it will be easier for him.” 

 

Marco nodded, eyes sharp and brain whirling on thoughts on how to keep them both safe, he’d prefer to know someone was going to protect Wirt but it seemed there was no room for that. 

 

“Okay, more details.” Marco finally decided. If they were doing this then they’d make sure everything went right for once. “Tell me everything.” 


	32. Pride and Beatrice.

“And you promise you won’t leave the cabin AGAIN?” Stan looked over the three innocently smiling boys. All three nodded, Dipper even stepped forward to hold his fingers up in a Boy Scout salute. 

 

“I promise Grunkles, while you two are off we will be perfectly behaved.” Dipper grinned a little harder when Ford looked at him skeptically. “Don’t worry! We have a lot of work to do here, Wirt needs more sword fighting training, I’m working on the new and improved protection charms, and Marco is studying some simple earth magic. Why would we leave?” 

 

“Because all three of you boys have a nasty habit of thinking you can go out and fix things and then get yourself in worse danger.” Stan spook with a stink eye, and a matter of fact tone, observing the three boys. 

 

“We all understand now that we can’t do this alone, we will stay right here in the shack.” Marco stepped forward to promise as well. 

 

The older twins looked at each other, this trip was important to finding the location of the whispering forest but they didn’t trust the boys alone anymore. If only Mabel would come back, she had become surprisingly responsible in her teenage years, but she wasn’t even answering her phone. All they had was a text that her and, surprisingly, the Mewni Princess were taking the day to talk. 

 

“Fine, but this is your last chance!” Ford growled at the three teens. “If you get yourselfs in worse trouble while we’re gone I’ll put you on real house arrest, ankle bracelets and everything!” 

 

“Can he do that?” Wirt whispered to the other two boys worriedly. 

 

“No, it’s just a threat.” Marco laughed it off with a low whispered breath. “Where would they even get ankle bracelets?”

 

“Oh no, Stans broken out of enough house arrest bracelets over the years, he’ll have enough for all three of us,” Dipper corrected them, his Grunkles were definitely well equipped to punish them with tracking bracelets. The other boys both side eyed him with horror. 

 

“If they can do that, is this plan really a good idea?” Marco whispered back to that with a small gasp. 

 

“Don’t worry I have it all handled.” 

 

“What are you three whispering about?” Stan called suspiciously, he knew a secret meeting when he saw one. 

 

“Nothing!” All three yelled and turned back to the older twins. They were not convinced. 

 

“Stan, maybe you should stay behind and make sure they stay safe.” Ford sighed and Wirt felt a small pang of panic, he knew he had to move this along. 

 

“No, seriously we are okay and I will personally make sure that these two don’t do anything dangerous.” Wirt put his hands on his friends shoulders in a brotherly fashion. Ford and Stan sighed, Wirt was the most responsible and level headed of the three, they had nothing to argue against him with. 

 

“And you two need to protect each other out there, Bill went after Mabel and you two before. What if you walk into another trap?” Dipper delivered the final blow. 

 

“Alright, then we’re going to head out.” Ford picked up his bags then moved to pat each boy on the shoulder. “Be careful and watch out for each other.” 

 

“Don’t burn the shack down!” Stan pulled all three into a rough but loving hug and gathered his own things for the trip. 

 

The three waved them off from the deck and didn’t speak until their car was no longer in sight. 

 

“Okay, let’s do this.” 

 

______________________________________________________

 

Wirt was practicing the protective circle spell from Dippers book in case he needed it in the unknown. Marco was helping Dipper set up the different protective charms they’d need, they were going a bit overboard but this was Cernunnos! The freaking Beast! 

 

“What phase is the moon tonight?” Dipper asked as he bit his lip, sprinkling pagan holy water around the room to cleanse it. 

 

“Google says it’s in first quarter.” Marco told him while using the bag of salt to draw the circle in the center of the room. 

 

“Waxing or waning?” Dipper looked up from what he was doing to make sure Marco was drawing the inscriptions right in the salt. He’d do it himself but purification and making holy water isn’t something someone can just do. 

 

“Uhhh. . . waxing!” Marco called out after checking his phone again. “Is that good?” 

 

“Yup! Light is growing but it’s still in an in between state, our power should be up but the unknown will be in its most stable state.” Dipper nodded happily, this was good news. 

 

“But doesn’t that mean The Beast is at his most powerful too?” Marco gulped a bit worried but Dippers confidence calmed him. 

 

“Yeah,” Dipper was forlorn for just a moment before brightening. “But we’ve put in some extra defense against The Beast in particular, if he breaks the circle he’ll be banished from the shack immediately. We’re creating a confined prison where he can exist in our world, it will be fine.” 

 

“Sure,” Marco was definitely not sure. 

 

“Okay the area is cleansed, want to grab Wirt and set up the bathroom? I left the instructions on the counter.” Dipper moved to take another bag of salt and start writing inscriptions on the window seals and in the four corners of the room. “I’ll handle the rest here.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll get him.” Marco felt a little relieved to be dropping this job, Earth Magic was a lot more complicated than Mewni Magic. It had a lot of rules and preparation to it.

 

Dipper pushed the beds back to start the work of placing down a few blood charms, he didn’t think Marco was ready to see that side of Earth Magic. 

 

He jumped back with a gasp when an intrusion of Cockroaches shuffled out from under the bed. 

 

“Ew!” He shouted and went to crush one but stopped short when he saw something was actually written on the backs of them. “What the hell?!” 

 

Looking a bit closer he began to read a few of the words. 

 

_ Careful _

 

_ Trap _

 

_ Whispering _

 

_ Vale  _

 

_ Ursa _

 

The rest he lost track of, whatever they said was completely lost to him. 

 

Dipper wanted to run down to Ford’s library and research what the hell all this was but right now he had things to do. Whatever sent this would have to wait, plus it could totally be Bill trying to throw him off. Cockroach messages was something he would and probably has done. Shaking his head Dipper let it go. 

 

He had work to do. 

 

Downstairs Marco helped Wirt set up the bathroom for his transportation into the Unknown. Each thing they had to do just made Marco worry for Wirts safety. They filled the bath with cold water and were in the process of dumping ice into it freezing water. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Marco asked with a furrowed brow, this all seemed just too dangerous. 

 

“Don’t worry the magic is sound, Dipper got this information from a star god!” Wirt was simply too loose for Marcos heart. He wasn’t thinking about what could go wrong! 

 

“But-“ 

 

“Stop worrying so much!” Wirt laughed and set a knife down on the edge of the tub. Marco eyed the knife with growing concern, he didn’t know what that was for but it couldn’t be good. 

 

“You need to worry more! We’re talking about you submerging yourself in an ice bath and going into a demons personal hunting ground! What if you drown or can’t get out?” Marco argued and set his bucket of ice on the counter heavily. “Wirt, this is what The Beast wants.” His voice was near a whisper, wanting him to truly listen to him. 

 

Wirt paused, letting those words sink in. “I know, Marco I know.” His voice was just as quiet before he faced Marco with shoulders back and eyes fierce. “But he’s my little brother, I have to try.”

 

Marcos heart was beating heavily and he didn’t know why but he felt proud of Wirt. He was just so brave, more than he had originally thought the shorter brunette was. 

 

“Okay,” Marco picked up his bucket and dumped it into the water. “I’m tired of losing against these assholes anyway so let’s get your brother back!” 

 

________________________________________________________

 

Beatrice was having a good day, more like a good mouth actually, The Beast hadn’t been seen in months and her family was happy and free of the bluebirds curse. She did miss her friends, Wirt and Greg didn’t belong in her world she knew, but it was still sad that she couldn’t see them again. 

 

She left the mill that day because something had felt wrong, the birds in the trees were acting strange and the world seemed stilted. 

 

Something was calling out to her, the stars leading her out into the forest while her dog followed closely behind. She wasn’t afraid of the forest anymore, but she didn’t know if that was because of her journey with the boys or the feeling of protection she got from whatever thing was calling her. 

 

It felt like she had walked an eternity before she saw a warm white glow. Whatever this is it needed her, or she was about to be eaten, one of the other. 

 

“Thank you for coming,” the thing called her forward from inside her own head and she rounded the last tree to find herself in front of a large glowing deer. 

 

“Wha- What are you?” She gasped in amazement. She had never seen anything like this creature. 

 

“You may call me Ursa, and what I am is unimportant.” It’s voice was deep and soft, comforting and powerful. 

 

Beatrice stepped forward almost unwillingly. It was so beautiful. “Why did you call me?” She asked uncertainty. She wasn’t exactly the most important person in the forest. 

 

“A friend of yours will be coming here soon, he will be in danger and he’ll need your help.”

 

“Wirt?!” Beatrice gasped with a small blush, Wirt is coming back? She felt incredible amounts of happiness at just the idea of it. But danger? What is he going through at the moment?

 

“I believe so,” the dear confirmed sadly with a nod of its massive head. “I have left a trail to what he seeks, you must lead him to it and help him to return home once again. But I also have a personal favor to ask of you.” Beatrice gulped, feeling the fear of the danger this task would involve but the pride of being chosen overrides her instincts of self preservation. 

 

“What do you need me to do?” 

 

“I cannot return to the Earth, but I must talk with a friend of his. Please deliver a message for me.” Beatrice immediately nodded, it was a small request and she’d do anything to help Wirt. The moment it had her consent the world turned white and visions played in her mind, information forcing its way into her skull. She gasped as she learned exactly why this thing, this god, needed to speak of Wirt friend. 

 

“I won’t fail you.” She promised the moment her head stopped pounding but the god was already gone. The forest was dark and she was all alone.  All she could do at that point was go home and wait for Wirt to return. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone!


	33. Into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off I realize I haven’t posted in AWHILE and I realize that some of you might have thought that I gave up on the story and I AM SO SORRY!!! 
> 
> I had a tough month and I didn’t not have a lot of time. But I promise you all this story is very much alive and I will be posting and hopefully now that this month is over I’ll get back into the zone and be able to get back to regularly posting every week. 
> 
> So enjoy the chapter and leave me a comment? They feed me.

Dipper tried to take a deep breath, focus his energy and hoped Marco was following his instructions to do the same. 

 

He had already called his quarters and cast a circle around the physical circle of salt inscriptions. His chest was beating like a drummer in a hard rock band and his breath was moving quickly despite how many times he tried to actually take that deep breath. 

 

No matter what he told Marco or Wirt, this was dangerous and stupid. If everyone in the shack wasn’t already immortal, well then this would be a very different situation. 

 

“You ready?” He asked Marco, desperate to keep the tremble from invading his voice. 

 

“No, but let’s do this anyway.” Marco tried to grin before they both laid their hands in the salt circle and began to chant the summonance Dipper had forced them both to memorize. 

 

“ _ Cern-nu-noh-oh-oh-oh-os, _ ” their voices matched in tone and pitch, almost singing to words. 

 

“ _ Stag Horned Hunter, Hunted One, _

_ Join us now.  _

 

_ Cern-nu-noh-oh-oh-oh-os, _

_ Greenwood Lord Of Life and Death, _

_ Join us now.”  _ Marco almost broke the rhythm when the world started to dim and the salt began to glow. It was working!

 

Marco glanced at Dipper to see if he noticed but almost jumped in fright when he spotted the other brunette’s white eyes and floating hair. Did he look like that? Dipper looked like Star when she was having a huge magic surge. 

 

“ _ Cern-nu-noh-oh-oh-oh-os _

_ Herne and Pan and Every Man _

_ Join us now.”  _ Wind swirled around them but he knew it came from nothing natural. Every word made it grow faster until a six foot tall tornado raged in the center of the circle. 

 

“ _ Join Us Now.”  _ We repeated, the tornado pulled a think shadow from the floorboards. 

 

“ _ JOIN US NOW! _ ” We screamed three more times as the shadow rose and rose before a loud crack rang through the house and the air burst with sinister energy. 

 

Dipper and Marco fought to keep their hands in the circle to keep the demon bound to the house, their eyes caught from across the circle between the forming shadow. 

 

“He’s here.” Dipper whispered despite not needing too. Marco could clearly see that they had succeeded. 

 

“Well, well, well. Hello boys, you took longer than I thought you would.” The silky, taunting voice rang in the room. 

 

He had been expecting them!

 

____________________________________________________

 

Wirt heard the two begin the summoning for The Beast over the receiver of his phone. It had been his idea, they couldn’t exactly have one of them run down and tell him they had started. 

 

Wirt took a calming breath, slipped on his altered Santa hat and took one last look at himself. He couldn’t believe he still had the clothes from that fated Halloween but he was a little thankful for it. It was comforting in a way, he’d beaten the Unknown in this outfit before, and he’ll do it again!

 

Taking another breath he took the ceremonial dagger and approached the bath filled with ice water. Wasting no time he stepped in, gasped as the cold assaulted him but kept moving until he was sitting up in the bath, facing the facet. 

 

“ _ I beg to make a visit in the in-between, _

_ I bleed to see the the in-between, _

_ I freeze my soul to cross the threshold and enter the in-between. _ ”

 

He cut down his wrist, deep and up a vein. He let the blood drip into the freezing water and let every bit of air out off his lungs as he lowered himself down into the freezing water. He held the edges up the tub keeping himself down as his chest seized up, his body gasped for air and freezing water entered his lungs. 

 

If he wasn’t already immortal he’d have worried he’d die. 

 

After a moment his body stopped struggling and he could feel himself falling deeper into the water. Deeper than the tub should have allowed until a current began to pull at him and he was being pulled and pushed and then falling down a waterfall. 

 

That’s when he snapped his eyes open and he knew he was in the Unknown. And then he screamed. 

 

No one could blame him, he was falling down a waterfall straight into a waterwheel!

 

“FUC-,” his head hit the waterwheel and the force of the water on his back made it impossible to get away from the wheel before it was dragging him down and under. It scraped him against the bed of the river and finally up. Wirt sputtered as he came up and tried to gasp for air only to cough up what felt like a new river of water from his lungs. An ice cube popped out of his throat as he hacked up his lungs and tried to get to the edge of the river before he was pulled under the water again. 

 

He didn’t want to drown again even if he knew he wouldn’t die!

 

“Wirt!” A voice called and an arm took his to assist in pulling him to the side of the bank. 

 

Raising his head at the familiar voice Wirt stared up at the unknown girl confused. Red hair and blue eyes, pale freckled skin. . . who is this girl? Then it clicked. 

 

“Beatrice?” He gurgled around water still coming up from his throat. A relieved smile bloomed on his face even though he was in pain, he never thought he’d see her again. Considering how big the Unknown was he didn’t know if he’d have the time to see her again. 

 

“Oh Wirt!” She wrapped him up into a hug and squeezed him like she was trying to wring out all the water from his clothes. “We don’t have a lot of time, I know the way to Greg but he have to hurry!” She suddenly shoved him away, Wirt fell over as she rushed to pick up what seemed to be a pre-prepared bag. 

 

“Wait! Wait a second, what is happening right now?!” Wirt got up and followed the girl that was marching with determination toward the forest. “How do you know about Greg? How did you know I was coming?!”

 

Beatrice didn’t stop, just kept moving. She glanced back at him, her eyes somber and a slight red tint that suggested she had been crying. He didn’t understand what she had to be crying about, she seemed almost . . . resigned. Why? 

 

“A God told me,” she breathed and then added somehow softer. “They showed me a premonition.”

 

_______________________________________________________

 

“So where is my young lover right now? Is he just starting the little spell you managed to scramble up or is he already breaking into my castle?” The Beasts shadow form compressed and shifted until he was the basic shape of a man. “I guess you couldn’t call it breaking in when that castle will be his new home very soon.” 

 

“No it won’t! We are going to defeat you!” Dipper growled, keeping his hands perfectly within the circle and flat on the wooden floor. If they lift their hands even any inch the circle will break and The Beast will go back The Unknown, they’ll never see Wirt again if he gets there before the brunette can escape.

 

“And how are you going to do that, I wonder?” The Beast chuckled patronizingly as he sat gentlemanly in mid air. “You don’t even fully understand what part you three play.” 

 

Dipper bristled from the condescending tone of the demon. “I know plenty!” he shot back, his eyes found Marcos. He was afraid. They both were, one wrong move and they lost Wirt. “I know we have something to do with opening a portal for you to come to earth!” 

 

The Beast laughed, straight up bellowed a Bill Cipher caliber laugh. 

 

“Oh you poor boy, you haven’t even scratched the surface,” he continued to gafflaw. Marco hunched his shoulders and grit his teeth in anger. “Are you actually a budding genius or is Bill just looking at you through rose colored glass? You don’t seem quite up to the hype.” 

 

“Fuck you!” Marco suddenly shouted. “Intelligence isn’t all about just being able to figure things out instantly! It’s about asking questions! And working to gain better knowledge!” 

 

“Well, the brute gives a fair point,” The Beast gave a quick side eyed look of approval at Marco. Both boy didn’t much care for that look. 

 

“I’ll have you know, I’m a fucking straight A student!” Marco snapped back before jerking his head around to look at Dipper. “I swear I would have said no to this if I knew we had to talk to this asshole!” Marco whispered despite them both knowing the demon could hear them. 

 

“I said we were going to be keeping him prisoner, you really didn’t think he would talk to us?” Dipper whispered back. 

 

“I didn’t want to think about it!” He raised his voice a bit with aggravation. They may have made up but that didn’t mean they didn’t get on each other’s nerves. 

 

“Excuse me, but it's rather rude to just ignore someone is it not?” The Beast cut in. 

 

“Not when you’re ignoring a demon that has been tormenting you!” Dipper glared at the stupid shadow being. “But if you really want to be involved in the conversation then answer a question for me.” Dipper narrowed his eyes, the real question of all this sitting just on the tip of his tongue. 

 

“Well, as you have said you have me prisoner here so why not? It’s something to do while I wait for the inevitable collapse of this little scheme you three have cooked up.” The Beast chuckled, turning his full attention to Bill’s little Pinetree as he called the boy. 

 

Dipper glared but didn’t let the demons words unravel him, or stop him from asking the questions that needed to be asked. 

 

“Why Earth?” The room seemed to drop a few degrees and Marcos eyes snapped back to Dipper. He’d never considered it before but that was a good question; why Earth? Before Star, before Mewnie he wouldn’t have blinked but now? Why did anyone want Earth when magical lands like Mewnie existed?! 

 

The Beast began to chuckle softly. “Oh I was wondering when one of you would ask this question.” He was still laughing at them! 

 

“Stop treating us like children!” Marco snapped, fed up with the way Beast treated them like little kids refusing to eat their dinner!

 

“Oh very sorry to have offended you boy, but to me you are children. I saw the earth form, I came before you were even a thought on the echoes of the universe.” The Beast gloated over Marco, he seemed to pay a particulier amount of attention to Hispanic boy. 

 

“Just answer the question or we’re going to start ignoring you!” Dipper growled, trying to get the attention back on him. He knew Marco was tough but he had a hard time with The Beast in particular, as the first demon to actually physically harm him. 

 

Honestly all of them had some hang up about dealing with all three demons.  

 

“You are very impatient little one, no wonder you belong to Bill-“

 

“I DO NOT BELONG TO HIM!” 

 

“-you suit each other.” He finished after Dipper shrieked at him. 

 

“Stop trying to get a rise out of us and answer his question!” Marco finally snapped. He was sick to death of being dragged around by these jerks and just wanted a straight answer once!

 

“Fine, Fine.” The Beast stood up from his mid air ‘chair’ and crouched down to be on level with the two boys. “We want Earth,” he paused leaving the boys in suspense. Dipper bit at his lip anxiously, maybe if they knew why the demons wanted to invade Earth then he could find a way to stop it all. “For the power.” 

 

It was anticlimactic . . . It was hard to believe . . . And yet it did make sense. It was hard to accept that the reason their summer had been turned into a battle for their lives was for something as cliché as  _ power.  _

 

“Bu-but why Earth?!” Marco yelled out as soon as he realized Dipper had frozen. “We don’t have any power! EARTH IS BORING!” Marco began to rant, his face flushed with rage. 

 

“You really believe that?”

 

“But that’s the truth!” Dipper finally recovered. “We aren’t like the other planets or universes, Earth isn’t some all powerful thing!”

 

Instead of answering the shadow demon stood back up and regained his position of sitting in mid air. “Dipper child, where does your magic come from?”

 

“Well. . . It’s earth magic, so I use spells and crystals and herbs to direct energy from myself.” Dipper replied almost mechanically, like answering a question on a test. 

 

“No boy, you direct the magic through yourself,” the demon paused deliberately, like a teacher feeling smug over unruly students. “You humans don’t even understand the untapped magic you just sit on,” The words were almost tainted with disgust. “and we want it.” 

 

Dipper and Marco chances a glance at each other. Both of them thinking the same thing for once. 

 

_ We can’t let that happen.  _

 

They just had to keep The Beast contained for a little longer, then they could finally beat one of these demons. But if they failed they’d lose, completely. The Beast would get Wirt and they there would be nothing to stop the other demons from taking them and the world. 

 

They just needed to focus, keep him pinned here until Wirt came back. Nothing could distract them from keeping him here. 

 

_ Nothing.  _

 

_ Nothing! _

 

_ NOTHING! _

 

“Dipper! GET YOUR SIBLING SWEATER CAUSE WE'RE GONNA TALK THIS OUT!” Both boys almost moved their hands when the door swung open with a smack and a blonde Mewnie and a brunette twin stormed in. 

 

“Right on time.” The Beast grinned at them even as Star and Mabel froze in horror. “Good evening Shooting Star, Princess Butterfly.” 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

  
  



	34. God damn these demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well! 100% everyone should check out the song ‘damn these vampires’ by the mountain goats. It helped me write with chapter.

“What in the  _ hell _ are you two doing?!” Mabel screamed at them the moment she unfroze from her stupor. Dipper and Marco flinched at the hard glare before turning their focus back to keeping the demon trapped in their circle. 

 

“They are engaged in a dangerous mission to retrieve young Gregory, they will ultimately fail of course,” The Beast spoke up when neither boy could find a way to explain why they had a demon in their room. 

 

“God damnit Dipper!” Mabel gasped and took a step deeper into the room. “Why do you always do this?!”

 

“Do what?! Help my friends?” Dipper bit out at his sister, she wasn’t the only one that was pissed off. He was the one being chased after by a demon, he was the one that couldn’t touch any of his family anymore, he was the one dealing with the aftermath of his life falling apart! And she was the one that ran away for almost a week! 

 

_ That’s not fair, I’m sure this has been hard for her to.  _ He was just stressed to the limit. 

 

“I believe she means putting yourself in worse danger constantly, you boys really are just making the situation worse,” The Beast sneered at all four of them. 

 

“Oh shut up!” Star and Marco yelled at the same time before glancing at each other and giving the other a tentative smile. The problem would take awhile yet to be fixed between them but they both knew in that moment that the other was willing to try. 

 

“Well if you wish me to stop interrupting you could release me and I could claim my mate, take over this earth and so forth,” The four teenagers growled in unison. 

 

“Don’t you dare release that asshole,” Mabel walked further into the room and looked over the circle and incantations over the hardwood. She may not have studied magic with Dipper but she had been right next to him the entire time, she knew magic had restrictions. “What do you have to do to keep him here?”

 

“We just have to keep our hands on the hardwood inside to circle, it’s using our energy to tie him here.” 

 

“Isn’t that dangerous?!” Mabel screamed at her brother. He had to be careful with his magical energy, she’d never forget when they were 16 and he almost died trying out a spell that took too much out of him. 

 

“We’re immortals now,” Marco told her when Dipper looked down defectedly, seeming to have a hard time keeping himself from clenching his fists in anguish. “We won’t die from this.”

 

“Yo-you’re both immortal now?” Mabel stuttered, then glared at the shadow demon in hatred. “You made my brother an immortal?!”

 

“I may have helped, although I was more instrumental in the induction of young Marco here,” The Beast commented lightly like they were talking about the weather and not their lives. 

 

“Induction?!” Star suddenly yelled, feeling upset for her friend. “You’ve scared him! You took away his ability to grow older and die!” 

 

“Didn’t Tom send you here on a task?” Was the Beasts response causing both hunched over boys to whip their heads up to look at the blonde in shock. “Shouldn’t you be doing that instead of yelling at me?” 

 

“What the hell is he talking about?!” Marco yelled, for a moment fearing Star was on Tom's side now. 

 

“No! She isn’t here for Tom!” Mabel quickly pulled the other girl behind herself even though she knew the two boys couldn’t move to attack without abandoning Wirt. “She’s here for the Magic Commission, they want to make sure you are really soulmates with demons!”

 

“Which they are,” “What happens if we are?” The Beast and Dipper asked at the same time. And Star froze, she knew there was nothing her people could  _ legally _ do should what Tom said be true, weather she liked it or not. 

 

“The Mewmens cannot help you boys, once she gains her proof of our claims she will have to withdraw all support or risk a provoked attack on her own people.” The Beast explained, somehow managing to look cocky while having no distinguishable features. 

 

“Star,” Marco called her attention, feeling his shoulders sag in disappointment. “Is that true?” 

 

Star felt her eyebrows scrunch and her heart clench. Slowly her shoulders dropped as well and let her head hang as she gave a slow, small nod. “I’m sorry, somehow the law is on their side.” 

 

“That’s bullshit!” Dipper shouted, not really at Star but at the universe in general. Why was everything conspiring against them!? “Does the universe have a grudge against us? What did we ever do in another life to cause this to happen?!” 

 

“Seriously though,” Marco sighed from the other side of the demon, The Beast content to let them stew in this new reality. 

 

Everyone was silent for a moment, no one daring to speak, that would make it all real again. This was actually happening. 

 

“What do you need Star?” Marco finally gained the stones to ask. Even though it could lose him the support of the mewmens there was at least some possibility that the demons were lying right? Maybe this would fix everything. 

 

“Our blood,” Dipper gasped, remembering Bill’s insistence for his own blood when all this was starting. 

 

“Well well well, looks like at least one of you has been paying attention,” The Beast smirked as four teenagers sent a glare his way. They seemed to keep forgetting he was even there and he was enjoying reminding them of his own presence. 

 

“Didn’t we tell you to shut up?” Marco snapped before turning back to Dipper. “Our blood? Why do they need our blood?” 

 

“It’s for the soulmate spell,” Dipper muttered. He’d recognized the pink ash Bill had thrown over them while in a forced waltz as the ash that had been the reaction from Bill’s spell back in Wirt’s room. He’d immediately looked into it when they’d escaped the Blip Universe, the results of that search had caused sobbing panic attack in a closet. “I know the result of mine, Bill did it in front of me.” 

 

“Shit,” Star, Mabel, and Marco all cursed while The Beast just chuckled like he was watching a drama series play out in front of him. 

 

“Okay but maybe the others aren’t true? If just one of us isn’t the soulmate then the mewmens could help all three of us!” Marco put forward optimistically. 

 

“You really think we wouldn’t make sure before starting this little endeavor? How low do you think of us?” 

 

“Pretty damn low you crude asshole!” Dipper snapped. He would have continued but Marcos eyebrows scrunched up a bit and looked like he wanted to say something. 

 

“When did they test my blood? I would have remembered that,” his shoulders were rising in growing distress.

 

“Oh you wouldn’t remember, you were sleeping when Tom and I came for your blood,” Marcos spine froze and he felt like he might be sick. Tom and this shadow monster had been in his house, standing over him while he slept. . . He had been defenseless . . . Why didn’t they just take him then?

 

“And Wirt?” Dipper asked, giving Marco a look to not point out how much The Beast had revealed with that one sentence. 

 

Dipper's mind was racing at the new information, the demons couldn’t take them before they completed something, although it was unclear whether or not that ‘something’ had been completed already. All the evidence supported Dipper’s theory, them not kidnapping Marco when he was defenseless, that weak show of resistance when the others had come to save them from the Blip Universe, they had several chances to kidnap Dipper himself before the Blip Universe even! For once he actually left like they might have a leg up on the demons with The Beast chatting so freely with them. 

 

“Earth has many prophecies, the moment my Young Lover stepped into my universe I knew he was mine. I never had to test him,” he sighed almost dreamily, probably lost in thoughts of Wirt. Disgust rolled over all four teens at the mental image that supplied. 

 

Dipper narrowed his eyes, they’d all heard the story of Sakura-hime and how a demon had cursed her family so that someday one of her family would be born the soulmate of a demon. That demon being the incarnation of darkness. He wondered how The Beast could tell but theorized that since it was The Beasts universe, he could probably sense the essence of the Japanese goddess. 

 

Everyone jumped when the sound of something hitting the plastic covering the window thumped through the room. 

 

“What was that?!” A stressed out Marco asked, his voice raising to a strained pitch. 

 

“Oh, that would be Bill,” the demon in the center of the room crooned, looking to be overjoyed at the sudden development. Dipper felt his breath stutter and choke him. 

 

_ Bill’s outside?! _

 

“And he is my que.” with those cruel words the demon began to thrash about in the ritual circle. 

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  


“WIRT!” Beatrice screamed out as the giant bear trap flew towards him. Their trip through the familiar forest had been mostly uneventful which was surprising considering the adventure he’d had here before. 

 

He tried to find out what god had visited her but she was strangely somber, asking only about his life and how Greg had been before being kidnapped. 

 

They’d found the castle fairly quickly with Beatrice leading the way but the moment Wirt had crossed the threshold a giant bare trap had swooped down from the ceiling coming straight for the brunette boy. 

 

Wirt hadn’t been expecting it, sure there had been bare traps in that coma dream but that had been a dream, The Beast had seemed to really care whether or not Wirt was hurt. So this was surprising. 

 

One moment Wirt was a deer in the headlights, knowing pain was soon to come and mentally preparing himself to scream when he was suddenly being shoved out of the way. 

 

“BEATRICE!” Wirt screamed when he heard the crunch and shrieking whimper that was issued out of her mouth. He quickly stood and turned to find the girl bloodied and basically torn in half with steely jaws being the only thing keeping her guts inside. “Oh my god! Beatrice!” He was afraid to touch her, he didn’t want to make it worse. But, dear god, how does he help?!

 

“It-it’s oh-kay,” she whispered in broken words. 

 

“No it’s not! Beatrice. . . I’ll get you out, I swear. We can fix this!” Wirt could feel tears threatening to spill as blood began to splatter on the ground with every weakening breath. 

 

“No!” She gasped, a bit of blood splattering in his face as she spit a bit in her fever pitch. “Fin-nd Greg! Go-“ her voice was gurgled yet firm. 

 

“But I can’t just leave you Beatrice! Don’t worry, I’m sure I can do som-“ 

 

“-GET GREG!” She screamed then immediately choked up a horrifying amount of blood. “Th-his is what the go-od-d told me wou-ould hap-an,” Wirt felt his insides twist, something hot and angry settled in his stomach. If a god had warned her about this why didn’t she say anything?

 

“Wirt,” she looked up, seemingly taking all the strength left in her body to do it. “It w-ould have chanc-ced us, it was me o-or you.” 

 

“Beatrice,” Dipper cried out, torn between wanting to hold her and not wanting to hurt her worse. 

 

“Ju-ust go,” she whispered, her entire body losing all ability to hold herself up and she whimpered. “I’m already d-ead anyw-ay.” 

 

“I,” Wirt gulped, feeling his throat close up. He didn’t know what to do so with no idea on how to proceed he stepped back, his mind screaming ‘ _ ESCAPE ESCAPE!’  _ He didn’t like this situation, he felt over-stimulated. 

 

She wheezed once more, forcing Wirt to pause. He felt like he might be sick as she once again forced herself up to face him. “One of yo-your friends, tell -im this:  _ Ursa will me-eet Adoe-tte in the St-star-scape _ . Two days.” 

 

Wirt didn’t know how to respond to that so with tears dripping down his cheek, he turned and ran away. He hated himself for every step he took away from the friend who would and  _ did  _ sacrifice herself for him. And most importantly Greg. 

 

God damn this demons, for what they’ve done.  _ I hate them more than anything in the world.  _


	35. Protect and torture

There was no moment of frozen horror, no freezing up for Dipper Pines. His mind had always been sharp, and his wit quick but this bit of action would forever be imbedded in Dippers mind as his greatest moment of in the moment counter action. 

 

“Mabel! Touch me!” He yelled out. 

 

Now Mabel was use to questioning her brother’s decisions but today they seemed to be working on the same wavelength. She didn’t think, she only reacted. She raced forward and slapped a hand onto his back. 

 

Mabel screamed, her knees going weak but she fought to keep her hand on Dippers back. Dipper screamed, clenching his teeth in an effort to not fall over as his elbows wobbled. Marco screamed, the magic electricity coursing through the magic circle and extending to him. 

 

And most importantly The Beast screamed. His struggle to break the boys and therefore break their magic circle stopped as his shadowy form clenched up and dropped on the floor for the first time since he was summoned. 

 

“Tha-that’s enou-enough!” Dipper stuttered out, miraculously not biting his tongue off in the process. Mabel ripped her hand from his back with a trembling breath and fell to the ground, Star quickly jumped forward to catch the girl as Dipper and Marco gasped and panted from their spots on the ground. 

 

“Didn’t expect that, did you?” Dipper grinned in spite of the pain. “Didn’t think I would use Bills curse against you? Maybe thought a stupid human couldn’t find a way to hurt you back!” He was really enjoying seeing the demon on his knees. 

 

“Yes, I must admit. That was impressive,” the demon cackled and coughed. He didn’t move to escape again but they had even more problems at hand. 

 

A boulder was hurled at the previously sheet covered window, Dipper would forever thank Star for removing it when the chaos struck. For if the sheet had been there, they wouldn’t have seen it coming and Star wouldn’t have been able to stop it. 

 

“FREEZE RAINBOW!” Star screamed out, stopping the boulder and knocking it back. Marco and Dipper met eyes, they knew exactly how to get rid of Bill, at least for the day. 

 

“Star!” Marco yelled out but in a rare moment of connectivity between the four she also got the message immediately. 

 

“Got it! Bills mine, you guys keep this ass here until Wirts back!” She seems almost excited to be useful to the situation as she runs at the window, plants a powerful foot on the ledge and lets out a battle cry. “Give you all you got, you lowsome demon Bitch!” 

 

She jumped out the window, ready to fight. 

 

But Dipper knew Bills power all to well, knew that one magical princess wouldn’t be able to keep him at bay for long. They needed a backup plan; a fail safe. They needed his name. 

 

Demons were all about word magic. The demonic wedding ring needed words of submission, demon deals needed the same, and weak demons can be controlled with just a word. 

 

That word is their name, if they could find Bill’s name they could banish him no matter how strong he is. 

 

With that plan in mind Dipper looked back at the downed demon. 

 

“You are older than Bill, right?” Dipper asked with authority in his voice. He was feeling more and more confident as time ticked on. They might actually win this battle!

 

It was small, but it would be a win and if they had to kick, scratch, and claw for that tiny victory then they would. 

 

“That’s right young one,” he corrected his posture, trying to appear unaffected. Marco felt a thrill seeing the demon so obviously put off by how they had turned the tables on him. Outside they heard a crash and a cackle, followed by a furious grunt from Star. 

 

“Then what’s his name?” Dipper asked, calling forward both Marco and Mabel’s full attention. It never clicked to them that Bill wasn’t the demons true name but now that it had, it seemed obvious. He probably just took the name after Americans put the Eye Of Providence on the dollar bill. “ANSWER ME! What is his name!?” Dipper yelled out, trying to intimidate. 

 

“And why should I do that?” The demon growled, growing angry. He had a lovely little mate waiting for him in his universe and a planet to invade, these two were getting on his nerves. 

 

“Because if you don’t,” Dipper started as Mabel sat up again. 

 

“We’ll shock you again!” Mabel finished, we weren’t playing anymore. 

 

The demon took in the three children slowly, looking into three stony glares. Lookd like the boys had finally grasped the fact that this wasn't child's play anymore. 

 

“I will not be- UGRH!” Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Mabel placed a hand on Dippers shoulder shocking everyone in the circle once again. Marco managed to brace himself, willing to deal with the pain if it meant hurting the shadow demon in the process. 

 

“HIS NAME!” Dipper demanded the moment Mabel released his shoulder. She fell to the ground, twitching and panting in pain but Dipper couldn’t spare a moment to ask if she was alright. The sound of the battle outside was raising and they needed his name! 

 

The demon looked up at Dipper with a cold glare, hate for the young human like poison in the air. 

 

“No wonder you belong to Cipher, you’re just as annoying as him.” 

 

“And that’s almost a compliment,” Dipper leaned forward and glared with the same amount of hatred. “But I’m going to tell you for the last time, I. Do. Not. Belong. To. Bill. Cipher!”  

 

Dipper paused for a moment, eyeing Marco and Mabel to see if they were ready to hit him with another shot. 

 

“Should we zap you again or do you want to tell me?!” Dipper threatened confidently. 

 

The shadow demon growled so loud the house shook before looking Dipper right in the eye. “There would be nothing to tell you, you measly little human!” His body began to explained and his misty features beginning to look twisted and monstrous. 

 

Three human faces drained of color as a true monster formed in front of them. 

 

__________________________________________________

 

Wirt ran up the stone staircase, barely managing to remind himself that yelling for Greg wouldn’t do anything but call any foes to his location. 

 

He stopped crying awhile ago but a few times, when ever he stopped to catch his breath, he found himself choking back sobs for his friend. 

 

He knew that technology she was already dead but now she was well and truly gone. 

 

Wirt felt like someone was watching him as he stopped in a long hallway, and a shiver racked down his back as he remembered that The Beast did in fact have witches that followed him. He wasn’t really sure the nature of the relationship but after his first experience in the Unknown he had time to process everything that happened and he was sure The Beast and the witches worked together. 

 

So not only was he alone but there was also a possibility that he was less alone then he’d like. 

 

“Little boy~,” something wicked sounding cooed down the hall, the interior causing an echo to whisper over Wirts shoulder. He froze, then turned slowly. 

 

Down the long hall he’d just walked the fire light flickered and went out. Slowly the darkness moved towards him, he wanted to run. Oh god, did he want to run but he felt rooted to the stone floor. 

 

A gastly, bony hand reached out of the darkness not ten feet away from him. “No bell~,” something trilled creepily happy. “No bell anymore~.” Wirt’s breath began to come quicker as he started to think he knew exactly what was coming from the darkness. 

 

The ghostly hand reached forward further and with it pulled a festering pale face out of the shadows. The bloody ripped open mouth and hollow black eyes shocked Wirt to his core. Lorna’s demon was somehow more terrifying than the first time, maybe because this time he didn’t have Greg. 

 

“No one controls anymore,” the demon whispered, the smell of rotten flesh traveling with her hot breath. “Cernunnos saved Jigark . . . Cernunnos wants boy,” She explained as she inched forward towards him, floating on the stale air. Wirt took a step back, trembling as she examined him the way a cat watches a mouse, waiting for it to run so it may rip into it. “So Cernunnos will have boy!” 

 

She leapt at him and Wirt dodged to the side, knocking his shoulder into the wall painfully. He yelped but swiveled and immediately began to sprint down the hall. 

 

“NO BELL! NO BELL! Can’t run, NO BELL!” She cackled behind him. She must be very happy to have nothing in this world that could control her anymore, unfortunately Wirt was not happy about that fact. For once he actually wished for Jason the frog! 

 

He could feel the demon breathing down his neck, it’s rank breath causing him to wrinkle his nose in disgust but mostly fear. 

 

Wirt wished for Auntie Whispers or literally anyone else that could help him, at the very least Dipper would have a few ideas on how to deal with this . . . . Wait! The protective circle! It was suppose to repeal evil so maybe if the demon hit off the circle it would give him a chance to get further ahead to look for Greg. 

 

“Jigark will possess boy! Jigark will keep boy here for Cernunnos!” She cried happily right in his ear, her tone dark and sinister. “Cernunnos will praise Jigark!” 

 

Wirt closed his eyes, preparing his plan in his head before he let his body drop. Jigark flew over head, her bloody, mangled feet ghosted over his back almost sending Wirt into a moment of panic but he remained as calm as he could. He watched the demon stop on a dime before her head snapped around and she grinned at him. 

 

“Little boy, little boy give up little boy,” she whispered in an animalistic voice as she reared up and came barreling at him again. 

 

Wirt took the microsecond he had before she got to him to calm himself and do everything Dipper instructed him to do. He called for security, he poured in every thought and deep wish for protection. He felt for magic in the air and in the ground, but mostly from himself and pulled it into his chest. 

 

With well coordinated and fast feet he spun in a full circle, dragging the top of his left foot into the stone creating a circle in the dust. 

 

“ _ BESKYTT MEG!”  _ He shouted with his entire body. The circle glowed a bright, lush green just as the demonic Jigark reached for him. 

 

She shrieked and a pulse of light emitted from the circle pushing the demon back down the hall until she was out of sight. 

 

Wirt didn’t waste a second. He went sprinting up the hall towards her, because he  _ refused _ to go back before he had Greg, and turned down the first fork he found. 

 

_ Hold on Greg, your big brother is going to save you.  _

 

___________________________________________________

 

“ARGH!” The demon spasmed as they zapped him for the sixth time, finally getting him to de-monster his features. 

 

Marco was wheezing, close to passing out and Dipper was about the same. Mabel has passed out after the fourth time and he had to resort to touching her with his leg when he needed the zap. He felt guilty for doing it and hurting Mabel but he knew she would understand. 

 

“What did you mean it wouldn’t matter?” Dipper asked the flagging demon again. His voice scratchy and faint from screaming. 

 

The demon panted, hissing in his upset at being bested. “Cipher erased his name from existence, even I don’t know it!” The demon finally snapped compliantly. 

 

“That can’t be right!” Dipper yelled in shock. Everything he knew about demon magic and naming magic said that should be impossible. “You will tell me his name! You have to know it, there isn’t a way for a demon to erase their name!” Dipper narrowed his eyes and Marco nodded encouragingly. “Do you want me to shock you again?” 

 

A boom rocked the house and a woop from outside let them know Star was doing okay in her fight and the shadow demon smirked. 

 

“How about Napi?” The demon borderline spat at the human. Dipper moved his leg closer to Mabel threateningly when he recognized the name of a Native American trickster god. “Oh that isn’t enough for you? Malsumis?” He paused smugly. “Azeban, Coyote, Juracán? None of those work for you?!” 

 

“None of those are his name! Those are all Native American gods of chaos and cruelty, TELL ME!” Dipper screamed, glad he had looked up Native American culture after his run in with the Great Elk. 

 

“THOSE ARE HIS NAMES!” They demon yelled back, claws digging into the floor, breaking a few boards. “All are names he took over the centuries, no one knows his true name but him!” 

 

“Dipper, I think he’s telling the truth,” Marco called, it wouldn’t make sense for the demon to keep lying. He was more the type to rub it in their faces that he wouldn’t be telling them then to trick them. 

 

“But-,” Dipper stopped and licked his chapped lips. His eyes became down cast just as Mabel began to stir. He needed a new plan, someway to get rid of Bill before he threw a tree through the wall and brought down the building. 

 

“Why haven’t you kidnapped us yet?” Marco suddenly spook up, his voice a whisper. “Tom was going to take me and you said you’d take Wirt if you got out but why haven’t you before? Why not where you kissed us?” Dipper almost bagged his head on the ground. NO! That was their leverage, the one thing they had that the demons didn’t know they had. 

 

“Oh?” The demon muttered darkly. “Going to zap me some more until I tell you? You boys are getting darker, perfect little demon mates really, a little more down this road and you’ll move onto torturing other humans.” 

 

The comment cut deep in the hearts of the boys, yes they were faced with a demon but they were supposed to be the good ones here. They didn’t want to become the perfect partner for a demon. 

 

“No,” Marco whispered, his eyes hooded with a dark look. “We will never be like you monsters!”

 

“Seems to me that you’re both already on your way,” the demon suddenly straightened and began to float again like they hadn't been hurting him. Was he just trying to prove a point? Had he been lying? Had they not been winning? “Torture, I didn’t believe you two were quite up to that level, I guess I lost a bet. I must say, I’m very proud of you both.” 

 

Both boys almost jumped back to get away from those words. What the hell was this situation turning them into? 

 

Once again the game changed and they were revealed to be the fools. The battle outside continued and they needed a new plan. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy forth everyone! Okay okay so I know I promised I was back last time but life is crazy and shit happens. So I’m gonna be real here, my next chapter of my other story ‘Red Eyed Prince’ will be the conclusion so that should free up some of my time and I’ll be down to only two fan fictions and maybe I’ll be able to get chapters done here faster. I’m trying my best to keep the chapters consistent but I can’t promise anything but that the story will continue and you will get a conclusion.


End file.
